Game
by Skippy1701
Summary: La survit de la Terre dépends de la réussite de leur mission. Clarke se retrouve avec un groupe inconnu dans une mission suicide, pour sauver un monde, qui ne le mérite peut être pas. Il y 13 mondes en danger, un seule survivra à la fin, telle est la règle du jeu. Clexa !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :** Où je suis ?

 **POV Clarke :**

Je me réveille avec un mal de crane carabiné, j'ouvre difficilement un œil puis l'autre et grogne de douleur, mais où suis-je au juste ?

Raven : Tu es réveillée Blondie ?

Je regarde la fille qui vient de me parler, je ne la connais pas ? Je me redresse difficilement et vois que nous sommes une vingtaine à émerger douloureusement.

Clarke : Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Raven : Je n'en sais foutre rien Blondie, je viens de me réveiller comme toi.

Clarke : Je m'appelle Clarke, pas blondie.

Raven : (Sourire) Raven, Blondie ça te va bien.

Clarke : C'est quoi la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles ?

Raven : Je me suis couchée dans mon lit après avoir bu un verre dans le bar de mon copain.

Clarke : (Réfléchis) Moi aussi, je revenais d'une exposition avec...

Wells : CLARKE ! (Serre dans ses bras) Tu n'as rien ?

Clarke : (Soulagée) Non, et toi ?

Wells : Non ça va, à part un bon mal de crane.

Raven : On a été drogués à mon avis.

Clarke : Wells je te présente Raven, Raven voici mon frère Wells.

Raven : J'aimerai dire enchantée de te rencontrer, mais ça serait bizarre vu la situation.

Wells : (Sourire) Tu connais quelqu'un parmi les gens ?

Raven : Mon copain dort encore, sinon personne, vous venez d'où ?

Clarke : Boston et toi ?

Raven : New-York, on a essayé de sortir avec d'autres personnes tout à l'heure mais toutes les issues semblent fermées.

Finn : (Masse ses tempes) Bébé ?

Raven : Et, ça va tu as une sale mine ?

Finn : Où sommes-nous ?

Clarke : Aucune idée, on vient de se réveiller.

Finn : Tu es ?

Raven : Blondie et là c'est son frère Wells ?

Clarke : Je préfère Clarke, pourquoi on nous enlèverait ?

Finn : Je l'ignore, mes parents ne sont pas riches et je suis Barmaid, donc pas pour l'argent.

Wells : Je tiens un ranch et Clarke est Médecin, nos parents ne sont pas dans le besoin mais pas millionnaire non plus.

Raven : Aucun parent de mon côté, ma famille c'est Finn et je suis Ingénieure.

Clarke : Regardez, tout le monde se rassemble, on devrait aller voir.

On se lève de nos lits et on se rapproche du groupe, tous regardent une boite avec interrogation.

Clarke : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Bellamy : On se demande si c'est prudent d'ouvrir la boite ou pas ?

Clarke : Je pense que s'ils voulaient nous tuer, ça serait fait depuis longtemps et on manque d'infos.

Octavia : Je suis d'accord, moi c'est Octavia et voici mon frère Bellamy.

Clarke : Clarke, mon frère Wells, Raven et Finn qu'on vient de rencontrer.

Bellamy : Je vais l'ouvrir, on verra bien.

Je le regarde ouvrir la boite, mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ?

Bellamy : Il y a une lettre mais elle semble codée sur une partie, une autre partie est écrite dans une langue étrangère et la dernière phrase dit : « Que le jeu commence ! »

Clarke : Montres, je suis plutôt douée pour décoder les trucs et Wells parle plusieurs langues.

Monty : Je peux aider pour le code, je m'appelle Monty et lui c'est Jasper, mon meilleur ami.

Clarke : On devrait se présenter avant de commencer, apparemment on va être bloqués un moment.

Bellamy : Bonne idée, je commence, Bellamy 30 ans et je suis Lieutenant de Police.

Octavia : Octavia 25 ans, je suis Sergent dans la police aussi et ce grand nigaud c'est mon frère.

Clarke : Clarke 26 ans, je suis Médecin.

Wells : Wells 28 ans, je suis éleveur de chevaux et Clarke est ma sœur.

Raven : Raven 28 ans, je suis ingénieure.

Finn : Finn 26 ans, je suis Barman et Raven est ma fiancée.

Monty : Monty 26 ans, je suis informaticien.

Jasper : Jasper 26 ans aussi et je suis Cuisinier, Monty est mon meilleur ami depuis la maternelle.

Nathan : Nathan 25 ans, je suis garde-chasse.

Bryan : Bryan 25 ans, je suis Biologiste. Nathan et moi on est ensemble, il semble qu'on soit tous arrivés par deux ?

Clarke : Oui, tant mieux, ça fait moins flipper d'avoir une tête connue.

Monroe : Moi c'est Monroe, 25 ans et je suis Infirmière.

Gina : Moi c'est Gina, j'ai 28 ans et je suis comptable. Monroe et moi nous sommes amies et collègues.

Riley : Riley, 24 ans et je suis Maitre-nageur.

Harper : Harper, 26 ans et je suis gymnaste. Riley est mon frère, vous croyez qu'on est là pourquoi ?

Clarke : C'est ce que j'essaie de comprendre, de ce que j'ai compris on doit remplir une mission, je continue de décoder.

Atom : Moi c'est Atom j'ai 30 ans et je tiens un garage avec ma sœur.

Fox : La sœur c'est moi Fox, j'ai 28 ans et je suis mécano également.

Jackson : Moi c'est Jackson, j'ai 28 ans et je suis Avocat.

Wick : Moi c'est Kyle mais tout le monde m'appelle Wick, j'ai 30 ans et je suis prof d'arts martiaux. Jackson et moi sommes de très bons amis.

John : Moi c'est John, j'ai 28 ans et je suis pilote.

Charlotte : Moi c'est Charlotte j'ai 22 ans et je suis encore étudiante en école de commerce. John est mon grand frère et je trouve cette situation franchement flippante.

John : Tkt petite sœur, je suis là.

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite la prestation, ce que je décode avec Monty me semble assez hallucinant. Wells et Raven qui parlent aussi plusieurs langues, traduisent la suite et on se regarde avec inquiétude.

Bellamy : Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

Clarke : 13 groupes comme le nôtre ont été enfermé apparemment.

Monty : Pour sortir d'ici il faut sacrifier l'un des notre et la porte s'ouvrira.

Wells : On a été choisi pour représenter la Terre avant son extinction, on doit prouver par nos actes que la Terre mérite d'être sauvée.

John : C'est une vaste connerie ? Comment on est sensé faire ça et c'est quoi cette histoire d'extinction ?

Raven : Apparemment, des êtres supérieurs croient que nous ne méritons pas de vivre. Les douze autres groupes viennent d'autres planètes menacées aussi. Les premiers qui arrivent à Polis, j'ignore où cela se situe, a gagné.

Bellamy : Gagner quoi ?

Clarke : Le droit de vivre, un autre indice nous sera donné à notre sortie d'ici pour aller vers Polis.

Harper : On ne va quand même pas sacrifier quelqu'un, c'est fou ?

Clarke : Réfléchissons, ensemble on peut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Raven : Blondie a raison, ensemble on peut y arriver. Si vraiment ce que dit le message est vrai, la vie de milliards de gens dépende de nous, alors réfléchissons.

Je regarde autour de moi à la recherche d'une idée, n'importent laquelle et commence à regarder la seule fenêtre. Harper et gymnaste, elle peut sans doute attendre les poutres facilement, non ?

Wells : A quoi tu penses Princesse ?

Clarke : Je crois que j'ai une idée.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je me réveille en grognant de douleur, bordel mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Luna : J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, ça va ?

Lexa : Je crois, où est-on ?

Luna : Aucune idée, je ne reconnais rien et personne.

Lexa : (Souffle) Super, ça commence bien.

Luna : Muai, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on est enfermés, la porte ne cédera pas.

Lexa : Super, je ne comprends pas, comment on est arrivés ici ?

Luna : Je l'ignore mais vu la bosse qu'on a sur la tête on a été assommées assez durement et transportées ici.

Lexa : Ces abrutis de gardes, ils ne servent vraiment à rien.

Luna : Apparemment il y a une boite avec des instructions à l'intérieur.

Je me lève difficilement masse ma tempe, bon sang si je trouve celui qui m'a assommée, il va passer un sale quart d'heure. Quand je m'approche du groupe tous s'agenouillent devant moi, au moins ils savent qui je suis.

Lexa : Relevez-vous, quelqu'un a une idée de ce qui se passe ?

Lincoln : Heda il y a une lettre écrit dans une langue étrangère mais j'ai un peu décodé la partie chiffrée.

Lexa : Ton nom et ta fonction ?

Lincoln : Lincoln, Heda et je suis soigneur dans un village proche de la mer.

Lexa : Je t'écoute, qu'as-tu appris ?

Lincoln : Apparemment nous sommes en guerre contre douze autres clans pour la survie de notre Terre.

Lexa : Qui est notre ennemi ?

Lincoln : Je l'ignore Heda, c'est tout ce qui est écrit dans la partie codée.

Luna : Je connais cette langue, donne-moi une seconde.

Je regarde ma sœur concentrée sur le message et me concentre sur mon groupe, certains semblent assez jeunes.

Lexa : Vos noms et vos fonctions ?

Raider : Raider et je suis une guerrier dans mon village, je suis aussi le frère de Lincoln.

Nylah : Nylah, je suis une chasseuse et je tiens une boutique d'échange avec mon frère.

Aden : Le frère c'est moi, je me nomme Aden, je suis un apprenti chasseur.

Lexa : Quel âge as-tu Aden ?

Aden : 16 ans Heda, je suis un homme maintenant.

Lexa : (Sourire) En effet, poursuivez.

Roan : Je suis Roan, Heda, le nouveau chef d'Azgeda.

Lexa : Je devais venir vous rendre visite à la prochaine Lune, qui t'accompagne ?

Echo : Echo, je suis sa femme et sa Capitaine de la Garde.

Lexa : Bien, restez près de moi, les guerriers d'Azgeda sont forts et courageux.

Roan : Merci Heda, vous pensez que nos clans sont en danger ?

Lexa : Attendons que ma sœur déchiffre le message avant de s'inquiéter, poursuivez je vous prie.

Indra : Je suis Indra la nouvelle Chef du village de Tondc.

Lexa : J'ai été navrée d'apprendre le décès de votre père, c'était un homme sage.

Indra : Merci Heda, je tache de suivre son exemple depuis sa disparition.

Gaia : Je suis Gaia sa fille, je suis en apprentissage pour devenir Gardienne de la Flamme.

Lexa : Oui il me semble t'avoir déjà vu à Polis, tout ceci a-t-il un sens pour toi ?

Gaia : Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une épreuve pour tester notre foi Heda.

Lexa : Nous verrons cela, poursuivons.

Gustus : Je suis Gustus, je suis un guerrier dans mon village. Et voici mon frère Nyko, il ne parle pas beaucoup, il est soigneur.

Lexa : Pourquoi ne parle-t-il pas ?

Gustus : Il ne juge pas utile de s'exprimer la plupart du temps, aussi quand il le fait tous l'écoutent dans mon village car ces paroles sont très utiles.

Lexa : (Regarde Nyko) Que penses-tu de tout ça ?

Nyko : Le temps nous dira ce qu'il nous faut accomplir, mais pas de la façon dont on doit vivre cette histoire.

Lexa : En effet, vos paroles sont pleines de sagesse.

Quint : Je suis Quint et je suis un guerrier dans mon village.

Anya : Je suis Anya et je suis une chasseuse dans le même village que lui.

Lexa : Un lien de parenté ?

Anya : Non Heda, juste de vue.

Lexa : Bien, poursuivez je vous prie.

Maya : Maya, je suis marchande avec ma sœur.

Emori : Emori, je suis sa sœur.

Illan : Illan, je suis Fermier avec ma sœur.

Madi : Madi, je suis sa sœur.

Lexa : Quel âge as-tu Madi ?

Madi : 14 ans Heda.

Lexa : Très bien, poursuivons.

Ankara : Ankara et je suis une guerrière, comme ma sœur Tris.

Tris : Je peux parler pour moi-même Ankara, Heda votre sœur vous demande.

Je me dirige vers ma sœur qui semble inquiète, je l'interroge du regard et elle me tend la feuille déchiffrée.

Luna : Il faut sacrifier une personne pour sortir d'ici, ensuite nous aurons d'autres instructions pour rejoindre Polis.

Lexa : Je ne sacrifierais pas un membre de mon peuple si on peut l'éviter, réfléchissons.

Luna : Lex, les douze autres clans, sont là pour la survie de leur Terre aussi, nous ne sommes pas armés et nous avons deux enfants avec nous et des personnes qui ne savent pas se battre.

Lexa : Je sais, mais notre peuple est fort et une fois de plus nous traverserons cette épreuve, ne t'en fais pas.

Luna : D'accord, essayons de sortir d'ici pour commencer.

Je regarde autour de moi quand je vois Madi sauter sur la poutre et avancer tranquillement dessus, son frère lui ordonne de descendre mais ça me donne une idée.

Lexa : Madi, tu peux attendre la fenêtre ?

Madi : Oui Heda sans problème, j'essaie de l'ouvrir ?

Lexa : Oui, on traversera tout ça ensemble, rassemblez vos affaires.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :** Les problèmes commencent

 **POV Clarke :**

Harper : C'est bon j'ai atteint la fenêtre mais on est assez haut, je dirai au moins six étages ou sept.

Clarke : Les draps pourraient nous servir de corde ?

Bellamy : Bonne idée, récupérez les tous, il est temps de sortir de cette pièce maudite.

Je regarde tout le monde se préparer et je fais le tour de la pièce, voir si une chose pourrait nous être utile.

Jasper : Il n'y a pas grand-chose, mais j'ai trouvé dans un coin un sac avec du matériel de premier secours, tu es médecin, non ?

Clarke : Oui, si on a du matériel de secours à disposition, ça promets.

Wells : On va s'en sortir, je prends le sac, il semble lourd.

Monty : Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils attendent de nous, sans être offensant pour personne, il y a des gens plus qualifiés que nous pour sauver la Terre.

Clarke : Essayons de sortir d'ici pour commencer, on cherchera des réponses plus tard.

Nathan : La corde est fixée, j'espère que ça sera assez.

Bellamy : Ok, je commence à descendre et je vous dis si ça ne craint rien.

Nathan : Je te suis de près, tu auras besoin d'aide en cas de soucis.

Wells : Je maintien la corde au cas où, tu me donnes un coup de main Finn ?

Finn : J'arrive, chérie, tu restes avec Blondie.

Raven : Ne t'inquiètes pas, on sera juste derrière.

Octavia : J'ai super faim, d'après vous on est là depuis combien de temps ?

Clarke : Au moins une journée, on essayera de trouver à manger une fois sortie.

Raven : Je ne veux pas vous affoler mais on a l'air d'être assez isolé de la civilisation.

Clarke : Regardez ils descendent, venez on les suit et on verra bien.

On rejoint les autres rapidement et Bellamy tire sur la corde, Nathan suit et une fois qu'il tire sur la corde à son tour je le suis à mon tour. Autant savoir tout de suite où on est. Arrivée en bas je secoue la corde et reste bloquée sur le paysage que je vois, une gigantesque forêt s'étend devant nous. Et surtout le soleil est rouge, ce qui veux dire qu'une chose, on n'est pas sur la Terre et ça rend tout de suite les choses plus réelles.

Raven : Ok, ça c'est bizarre.

Bellamy : Il y a une autre boite, on devrait l'ouvrir le temps que tout le monde nous rejoigne.

Clarke : Vas-y, je vais regarder autour.

Octavia : (Arrive en bas aussi) Je viens avec toi, on ne devrait pas se promener seul.

Clarke : Ok, je vais juste faire le tour de la tour, il y a peut-être d'autres indices.

Nathan : Ne vous éloignez pas trop, j'ai entendu un hurlement de bestiole bizarre tout à l'heure.

Clarke : Ok, on se dépêche.

On file avec Octavia quand Raven nous rattrape en courant, on part donc à trois faire le tour. On ne voit que la forêt à perte de vue, quand j'arrête les filles d'un coup. On s'accroupit et on observe un groupe de personnes sortir par une porte, un des hommes et plein de sang avec le regard fou, bordel ça promet.

Cage : T'étais pas obligée de lui éclater la tête, personne a dit qu'il fallait le tuer, juste sacrifier quelqu'un pour sortir.

Emerson : Je m'en cogne, il faisait que chialer comme un gamin, et on est dehors donc boucles là.

Cage : Fais gaffe à qui tu parles Emerson ou je te fais manger tes dents.

Dante : Silence, c'est fait maintenant, il y a une autre boite, étudions là.

Clarke : Ils ont l'air dangereux, on ferait mieux de retrouver tout le monde.

Octavia : Ils sont tous armés, c'est bizarre ?

Raven : Mais apparemment ils n'ont pas d'équipement de secours, on dirait que se sont des soldats, j'en compte 19.

Clarke : Bon sang, si on doit s'affronter on n'a aucune chance, il vaut mieux ne pas trainer dans les parages.

Octavia : Tout le monde doit être descendu maintenant, allons les rejoindre.

On file aussi discrètement que possible, si les douze autres groupes sont comme ça, on court au massacre.

Raven : On dirait qu'il y a un souci ?

On court rejoindre notre groupe, je vois Atom soutenir Fox qui grimace de douleur et je file la voir.

Clarke : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Wells : La corde a lâché, elle a fait une chute d'au moins deux mètres facile et sa cheville a craqué.

Octavia : Tout le monde était descendu ?

Bellamy : Il reste John, Charlotte et Finn là-haut.

John : (Crie) Eh, j'ai une idée, Charlotte va descendre et je vais vous la passer, vous la rattrapez ?

Bellamy : Ok, on se met en place, où est Finn ?

John : Il maintient la corde en place, je reste accroché et je l'aiderai aussi.

Clarke : Remontes et dis-lui de balancer des matelas, au cas où ça lâche.

Raven : Pas bête Blondie, alors c'est cassé ?

Clarke : Je pense, difficile à dire sans radio, je vais t'immobiliser.

Atom : (Inquiet) Tu as de quoi lui bloquer la jambe ?

Clarke : J'ai des bandes, mais ça ne suffira pas. Octavia, tu crois que tu peux me ramener deux morceaux de bois pour lui faire une attelle ?

Octavia : J'y vais, tiens le coup Fox.

Fox : Désolé, je vais vous ralentir.

Clarke : Dis pas de bêtises, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui.

Atom : Je viens avec toi Octavia, on se dépêche.

Clarke : Raven, racontes aux autre ce qu'on vient de voir, il faut être prêt à partir rapidement.

Raven : Ok, tu as raison.

Clarke : Que disait la boite ?

Bellamy : Félicitations, votre première épreuve est accomplie et sans sacrifice. Pour cela vous gagnez des points, traversez la forêt jusqu'au Lac et de nouvelles instructions vous seront données. Inutile de demander de l'aide, il n'y a personne, vous ne devez compter que sur votre groupe. Les autres sont vos ennemis, que la partie continue...

Clarke : Et bien, ils ont le sens du suspense...

Octavia : (Tend les bâtons) C'est bon, ça te va ?

Clarke : Super, ça va faire mal mais ça ira mieux, accroches toi.

Je sers l'attelle et lui donne de la morphine pour apaiser un peu la douleur. Je regarde la forêt et me dit que ça ne va pas être simple de la traverser.

 **POV Lexa :**

Luna : On est tous sortis, apparemment nous sommes loin de Polis, quelqu'un connaît-il cet endroit ?

Nyko : Nous somme dans la Zone interdite Heda Sist, nul n'en est revenu vivant.

Lexa : Hé bien il y a un début à tout, j'ai bien l'impression qu'une nouvelle boite nous attend.

Lincoln : Il y a écrit que nous devons traverser pour aller au Lac Destiné, d'autres instructions nous serons données là-bas.

Lexa : Bien, on va commencer par faire un point sur nos possessions, traverser la forêt ne sera pas aisé.

Raider : Heda, je pense que faire un tour des environs serait prudent, je doute que nous soyons les seuls ici.

Lexa : Bonne idée, prends trois hommes avec toi.

Raider : Oui Heda, Gustus, Nylah et Aden cela vous dit ?

Aden : (Fier) Oui, je peux grimper aux arbres facilement pour repérer nos ennemis ?

Gustus : Bonne idée gamin, en route.

Nylah : Tu restes près de moi.

Aden : Je ne suis plus un gamin Nylah, je sais me défendre.

Nylah : Aden, tu as 16 ans pas 21 et de ce fait tu m'obéis. Donc quand je dis, tu restes près de moi, tu restes près de moi.

Lexa : Les bons guerriers obéissent aux ordres de leurs chefs Aden.

Aden : Oui Heda, j'obéirai.

Ils partent et je regarde le reste de mon groupe, je déteste ne rien comprendre à la situation et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe en ce moment.

Luna : Le Lac de la Destiné, tu penses qu'on va y trouver quoi ?

Lexa : Des réponses j'espère, pour l'instant faisons ce qu'ils veulent et dès qu'on retrouve un chemin sûr pour Polis on rentrera à la maison évaluer cette nouvelle menace.

Lincoln : Heda, je suis souvent allé au Lac, mais jamais par ce chemin. Il y a beaucoup de Paunas dans cette région et nous n'avons aucune arme pratiquement.

Lexa : Mais nous connaissons le terrain ce qui n'est pas négligeable, Anya tes compétences nous seraient utile.

Anya : Je vous écoute Heda en quoi puis-je aider ?

Lexa : Il nous faut des armes, des arcs seraient le plus facile, tu peux en construire ?

Anya : Oui sans problème, mais combien savent en utiliser ?

Lexa : Raider, Echo, Nylah, Toi, Gustus, Aden et Lincoln devraient suffire.

Madi : Je peux aider à construire Heda, mon père m'a appris c'était un grand guerrier.

Illan : Je peux aider aussi Heda, nous irons plus vite.

Lexa : Bien mettez-vous au travail, Luna tu as fait l'inventaire ?

Luna : Oui, il y a des provisions et deux dagues dans le sac c'est tout.

Lexa : J'ai ma dague donc prends en une et donnes la seconde à Gaia, je l'ai vu se battre elle est douée avec cette arme.

Gaia : Heda sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, j'ai renoncé à la violence pour servir la Flamme.

Lexa : Je comprends mais la situation est critique et nous devons nous adapter.

Indra : Je sais me battre Heda, confiez moi la dague, je protégerai le groupe et vous-même.

Nyko : Le temps des choix difficiles n'est pas encore venu Heda.

Lexa : Bien on va faire comme ça, je vais étudier à nouveau ces messages pour découvrir si nous n'avons rien manqué.

Une heure plus tard je vois Aden revenir en courant vers nous et je me lève.

Aden : Héda, on a repéré un groupe ennemi pas loin de notre position qui ont installé un camp dans la forêt. Les autres sont restés les surveiller et on m'a chargé de venir vous chercher.

Lexa : Bien conduit moi à eux, Luna tu restes pour veiller sur le reste du groupe. Roan, Lincoln et Echo vous venez avec moi.

Luna : Lexa je...

Je lance un regard noir à ma sœur et elle lève les mains, j'adoucie mon regard et lui serre le bras.

Lexa : Il ne m'arrivera rien, Roan est un bon Roi et Lincoln et les autres semblent être de bons guerriers.

Luna : Très bien, puissions-nous, nous retrouver.

Lexa : Puissions-nous, nous retrouver.

Une heure plus tard je rejoins les autres et observe le groupe avec attention. Ils sont 19, donc ils ont sacrifié une personne pour sortir de la Tour.

Gustus : Apparemment ils sont commandés par une Reine, on a entendu deux guerriers parler tout à l'heure.

Raider : Elle a sacrifié le plus faible sans hésiter une seule seconde pour sortir de la Tour.

Nylah : C'était un enfant apparemment, plus jeune encore qu'Aden, Heda. Ces gens sont des barbares et lourdement armés, j'ignore comment c'est possible.

Lexa : Nous avons tous eu un sac, nous on a eu la nourriture, eux ont eu les armes.

Gustus : Que fait-on Heda, nous n'avons aucune chance de les vaincre sans armes et le chemin pour le Lac est dans cette direction.

Lexa : On va les contourner, ça va nous rallonger mais c'est plus prudent, rentrons.

Raider : Ils ne font rien pour être discrets, c'est bizarre pour des guerriers entrainés.

Lexa : Ils se croient supérieurs vu qu'ils sont armés, ils doivent surement attendre les autres groupes pour les exterminer.

Nylah : Je suis la meilleure dans mon village en pistage, je trouverai le Lac Heda.

Lexa : Bien, ne perds pas de temps alors.

Aden : (Reviens avec deux épées) J'ai pris ça à un garde endormi, ça pourrait servir.

Nylah : Bon sang Aden, Et s'ils t'avaient vu ? Tu ne peux pas agir aussi imprudemment, c'est la survie de notre groupe et de notre Terre qui est en jeu.

Aden : Il ne m'a pas vu, j'ai vu une opportunité et je l'ai prise, pourquoi passes-tu ton temps à me rabaisser ?

Lexa : Cela suffit, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour parler de ça. Rentrons à la tour, maintenant.

Aden file avec Gustus et je vois Nylah baisser les épaules, je me rapproche et elle se redresse aussitôt.

Nylah : (S'incline) Je m'excuse pour mon frère Heda, je le surveillerai mieux.

Lexa : Il est courageux, ne soit pas trop sévère avec lui. Il me rappelle un jeune garçon que j'ai connu autre fois, où sont vos parents ?

Nylah : Morts durant la grande guerre, depuis je m'occupe de lui.

Lexa : Tu as fait du bon travail Nylah mais des fois il faut accepter qu'ils fassent des erreurs aussi et qu'ils grandissent.

Nylah : Oui Heda.

 **POV Clarke :**

Cela fait des heures qu'on marche et le soleil bizarre semble se coucher, il nous faut un abri pour la nuit et rapidement.

Bryan : Eh j'ai trouvé une grotte plus loin. Vide, on pourra s'y abriter cette nuit et il y a même du bois.

Clarke : Super, ça va Fox ?

Fox : Je tiens le coup, ne t'en fais pas et toi Wells, je ne suis pas trop lourde ?

Wells : Tu ne pèses rien à côté de Clarke et elle passe son temps à me sauter sur le dos alors ne t'inquiètes pas.

Clarke : (Frappe l'épaule) Méchant, je ne suis pas lourde.

Finn : Ma question va paraître stupide mais ça me démange, qui a été adopté chez vous ?

Wells : Moi, nos parents ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant, ils m'ont alors adopté alors que j'avais quelques mois et trois ans plus tard notre Princesse est arrivée.

Raven : Princesse, c'est encore mieux que Blondie comme surnom ça.

Clarke : (Murmure) Traitre va !

Je regarde Wells éclater de rire et je souris, heureusement qu'il est là. Arrivés à la grotte, Nathan fait du feu, merci les scouts et on essaye de s'installer pour la nuit mais sans manger c'est un peu dur.

Clarke : Va falloir qu'on trouve à manger demain et à boire, on ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythme.

Bellamy : Jackson et Wick savent chasser, on va essayer de trouver quelque chose dès que le soleil se lève.

Clarke : Je partirai chercher de l'eau alors, si il y a un Lac, il y a forcément une rivière pas loin.

Wells : Je viens avec toi, on ne sait jamais.

Clarke : Le mieux c'est de se séparer en petit groupe je pense. Un pour la chasse, un pour l'eau et un autre pour trouver tout ce qui peut nous être utile.

Raven : Ouai Princesse ça te va bien, déjà entrain de donner des ordres à tout le monde. (Sourire)

Clarke : J'ai dit ça comme un ordre parce que je t'assure que ...Tu te moques de moi ?

Octavia : (Rire) Bien joué Raven, c'est la première fois que je la vois paniquer comme ça.

Clarke : (Sourire) Très drôle, essayez de dormir au lieu de m'embêter.

Tous : Oui Princesse !

Clarke : (Sourire) Bande d'idiots.

Le lendemain je me retrouve donc avec John, Wells, Charlotte, Finn et Raven pour aller chercher de l'eau, heureusement qu'il a avait des gourdes dans le sac.

John : Sérieux, un soleil rouge et maintenant des papillons fluorescents mais sur quelle planète bizarre on est au juste ?

Charlotte : Ils sont trop beaux, regarde au lieu de râler.

Clarke : Généralement ce phénomène apparait après une radiation extrêmement forte.

Raven : Mais vu la forêt, elle doit remonter à quelques temps, on ne craint rien. Les effets se seraient déjà fait ressentir de toute façon.

Wells : Baissez-vous, il y a un groupe, regardez près de la rivière.

Finn : Ils ont l'air calme, on fait quoi ?

On obéit tous et on observe le groupe, je suis rassurée de voir que ce n'est pas celui qu'on a déjà croisé. J'observe en silence, ils sont 20 donc aucun sacrifice, ils n'ont pas l'air méchant.

Clarke : On a besoin d'eau, on ne tiendra pas jusqu'au Lac sans ça. De plus le chemin le plus court serait de remonter la rivière, ils n'ont pas l'air hostile.

Wells : Je vais aller voir, ils doivent être aussi perdus que nous et on pourrait s'entraider.

John : Ok je t'accompagne, les filles restez là et avertissez les autres si ça tourne mal. Finn tu veille sur elles, on ne sait jamais.

Clarke : C'est mieux si j'y vais, ils auront moins peur d'une femme.

Wells : Pas question Princesse, j'y vais.

Raven : Laisses les faire Clarke, on surveille au cas où.

Finn : Restons cachés, aux moindres soucis on intervient.

Je grimace mais tends les gourdes et si c'était un piège ? Je regarde avec appréhension mon frère avancer suivit de près par John, ils lèvent les mains pour montrer qu'ils ne sont pas armés et avancent tranquillement.

Raven : Je vous envie, j'ai toujours voulu avoir un grand frère aussi, ça m'aurait évité pas mal d'ennuis, quoi que Finn était là, on se connait depuis la primaire.

Charlotte : C'est parfois épuisant, mais John est génial, on ne peut pas en dire autant de mes parents.

Clarke : Wells est un amour aussi, il m'a toujours protégé.

Raven : C'est cool, regardez ça à l'air de se passer bien, ils discutent.

Finn : Ils ne bougent pas, c'est bizarre.

Je les observe remplir les gourdes en surveillant le groupe qui me bouge pas d'un poil. C'est bizarre, pourquoi ils les observent comme ça ?

Charlotte : Ils reviennent, bon au moins les autres groupes n'ont pas l'air de tous être dérangés...

Clarke : COURREZ !

Raven : Bordel de...

Des dizaines de flèche visent les garçons qui ont l'intelligence de courir en zig-zag... Le cri de douleur de Wells me glace le sang et je le vois tomber, suivit de près par John mais ils se relèvent et courent vers nous.

Wells : Courrez, à la grotte, vite.

On ne perd pas de temps, Raven et moi on empoigne chacune un des garçons pour les aider pendant que Charlotte ouvre la voie. Finn m'aide avec Wells qui est le plus toucher, bon sang mais ils sont tous cinglés ma parole.

John : Putain de cinglés, on ne peut faire confiance à personne.

Wells : Tais-toi et cours John.

Arrivés à la grotte on se permet de souffler et je grimace en voyant la blessure de Wells, pile dans la cuisse. Quand à John c'est le bras qui a été touché, et on dirait que les flèches sont empoisonnées, super.

Octavia : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Clarke : On est tombé sur un autre groupe près de la rivière, on pensait qu'ils étaient inoffensifs.

Charlotte : Clarke, le bras de John devient noir.

Clarke : Bordel, Monroe j'ai besoin d'un coup de main.

Monroe : Ok Doc, dis-moi quoi faire ?

 **POV Lexa :**

Gustus : Heda, il faut nous reposer un peu, la nuit va tomber et les Paunas sont plus nombreux à ce moment-là.

Lexa : Tu as raison, trouvons un endroit facile à défendre en cas d'attaque.

Anya : Heda, j'ai trouvé une rivière plus loin, il nous faut de l'eau.

Luna : Bonne idée, on s'installera près de la rivière.

Maya : Heda, ma sœur et moi on peut pécher, on est douée pour ça, notre père nous a appris.

Illan : Nous aussi, on évitera de trop piocher dans nos provisions comme ça.

Lexa : Bonne idée, mais on reste sur nos gardes, les autres groupes sont sûrement pas loin.

Arrivés à la rivière je laisse Luna gérer l'installation du camp et par en reconnaissance. Je me retourne d'un coup et sourit en voyant qu'Aden m'a suivi.

Aden : Pardon Heda, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, vous croyez que c'est vrai ce que disent les messages, que notre Terre va périr si on ne gagne pas ?

Lexa : Je l'ignore, ce que je sais c'est que notre peuple a survécut toutes ces années et qu'on continuera à le faire jusqu'au bout ?

Aden : Vous n'avez jamais peur ?

Lexa : Une Heda ne le peut pas, mais parfois Lexa a peur.

Aden : Et vous faites quoi quand ça arrive ?

Lexa : Je la combat, sais-tu ce qu'est un second Aden ?

Aden : C'est l'apprenti d'un chef guerrier, pourquoi ?

Lexa : Parce que je pense que tu...A TERRE ! (Plaque sur le sol)

Une lance me frôle le bras et je regarde Aden avec inquiétude mais je suis rassurée en le voyant en un seul morceau. J'entends des cris guerriers et on court jusqu'au camp.

Raider : Heda on est encerclé et à découvert, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Lexa : Tout le monde sait nager ?

Tous me répondent oui et je leur fait signe de nager de l'autre côté, je garde juste Roan, Raider, Lincoln, Gustus, Indra et Echo avec moi. Il est temps de leur montrer que nous ne sommes pas faibles.

Lexa : Mettez-vous en position, la nuit va nous couvrir.

Roan : On fait des prisonniers ?

Lexa : Non, on n'a pas le temps de les gérer et ils ne nous apprendront rien de plus.

Echo : Ils arrivent, je vais grimper sur l'arbre pour vous couvrir.

Lexa : (Tire sa dague) On est rapide, ils ne doivent pas traverser la rivière.

Gustus : (Tire son épée) Je vous suis Heda.

Lincoln : Je vais vous couvrir, j'ai pas mal de flèches et je suis plutôt bon avec cette arme.

Lexa : Indra, tu restes à couvert et n'interviens que si il y en a qui essaie de traverser la rivière.

Indra : Bien Heda, je ne bouge pas.

Homme : Ils ont traversé ces lâches, on les poursuit ?

Femme : Et comment, on les extermine comme le dernier groupe et on passe au suivant avant le Lac, ça fera moins de concurrence.

Lexa : (Tranche la gorge de la femme) Je ne suis pas facile à tuer.

Homme : Espèce de ... (Flèche dans le ventre)

Lexa : Gustus derrière, ils en restent 17.

Durant dix minutes tout va bien, Roan et Lincoln sont efficaces avec leurs arc, Echo ne manque jamais ça cible non plus et Gustus, Raider et Moi on finit rapidement les ennemis touchés.

Gustus : (Pousse Lexa) Heda attention...

Il tombe en grimaçant de douleur et je vois la lance sortir de son ventre, merde. Je tue son adversaire et me penche vers lui doucement.

Lexa : Tient le coup, on va t'emmener à Nyko.

Gustus : Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?

Lexa : Non grâce à toi, une fois à la capitale je vais t'engager dans ma garde, tu es bien plus efficace que certain.

Gustus : (Sourire) Vous êtes dure, je suis sûr qu'ils font ce qu'ils peuvent.

Indra : Heda tous nos ennemis ont été vaincus mais y a un souci, il y a un enfant avec eux, pas plus de dix ans.

Lexa : Roan, Lincoln ramenez Gustus de l'autre côté, emmenez-moi à l'enfant.

Une fois devant l'enfant je m'accroupis, il tient ferment une lance dans ces mains et nous regarde avec crainte.

Lexa : Ton nom enfant ?

Enfant : Vous allez me tuer aussi ?

Lexa : As-tu participé à la batille ce soir ?

Enfant : Les autres m'ont dit de me battre sinon ils me tueraient comme pour Clara, c'était ma cousine.

Echo : Ils ont parlé d'un autre groupe ?

Enfant : Ils les ont tués dans leur sommeil hier, ils n'avaient aucune chance, j'ai refusé de le faire et ils m'ont frappé.

Indra : Tu es courageux, tu sais où est le matériel de ton groupe ?

Enfant : Oui, plus loin il y une grotte, dedans il y a nos sac et un guerrier qui surveille.

Lexa : Il est hostile aussi ?

Enfant : Dans le monde d'où je viens ils sont tous méchants, seules quelques personnes sont gentilles. Si vous me tuez, est ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

Lexa : Je t'écoute ?

Enfant : Mon monde est entouré d'eau, j'aimerai reposer au Lac.

Lexa : Tu ne mourras pas ce soir, je suis la Commandante de Polis, Heda Lexa Kom Trikru et toi ?

Seth : Je m'appelle Seth Kom Aldynia Heda, vous allez vraiment me laisser en vie ?

Echo : Oui, montres-nous la grotte, on va récupérer les affaires et rejoindre notre groupe.

Seth : Heda, la lame des lances est empoisonnée, votre guerrier à trois jours à vivre sans le remède.

Lexa : (Serre les dents) Chaque chose en son temps, allons à la grotte.

 **POV Clarke :**

Riley : On est perdu, je suis sûre qu'on est déjà passés par là.

Raven : Parce que c'est le cas, le plus simple c'est de remonter la rivière mais avec le groupe des fada des flèches, impossible.

Wick : On peut aussi se battre, mais de façon intelligente.

Bellamy : Tu penses à quoi ?

Octavia : Un piège ?

Clarke : Reposons nous un peu déjà, et voyons nos options. Wells, John, Fox ça va ?

Fox : Je tiens le coup, ne t'en fais pas, l'attelle m'aide.

John : Mon bras est un peu engourdi mais la fièvre à l'air d'être tombée, je te dois la vie Princesse, merci.

Je regarde mon frère avec inquiétude, il ne dit rien mais je sais qu'il peine à rester debout. Sa blessure semble bien partie pour guérir, mais il a perdu pas mal de sang et l'empoisonnement n'a pas aidé, même si je l'ai stoppé rapidement.

Wells : Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je ne vais pas te lâcher.

Clarke : (Tend une gourde) Bois, ton corps a besoin de se réhydrater, pareil pour toi John.

Charlotte : T'inquiètes Doc, je le surveille.

Bellamy : Bon Wick, tu penses à quoi ?

Wick : Technique de chasse élémentaire, on les enfume et on les attire dans la gueule du loup.

Nathan : Je veux bien, mais ça ne résout pas le souci, qu'ils sont armés et nous non.

Bryan : Surtout, qu'ils n'ont qu'à traverser la rivière pour échapper au feu.

Clarke : Il faut un appât pour les attirer.

Jackson : Exactement Princesse, quelqu'un qui court vite et qui est agile.

Octavia : J'irai.

Bellamy : Pas question, trop dangereux.

Octavia : Ne commences pas, il faut se débarrasser de ce groupe sinon on n'avancera jamais.

Harper : Je peux y aller aussi, je suis agile et je cours vite.

Riley : Tu veux te faire tuer ma parole, j'irai.

Clarke : Stop, on ne va pas avancer comme ça. On n'a qu'à tirer à la courte paille pour l'appât, ensuite on fait quoi ?

Wick : Il y a un fossé assez impressionnant pas loin, si ils courent paniqués pour échapper au feu, ils vont s'y précipiter tout seul et les dernier je peux m'en occuper avec les garçons.

Clarke : On n'a pas vraiment le choix, Monroe tu vas garder les blessés à l'abri dans la grotte et nous on va s'occuper d'eux.

Wells : Non, je viens.

Clarke : Tu tiens à peine debout, ça suffit Wells, je refuse de te perdre car tu es trop têtu.

John : T'inquiètes si il bouge je l'assomme, si ça ne dérange personne j'aimerai que Charlotte reste aussi.

Charlotte : Rho, j'ai 22 ans tu sais, je ne suis plus une enfant et je veux aider aussi, fais toi une raison.

Clarke : Monroe va avoir besoin d'aide, le prochain coup promis.

Jasper : Les occasions ne vont pas manquer, ce n'est que le début du jeu apparemment.

Bellamy : Bon qui se dévoue pour l'appât alors ?

Harper, Octavia, Bryan, Jasper et moi on tire un brin d'herbe, je déglutis en voyant que le sort m'a désigné mais je tente de rester stoïque.

Raven : Blondie, t'es la seule doc, laisse-moi prendre ta place, je cours vite.

Clarke : Tout ira bien, tout le monde doit faire sa part.

Jackson : Harper, Bryan, Riley vous déclencherez le feu, ici. (Montre un endroit) Avec le vent, en deux minutes ils vont être complètement enfumés et paniqués.

Bellamy : Les autres, on se place ici et ici, pour être sûr de n'en manquer aucun.

Wick : Bellamy, Nathan et Finn pour rester avec moi près du ravin.

Jasper : Deux appâts c'est mieux qu'un et on se couvrira, je viens avec toi Princesse.

Monty : C'est une bonne idée, acceptes.

Wells : Stp Clarke, ça me rassurerait, je promets d'être sage si tu dis oui.

Clarke : (Souffle) Ok, il va faire nuit, on installe les blessés et on attend qu'ils dorment pour lancer les hostilités.

Une fois dans la grotte, on essaye de prendre quelques heures de repos après avoir mangé quelques fruits, il va vraiment falloir qu'on trouve de la viande. Trois heures plus tard on observe le groupe avec Jasper, il n'y a qu'un garde, ils sont vraiment confiants les bougres.

Jasper : On se la joue comment ?

Clarke : Au feu ?

Jasper : (Sourire) Je vais te sortir mon plus beau cri de fille, admires l'artiste.

Clarke : Attends le dernier moment, quand la fumée les aura recouvert.

Dix minutes plus tard je vois la fumée arriver, espérons qu'on n'a pas embrassé toute la forêt sinon ça va être tendu.

Jasper : Ils commencent à se réveiller, le garde arrive.

Clarke : (Place son foulard sur le visage) On y va, prêt ?

Jasper : Quand tu veux Princesse.

Je soupire, à cause de Wells tout le monde m'appelle comme ça, je me vengerai. Je commence à courir, Jasper sur les talons et arrivée au milieu de leur camp je me mets à hurler.

Clarke : LA FORET ! La forêt est en feu, sauve qui peut.

Jasper : (Hurle) AU FEU !

Ils paniquent et on commence à courir, rapidement suivis par le groupe, je crois sincèrement que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie. On arrive au ravin et on se cache avec les autres, un premier homme tombe, suivit par une dizaine avant qu'ils ne comprennent et ne s'arrêtent.

Homme : STOP, c'est un piège, on nous tend un piège, trouvez les, ils ne doivent pas être loin.

Wick : A nous, prenez une grosse pierre et frappez fort, on s'occupe du reste avec Jackson et Bellamy.

Je fais ce qu'il m'ordonne et assomme un homme aussi fort que possible, je grimace, moi qui suis contre la violence normalement, me voilà servie. Je ne vois plus grand-chose et les ombres se mêlent à la fumée, ma gorge me pique et mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Une douleur me vrille la jambe et je fais face à l'homme qui a crié.

Homme : Tu vas le regretter, tu vas souffrir crois-moi.

Il s'avance et je recule, j'arrive au ravin et je regarde partout, bon sang je fais quoi ?

Homme : C'était bien joué, mais le jeu s'arrête là pour toi.

Clarke : On aurait pu s'entraider, pourquoi avoir attaqué mes amis ?

Homme : C'est la loi du plus fort, le jeu est clair.

Clarke : On n'est pas obligé de devenir des animaux pour survivre, on serait plus fort ensemble.

Homme : (Frappe) Tu parles trop, je vais te faire payer pour mes collègues.

Je serre les dents, bon plus le choix apparemment. Sachant pertinemment que je suis presque au ravin, je lui saute dessus et lui décroche une droite. Je sais me battre, je fais de la boxe, c'est juste que j'en fais pour me défouler à l'origine. On se bat depuis plusieurs minutes quand il glisse, malgré moi je le rattrape et me trouve coucher au sol.

Clarke : Accrochez-vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Homme : (Sort un couteau) Je t'emmène avec moi.

Je ferme les yeux et lâche sa main, alors ça va être comme ça maintenant ? Je me relève mais tangue sur mes jambes, mince la lame doit être empoisonné aussi. Je m'écroule au sol et glisse, je ne peux pas mourir, Wells a besoin de moi et les autres aussi, je ne peux pas mourir. Je m'accroche comme je peux en luttant contre l'inconscience.

Raven : CLARKE ! (Rattrape) Bordel, je te tiens, Finn viens m'aider.

Clarke : Raven, poison.

 **POV Lexa :**

On est enfin arrivé au Lac, l'état de Gustus est préoccupant, Nyko ne connait pas ce poison et teste différentes choses mais ça semble mal partit.

Luna : La boite dit qu'on doit trouver une pierre jaune, reconnaissable entre tous. Elle nous est indispensable pour passer à l'autre étape, on est tous épuisés Lexa.

Lexa : Je sais, on va établir le campement, Anya, Nylah, Aden on va chasser. Quint, Illan, Lincoln vous essayez de pêcher. Maya et Madi vous aidez Nyko. Les autres vous surveillés les alentours, on revient.

Seth : (Timide) Je peux venir Heda ?

Lexa : Je t'apprendrai à chasser une autre fois, restes avec Echo et Roan, d'accord ?

Seth : D'accord, mais vous revenez ?

Luna : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te la ramène.

Seth me surprend en me prenant dans ses bras et Luna ricane, je ne suis pas habituée aux marques d'affection mais c'est un enfant et il a vécu des temps difficiles.

Luna : Il me fait penser à Malek enfant, pas toi ?

Lexa : Oui, et Aden me fait penser à Semek, aussi imprudent et courageux que lui.

Luna : Ils me manquent aussi tu sais, mais nos parents n'auraient pas voulu qu'on vive dans le passé.

Lexa : Je sais cela, mais je me sens responsable de ce qui leur est arrivé.

Luna : Nos frères sont partis en héros Lexa, et ils ont été vengés, leurs esprits sont en paix j'en suis sûre.

Lexa : Mais le mien non.

Luna : (Serre mon épaule) Ce n'était pas ta faute Lexa, regardes des traces.

Nylah : Un cerf et une biche, ils ne sont pas loin.

Anya : Leur bébé est avec eux, je pense qu'avec le cerf on sera tranquille un moment.

Lexa : Oui, laissons la mère et l'enfant.

Aden : J'ai construit des pièges pour attraper des lapins, je peux les poser ?

Luna : Je viens avec toi, je n'ai jamais aimé prendre la vie d'un animal, même si cela est nécessaire.

Anya : (Bande son arc) Heda vous êtes sûr ?

Lexa : Oui, Nylah tu tires si elle rate, tiens-toi prête.

La flèche part et se loge direct dans la gorge du Cerf qui s'écroule au sol. La biche et son petit s'enfuient et je l'achève d'un coup.

Lexa : Merci mon ami, ton combat est terminé.

Nylah : Joli tir.

Anya : Merci, j'ai des cordes pour le trainer, cela provient du sac de l'autre groupe.

Lexa : Bien ne perdons pas de temps.

(Hurlement de Pauna)

Lexa : (Inquiète) Vous voyez Luna et Aden ?

Anya : Non, il est proche, on devrait rentrer au camp.

Luna : LEXA !

Mon cœur semble s'être arrêté de battre et je cours sans réfléchir vers ma sœur, elle a l'air paniquée.

Anya : Heda attendez, Nylah ramène le cerf, je vais la chercher.

Nylah : Mon frère est ...

Anya : Tu dois avoir confiance en moi, je les ramènerai, je t'en fais le serment.

Je cours et me fige en voyant ma sœur en sang, Aden aussi mais il la protège. Je tire mon épée et fonce dans le tas, heureusement ils ont l'air jeunes, mais trois Pauna ce n'est pas rien.

Lexa : Aden, tu peux trainer Luna à l'abri pendant que je les occupe ?

Aden : Oui.

J'évite un coup de poing en roulant sur le côté et enfonce mon épée dans le ventre d'un des singes.

Anya : (Saute sur le dos d'un Pauna) Couchée sale bête.

Anya enfonce son épée dans la nuque du second Pauna et le troisième semble vouloir fuir mais pas question, il n'aurait jamais dû les toucher. Je le taille en pièce et quand j'ai fini je m'approche doucement d'Aden et Anya pour voir les dégâts.

Luna : Lex, ils sont dressés, écoute.

Anya : Bordel, je croyais que tous les sifflets enchantés avait disparu ?

Lexa : On y réfléchira plus tard, Aden tu peux marcher ?

Aden : Oui Heda, c'est juste mon bras qui est touché, je vais bien.

Luna : Il m'a sauvée la vie, un vrai petit guerrier.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je le pense aussi.

Anya soutiens Aden qui tangue quand même dangereusement sur ses jambes et je soulève doucement ma sœur, sa blessure a l'air profonde, les blessés s'enchainent. On rentre au camp et Roan porte Luna, pendant que Nyko s'occupe d'Aden sous la surveillance de Nylah qui est morte d'inquiétude.

Nyko : Heda, je n'ai pas le matériel pour bien les soigner, ni pour contrer le poison de Gustus.

Lincoln : Il y a des algues rouges dans le lac, ça pourrait apaiser leurs douleurs et nous faire gagner du temps pour Gustus.

Lexa : Va en chercher. Anya, Nylah préparez le cerf.

Illan : On vient avec toi Linc, on est plutôt bons nageurs avec ma sœur et on veut aider.

Lincoln : Merci.

Madi : (Inquiète) Heda est ce que les Paunas vont nous attaquer ici ?

Lexa : Non ils restent en forêt et ici on est à découvert, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Illan : Nos parents sont morts à cause de ses monstres, on évite la foret depuis.

Lexa : Ces bêtes ne devraient pas exister, tiens le coup Luna.

Luna : (Sourire crispé) Est-ce que la grande Heda aurait peur ?

Lexa : Pas Heda, Heda n'a peur de rien, mais Lexa est terrifiée, alors ne me laisses pas.

Luna : Jamais, je serai toujours avec toi, tu le sais.

Seth : (Peur) Heda, regardez le lac.

Lexa : (Serre les dents) Mais ce n'est pas vrai, ça ne s'arrêtent donc jamais. Roan, Echo, Anya, Nylah à vos arc, il y un foutu monstre marin qui se dirige droit sur Lincoln et Illan, je ne vois pas Madi.

Je tire quand je vois un Ange plonger dans le Lac et un cri...

Wells : Princesse, non !

 **POV Clarke :**

On est au Lac depuis deux jours quand le groupe arrive, ils n'ont pas l'air méchants mais restons prudents. On meure de faim mais heureusement il y avait du matériel de pêche dans les affaires du groupe vaincu au bord du ravin. Monroe avait suivi mes instructions et mon empoisonnement était de l'histoire ancienne. On est sensés trouver une pierre bleue, reconnaissable entre toute. Wells semble reprendre des couleurs et essaie de pécher depuis qu'on est là.

Wells : Bordel Clarke, regarde.

Je tourne la tête vers le lac et voit un énorme poulpe attaquer une enfant et essayer de l'entrainer vers le fond. Deux hommes tentent de l'aider mais le poulpe est résistant.

Wells : On fait quoi ?

Clarke : Vas chercher les autres, je vais l'aider.

Wells : Princesse non !

Je ne l'écoute pas et plonge avec mon couteau, je suis meilleure nageuse que combattante et j'arrive au niveau de l'enfant qui lutte pour respirer. Je profite que les hommes occupent la bête pour la tirer à l'abri quand je vois des pierres accrochées à son cou, c'est une plaisanterie n'est-ce pas ? Une des tentacules m'ouvre l'arcade et j'accélère l'allure jusqu'à la rive, sauf que dans la précipitation je suis allée du mauvais côté du Lac. Je grimace en voyant plusieurs arc pointés vers moi mais m'en occupe pas et retourne l'enfant sur le dos. Pas question qu'elle meure, c'est qu'une gosse bordel. Je commence un massage cardiaque et au bout de cinq minutes angoissantes je la sens respirer.

Lexa : _**Chon yu bilaik ?**_ (Qui est-tu ?)

Clarke : Quoi ?

Lexa : Qui es-tu étrangère ?

Clarke : Je m'appelle Clarke, je viens de la Terre.

Lexa : Terre ?

Clarke : Je ne veux pas d'ennuis, je vais retrouver mon groupe si vous le permettez, elle ira bien.

Lexa : Tu lui as fait quoi, elle semblait perdue et voilà qu'elle respire et vit, je répète ma question, qui es-tu ?

Clarke : Je suis Médecin dans mon monde, je le répète je ne veux pas d'ennuis.

Indra : _**Teik ai frag em op Heda !**_ (Laissez-moi la tuer Heda)

Gaia : Elle vient de sauver Madi mère, comment pouvez-vous dire ça ?

Echo : C'est l'ennemi, elle essaie juste peut être de nous attirer dans un piège.

Clarke : Je ne suis pas armée, hormis ma dague et je ne veux pas d'ennuis, j'ai sauvé une enfant c'est tout.

Quint : (Me fait tomber à genou violement) Où est ton groupe, on va leur dire bonjour.

Madi : (S'interpose) Elle m'a sauvé la vie, tu étais où pendant ce temps ?

Je ne dis rien et grimace en massant mon genou, dans quoi je me suis fourrée encore ? Je remarque que tous regardent la femme qui m'a parlé en premier, elle doit être leur chef ou un truc comme ça. Je vois le guerrier bousculer assez violement la petite et me lève en deux secondes pour m'interposer le regard noir.

Clarke : Elle vient de manquer de se noyer, c'est quoi ton problème ?

Quint : (Tire sa dague) Toi, voyons voir ce que tu as dans le ventre.

Lexa : _**Em pleni !**_ (Assez)

L'homme arrête son bras et me regarde méchamment mais je ne me démonte pas, s'il croit me faire peur.

Lexa : C'est quoi un Médecin ?

Clarke : Je soigne les gens, pourquoi ?

Lexa : Il y a des blessés dans mon groupe, peux-tu les aider ?

Clarke : Je dois aller chercher mon matériel, mon groupe ne va...

Bellamy : Lâchez là, tout de suite, on vous a encerclés.

Mon corps bouge tout seul et je me place devant la femme qui m'a parlé en levant les mains.

Clarke : Poses ton arme Bell, on ne fait que parler. Pas vrai Heda ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu es intelligente, tu sais que ton groupe n'a aucune chance face au mien.

Bellamy : C'est ce qu'on va voir, viens Princesse je te ramène.

Lexa : Tu es leur chef ?

Clarke : Quoi ?

Lexa : Il t'a appelé Princesse, c'est toi leur chef ?

Clarke : Non, ce n'est pas...peu importe, vous faites comment pour rester tranquille comme ça au juste ?

Lexa : L'habitude, dis à ton groupe de venir désarmer sinon le mien les extermine, à toi de choisir.

Clarke : Vous pouvez aussi nous laisser repartir, on n'est pas obligé de se battre.

Roan : Tu t'adresses à Heda, soit un peu plus respectueuse quand tu lui parles.

Clarke : Bellamy dit à tout le monde de venir, qu'il garde leurs armes, si vous croyiez que j'ai peur de vous, c'est mal me connaître.

Bellamy : Tu es sûre ?

Clarke : Oui, on va parler et trouver une solution. Dites-moi où sont vos blessés, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour commencer et ça serait sympa de baisser vos armes.

Lexa : Baissez vos armes, après toi Princesse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :** Rencontre explosive

 **POV Lexa :**

Madi : Je peux l'accompagner Heda ?

Lexa : Vas-y, Roan surveilles la. Toi, tu attends quoi au juste une invitation ?

Bellamy : (Serre les dents) On arrive, mais si vous la touchez, c'est vous que je tue en premier.

Lexa : (Sourire moqueur) Tu peux toujours essayer.

S'il croit me faire peur, on voit tout de suite que ce n'est pas un guerrier, bien qu'il ait l'air de savoir se battre, je lui suis cent fois supérieure. Son groupe sort de la forêt et je remarque plusieurs blessés aussi mais tous en bien meilleur état que les nôtres, elle semble douée cette Princesse. Je n'arrive pas à définir si leurs intentions sont bonnes ou pas, et cette Princesse m'intrigue, une grande force ce cache en elle, je le sens.

Gaia : Heda je ne pense pas que ce soit nos ennemis, elle n'a pas hésité à sauver Madi de la noyade et même menacée elle a continué à le soigner.

Lexa : Je sais cela Gaia, mais nous ne connaissons rien d'eux, il faut être prudent.

Gaia : Je pense que tout ceci est un test Heda, j'espère que vous ne les tuerez pas.

Lexa : Nous verrons, surveilles Seth je ne veux pas qu'il les approche.

Gaia : Bien Heda, je m'en occupe.

Je regarde Aden se faire recoudre par la Princesse, assistée d'une autre fille. Ces gestes sont sûrs et elle parle même avec Aden qui sourit.

Lincoln : Heda, Luna vous demande.

Lexa : J'arrive, surveilles le groupe et Quint.

Lincoln : Oui Heda.

Arrivée près de ma sœur, je m'inquiète de son teint pâle, j'aurais dû prendre plus de cours avec les soigneurs, je me sens inutile et je déteste ça.

Luna : Je vais bien Lexa, j'ai connu pire. Leur Princesse semble être une bonne guérisseuse, tu devrais l'emmener à Gustus.

Lexa : Nous manquons d'options de toute façon, ils n'en restent pas moins nos ennemis mais peut être qu'une alliance provisoire est possible ?

Luna : Regardez les, ils sont épuisés, ils n'ont pas dû faire un vrai repas depuis longtemps. On pourrait commencer par ça, en remerciement pour Madi et les autres.

Lexa : C'est une bonne idée, reposes toi je reviens avec la Princesse pour qu'elle regarde ta blessure.

Roan : Heda, la Princesse ennemie vous demande.

Lexa : Je viens, que penses-tu d'eux ?

Roan : Très peu sont des guerriers, ils sont habillés bizarrement et semblent à peine tenir sur leurs jambes. On les vaincra facilement si on doit en arriver là, mais je dois admettre que le savoir de leur Princesse est impressionnant.

Lexa : Elle est courageuse et son groupe semble l'écouter, je pense leur proposer une alliance passagère.

Roan : Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, nous pourrions apprendre les uns des autres mais il faut rester sur nos gardes.

Lexa : Oui, dis à Nylah et Anya de préparer le cerf pour tout le monde, l'autre groupe aussi, je vais m'entretenir avec la Princesse.

Clarke : Vous êtes sourde, je dois inciser, je ne vais pas le tuer mais lui sauver la vie, vous me fatiguez à la fin. Je ne suis pas obligée de vous aider, alors laissez-moi faire mon travail.

Lexa : Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Indra : (Tient une lance devant Clarke) Elle a pris un outil tranchant et dit qu'elle doit inciser Gustus, Nyko ne connaît pas ce genre de chose, elle cherche peut être à se débarrasser d'un des nôtres Heda. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, nous devrions les éliminer, ce sont nos ennemis.

Octavia : Si vous la touchez, je vous tue, viens Clarke on s'en va, de toute évidence ils ne veulent pas de notre aide.

Bellamy : On n'est peut-être pas des guerriers comme vous, mais on vendra chèrement nos peaux alors laissez-nous partir, et tout de suite.

Madi : Heda non, Clarke veux juste aider Gustus, laissez la faire, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant.

Aden : C'est vrai Heda, elle m'a soigné avec beaucoup de douceur.

Nyko : Mon frère ne survivra pas une autre journée, laissons la aider.

Quint : Tuons les et reprenons la route Heda, il reste beaucoup de groupes entiers.

Lexa : (Souffle) Baisses ton arme Indra, Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'a Gustus Princesse ?

Clarke : Je ne suis pas une Princesse Heda, bref un éclat de la lance est resté dans son corps. C'est pour ça que la fièvre est si importante et que sa plaie ne guérit pas, même avec vos algues magiques. Il faut la retirer et injecter l'antidote, je l'ai déjà fait sur deux de nos compagnons. Si je n'agis pas rapidement, il mourra avant demain, alors soit vous me laissez faire, soit on s'en va.

Lexa : Bien, faites donc et j'aimerai que vous acceptiez de rester manger avec nous, vous pourrez repartir si vous le désirez après. Mais de toute évidence un bon repas ne vous fera pas de mal.

Clarke : Nous verrons, je peux commencer ou je vais recevoir une lance dans la tête ?

Quel caractère, en même temps vu ce qu'il se passe je peux comprendre qu'elle soit agacée.

Lexa : Vous pouvez y aller, Quint va avec Raider à délimiter un périmètre, je ne veux pas d'attaque surprise.

Quint : Bien Heda.

Lexa : Emori, Maya partez avec Lincoln et Illan chercher de quoi agrémenter le Cerf, n'allez pas trop loin.

Illan : Je les surveillerai, vient Madi.

Madi : Je reste avec Clarke, je peux Heda ?

Lexa : Tu peux, ne t'en fais pas Illan, je reste aussi, les autres retournez à votre poste, seul reste Roan et Echo en surveillance.

J'observe la Princesse, puis son groupe. Ils sont calmes pour le moment et Seth s'approche timidement, je m'assois et il se colle à moi, pauvre gosse.

Lexa : Tout va bien, ils ne sont pas méchants, ne t'en fais pas je te protège maintenant.

Seth : D'accord, elle est jolie la Princesse.

Je reporte mon attention sur elle et je souris, c'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment magnifique.

Lexa : Je suppose que toute les Princesses sont belles.

Clarke : (Agacée) Je ne suis pas une Princesse, il doit se reposer. J'ai donné des instructions à Nyko, on peut partit ou vous avez d'autres blessés ?

 **POV Clarke :**

Lexa : Nous avons une autre blessée, pouvez-vous regarder, svp ?

Je la regarde et souffle, elle semble avoir fait un effort surhumain pour parler gentiment. Je me contente donc de la suivre avec Monroe, suivie de près par Bellamy et Octavia qui ne me lâchent pas, ce qui me rassure un peu.

Monroe : Il y en a qui sont franchement flippants dans leur groupe.

Bellamy : Ils sont tous sous stéroïdes pour avoir des muscles pareils, sérieux c'est abusé. Regardes le mec au crâne rasé, il pourrait facilement te briser la nuque d'un coup.

Octavia : Il est mignon, il n'a pas l'air méchant, la black par contre, faut s'en méfier.

Clarke : Si vous voulez mon avis, la plus dangereuse reste leur chef, donc faisons ce qu'elle nous demande et rentrons à notre camp.

Bellamy : On y serait à notre camp, si tu t'étais retenue de sauter dans l'eau Princesse.

Clarke : Je n'allais pas laisser un gosse se noyer à cause de tout ceci, tu dis ça mais tu aurais fait pareil.

Madi : Je suis désolée, à cause de moi vous avez des ennuis.

Clarke : Ne t'en fais pas ma puce, il râle mais au fond c'est un gros nounours, alors tu viens de ce monde-là ?

Madi : Oui, mon frère et moi on tient une ferme près de Polis.

Lexa : Madi, tu peux aller nous chercher de l'eau ?

Madi : Oui Heda.

Elle file et je fais signe à Octavia et Bellamy d'attendre à l'extérieur de la tente. J'entre à la suite de la guerrière et grimace en voyant la blessure, mais sérieux, elle est passée sous un tracteur ou quoi ?

Clarke : Monroe, vas chercher plus de bandes stp, demandes à Wells il saura où elles sont.

Monroe : Ok Doc, elle doit déguster la pauvre.

Je m'agenouille devant la femme endormie, elle est jolie, et a un visage plus doux que la plupart des autres. A peine j'ai posé ma main sur elle que je me retrouve avec une dague sous la gorge, au temps pour moi et le côté doux.

Clarke : Vous devriez éviter de bouger comme ça, on vous apprend à tuer tout ce qui bouge dans votre monde ou quoi ?

Lexa : Luna, baisses ton arme, la Princesse est là pour regarder tes blessures.

Luna : (Baisse son arme) Désolé Princesse, l'habitude, vous pouvez regarder, mais ça va.

Clarke : J'en doute, vous avez au moins trois côtes cassées et le bras en morceau.

Je lui injecte de la morphine et je vois son visage se détendre, mon œil que ça va, elle doit déguster.

Clarke : Je suis désolée mais ça va faire mal, votre os est déplacé et il faut le remettre en place avant de vous immobiliser.

Lexa : (Inquiète) Je peux aider ?

Je reporte mon attention sur la guerrière et vois qu'elle est vraiment inquiète. Cela fait deux fois qu'elle me surprend dans ces réactions, quand l'enfant est venu se coller à elle, son visage s'est radouci instantanément et là pareil.

Clarke : Mettez-vous dans son dos et maintenez la fermement contre vous. A trois je vais tirer, ça va craquer, c'est normal ne vous inquiétez pas.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas inquiète, si vous lui faites du mal, je vous tranche la gorge.

Clarke : Menacez moi encore une fois et je m'en vais, je ne suis pas obliger de vous aider.

Et revoilà la guerrière sanguinaire, je commence en avoir marre de me faire menacer à bout de champ. On s'affronte du regard un instant avant qu'un cri de douleur de Luna me fasse régir malgré moi.

Clarke : 1, 2... (Tire d'un coup sec)

Luna : BORDEL...vous aviez dit à 3,

Clarke : C'est vrai, ha Monroe c'est bon je n'ai pas besoin de toi, rejoins les autres, on s'en va dès que j'ai fini.

Monroe : (Ventre qui gargouille) On ne pourrait pas manger avec eux, on meure tous de faim Clarke.

Clarke : (Se masse les tempes) Pitié dis-moi que personne à manger ?

Monroe : Bein, en fait, ça sentais bon et...

Clarke : (Colère et serre le bandage) Mais ce n'est pas vrai, vous êtes complètement inconscients ou quoi ?

Je sors de la tente en trombe et cours vers mon groupe, ils ont très bien pu empoisonner la nourriture, ils ne pensent à rien.

Bellamy : Clarke, Clarke, ralentit, qu'est ce qui ce passe.

Clarke : Ils mangent ...

Octavia : Merde, mais ce n'est pas vrai...

J'arrive à bout de souffle devant mon groupe et les regarde durement, je suis rassurée de voir que Raven, Harper, Monty et Wells n'ont pas touché à leur assiettes.

Finn : Eh Princesse c'est super bon, viens manger avec nous.

Clarke : Posez vos assiettes tout de suite on s'en va, vous n'avez pas pensé que peut être la nourriture était empoisonnée et que comme ça ils nous élimineront sans combattre ?

Wells : J'ai tenté de leur dire, mais leurs estomacs ont été plus forts.

Echo : Nous ne sommes pas des lâches, on n'aurait pas employé ce genre de procédés pour vous tuer.

Lexa : Elle à raison, ce repas est pour vous remercier, vous pourrez partir ensuite, aucun de mes guerriers ne vous arrêtera.

Clarke : Ecoutez, on est fatigués, merci mais on va rentrer.

John : Allez Princesse détends toi un peu, ça fait des jours qu'on n'a presque rien avalé.

Madi : (Tend une assiette) Je goute si tu veux, tu verras, y a rien à craindre.

Mon ventre gargouille et je soupire, je vois Madi prendre une bouché et rien ne se passe. Je prends l'assiette vaincue et vois le regard haineux du guerrier qui voulait nous tuer. Madi s'effondre et je la rattrape in extrémiste, je vois Atom, Fox et John vomir et je me tourne vers leur chef ivre de rage.

Clarke : Espèce de...

Je me stop net en voyant son visage d'incompréhension et elle voit le guerrier qui sourit fièrement.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : NYKO, LINCOLN on a besoin d'aide par ici. Roan, Raider ramenez moi Quint tout de suite.

Je regarde Clarke s'occuper de Madi et soupire, je repère Anya et Nylah qui trainent Quint devant moi.

Nylah : Heda, nous ne savions pas, il a rajouté du poison après qu'on soit partit.

Anya : La dose la plus importante était pour leur Princesse, il a utilisé de l'aconit Heda.

Quint : Se sont nos ennemis, que ce soit plus tard ou maintenant quelle importance, il ne restera qu'un groupe vivant et je ne compte pas crever. J'ai fait ce que tout le monde n'avais pas le courage de faire, vous compris Heda.

(Silence)

Je vois que tout mon groupe me regarde, il vient de signer son arrêt de mort en me traitant de faible. Je fais signe aux filles de le lâcher et lui jette une épée devant lui.

Lexa : Ce que tu as fait, seuls les lâches et les traitres le font. Ils nous ont aidé, leur Princesse a même risqué sa vie pour l'une des notre. Tu dis que je manque de courage, et bien nous allons voir ça. Prend ton épée et bats toi, je t'offre l'opportunité de combattre contre Heda, la saisira tu, toi qui te dis courageux ?

Roan : Heda, laissez-moi lui régler son compte, il ne mérite pas que vous salissiez votre lame, ce n'est qu'un lâche.

Lexa : Il m'a insultée, à lui d'en payer le prix, va aider Lincoln et Nyko.

Roan : (S'incline) Oui Heda.

Echo me tend mon épée et s'écarte, Quint attaque fort, il sait qu'il est condamné, donc il y met toute sa puissance. J'esquive facilement, il ne réfléchit pas et attaque encore et encore. Au bout de dix minutes, il s'épuise et je passe à l'attaque, il ne fait que reculer sous mes coups et j'entends un cri qui me glace le sang.

Clarke : (Désespérée) Non, non, respires, allez Fox, respire...

Je me déconcentre et Quint en profite pour m'entailler assez sévèrement le bras et pourtant je ne bronche pas. Je le taillade de partout et il tombe à genoux en lâchant son arme.

Lexa : (Voix froide) Attachez le à un arbre, tu nous as trahi, tu connais la sentence. Je reviens, restez à l'écart, apparemment une des leurs est morte.

Je m'approche doucement et vois Madi dans les bras de son frère, pale mais vivante. Par contre tout l'autre groupe est autour d'une femme qui ne bouge pas, un des hommes semble inconsolable et je soupire, crétin de Quint.

Clarke : Son cœur s'est arrêté, elle était plus faible que les autres vu qu'elle était blessée, je n'ai rien pu faire. Les autres sont malades mais iront bien.

Lexa : Le responsable est attaché à un arbre, les traitres sont punis sévèrement dans nos coutumes. Une entaille à chaque personne qui l'a offensé et le dernier coup, l'emmène à la mort.

Clarke : Cela ne ramènera pas Fox, je ne comprends pas cet homme cruel et son intérêt.

C'est la première fois que je la vois si vulnérable, la perte de cette fille semble l'avoir profondément affectée.

Lexa : Qui est le garçon qui pleure ?

Clarke : Son frère Atom, pourquoi ?

Lexa : Il peut réclamer justice, il peut donner le dernier coup s'il le désire.

Clarke : On va juste rentrer, si Madi ne se sent pas bien, dites-lui de boire beaucoup d'eau, ça éliminera la poison, au revoir Heda.

Elle rejoint son groupe en silence et je vois Lincoln et Roan leur tendre une civière pour transporter le corps de leur amie. Anya tend un morceau de viande, et ils s'en vont en silence.

Gaia : Vous ne les retenez pas ?

Lexa : Non, je regrette que de telles personnes soit nos ennemis.

Gaia : Moi aussi Heda, mais je reste sur ma position en disant que tout ceci est un test.

Lexa : Tu penses quoi de Quint ?

Gaia : Sa mort ne ramènera pas leur amie et il reste un membre de notre peuple.

Lexa : Tu penses au pardon ?

Gaia : Non Heda, je pense à l'exil.

Lexa : Lui donner une chance, il ne la mérite pas.

Gaia : Certes il a agi comme un lâche Heda, mais il a raison sur une chose. Maintenant ou après, l'affrontement est inévitable entre nous.

Lexa : Va chercher Luna, je t'ai entendu, Telios serait fier de toi.

Gaia : Merci Heda, il est un bon Maitre.

Je regarde la Princesse un long moment, son regard quand elle a cru que je l'avais trahie... elle semblait déterminée à me tuer. Je n'ai pas aimé son regard, on voit que c'est contre sa nature de faire cela, comme si elle sentait mon regard sur elle je la vois se retourner et regarder notre camp. Le temps semble s'arrêter un instant et malgré la distance nos regards se croisent.

Luna : Elle t'a impressionnée ? Moi oui, elle semble très courageuse et forte, elle me fait un peu penser à...

Lexa : Costia...à moi aussi, bien que Costia n'ai jamais levé la main sur qui que ce soit. Cette Princesse, pour protéger les gens qu'elle aime elle en serait capable, il va falloir nous méfier, c'est une ennemie à ne pas prendre à la légère.

Luna : Veux-tu seulement être son ennemi Lexa ?

Lexa : Ce que je veux n'a plus d'importance depuis longtemps, on doit parler de Quint. Gaia a proposé l'exile, mais c'est prendre le risque qu'il se rallie à un autre groupe et nous trahisse encore plus.

Luna : C'est un risque oui, on devrait demander l'avis à tout le monde. Une fois que tu auras écouté chacun, la situation t'apparaitra plus clairement.

Lexa : C'est une bonne idée, où est Seth ?

Luna : Il dort dans la tente, j'ai demandé à Maya de le surveiller.

Lexa : Bien, allons voir les autres.

Mes yeux se portent une dernière fois sur le groupe et je soupire, non en vérité, je ne veux pas être ton ennemie Princesse.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je creuse en silence avec Bellamy et Monty, les seuls d'entre nous qui n'étions pas malade pour le faire. Les filles s'occupaient des malades, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu la sauver.

Bellamy : Ce n'est pas ta faute Princesse, ils auraient dû être plus méfiants, on ne peut faire confiance à personne ici.

Monty : Bellamy a raison, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais et tous te doivent la vie.

Clarke : Je n'aurais pas dû plonger, c'est ma faute cette situation.

Bellamy : Arrêtes, personne ne serait resté sans rien faire, j'aurais plongé aussi.

Monty : Moi aussi, ceux qui ont fait ce jeu sont cruels d'avoir impliqué des enfants.

Clarke : Et encore Madi n'est pas la plus jeune, j'ai vu un enfant prés de Heda, si il a 10 ans c'est le bout du monde.

Bellamy : Je sais que c'est chacun notre peau, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai tuer un enfant.

Clarke : Je pensais être incapable de tuer qui que ce soit, pourtant près du ravin, j'ai tué un homme car c'était lui ou moi.

Monty : Ce que nous faisons pour survivre et qui nous sommes vraiment sont deux choses différentes.

Harper : Clarke, Atom est ingérable, il veut aller tuer tout le groupe. On peine à le retenir avec Raven et Octavia, les autres ne sont pas au mieux de leurs formes non plus.

Bellamy : Je m'en occupe, tu en as assez fait.

Clarke : Ok, il faut plus d'eau, c'est comme ça qu'ils évacueront le poison. Je vais allez en chercher, Harper tu peux aider Monty à finir ?

Harper : Tu ne devrais pas y aller seule, on ne sait jamais.

Raven : J'accompagne blondie, on se dépêche.

On marche tranquillement avec Raven, sans doute a-t-elle conscience que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'y retrouver car elle ne cherche pas à faire la conversation.

Clarke : La pierre est autours du monstre, il va falloir trouver un moyen de le tuer ou de lui prendre sans risquer nos vies.

Raven : Ça serait franchement plus pratique avec des armes, j'envie le groupe qu'on a vu le premier jour.

Clarke : On va devoir faire sans, j'ignore combien d'épreuves sont prévues mais à ce rythme...

Raven : Eh, ce n'est pas ta faute pour Fox, on est tous adultes et tu n'es pas responsable de nous.

Clarke : Je sais, j'aurai juste voulu faire plus, j'aurai aimé qu'on rentre tous chez nous.

Raven : On va y arriver, la rivière est là.

On remplit nos gourdes en silence et on rentre au camp, Atom semble calme et je m'assois près de lui.

Clarke : Fox voudrait que tu continus, n'agis pas sans réfléchir, j'ai perdu la personne que j'aimais il y un an.

Atom : (Triste) Comment ?

Clarke : Accident de ski, j'étais remplie de colère après. Ce n'est pas le meilleur juge, tu n'es pas seul Atom.

Atom : Si je le vois, je le tue, mais je ne ferai rien.

Clarke : Il y a peu de chance qu'ils le laissent en vie, et même si c'est le cas, leur chef l'a taillé en pièce, il ne fera plus de mal à personne. Viens maintenant, allons dire au revoir à ta sœur.

On se lève et on se réunit tous autour de la tombe en silence, Atom dit quelques mots et on part tous se reposer, moi je reste sur la tombe le regard perdu.

Wells : Tu penses à Léna ?

Clarke : Oui, je n'ai pas pu la sauver elle aussi, j'aurais du être là Wells.

Wells : Tu sais que c'est faux, tu es la meilleure dans ton domaine, mais ces blessures étaient simplement trop graves, tu ne pouvais rien y faire, comme pour Fox.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas Wells, j'ai l'impression de ne jamais prendre la bonne décision.

Wells : (Pose son bras autour de mes épaules) Arrêtes Princesse, Léna t'aimait et n'aimerait pas te voir culpabiliser comme ça. On va rentrer à la maison, embrasser papa et maman, rencontrer quelqu'un, se marier, avoir deux ou trois gosses et autant de petits enfants. On va rentrer Clarke, et on reprendra notre vie là où on la laisser, ok ?

Clarke : Ok, on devrait dormir un peu.

Wells : Ouaip, il va nous falloir toutes nos forces pour tuer ce monstre.

Le lendemain matin je me rends a la rivière avec les filles pour se laver un peu, tous semblent avoir repris un peu du poils de la bête et sans le vouloir je m'écarte un peu du groupe.

Madi : (Saute dans les bras) Clarke, ça va ?

Clarke : Madi, qu'est-ce que tu fais si loin de ton camp ?

Lexa : Elle est avec moi, j'aimerai te parler.

Clarke : Je t'écoute, tu n'avais pas besoin de Madi pour ça.

Lexa : (Sourire) C'était pour t'amadouer, tu sembles aimer les enfants ?

Clarke : Toi aussi on dirait. (Désigne Seth et Aden plus loin)

Lexa : Il n'y a pas beaucoup de naissance, les enfants sont précieux dans mon monde.

Clarke : Ils sont précieux dans tous les mondes, que veux-tu ?

Lexa : On a exilé Quint, il est sérieusement blessé, mais je voulais te le dire.

Clarke : Je pensais que vous l'auriez tué, vous semblez propice à le faire facilement.

Lexa : Il n'avait pas complètement tort, tôt ou tard nous devrons nous affronter, un seul groupe gagnera.

Clarke : Alors pourquoi tu m'avertis d'un potentiel danger ?

Madi : Parce que je ne veux pas que tu meures et Heda non plus.

Clarke : (Souffle) Moi non plus, la pierre que nous devons trouver et autour du monstre, soyez prudents.

Lexa : Attend, pourquoi tu me le dis, c'était un avantage.

Clarke : Parce que je ne veux pas que vous mourriez aussi.

Je serre Madi dans mes bras et rejoins les filles qui ne semblent s'être aperçues de rien. Et maintenant ?

 **POV Lexa :**

Aden : Heda, que vous a dit la Princesse ?

Lexa : L'endroit où se trouve la pierre.

Seth : Pourquoi elle nous aide ?

Madi : Parce que c'est quelqu'un de gentil, pas vrai Heda ?

Lexa : Oui, venez nous devons rentrer.

Madi : Heda, comment on va faire, ce monstre semble imbattable.

Lexa : Tout le monde a un point faible, il nous faut juste trouver le sien.

Aden : Gustus arrive à se lever, elle est drôlement forte leur Princesse quand même.

Lexa : Je trouve aussi, Raider je sais que tu es là.

Raider : Désolé Heda, je surveillais juste au cas où.

Lexa : Je sais, tu as entendu ?

Raider : Oui, ça ne sera pas aisé mais je suis sûr qu'on vaincra cette créature.

Lexa : Il nous faut un plan, rassembles tout le monde.

Raider : Bien Heda, vous...

(Bruit de sifflet)

(Cri de Paunas)

Lexa : Raider, portes Seth, Aden, Madi derrière moi. On court sans s'arrêter jusqu'au camp, ils sont contrôlés, ils ne s'aventurent jamais jusqu'à l'eau normalement.

Aden : Heda, ils sont nombreux.

Lexa : Cours, ne t'arrêtes pas.

On fonce et je tire mon épée, je vois un autre groupe se dirigeait vers la Princesse et son groupe et mon cœur se serre. J'espère que ça va aller pour eux, puissions-nous, nous retrouver. Je cours en surveillant Aden et Madi, quand on arrive le camp est attaqué et on se mêle au combat.

Roan : Heda, ils sont une dizaine, ils semblent possédés.

Lexa : C'est le sifflet, Maya va sous la tente avec Seth et Madi, tu les surveilles.

Maya : Oui Heda, venez les enfants.

Madi : Je peux me battre aussi Heda.

Lexa : Obéis, tu es encore faible à cause de l'empoisonnement.

Ils filent et je me saisis de mon arc, enflamme ma flèche et vise. Echo et Anya m'imitent, pendant que le reste du groupe se bat, les Paunas ont une terrible force mais sont assez lents, ce qui nous donne un avantage.

Indra : Heda, ils semblent effrayés par le feu.

Lincoln : Ils le craignent, comme tous les animaux.

Lexa : Emori, Nylah, Illan saisissez-vous de branches enflammées et faites leur peur.

Illan : Oui Heda.

Lexa : Anya, Indra, Raider, Lincoln avec moi. Roan et les autres vous nous couvrez avec les arcs, Gustus reste en arrière, tu tiens à peine debout, Luna c'est pareil pour toi.

On fonce dans le tas et au bout d'une heure les Paunas sont repartis, si je trouve celui qui les dirige, il va passer un sale quart d'heure.

Lexa : Des blessés ?

Nyko : Emori et Raider, mais légèrement ça va.

Luna : Il va nous falloir nous occuper des hommes qui les contrôlent, on ne pourra pas se concentrer sur la créature avec cette menace sur le dos.

Lexa : Je sais, Nylah, Anya je veux que vous me les trouviez, restez discrètes. Pas de risque inutile, vous les trouvez et vous revenez, c'est compris ?

Anya : Bien, je vais me préparer et on y va.

Nylah, Ok, Aden tu restes avec Heda, ok ?

Aden : Ok, fais attention.

Je souris en voyant Aden prendre sa sœur dans ses bras, il fait le dur, mais il l'adore en vrai.

Luna : Tu penses à quoi ?

Lexa : Je pense que je vais prendre Aden comme second.

Luna : Lexa...je te connais.

Lexa : (Souffle) Un groupe de Paunas c'est dirigé vers la Princesse et son groupe. Ils n'ont sans doute jamais vu de telles créatures, ça va être un massacre.

Luna : Et qu'est ce qui te dérange au juste ? Le fait qu'ils se fassent tuer par un Pauna, plutôt que par nous à un moment donné ? Ou le fait que tu veuilles les aider, mais que tu t'en empêches pour d'obscures raisons ?

Lexa : Je dois penser à notre peuple en premier, mais...

Luna : Lexa, tu as le droit de t'inquiéter pour elle, je vois bien qu'elle a éveillé ton intérêt.

Lexa : Costia ne...

Luna : Costia est morte Lex, tu as le droit de ressentir des choses pour une autre, même si tu ne choisis pas la facilité je te l'accorde.

Lexa : Je vais aller voir, juste pour être sûre que tout va bien, tu gères ici ?

Luna : Fonces, mais fait attention, il y en a peut-être d'autres dans les parages.

Je souris à ma sœur et commence à courir vers l'autre bout du lac, je soupire en voyant Aden suivit de près par Raider.

Raider : Nous aussi on est inquiet, laissez-nous venir.

Lexa : Ok, Aden j'espère que tu as encore du souffle.

Aden : Oui Heda, sans doute plus que vous.

Lexa : Jeune insolent, tu vas voir, cours...

Arrivés au camp mon cœur se compresse, il est sens dessus dessous et du sang en grande quantité est sur le sol. Je cherche Clarke des yeux, je ne peux pas me montrer.

Aden : Heda regardez, la Princesse est là-bas.

Je tourne la tête et souffle de soulagement, elle n'a pas l'air blessée mais semble épuisée.

Raider : Son groupe a l'air en un seul morceau aussi Heda, on les a clairement sous-estimé on dirait.

Lexa : Il semblerait, attendez moi là, je vais lui parler.

Je m'avance doucement vers la Princesse, je ne veux pas l'effrayer, elle semble perdue dans ses pensées.

Clarke : Votre monde est horrible.

Lexa : Polis est magnifique, tu changerais d'avis si tu le voyais.

Clarke : Que fais-tu là ?

Lexa : J'étais inquiète, comment vous avez vaincu les Paunas ?

Clarke : Le feu et les lances empoisonnées.

Lexa : Bonne technique.

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Merci, comment t'appelles tu ?

Lexa : Lexa, mais peu l'utilise, pour tous je suis Heda.

Clarke : C'est jolie Lexa, mieux que Heda, ça veut dire quoi d'ailleurs ?

Lexa : Commandante dans votre langue, cela désigne le responsable de ...tu es blessée ?

Je regarde mes mains pleines de sang et grimace, ce n'est pas mon sang bien que j'ai pris un mauvais coup.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas mon sang, que fais-tu là Lexa ?

Lexa : Je te l'ai dit ce matin, je ne veux pas que tu meures Princesse. On pourrait s'allier, pour se débarrasser du groupe qui contrôle les Paunas et tuer la créature.

Clarke : La dernière fois ça ne s'est pas bien passé, et tôt ou tard et même si je ne le souhaite pas on se retrouvera face à face. Et ça sera plus dur alors si on se lie d'amitié, tu ne crois pas ?

Lexa : On verra le moment venu, non ?

Clarke : Je dois en parler à mon groupe, je te tiens au courant.

Lexa : (Se lève) Très bien, j'espère que tu accepteras Princesse.

Clarke : Clarke, je m'appelle Clarke, Lexa.

Lexa : Princesse c'est ton tire, comme Heda est le mien, il te va bien je trouve.

Clarke : Je préfère t'appeler Lexa.

Lexa : (Sourire) Et moi Princesse, j'attends ta réponse au coucher du soleil Clarke.

Elle retourne sur ses pas tranquillement et je souris, je vais tuer Wells.

Clarke : Heda, merci d'être venue.

Lexa : De rien Princesse, j'espère que tu accepteras.

Elle disparaît dans la forêt et je soupire, je grimace en me levant, j'ai un peu mentit en disant que je n'étais pas blessée, j'ai pris un mauvais coup par une de ces maudits singes. Je rejoins le groupe et Finn et Raven me rejoignent au coin du feu.

Finn : C'était des foutus Singes mutants, c'est quoi ce monde sérieux ?

Clarke : (Rire) Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un remake de Godzilla.

Raven : Ne parles pas de malheur, imagines que les dinosaures existent peut être toujours ici.

Jasper : (S'assoit près de nous) J'aimerai bien, je suis trop fan.

Monty : Tu serais moins fan si tu avais un T-Rex collé aux fesses.

Clarke : (Rire) J'imagine bien la scène, enfin bon, j'espère pour nous ne pas croiser de T-Rex.

Harper : Je préférerai aussi, on s'en sort pas trop mal heureusement qu'ils sont lents.

Riley : Mais quelle force, j'en ai vu un déraciner un arbre tout à l'heure.

Clarke : Moui, si tout le monde est là je dois vous parler d'une chose.

Bellamy : On t'écoute, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Clarke : La Commandante de l'autre groupe nous a proposé une alliance temporaire pour se débarrasser du groupe qui contrôle les singes géants et la créature maritime. J'ai conscience que notre dernière rencontre ne s'est pas super bien passée, mais elle semble honnête et le coupable a été banni de leur groupe. De plus, c'est leur monde et ils pourraient nous apprendre beaucoup, maintenant je ne veux obliger personne. Mais je pense sincèrement qu'ensemble on serait plus fort, en alliant nos connaissances on peut survivre à tout ça. Alors je propose un vote, et quoi que vous décidiez, je vous suivrai mais je dois lui donner ma réponse au coucher du soleil. Elle est venu me voir car inquiète pour nous, ils ne sont pas que sanguinaires et je pense qu'on doit leur laisser une chance de nous le prouver.

Raven : Tu as confiance en eux ?

Clarke : J'ai confiance en leur chef, les autres je ne sais pas.

Raven : Alors moi je vote pour, seul et dans un monde inconnu on presque aucune chance de survie, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenu, même temporaire.

John : Je suis contre, à la moindre occasion ils vont nous trahir, on ne peut faire confiance à personne, mais je me rangerai à l'avis général.

Wells : Je vote pour, mais il faudra rester prudent.

Bellamy : Je vote contre, désolé Princesse mais je ne leur fais pas confiance.

Finn : Je vote pour, accordons leur une chance et Clarke a raison, ils pourraient nous apprendre beaucoup.

Charlotte : Je suis pour, ont a besoin d'aide, ne serait-ce que pour manger.

Nathan : Je suis contre, on ne devrait compter que sur nous-même. Je ne commettrai pas la même erreur, je ne leur ferai pas confiance à nouveau.

Octavia : Je suis pour, l'union fait la force et je pense qu'ils ne sont pas tous sanguinaires et qu'il mérite une chance.

Bryan : Je suis pour aussi, ils connaissent le terrain et seront d'une aide précieuse.

Atom : Je suis contre, sans eux ma sœur serait encore là. Mais je me rangerais à l'avis général comme John.

Jasper : Je suis contre aussi, souvenez-vous qu'il n'y avait pas que ce Quint qui voulais nous zigouiller.

Monty : Je suis pour, seuls on à peu de chance.

Harper : Je suis pour aussi, et puis c'est temporaire, si ça ne va pas on peut toujours repartir dans notre coin.

Riley : Je suis contre, trop dangereux de leur faire confiance à nouveau.

Monroe : Je suis pour, si Clarke dit qu'on peut leur faire confiance alors je la crois.

Gina : Moi aussi, et que vous le vouliez ou non, on a besoin d'aide.

Jackson : Je suis pour aussi, apprenons ce qu'il y a apprendre dans le temps impartit et nous verrons bien où ça nous mènera.

Wick : Je suis partagé pour tout vous dire, je suis d'accord avec chacun de vous mais la Princesse m'a convaincu alors je suis pour.

Clarke : Vous connaissez mon point de vu, mais j'aimerai vraiment que ce soit une décision unanime, on n'y arrivera pas sinon.

Bellamy : (Souffle) Au moindre geste suspect, regard de travers de leur part, on s'en va.

Clarke : Promis, alors vous en pensez quoi ?

John : Le soleil est loin d'être couché, dis-moi pourquoi tu fais confiance à leur chef ?

 **POV Lexa :**

Madi : Clarke va les convaincre.

Lexa : Tu sembles sûr de toi, tu la connais à peine ?

Madi : Des fois on n'a pas besoin de temps pour savoir qu'une personne sera importante pour soi, c'est mon père qui disait ça tout le temps.

Lexa : Un homme sage, depuis combien de temps es-tu seul avec ton frère ?

Madi : Trois ans, Illan est gentil mais lui tout ce qu'il veut c'est s'occuper de la ferme en paix.

Lexa : Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, la paix ?

Madi : En fait, je voulais devenir chasseuse.

Lexa : Tu peux encore le faire, qu'est ce qui te retient ?

Madi : Illan serait triste, et puis j'aime notre ferme, c'est juste qu'elle me rappelle autant de bons souvenirs que de mauvais.

Lexa : Je ressens pareil chez moi, j'y ai de très bons souvenirs et de moins bons mais ça reste chez moi. Ta ferme sera toujours là, comme ton frère, il ne faut pas t'empêcher de vivre tes rêves par peur.

Madi : Vous vouliez quoi à mon âge ?

Lexa : Ma situation est différente, j'ai été entrainé depuis le plus jeune âge à mon rôle d'Heda.

Madi : Mais si vous auriez pu choisir, vous auriez fait quoi ?

Lexa : Je viens d'un village de pécheurs, j'ai toujours aimé la mer, je voulais faire comme mon père, voguer sur l'océan.

Madi : Heda, je dois vous avouer une chose sur moi.

Illan : Madi, viens j'ai besoin de toi.

Lexa : Je le sais déjà, ne t'en fais pas, vas avec ton frère.

Ils s'en vont et je soupire, Telios serait furieux, mais j'ai toujours détesté cette partie de notre culture.

Gaia : J'ai bien connu le Heda d'avant, je sers la Flamme comme vous le savez, mais je suis fière de vous servir aussi.

Lexa : Merci, tu sais n'est-ce pas ?

Gaia : Je ne dirai, rien, elle mérite de vivre en paix.

Lexa : Mais est-ce seulement possible maintenant ?

Gaia : Je le pense, une chose vous préoccupe, je le vois.

Lexa : Leur Princesse m'a dit que s'allier est peut être une mauvaise idée, car après ça sera plus dur de se faire face.

Gaia : Parole pleine de sagesse, mais si je peux donner mon avis, il faut faire avec le temps qui nous est impartit.

Lexa : En effet, pourquoi as-tu choisis de servir la Flamme ?

Gaia : J'ai été appelée, le dernier Heda c'était mon père.

(Silence)

Lexa : Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas le tuer. Je l'admirai beaucoup, il m'a enseigné énormément.

Gia : (Secoue la tête) Il était malade, son temps était compté, il voulait partir en guerrier et c'est ce qu'il a fait.

Lexa : Malade ou pas, il a tué six sangs d'ébènes, j'espère changer cette loi.

Gaia : Je l'espère aussi, mais vous avez de nombreuses années à vivre avant d'en arriver à pareil décision.

Indra : Heda, le soleil se couche et la Princesse est là.

Lexa : Faites là entrer, elle est seule ?

Indra : Deux hommes l'accompagnent, le reste du groupe n'est pas là.

Lexa : Très bien, Gaia je te remercie pour tes mots.

Gaia : (S'incline) C'est un plaisir Heda, je suis dehors au besoin.

Si son groupe n'est pas là, c'est qu'elle refuse, pourquoi ça me chagrine autant ? Pourquoi cette Princesse refuse de sortir de mes pensées depuis que je l'ai vu ?

Clarke : Bonsoir Heda, désolée de n'arriver que maintenant.

Lexa : Je t'en prie assois-toi, tu veux un peu de thé ?

Clarke : Merci, oui avec plaisir, vous les avez eus dans votre sac de départ ?

Lexa : Pas vous ?

Clarke : Non, on avait des couvertures de survie et du matériel médicale, une dague et c'est tout. Le reste de notre équipement on l'a pris au groupe qu'on a vaincu, ils avaient des lances empoisonnées et des arcs mais aucune de nous ne sait s'en servir.

Lexa : Vous n'avais pas d'arc dans votre monde ?

Clarke : Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'en sert plus pour chasser, on a des armes pour ça, fusils pour les chasseurs la plupart du temps.

Lexa : L'usage des armes à feu est interdite sur Trikru, il y a longtemps ça a mené à une grande guerre qui a failli décimer notre monde.

Clarke : Notre monde prend le même chemin, mais nous n'y pouvons pas grand-chose malheureusement.

Lexa : C'est bien dommage, alors qu'elle est ta décision ?

Clarke : On accepte, mais on aimerait certaines conditions.

Lexa : Je t'écoute, que veux-tu ?

Clarke : Que vous nous appreniez à chasser et nous battre, sans ça on a peu de chance de survie, en échange je vous apprends mon savoir médical et les autres aussi peuvent vous apprendre des choses j'en suis sûre.

Lexa : Cela me semble acceptable comme conditions, autre chose ?

Clarke : Notre alliance se terminera une fois la créature maritime vaincue, le groupe qui contrôle les Paunas vaincu et notre pierre récupérée. Après c'est chacun pour soi, ça te va ?

Lexa : (Tend mon bras) Oui, nous avons un accord Princesse ?

Clarke : (Serre le bras) Nous avons un accord Heda.

Quand on sort je vois le groupe de Clarke au complet rassemblé et je parle d'une voix forte.

Lexa : Bienvenu parmi nous, installez-vous, des tentes sont prêtes et un repas vous attend, demain commence votre entrainement.

Bellamy : Au sujet de vos hommes ?

Lexa : Tous m'obéissent, il n'y aura pas d'autres incidents, vous avez ma parole.

Clarke : Bell, installons nous, tout ira bien.

Je regarde la Princesse partir et souris en voyant Aden et Madi parler avec entrain avec elle. Seth se colle à mes jambes et je pose ma main sur sa tête gentiment. Il n'a que 8 ans, ce jeu est bien cruel de l'avoir impliquée.

Seth : Je peux dormir dans ta tente Heda.

Lexa : Bien sûr, viens, allons-nous nous reposer, demain une gosse journée nous attends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :** Je commence à comprendre...

 **POV Clarke :**

 **Trois semaines plus tard...**

Je grogne de douleur en rentrant dans la tente, j'ai passé encore la journée à manger le sol. Lexa elle-même a décidé de se charger de mon entrainement et elle n'y va pas de main morte. Je m'écroule sur mon lit de camp et souffle, je n'arrive pas à la cerner. Un coup elle est autoritaire, presque froide et l'instant d'après elle est douce et gentille. J'ai compris qu'il y avait deux personnes en elle, la Heda, chef incontestée et respectée de son peuple et Lexa la femme. Si Heda m'insupporte au plus au point, Lexa elle me touche plus que de raison et je ferme les yeux de lassitude.

Octavia : (S'écroule dans son lit) Pourquoi je dois m'entrainer avec cette psychopathe d'Indra au juste ?

Clarke : Tu veux échanger ?

Octavia : Non merci, Indra est sévère mais leur chef j'ai l'impression qu'elle essaie de te tuer à chaque entrainement.

Clarke : Elle n'est pas loin d'y arriver crois moi et je sais qu'elle retient ces coups, ce n'est pas croyable d'avoir une force pareil. En trois semaines je ne l'ai pas touché une seule fois, même pas frôlée, je commence à désespérer et pourtant je fais de la boxe depuis cinq ans.

Octavia : Muai, je fais aussi du sport et des Arts Martiaux mais ils sont clairement d'un autre niveau, même Aden et Madi m'ont mis à terre, ce qui est légèrement vexant.

Clarke : Tu y arriveras, il le faut. Je vais à la rivière me laver et essayer de décontracter mes muscles avant le repas, tu viens ?

Octavia : Non j'irai après le repas, je vais voir comment les autres s'en sortent.

Je me lève difficilement et marche tranquillement vers la rivière, j'ai vu une crique plus loin et me mets en sous-vêtements et plonge dans l'eau fraiche. Je suis morte et le coup du Pauna m'a surement cassé une ou deux côtes, curieusement Lexa ne tape jamais à cet endroit précis, elle a dû voir que je suis blessée. On a décidé de s'entrainer au moins deux semaines de plus avant d'aller attaquer le groupe qui contrôle les Paunas. Ensuite il faudra s'occuper de la créature, on a plusieurs idées pour l'attirer dans un piège mais rien de très concret encore.

Lexa : Je peux me joindre à toi Princesse ?

Clarke : Tu n'es pas humaine n'est ce pas ? Comment tu fais pour être si en forme après une journée pareille ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Fatiguée Princesse ?

Clarke : Ton monde est bien plus dur que le mien Lexa.

Lexa : J'ai parlé avec ton amie Raven, elle m'a expliqué plein de choses sur ton monde, ça à l'air assez bruyant et impersonnel non ?

Clarke : Un peu, il faut savoir s'y faire une place, c'est comme partout je suppose. Et toi, pourquoi Heda ?

Lexa : Ceux qui ont le sang noir dans mon monde sont emmenés à Polis pour suivre un entrainement spécial. J'avais 7 ans quand je suis partie, laissant ma famille derrière moi. Durant dix ans j'ai appris, combattu pour pouvoir un jour succéder au Heda en place en cas de besoin. J'avais 21 ans, quand j'ai succéder au Heda, depuis sept ans j'essaie d'installer la paix, mais certain sont dur à convaincre.

Clarke : C'est vraiment jeune 7 ans, tu as dû te sentir seule, non ?

Lexa : Luna venait me voir, mes frères aussi, ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de se faufiler dans la tour. Titus, mon Maitre, devait le savoir mais il n'a jamais rien dit.

Clarke : Tu as des frères ?

Lexa : J'avais oui, ils sont morts au combat il y a quelques années lors d'une guerre de clans.

Clarke : Je suis désolée de l'apprendre, ils s'appelaient comment ?

Lexa : Malek était le plus jeune il avait 16 ans, et Semek avait 18 ans. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, c'est une chose que je ne peux plus me permettre maintenant.

Clarke : Quoi donc ?

Lexa : Je ne peux plus me permettre d'être faible, je suis Heda et je dois être sans peur, mon peuple compte sur moi, je ne peux pas le décevoir.

Clarke : tu as pratiquement le même âge que moi et pourtant quand tu parle on dirait que tu as 100 ans.

Lexa : Privilège de la flamme, un jour tu comprendra.

Clarke : Ils ont de la chance de t'avoir, on devrait rentrer, il commence à faire froid.

Je sors de l'eau et remets mon t-shirt quand Lexa m'arrête et regarde le bleu sur mes côtes. Elle passe sa main doucement dessus m'arrachant un frisson et je la regarde.

Lexa : (S'écarte d'un bond) Demain je t'apprends à chasser, sois devant ma tente au lever du soleil.

Elle s'en va et je reste figée un instant, il vient de se passer quoi au juste ? Je finis de me rhabiller et retrouve mes amis qui discutent entre eux. Je prends un bol de nourriture et m'assois près de mon frère qui passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

Wells : Je crois que Roan essaie de voir combien de dents je peux perdre d'un coup ?

Clarke : (Rire) Alors verdict ?

Wells : Qu'est ce que tu crois, je suis solide Princesse.

Finn : Nylah nous a trainé dans la forêt toute la journée, ils ne sont jamais fatigués ou quoi ?

Raven : (S'assois près de moi) Je commence à comprendre ce que tu trouves à Lexa, j'ai parlé avec elle aujourd'hui et elle est intéressante et bien plus posée que le les autres.

Clarke : Oui, elle est assez impressionnante.

Après le repas je décide d'aller marcher un peu pour digérer et vois Seth assis tout seul sur un rocher. Je m'approche doucement et m'assois près de lui, il a l'air triste le pauvre bout.

Clarke : Tu vas bien ?

Seth : Je ne sais pas, Clara me manque, j'espère juste qu'elle est arrivée à sortir de la tour. Enfin elle est peut être morte, ils ont tapé fort sur sa tête, mais je veux garder un espoir, je sais que c'est idiot.

Clarke : Lexa m'a un peu expliqué ce qui t'était arrivé, je trouve que tu es très courageux.

Seth : Pas vraiment, je serais mort sans Heda et je ne lui sers pas à grand-chose.

Clarke : Moi je crois que si Seth, quand tu es près d'elle, elle sourit beaucoup plus.

Seth : Tu crois ?

Clarke : Oui, elle t'aime beaucoup ça se voit.

Seth : Moi aussi, bon je vais me coucher, à demain Clarke.

Clarke : A demain bonhomme.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je regarde Clarke discuter avec Seth, j'ai failli faire n'importe quoi dans la crique, je ne peux pas me laisser aller comme ça, c'est mon ennemie.

Lincoln : Heda, vous devez dire les équipes pour demain ?

Lexa : Faisons un point déjà sur ces trois jours, que pensez-vous d'eux ?

Echo : Certains ont du potentiel, d'autres semblent plus réticents à apprendre de nous mais se plient aux ordres.

Gustus : Ce ne sont clairement pas des combattants mais ils apprennent vite et sont rusés.

Nyko : Le savoir de leur Princesse semble infini, mais les autres sont aussi très intéressants, leurs monde doit être passionnant. Je regrette que ce soit nos ennemis, je les apprécie pour la plupart.

Luna : Je pense qu'on devrait se contenter des bases les plus élémentaires tels que la chasse et le combat pour la majorité d'entre eux et se concentrer sur quelqu'un. On devrait les séparer en trois groupes, chasse, combat et survie.

Lexa : C'est une bonne idée, cette semaine on continu à leur apprend les bases et la semaine prochaine on les sépare en petit groupes. Qui voulez-vous entrainer plus durement ?

Roan : Wells, il a un bon potentiel de guerrier.

Echo : Raven, elle m'a impressionné aujourd'hui.

Nylah : Finn, il a de bon instinct de pisteur. Wick aussi, donc je prends en charge leur enseignement.

Indra : Octavia sera un guerrière redoutable si je me charge de son entrainement.

Gustus : Je m'occupe de Bellamy, c'est une forte tête mais il apprend vite.

Gaia : Je prends en charge Charlotte, cette enfant est pleine de courage et de bonne volonté.

Raider : Je vais enseigner à John, il est intéressant.

Lincoln : Je vais enseigner à Atom, il est plein de rage qu'il faut canaliser.

Nyko : Je vais enseigner à Monty, il s'intéresse aux plantes, bien sûr la Princesse aussi.

Anya : Je prends en charge Nathan et Bryan, ils seront de bon guerriers ou chasseurs.

Maya : Je vais enseigner à Jasper, il a un certain talent pour la pêche et la survie.

Illan : J'enseignerai à Gina et Harper, la survie semble les intéresser et je suis doué pour cela.

Emori : Je m'occupe de Riley, il est très intelligent et a déjà pensé à construire un filet pour piéger la créature.

Luna : J'enseignerai à Monroe et Jackson, ils s'intéressent à tout et sont malins.

Lexa : Bien je reste avec la Princesse, demain je vais lui enseigner la chasse, Aden et Madi vous nous accompagnerez. Allons-nous coucher, Raider, Gustus vous prenez le premier tour de garde.

Bellamy : (S'avance vers nous) On aimerait aider pour les tours de garde, ce n'est pas juste que vous soyez les seuls à le faire.

Lexa : Bien, Gustus vois avec lui pour organiser tout ça. Reposez vous, de longues journées nous attendent encore.

Je me dirige vers ma tente, le groupe qu'on a vaincu avait beaucoup de matériel de survie, j'ai l'impression que la distribution a été assez inégale. Je souris en voyant Seth dormir dans mon lit, et m'installe près de lui en silence. Je pense qu'une fois à Polis je lui demanderai si il veut rester avec moi, après tout il n'a plus personne. Le lendemain matin je panique un peu en voyant que Clarke a disparu avec trois autres personnes et Madi me tend une lettre.

Madi : J'ai essayé de la retenir Heda mais elle est têtue, je suis désolée.

Lexa : (Ouvre la lettre) Ce n'est pas ta faute Madi, je suis sûre qu'elle a une bonne raison pour partir.

Clarke : _**Lexa, je suis désolée de partir sans te prévenir, je vais à la tour du groupe de Seth. Il me faudra environs deux jours pour faire l'allez retour si tout va bien, je dois savoir si la petite Clara est en vie, pour Seth. Anya m'accompagne ainsi que Raven et Finn. Ne sois pas en colère, je dois le faire, j'ai le sentiment que c'est ce qu'on attend de nous, je reviendrai, Clarke.**_

Je plie la lettre et regarde la forêt, mais à quoi elle joue, risquer sa vie comme ça ?

Wells : Je vais la chercher, je...

Lexa : Non, tu as encore du mal à te déplacer et ils ont plusieurs heures d'avance, elle a fait son choix.

Wells : C'est ma sœur et je n'ai pas à vous obéir.

Madi : Elle m'a dit de te dire que si tu ne veux pas qu'elle raconte à tout le monde ce qu'il s'est passé en 2012, tu dois rester au camp.

Je vois Wells blêmir et marmonner qu'il va la tuer, avant de retourner avec Roan. Madi regarde la forêt avec inquiétude et je souffle, quelle tête de lard, je ne la comprends pas.

Seth : Clarke est partit à cause de moi ?

Lexa : Pour toi, si Clara est en vie, elle te la ramènera, je le sais, viens première leçon de chasse. Madi tu viens, Aden je veux que tu aides à la pêche aujourd'hui.

Aden : Oui Heda.

Illan : Heda, on va manquer de viande.

Lexa : Nylah, Wick vous venez avec nous chasser, prenez vos armes, on y va.

Seth et Madi ne parlent pas beaucoup, surement inquiets pour Clarke, ils écoutent religieusement tout ce que je dis et l'applique à la perfection. Wick s'en sort bien aussi, si bien qu'on rentre au camp avec plusieurs lapins et une biche ?

Luna : Eh moustique, ta première prise, il faut fêter ça ?

Seth : (Grand sourire) Heda m'a aidé, tu me montres comment on le prépare Nylah.

Nylah : Bien sûr, viens.

Lexa : Va avec eux Madi, Nylah j'aimerai te parler un instant.

Nylah : Je vous écoute Heda.

Lexa : J'aimerai faire d'Aden mon second, acceptes tu ?

(Silence)

Nylah : C'est un grand honneur et si je refuse mon frère m'en voudra toute sa vie, je sais que vous veillerez sur lui, je suis rassurée, merci Heda.

Lexa : Merci de ta confiance, je lui annoncerai ce soir, à plus tard.

 **POV Clarke :**

On a marché toute la journée derrière Anya sans se plaindre, la convaincre n'a pas été aisé mais au final elle nous accompagne. Sans elle on se serait sans doute perdus, elle semble assez froide mais quand on parle un peu avec elle on comprend que c'est juste un masque, comme Lexa.

Finn : Les filles, il y a un groupe regardez ?

Anya : Plus un mot, cachez vous.

On observe le groupe durant un moment, très vite on s'aperçoit que c'est celui qui contrôle les Paunas. Ils rigolent en sifflant devant les singes qui se tordent de douleurs, même si ces créatures sont des monstres, je n'aime pas voir ce genre de traitements.

Raven : Encore des gens charmants on dirait.

Anya : Au moins toute cette folie nous aura permis de les trouver, Heda ne me fera être pas exécuté.

Clarke : Je lui dirais que je t'ai obligé, menacée ?

Anya : Très drôle Princesse, comme si tu faisais le poids face à moi.

Finn : Elle marque un poing, tu sais qu'il y a peu de chance qu'elle soit en vie ?

Clarke : Je sais, mais j'ignore comment l'expliquer, je sens que je dois le faire.

Anya : Tu es guidée, un grand pouvoir semble couler en toi Princesse et tu n'en as même pas conscience.

Raven : On fait quoi ?

Anya : Ils sont occupés, on va les contourner et se reposer pour la nuit.

Clarke : Tu veux dire quoi par guider ?

Anya : Dans notre culture on les appelle les murmureurs, Gaia en est une version, vu qu'elle sert la Flamme.

Clarke : Voila qui est flippant, si je me transforme en Jeanne d'Arc ça promet.

Raven : Je doute que tu sois vierge. (Amusée)

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu es con, je te jure.

Finn : D'ailleurs Princesse, il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend à Boston ?

Mon cœur se serre un peu, non personne, mise à part mes parents. Léna aurait remué ciel et terre pour me retrouver, dans un sens c'est mieux qu'elle ne soit plus là.

Clarke : Non personne, mise à part mes parents.

Anya : Qui est Jeanne d'Arc ?

Clarke : Un héros dans mon monde, elle a sauvé un pays, elle entendait des voix aussi.

Raven : Et elle a fini brulée sur un bucher pour Sorcellerie, logique.

Anya : Votre monde semble bien cruel, plus que le mien en tout cas.

Clarke : C'était il y a longtemps, mais dans mon monde il n'est pas bon d'entendre des voix. Ce qui me rassure c'est que ce n'est pas mon cas, j'ai juste le pressentiment que c'est ce qu'il faut faire.

Anya : Ton pouvoir n'est pas encore éveillé, tu devrais parler à Gaia en rentrant et à Heda aussi, elle est la principale concernée, vu que la Flamme vit en elle.

Clarke : On verra, il faut déjà qu'elle me pardonne d'être partie comme ça.

Finn : Il y a une grotte, on s'arrête, le soleil se couche, d'ailleurs pourquoi il est rouge ?

Anya : (Réfléchis) Il est rouge depuis la grande guerre qui a décimé mon monde, cela remonte à des centaines d'années.

Raven : Il s'est passé quoi ?

Anya : Presque tous les livres qui parlent de cette époque ont disparu, on sait juste que le monde a explosé, tuant presque tout le monde. Les survivants se sont organisés en clan et la première Heda a instauré le nouvel ordre en place.

Clarke : Ce monde ressemble au notre, je n'ai pas encore vu Polis mais on dirait qu'on a fait un bon dans le temps. Après j'ignore si c'est en avant ou en arrière ou même si on est toujours sur la Terre.

Finn : Tu sembles sûre de toi ?

Clarke : Je suppose qu'on me l'a murmuré ?

Anya : On mange et on essaye de dormir, il faut se dépêcher, la Tour ne dois plus être très loin.

Après quelques heures de repos on reprend la route à l'aube, on rentre dans la Tour deux heures plus tard et je regarde partout. Seth a dit qu'ils étaient enfermés très haut, donc on grimpe.

Raven : Attendez, il y un ordinateur, comment il peut y avoir un ordinateur sans électricité au juste ?

Finn : Maintenant que tu le dis, il y a des lumières aussi, peut être un générateur.

Clarke : Tu crois que tu peux craquer le système, il y a peut être des infos ?

Raven : Je regrette Monty mais je pense que je m'en sortirai, je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps par contre.

Anya : Dans une heure on repart, on a dit deux jours à Heda, je n'ai pas envie d'attiser encore plus sa colère.

Clarke : Ok, ça ira ?

Raven : Continuez, je m'en sortirai.

Finn embrasse Raven et on continu à grimper, il y a du matériel de partout et Finn s'arrête à son tour.

Finn : Je comprends pourquoi ils étaient autant équipés, je vais préparer des sacs, il y a même des armes.

Anya : (Regard de dégout) C'est interdit dans ce monde.

Clarke : Je sais Anya mais d'autres n'auront pas de scrupules à s'en servir, autant qu'on les prenne.

Finn : Continuez, on a manqué pas mal de truc en descendant par la fenêtre.

Anya : Nous aussi, mais c'est un choix.

Clarke : Que je ne regrette pas, viens, continuons.

Arriver en haut je trouve la petite en boule dans un lit. Elle semble bien amochée, de la nourriture est autour d'elle, donc elle est en vie.

Clarke : Clara ?

Clara : (Se réveille brusquement) Non, n'approchez pas, laissez moi tranquille.

Clarke : Calmes toi je m'appelle Clarke, Seth m'envoi.

Clara : Seth, il est en vie ?

Clarke : Oui et en sécurité, je peux regarder ta blessure ?

Clara : Après on va voir Seth ?

Clarke : Oui, ne bouges pas.

 **POV Lexa :**

Le coucher du soleil est là et Clarke n'est toujours pas rentrée, je fais style que tout va bien mais en vérité l'inquiétude me paralyse. Son groupe veut partir la chercher, je peine à les retenir, mais en même temps est ce que je le veux vraiment. Si ça tenait qu'à moi j'irai mais je ne peux abandonner mon peuple, par l'enfer elle est vraiment inconsciente d'être partit ainsi. Pourtant je ne serai dire pourquoi, je sais qu'elle est en vie, qu'elle va bien et qu'elle va revenir saine et sauve. J'ai appris à écouter les murmures que la Flamme me souffle depuis longtemps, j'ignore pourquoi je me sens si connecté à elle ?

Gaia : Elle va revenir Heda, venez manger, tout le monde vous attends.

Lexa : Tu entends toi aussi ?

Gaia : Un grand pouvoir sommeille en elle, mais pas sûr qu'elle accepte tout ce que ça implique.

Lexa : Tout ceci nous dépasse Gaia, j'aimerai rentrer à Polis et réfléchir posément à tout ça. Seulement je sais que je dois rester ici, ce jeu est trop important pour être ignoré.

Gaia : Je le pense aussi, venez, elle va arriver, je le sais.

Je souffle et rejoins tout le monde au coin du feu, les deux groupes ne se mélangent pas vraiment mais ils parlent un peu entre eux, grandement aidés par Aden et Madi qui circulent facilement d'un groupe à l'autre pour parler.

Luna : Je pourrai prendre deux ou trois hommes et partir voir, s'ils ne sont pas rentrés demain matin ? Je sais que tu es inquiète, je le vois, donc inutile de le nier.

Lexa : Anya n'aurait pas dû partir avec elle, elle a désobéi et elle en subira les conséquences à son retour.

Wels : Ma sœur peut être très persuasive, ne punissez pas Anya à cause d'elle Heda.

Lexa : Votre monde ne marche pas comme le mien, mes ordres sont absolus et tous le savent.

Luna : Ce n'est pas contre Anya que tu es en colère Lexa.

Je me tais, Luna à raison, je vais lui faire passer l'envie de partir comme ça une nouvelle fois. Elle aura tellement de courbatures à son prochain entrainement qu'elle ne pourra plus se lever de son lit.

Seth : Vous croyez que Clara est en vie ?

Lexa : Je l'ignore Seth, mais si c'est le cas, Clarke la ramènera.

Seth : Elle est plus petite que moi, j'aurai dû la protéger, je ne suis pas très courageux.

Luna : Tu auras une nouvelle chance de le faire j'en suis sûre, ne sois pas trop dure avec toi.

(Murmures)

Je ferme les yeux et me lève d'un bond en prenant mon épée, un danger arrive.

Lexa : A VOS ARMES ! Position de défense, Maya emmènes Seth et restes sous la tente avec lui. Madi, Aden, derrière moi, tout de suite.

Tous obéissent sans discuter et je serre mon épée, Clarke où es-tu ? Le silence, la forêt a arrêté de chanter, mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Bellamy : Bordel, Heda regardez, il est énorme.

Lexa : C'est un Saigneur des Paunas, il n'a rien à voir avec les autres, il est rapide et fort.

Raider : Heda, nous sommes trop peu contre une telle bête.

Lexa : On se bat, pas le choix. Tout ceux qui savent manier l'arc ralentissez le au maximum, pareil pour les lances empoisonnées. Raider, Gustus, Indra, Roan, Bellamy, Nathan et Octavia vous maniez le mieux l'épée, vous restez avec moi. Les autres restez par deux, s'il vous attrape, vous êtes mort, c'est compris ?

Tous : Oui Heda !

Après tout, n'est que cri et douleur, il fait un véritable massacre, il semble déchainé et en voulant protéger Madi je prends un mauvais coup qui me fait grimacer de douleur. Sentant ma dernière heure arrivée je pousse Madi loin et ferme les yeux, j'aurai aimé au moins la revoir une dernière fois.

(Tirs)

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et vois ma Princesse devant moi, arme à la main et le Pauna s'écrouler à mes pieds.

Clarke : Quel timing, je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie par ta faute, depuis quand tu abandonnes comme ça ?

Je ne réponds pas, trop abasourdie par ce que je vois, Clarke semble briller de mille feux, c'est impossible c'est...

Clarke : (Me rattrape dans ses bras) Doucement, tu es blessée, tu as besoin de repos, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Lexa : Mais qui es-tu ?

Le lendemain je me réveille en grognant et me tenant le bras, super il est surement cassé. Je tente de me lever mais me stop net en voyant Clarke dormir sur une chaise, la tête posée sur mon lit. Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? Voulant savoir les dégâts et si on a eu des pertes je sors doucement du lit puis de la tente, Raider s'avance et s'incline.

Lexa : Je t'écoute, quels sont les dégâts ?

Raider : Nous avons de nombreux blessés, la Princesse, Monroe, Lincoln et Nyko ont passé la nuit à soigner tout le monde, ils viennent à peine de s'endormir.

Anya : (S'agenouille tête baissé) J'accepterai mon châtiment pour ma désobéissance Heda mais avant cela je dois vous parler des découvertes que nous avons faites à la tour.

Raven : Et par découverte, tu parles d'un truc de fou là.

Lexa : Qui est blessé ?

Raider : Atom, Riley, Gina, Jasper, Nathan et Bryan pour le groupe de la Princesse.

Anya : Maya, Emori, Echo, Luna et Gustus pour les nôtres.

Lexa : On a tous besoin de repos, l'aube est à peine là, on parlera plus tard, Raider organise les tours de gardes et brule le cadavre du Pauna.

Raider : Oui Heda.

Lexa : On parlera durant le repas du midi, allez vous reposer.

 **POV Clarke:**

Becca : Bonjour Clarke.

Clarke: Qui êtes-vous?

Becca: Je fais partie des anciens, je me nomme Becca, c'est moi qui est emmené votre groupe ici.

Clarke : Pourquoi ?

Becca : Car vous êtes tous spéciaux, mais c'est à vous de découvrir en quoi.

Clarke : C'est vous que j'entends ?

Becca : Non, ton pouvoir commence à s'éveiller.

Clarke : Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin, je suis juste Clarke, docteur à Boston.

Becca : Non tu es la Princesse de ton monde, même s'ils l'ignorent pour la plupart.

Clarke : Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi, Princesse ce n'est qu'une moquerie de mon frère Wells.

Becca : (Sourire) Tes actions me confirment mon choix, tu es intéressante à observer.

Clarke : Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous racontez, où on est et qu'attendez-vous de nous au juste ?

Becca : La lettre vous l'a dit, vous devez prouver que la Terre mérite d'être sauvée.

Clarke : En s'entre-tuant comme des animaux.

Becca : Il me semble que tu as choisit une autre voix que celle-ci depuis le début de tout ceci ?

Clarke : Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Becca : Tu le sauras en tant voulu, continu à suivre ton instinct et écoutes les murmures, à bientôt Princesse.

Je me réveille en sursaut, je suis dans le lit mais surement pas dans le mien vu comme il est confortable.

Gaia : Il faut qu'on parle Princesse, veuillez me suivre svp.

Je sors de la tente encore endormie et suit Gaia jusqu'à la rivière. Elle se déshabille et saute dans l'eau, je l'imite et ferme les yeux, je suis épuisée.

Gaia : Vous avez vu la première Commandante Becca, ce qui veut dire que vous êtes un sang d'ébène et que la Flamme vous parle. Ce qui normalement est impossible, à moins de la servir comme moi ou dans être le porteur comme Heda.

Clarke : Comment savez vous que je l'ai vu ?

Gaia : La Flamme me guide, j'ai appris à écouter Princesse et il vous faut le faire aussi.

Clarke : Ce qu'elle m'a dit n'avait aucun sens, elle ne m'a rien appris.

Gaia : Les réponses viendront en tant voulu.

Clarke : Donc désolé mais mon sang est rouge donc vous vous trompez sur...

Je regarde ma main et grimace en voyant du sang noir, ça je ne l'ai pas vu venir...

Gaia : Votre pouvoir s'éveille, posez la main dans l'eau et fermez les yeux. Pensez à fermer vos blessures, guérir, cela vous vient naturellement et ça sera le plus facile pour vous.

J'obéis sans trop savoir pourquoi et ferme les yeux, une douce chaleur m'envahit mais ma plaie ne se referme pas, qu'est ce que je croyais aussi, un tour de magie ? C'est ridicule à la fin, je vais pour sortir quand Lexa arrive, Gaia s'éclipse et elle me rejoint dans l'eau en silence.

Clarke : Tu devrais garder ton attelle, tu as le bras cassé Lexa.

Lexa : J'ai appris à passer outre la douleur il y a bien longtemps.

Clarke : A quel point tu es fâchée contre moi ?

Lexa : (Souffle) J'ai vu Clara, elle semble aller bien ?

Clarke : Elle a vécu des moments difficiles, il faut que je...

Lexa a posé sa main sur ma joue me coupant le sifflet et semble chercher dans mes yeux une réponse, mais réponse à quoi je l'ignore.

Clarke : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Lexa : Tu es une Heda aussi, regardes moi tu comprendras ce que je dis.

J'obéis et plonge mon regard dans le sien, une lumière semble briller au fond de ses yeux et mon cœur s'accélère. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux que Léna, en plus foncé.

Clarke : Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux que je cherche Lexa, tout ceci me dépasse, je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

Lexa : Ne pars plus jamais comme ça, j'ai cru mourir de peur.

Là c'est Lexa qui parle, depuis tout à l'heure il n'a aucune trace de la Heda qui sommeille en elle. Je m'écarte d'elle à regret et nage un moment, elle ne dis rien et m'observe en silence.

Lexa : Quand tu seras prête à admettre qui tu es, je serai là.

Elle sort de l'eau et je reste encore un moment dans la rivière, je ne comprends rien à tout ça. De rage je frappe l'eau qui s'ouvre en deux, j'écarquille les yeux et rejoins la rive. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel à la fin ?

Madi : Clarke, ça va ?

Clarke : Pas vraiment et toi ?

Madi : Heda m'a protégée du Pauna, sans elle je serais surement morte.

Clarke : (Montre ma main) Mon sang est noir, j'entends des voix, vois des gens dans mes rêve et peux visiblement ouvrir l'eau en deux, et ensuite quoi ?

Madi : Tu apprends à écouter les voix, elles sont là pour te guider, comme elles l'ont fait avec moi.

Clarke : Tu es une sang d'ébène aussi ?

Madi : Oui, mais peu le savent, je devrais être à Polis suivre un entrainement mais mes parents n'ont jamais voulu se séparer de moi et mon frère pareil.

Clarke : Mon sang était rouge avant de venir ici, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Madi : Je ne sais pas, mais il ne faut pas que tu es peur.

Clarke : Facile à dire, viens allons rejoindre les autres, j'ai faim.

Madi : Je serai toujours là moi, j'aimerai devenir ton second.

Clarke : Mon second ?

Madi : Tu es une Heda, une grande guérisseuse, j'aimerai apprendre auprès de toi.

Clarke : On en parlera plus tard, viens.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je tournais dans ma tente, pourquoi maintenant, que signifie tout ceci.

Lexa : Répondez-moi, pourquoi elle ?

Je m'oblige à me calmer et m'assois en position de méditation, je dois savoir, je dois comprendre.

Becca : Bonjour Lexa, tu as beaucoup de question, mais je ne peux y répondre pour le moment.

Lexa : Dites-moi juste une chose, Clarke ?

Becca : Elle est la Princesse de la Terre, mieux la Reine légitime, son pouvoir est aussi grand que son cœur.

Lexa : Mais ?

Becca : Pour elle tout ça, ne sont que des légendes, son monde ne croit plus en la magie depuis longtemps.

Lexa : Raven a parlé de voyage dans le temps ?

Becca : Tout vous sera révélé en son temps, mais ce n'est pas exactement ça, disons qu'il existe différentes versions de la Terre. Celle que tu connais, celle de Clarke et ses amis, ou celle des autres groupes. Tout le groupe de Clarke est exceptionnel, le tien aussi, c'est pour ça que vous avez été sélectionnés.

Lexa : Heda, je ne comprends pas ce que vous attendez de nous ?

Becca : Tu comprendras, restes près de ta Princesse. (Commence à disparaître)

Lexa : Attendez, est ce que c'est elle, celle à qui je suis destinée ?

Becca : (Sourire) Tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question Lexa.

Lexa : Mais Costia je pensais que...

Becca : Tu dois aussi écouter Lexa et pas que la Heda en toi, ton cœur lui il sait.

J'ouvre les yeux et souffle, je ne sais même pas par où commencer, Clarke ne croira jamais tout ça.

Raider : Heda, on vous attend pour la réunion.

Lexa : J'arrive, comment vont les blessés ?

Raider : Ils se remettent vite Heda, d'ici trois ou quatre jours tout le monde sera sur pied.

Lexa : Bien, allons écouter ce qu'ont découvert la Princesse et Anya.

Je m'assois et regarde Clarke qui semble bien loin, je reprend mon visage d'Heda et m'assois.

Lexa : Je t'écoute Anya, parle.

Anya : Nous avons découvert le groupe qui contrôle les Paunas à une journée de marche de notre position, ils s'amusent à les torturer jusqu'à obtenir leurs obéissance.

Lexa : Combien sont ils, leurs armes et leurs organisations ?

Anya : Ils sont 18, armés d'arcs et d'épées. Mais surtout du sifflet qui contrôle parfaitement les Paunas. Ils sont assez confiants et pas très prudents, nous sommes passés sans problèmes près de leur camp.

Lexa : Bien, autres choses ?

Anya : Tant qu'ils auront le sifflet, c'est du suicide de les attaquer.

Clarke : Alors il faut leur voler, mais il faut que ça coïncide avec notre attaque. Pour qu'il ne puisse pas nous le reprendre, plus on attend et plus l'attaque d'hier pourra se reproduire.

Lexa : Que proposes-tu Princesse ?

Clarke : Comme l'a dit Anya, tant qu'ils ont le sifflet c'est du suicide d'attaquer, donc il faut leur voler. Et pour ça il faut envoyer une personne, une personne qui passera inaperçu car petit et malin.

Lexa : Seth ?

Clarke : Ou Clara, Aden et Madi se feraient repérer.

Luna : Ce sont des enfants, cette mission est trop risquée.

Aden : J'irai, je sais me déplacer discrètement, personne ne me verra.

Lexa : Clarke à raison, aussi discret que tu puisses l'être, ta taille te trahirait.

Bellamy : On les occupera, comme l'a dit Anya ils ne sont pas sur leurs gardes.

Lexa : Tu en penses quoi Seth ?

Seth : J'irai Heda, je peux le faire, je serai courageux. Clara est encore fatiguée, je reviendrai avec le sifflet.

Lexa : Bien alors c'est décidé, qu'avez-vous trouvé d'autres ?

Finn : Des armes de notre monde, du matériel de survit, et surtout un ordinateur.

Lexa : C'est quoi un ordinateur ?

Raven : C'est un appareil très pratique de notre monde, j'y ai découvert beaucoup de choses sur le Jeu.

Lexa : On t'écoute, qu'as-tu découvert ?

Raven : Comme vous le savez 13 groupes ont été capturés, par les Anciens. Les Anciens sont des êtres immortels et très puissants qui gouvernent les mondes. Tous les cent ans environ, ils choisissent treize mondes pour le « Jeu »

Lexa : Et ça consiste en quoi ?

Raven : La survie de leur Terre, qui mérite le plus ou non de continuer à évoluer. Il reste 9 groupe en compétitions, tous avec des épreuves différentes mais avec le même but, arrivé à Polis le premier en ayant réussit les épreuves d'avant.

Lexa : Comment tu sais qu'il reste 9 groupes en liste ?

Raven : (Sort un calepin) On me l'a dit, du moins une vidéo sur l'ordinateur avant que l'écran ne se brouille et que ne puisse plus avoir accès aux fichiers.

Lexa : Je suppose que si nous voulons en savoir plus, il faut remporter cette épreuve, mais d'abord on doit s'occuper du groupe. Votre entrainement reprend dans deux jours, le temps que vos blessures soient à peu près remises.

Wells : Pardon de demander, mais dans mon monde on ne guérit pas d'un bras cassé en trois jours.

Clarke : C'est différent ici, tu t'es pris une flèche il y a même pas un mois dans la cuisse, une flèche empoisonnée Wells et tu marches presque comme si de rien n'était.

Bryan : C'est l'eau, l'air, j'ai fait des analyses avec le matériel que Finn a ramené et je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie.

Lexa : Et bien ça nous arrange, non ?

Bellamy : En effet, c'est juste surprenant pour nous, on doit mettre au point le plan pour que Seth arrive sans encombre jusqu'à leur camp.

Je regarde Clarke parler avec Nylah et Anya et soupire, elle m'évite, bon chaque chose en son temps, d'abord Seth. Il semble fier, mon cœur se serre face au danger, met Clarke à raison, c'est un bon plan.

Luna : À quoi penses-tu ?

Lexa : Clarke fait une grande alliée, mais elle sera un redoutable ennemi.

Luna : C'est certain, mange, on a encore beaucoup à voir et à faire.

 **POV Clarke :**

 **Une semaine plus tard...**

Une nouvelle fois j'étais à la crique seule, perdue dans mes pensées. Qui je suis à la fin ? Depuis que je suis ici je me sens bizarre, comme remplit de force et de courage mais aussi puissante, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

Lexa : Tu comptes m'éviter encore longtemps ?

Clarke : Je ne t'évite pas.

Lexa : C'est à peine si on a échangé quelques phrases depuis ton retour, je comprends que tout ça soit perturbant, mais t'isoler ne t'aidera pas plus.

Je souffle et me lève, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer quand elle est près de moi. Elle me retient par le bras et me tire dans ses bras fortement. Surprise je tombe littéralement dans ses bras et mon cœur semble prêt à courir un marathon tellement il bat vite. Elle referme ses bras autour de ma taille et me serre fort contre elle, je ne bouge pas un muscle et ferme les yeux.

Lexa : Parle moi Princesse, je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

Clarke : Ah non ?

Lexa : Je ne veux pas l'être, avec toi je veux juste être Lexa, alors parles moi, stp.

Clarke : Très bien, qui je suis, tu le sais ?

Lexa : Oui, certaines légendes parlent de toi.

Clarke : Des légendes ?

Lexa : Me fais tu confiance ?

Je me décale de ces bras et la regarde avec attention, est ce que je lui fais confiance ? Oui sans hésiter, même si j'ignore pourquoi, je sais qu'un lien nous lie, un lien fort.

Clarke : Oui, je te fais confiance Lexa.

Lexa : (Sourire) Fermes les yeux, je vais te montrer.

J'obéis et elle touche mon front, j'ouvre les yeux et vois que je suis dans une clairière magnifique, remplit de fleurs colorées. C'est magnifique et très apaisant.

Clarke : Whaou, c'est quoi ça ?

Lexa : Mon Eden, là où je parle avec mes ancêtres, là où je me ressource, là où est la base de mon pouvoir. Tu es dans la Flamme, si tu peux le voir c'est parce que tu es une Heda, il y a longtemps la Flamme a été séparée en deux parties. Les Anciens ont fait ça car réunis, ça faisait trop de pouvoir pour une seule personne. Les deux parties de la Flamme cherchent à se retrouver, car c'est ainsi, elles ne peuvent pas vivre l'une sans l'autre.

Clarke : C'est bien jolie, mais ça ne m'explique pas ce que je fais là ?

Lexa : La seconde partie de la Flamme vit en toi, j'ignore comment c'est possible, d'habitude les deux parties font toujours partie du même monde, mais c'est ainsi. Je t'ai reconnu, comme tu l'as fait, ce lien entre nous que tu sens, c'est ça, la Flamme.

Clarke : Donc ce que je ressens pour toi, ce n'est pas réel ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Clarke : Lexa ce n'est pas drôle, quand tu as failli mourir devant le Pauna j'ai senti mon cœur se broyer. Raven et Finn m'ont dit que je m'étais illuminée et que j'avais filler plus vite que la lumière, c'est impossible de courir si vite normalement. Je ne m'étais jamais servi d'une arme avant-hier soir et pourtant j'ai tiré en pleine tête du Singe sans trembler, comme si j'avais toujours fais ça.

Lexa : C'est ton pouvoir qui s'éveille, tu as remarqué que je suis plus rapide, plus forte que la normale ?

Clarke : Oui, mais moi avant ça, j'ai toujours été normale.

Lexa : Tu ne l'as jamais été Clarke, n'as-tu jamais senti comme un manque toutes ces années ?

Clarke : Si sauf quand j'étais avec ...

Lexa : Léna ?

Clarke : Qui t'as parlé d'elle ?

Lexa : Ici, tes pensées me sont ouvertes, comme les miennes pour toi.

Clarke : Ramènes moi stp, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi Lexa, mais je ne suis pas la personne que tu crois.

Lexa : (Touche le front) Si tu l'es, et au fond de toi tu sais que je t'ai dit la vérité.

J'ouvre les yeux et on est de nouveau dans la crique, Lexa s'éloigne tranquillement et je souffle. Plus tard je regarde avec Bryan les analyses de l'eau, c'est du délire.

Bryan : Tu m'étonnes qu'il y ait de pareils monstres dans l'eau avec ça, mais c'est à notre avantage aussi.

Clarke : Oui, c'est certain, tu imagines les progrès que la médecine ferait avec ça ?

Bryan : Oui ça fait rêver, mais connaissant notre monde, ils se débrouilleraient pour en faire une arme.

Clarke : (Soupire) Des fois je me demande si notre monde mérite d'être sauvé ? Bien sûr il reste des gens bien, mais le système est pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

Bryan : Je sais, mais ça vaut le coup de se battre, rien que pour les personnes qu'on aime, les personnes innocentes. Une fois ce jeu de psychopathe finit, on rentrera chez nous et on changera les choses, je le sais.

Clarke : Je l'espère, bon je vais m'essayer à la pêche, à plus tard.

Arrivée au Lac je retrouve Nylah avec plaisir, elle est sympa et m'apprend calmement, tout le contraire de Lexa qui me fait manger le sol dès qu'elle le peut.

Nylah : Dans la Lune Princesse ?

Clarke : Un peut, je t'écoute.

Nylah : Tu peux me parler tu sais, des fois c'est plus facile de parler à une inconnue.

Clarke : Tu n'es pas une inconnue Nylah, du moins plus maintenant.

Nylah : (Sourire) Alors qu'est-ce que Heda t'a encore fait ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Comment sais tu que c'est elle qui me trouble ?

Nylah : Parce que c'est toujours elle, elle t'a dit quoi ?

Clarke : Elle m'a parlé de la Flamme, elle pense qu'une partie vit en moi.

Nylah : Et toi qu'en penses-tu ?

Clarke : Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une pause, tu m'apprends à pécher ?

Nylah : Ok Princesse, regardes bien.

Sentant un regard sur moi je me tourne et vois Lexa, elle semble en colère et je la suis des yeux jusqu'à sa tente. Nylah me regarde en souriant et me prend la canne à pêche, elle me pousse vers la tente de Lexa et je soupire, allons bon, que se passe-t-il encore ?

Nylah : Elle est jalouse, dis lui que mon cœur est déjà pris, ça la rassurera.

Clarke : Le mien, aussi, je vais lui parler.

Je me dirige vers la tente quand un cri de Pauna me fait sursauter, je tourne la tête et vois trois singes foncer vers notre camp, ce n'est pas vrai, ça n'arrête donc jamais...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :** Les élus...

 **POV Lexa :**

Cela doit cesser, on arrive à rien avec ces attaques incessantes, je soupire et m'assois.

Lincoln : Heda d'après ce qu'on a vu avec Anya, ils préparent une offensive finale.

Lexa : Combien de temps ?

Lincoln : Je dirai trois jours pas plus.

Lexa : Il faut qu'une partie reste protéger notre camp. Qui penses-tu apte à se battre dans le groupe de la Princesse ?

Lincoln : Bellamy, Octavia, Atom, Nathan, Finn, Raven, John, Wells, Wick et Jasper. Sans oublier la Princesse, elle ne restera jamais derrière la connaissant, même si elle est blessée.

Lexa : Je sais, mais elle ne dit rien.

Lincoln : Pourquoi elle ne guérit pas rapidement alors que c'est une Heda ?

Gaia : Elle refuse la vérité, son pouvoir reste donc en sommeil, il la maintient juste debout pour l'instant.

Lexa : Je veux que le camp soit fortifié au maximum, je vais préparer les équipes et le plan avec la Princesse.

Lincoln : (S'incline) Oui Heda.

Une fois dans ma tente, Luna me rejoint avec Roan, la Princesse suit avec Bellamy et Wells.

Clarke : Alors on a pensé à une chose avec mon groupe.

Lexa : Je t'écoute Princesse.

Clarke : Dans l'équipement que Finn a trouvé, il y avait du matériel pour fabriquer des petites bombes. On pourrait en disposer à des endroits stratégiques et les faire exploser pour servir de diversion.

Lexa : Pendant que Seth récupère le sifflet ? Combien de ses bombes vous pouvez construire ?

Wells : Trois, c'est peu mais c'est toujours ça.

Bellamy : On pourrait mettre aussi deux tireurs embusqués, il nous faut économiser les balles mais ils pourront nous couvrir efficacement.

Lexa : Avec vos tireurs on mettra deux archers, je pense que ça ira. Il faut aussi que certains restent en place pour défendre le camp, on ne sait jamais si un autre groupe arrive par dessus.

Clarke : Qui proposez-vous pour rester ?

Lexa : J'aimerai que tu restes là, une de nous deux serait le mieux.

Clarke : Pas question, tu me demandes de rester à l'abri alors que c'est mon idée d'envoyer Seth là-bas ?

Roan : Princesse, vous êtes le Leader de votre groupe, et de plus vous...

Lexa : Pouvez nous, nous laisser un moment svp ?

Ils sortent sans discuter et je m'approche de Clarke, j'appui fortement sur ses côtés la faisant se plier de douleur.

Lexa : Tu ne serviras à rien dans cet état et le camp doit être protégé.

Clarke : Je vais bien, je ne vous ralentirai pas, il est hors de question que je reste dehors, Luna ou Bellamy peut diriger le camp et tu le sais.

Lexa : Un bon chef sait choisir ses batailles Clarke, tu seras plus utile ici.

Clarke : Je sais bien tirer, je pourrai être un des deux tir...

Elle s'arrête net quand je pose ma main sur sa joue, je me perds dans son regard et le temps semble s'arrêter entre nous.

Clarke : Pourquoi tu étais en colère hier soir quand je parlais à Nylah ?

Ma main retombe le long de mon corps et je soupire, j'étais jalouse, mais pas question de lui dire ça.

Lexa : Restes ici, stp.

Je ne dis jamais stp, cette Princesse m'oblige à tout pour la protéger, elle me regarde et dans ses yeux je peux voir que j'ai gagné.

Clarke : Ok, faisons les équipes.

Lexa : Luna, Roan, Bellamy, Wells vous pouvez revenir, on va organiser les équipes pour demain.

Ils rentrent et on commence à parler du plan durant plus de deux heures. Au final je suis assez fière de ce qu'on a établit, Wells a un bon sens tactique et ses idées sont souvent pertinentes. Bellamy lui est plus discret mais tout aussi efficace, et surtout il connait bien son groupe.

Lexa : Je pense que c'est bon, on partira à l'aube, il faut que Seth ai le temps de se faufiler discrètement avant que notre attaque commence.

Clarke : Bien, on devrait parler de tout ça à tout le monde.

Roan : Tout le monde est rassemblé pour le repas, c'est le bon moment.

Lexa : Parfait, allons-y alors.

On sort et on rejoint tout le monde autour du feu, quand ils nous voient arriver tous se taisent et attendent.

Lexa : Nous partons à l'aube, un groupe sera dirigé par Clarke ici pour la défense du camp et un autre par moi. Ceux qui m'accompagneront sont, Aden, Roan, Echo, Raider, Anya, Emori, Luna et Indra pour mon groupe. Bellamy, Jasper, Octavia, Nathan, Atom et Wick pour le groupe de la Princesse.

Clarke : Pour ceux qui restent avec moi, on va renforcer le camp et préparer des pièges en cas d'attaque ennemie. Les tours de garde continueront mais seront renforcés, durant l'absence du groupe d'Heda. Raven, tu en es où avec les bombes ?

Raven : J'ai montré à Bellamy le fonctionnement, tout est prêt.

Lexa : Parfait, je vous conseille de dormir, les prochains jours vont être fatigants.

Je décide d'aller méditer à la rivière, j'ai besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair la veille d'une bataille. Je me concentre sur le bruit de l'eau et ferme es yeux, je me retrouve dans la clairière et m'assois tranquillement.

Voix : Tu sembles préoccupée mon enfant ?

Lexa : J'ignore où tout ceci nous mènera, je trouve ce jeu bien cruel.

Voix : Les Anciens ne le sont pas, du moins pas vraiment, ils maintiennent l'équilibre du monde en place et c'est à vous, élus, de faire le reste

Lexa : Seth et Clara sont des enfants, tout comme Madi et Aden, d'autres auraient pu prendre leurs places.

Voix : Ils ont leurs rôles à jouer aussi, qu'est ce qui te préoccupe vraiment ?

Lexa : Clarke, elle refuse toujours notre lien.

Voix : Je ne le pense pas, sinon elle ne t'aurait pas écouté tout à l'heure, peu arrive à lui faire changer d'avis, tu peux demander à son frère.

Lexa : Je ne veux pas que nous soyons ennemies après tout ceci.

Voix : Ton destin t'appartient Lexa, à toi de choisir la voix qui te semble la plus juste.

Lexa : Je le ferai, soyez en sûr.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je regarde Lexa méditer au bord de la rivière, elle semble si calme. Rien ne semble l'effrayer, tout dans ce monde me tétanise de peur, j'ignore comment je suis encore debout ?

Lexa : Je sais que tu es là Princesse, approches, je ne mords pas.

Clarke : Permets moi d'en douter, tu n'es pas sensée te reposer avant la bataille ?

Lexa : C'est ce que je fais, mon bras est pratiquement guérit, toi par contre tu devrais t'occuper de tes côtés.

Clarke : Elles sont cassées, c'est long à se remettre, c'est normal.

Lexa : Pas ici et tu le sais, montres moi je vais t'apaiser. Rentres dans l'eau, je vais te montrer, bien que Luna soit plus douée pour communier avec la nature, je me débrouille aussi.

Clarke : Ta sœur a le sang noir aussi ?

Lexa : Oui, mes frères non, cela touche peu d'élus. Mais Luna a décidé de renoncer au pouvoir des Hedas, elle est la Gardienne du savoir à Polis.

Clarke : (Rentre dans l'eau) Cela consiste à quoi ?

Lexa : A apprendre, enseigner aux novices.

Clarke : Bon je suis dans l'eau et maintenant ?

Lexa : Fermes les yeux, oublies d'où tu viens Princesse et écoutes l'eau, le vent, la terre murmurée.

J'obéis et si au début je n'entends rien, je perçois au fil des minutes un chant magnifique. J'écoute cette voix en souriant, c'est apaisant. Je me rends compte que c'est Lexa qui chante, mais pourtant je sursaute quand ses mains se posent sur mon ventre. Une douce chaleur m'envahit et je laisse mon front tomber sur son épaule, je suis bien dans ses bras.

Lexa : Tu vois quand tu veux, cesses de te bloquer et acceptes que ce monde est différent du tien.

Je n'ai toujours pas bougé de ses bras, ça fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas sentie si bien, depuis Léna pour être honnête.

Lexa : Tu comptes me lâcher un jour Princesse ?

Clarke : (Ouvre mes yeux) Pourquoi tu étais en colère hier ?

Lexa : J'étais jalouse, Nylah est une femme charmante et tu sembles très bien t'entendre avec elle.

Clarke : Je m'entend avec pratiquement tout le monde, Nylah est juste gentille et patiente.

Lexa : Choses qui me font défauts, je sais cela.

Clarke : Tu as d'autres qualités.

Lexa : Lesquelles ?

Clarke : Tu me vois telle que je suis vraiment. (Embrasse sa joue) Merci de m'avoir soigné Heda, évites de te faire tuer demain, et essaies de ramener tout le monde en un seul morceau.

Je sens son regard sur moi tout le long du chemin mais ne me retourne pas. Dans peu de temps elle sera ton ennemie Clarke, tu ne peux pas.

Raven : Eh Blondie, tu as meilleure mine, ça va ?

Clarke : Lexa m'a soigné, j'ignore comment me comporter avec elle ?

Raven : Tu craques pour elle en fait ? Je peux comprendre, elle est canon, une sorte de beauté sauvage, et donc c'est quoi le souci, elle semble s'intéresser aussi à toi ?

Clarke : Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes sensés être ennemis ?

Raven : Pas forcement, on pourrait essayer de s'en sortir tous ensemble, on se fou des règles du jeu.

Clarke : Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive depuis que je suis ici, essayons de dormir, demain va être une longue journée.

Je me couche sur mon lit de camp mais au bout de deux heures j'abdique et sors prendre l'air. Lincoln est de garde et je le remplace, autant que mon insomnie serve à quelque chose. Lexa apparait près de moi, me faisant sursauter de peur.

Clarke : Tu devrais dormir.

Lexa: Toi aussi, je dors, ce que tu vois n'est qu'une projection astrale.

Je souris et lui tape l'épaule, sauf que ma main la traverse et elle me regarde avec un sourire moqueur.

Lexa : Je te l'ai dit, je dors.

Clarke : Que...ok je manque clairement de sommeil là.

Lexa : (Amusée) Tu refuses de voir ce qui est sous tes yeux Princesse. (Disparaît)

Clarke : Lexa ?

Disparue, ok je deviens barjot, parce que tout ça c'est impossible. Ou alors je fais un rêve super flippant et super long et je vais me réveiller dans mon lit.

Echo : Princesse, ce n'était pas Lincoln qui était de garde jusqu'à l'aube ?

Clarke : Je n'arrive pas à dormir, alors Lexa m'a dit que tu étais Reine d'un clan très puissant et courageux ?

Echo : Azgeda, il fait froid chez moi mais c'est magnifique. Entouré par les montagnes, mon peuple est fort et vaillant

Clarke : Que fais-tu là ?

Echo : Je n'ai besoin que de peu d'heure de sommeil, allez vous reposer, je prends la suite de la garde.

Clarke : Très bien, merci.

Je file et voulant vérifier que Lexa dort bien, passe la tête dans sa tente. Elle dort paisiblement, j'ai du halluciner. Je replace une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et me lève pour partir quand sa main me retient.

Lexa : Reste, l'aube est proche.

Je m'allonge près d'elle et ferme les yeux, sa main ne m'a pas lâché et j'ai l'impression que sa peau est brulante. Je marmonne une chose incompréhensible et elle m'enferme dans ses bras, je ne bouge plus un muscle et soupire de contentement.

Lexa : Dors Princesse, je veille sur toi.

Et c'est ce que je fis, deux heurs plus tard une douce caresse me réveille et j'ouvre péniblement les yeux.

Lexa : C'est l'heure, je ne voulais pas partir sans te dire au revoir.

Clarke : Tu seras prudente, n'est ce pas ?

Lexa : Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Clarke : Oui.

(Silence)

Lexa : (Embrasse mon front) Dors encore un peu, si tout va bien nous nous reverrons dans trois jours grands maximum.

Clarke : Je viens saluer tout le monde, je dormirai plus tard.

Lexa : Comme tu veux Princesse.

Avant qu'elle ne sorte de la tente je la tire dans mes bras et referme mes bras autour d'elle fortement. Elle ne dit rien et me serre contre elle, et je reste longtemps à les regarder s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

 **POV Lexa :**

J'observer nos ennemis dormir, ils sont négligents, les gardes dorment à moitié, ils sont bien trop confiants.

Bellamy : Tout le monde est en position Heda.

Lexa : Seth, tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ? Je peux le faire à ta place, tu n'as rien à prouver mon grand.

Seth : Je veux aider aussi, la Princesse a confiance en moi et je veux que tu sois fière de moi.

Lexa : (Caresse sa joue tendrement) C'est déjà le cas, tu ne prends aucun risque inutile. Si tu vois que c'est trop dur, tu reviens et on se débrouillera sans.

Seth : Oui Heda.

Aden : Je vais l'accompagner jusqu'à la limite, en cas de problème je pourrai l'aider plus rapidement.

Lexa : Ok, Raider dis à tout le monde de se tenir prêt.

Luna : Les pièges et les bombes sont en place, c'est quand tu veux.

Je respire un grand coup, serre Seth dans mes bras et leur fait signe de partir avec Aden. Je grimpe dans un arbre, Luna me suit et on observe en silence. Je ferme les yeux et pense à Clarke, mon esprit se projette près d'elle et elle sursaute violement ce qui m'arrache un autre sourire moqueur.

Clarke : Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça, c'est flippant. Tout va bien, tu dors ?

Lexa : Non, je médite, ça va bientôt commencer.

Clarke : (Inquiète) Ici tout est calme, on teste différentes choses pour affronter la créature, on a de bonnes pistes.

Lexa : C'est bien, je dois y retourner, je voulais juste te voir.

Clarke : (Sourire) Est ce que je manquerai à la grande Heda ?

Lexa : Non tu manques à Lexa.

(Silence)

Clarke : Tu me manques aussi, fais attention, ne joues pas au héros stp, reviens.

Lexa : Promis, à bientôt Princesse.

Clarke : A bientôt Heda.

J'ouvre les yeux et Luna me regarde en souriant, elle sait parfaitement ce que je viens de faire.

Luna : Comment ça va au camp ?

Lexa : Bien, ils cherchent un moyen pour vaincre la créature.

Luna : Bien, tu sais, peu de personne s'opposerai à ce que nous nous allions jusqu'à la fin, réfléchis à ça.

Je ne réponds pas et fixe mon regard vers le camp ennemi, s'ils osent toucher un cheveu de Seth ou Aden je ne réponds plus de rien. Notre salut repose sur deux enfants, le monde est devenu complètement fou.

Luna : Tout iras bien, ai confiance en eux.

 _ **Deux heures plus tard...**_

(Sifflement)

Un poids énorme semble avoir disparu de mon cœur et je souris à ma sœur, il a réussi.

Lexa : MAINTENANT !

On fonce vers le camp ennemi en hurlant et ils se réveillent paniqués ? Je tue un guerrier sans sourciller quand ils lâchent les Paunas sur nous, sauf que sans le sifflet il attaque aussi bien mes hommes que nos ennemis.

Lexa : On se replie, aller.

J'entends des tirs et vois Echo tirer flèches après flèches sans jamais manquer sa cible. Arrivés à l'endroit de la première bombe, on grimpe aux arbres et Bellamy déclenche le dispositif.

Bellamy : Atom non, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je vois le garçon sauter au milieu d'un groupe d'ennemis et retiens Bellamy quand je vois un Pauna arrivé.

Lexa : Le sifflet, va le chercher maintenant.

Il court et je file aider Atom avec Luna, qui ne me quitte pas. Trois autres Paunas arrivent et on peine à les maitriser.

Aden : (Siffle) Les ennemis sont en blanc, obéissez et je vous libère.

Bellamy serre son arme entre ses mains et Aden siffle à nouveau. Les Paunas se retournent d'un même mouvement et attaque nos ennemis. On file vers Bellamy et Aden, quand Atom se jette sur Bellamy pour le projeter d'une flèche, je lance mon poignard vers l'archer, mais le mal est fait.

Bellamy : Non, tiens le coup, pourquoi tu as fait ça.

Atom : J'avais plus personne, toi tu as encore ta sœur, guides les avec Clarke, je vais retrouver Fox maintenant.

Luna : (Ferme les yeux d'Atom doucement) Ton combat est terminé.

Le combat dure encore une heure et d'un coup le silence nous frappe, c'est finit.

Luna : C'est finit, notre dernier ennemi vient de tomber, allons à leur camp voir ce qu'on peut récupérer et rentrons.

Je vois Bellamy toujours fixer le corps d'Atom et me dirige vers lui tranquillement. Je lui tends la main qu'il accepte et on rentre au camp en silence.

Rader : Heda, Indra et Jasper sont sérieusement touchés. Il faut rentrer au plus vite au camp pour les soigner, ils ne tiendront pas longtemps sinon.

Lexa : Préparez des civières, 3, Atom est tombé.

Luna : (Soigne Indra) Elle perd beaucoup de sang, j'ai besoin de la Princesse, ou elle n'arrivera pas au camp.

Lexa : On n'a pas le choix. Raider tu restes ici avec Roan, Nathan et Wick et vous ramenez tout ce que vous pouvez au camp.

Bellamy : Et nous on fait quoi ?

Lexa : Je vais appeler de l'aide, j'espère juste que mon appel sera entendu.

Luna : Tu vas vider ton énergie en faisant ça.

Lexa : Je ne le laisserai pas mourir sans rien faire, occupes toi d'eux en mon absence.

Bellamy : On m'explique ?

Luna : Tu vas comprendre.

Je m'assois ferme les yeux et me concentre, on a besoin de chevaux et rapidement. Je laisse éclater mon pouvoir de Heda et communique avec la nature, entendez moi svp, mon peuple est en danger, j'ai besoin d'aide. La dernière chose que je perçois c'est un hennissement et je m'évanouis le sourire aux lèvres.

 **POV Clarke :**

Pourquoi je suis si fatiguée, c'est dingue ça, je me suis levée il y a trois heures. Je me débarbouille et retrouve avec plaisir Nylah, qui continu à nous enseigner ses méthodes de chasse. Aujourd'hui c'est Raven, Madi et Harper qui m'accompagnent.

Raven : Tu as une sale mine Blondie, ça va ?

Clarke : Je suis épuisée, mais on dirait que cette fatigue ne vient pas de moi, je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer.

Harper : Tout est tellement bizarre ici, je jurerai avoir vu une fée hier. Et j'avais l'impression de voler, c'était vraiment hallucinant.

Raven : Non, je suis trop jalouse, moi j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau tourne à plein régime, on dirait que j'ai pris des litres de boissons énergisantes.

Madi : Votre corps commence à s'habituer à ce monde et s'adapte.

Clarke : J'ai l'impression de m'être fait avoir dans l'histoire, pourquoi moi j'hérite d'une grosse fatigue ?

Nylah : Bonjour les filles, bon on va à la rivière, il est temps de vous apprendre à vous servir d'une lance.

Clarke : Pour pêcher, je crois que tu surestimes ma dextérité Nylah.

Nylah : Et toi tu ne te fais pas assez confiance, Madi est une pro, elle vous montrera pendant que je continu le filet.

Harper : Tu veux de l'aide pour le filet ? J'ai compris le truc, Illan m'a montré hier ?

Nylah : Je veux bien, on ira plus vite à deux.

Arrivés à la rivière je regarde Madi pêcher les yeux écarquillés, le jour où j'arriverai à faire ça, les poules auront des dents.

Madi : (Sourire) Je vais vous montrer. Pour commencer vous devez calmer votre respiration, restez le plus immobile possible. Essayez, une fois que ça sera bon on fera un essai.

Clarke : Ok petit chef.

Raven : Avec cette chaleur ça fait du bien de se baigner un peu.

Madi : On ne parle pas quand on pêche Raven ça fait fuir le poisson.

Nylah : La petite à raison, concentrez-vous.

Je respire doucement et tente de rester le plus immobile possible, je ferme les yeux comme Lexa me l'a enseigné et repense à la clairière.

Becca : Bonjour Clarke.

Clarke : Encore vous, que voulez vous ?

Becca : (Sourire) Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Clarke, Lexa et toi et même vos groupes, vous êtes mes élus, j'essaie de vous aider.

Clarke : C'est quoi cette histoire d'élus encore ?

Becca : Vous êtes un peu mes championnes, chaque Ancien soutient un groupe.

Clarke : Sauf que Lexa et moi on n'est pas dans le même groupe ?

Becca : Tu es sûr de cela ? Tu comprendras tout en tant voulu, ne lutte pas contre ton pouvoir, accepte le Princesse.

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et Madi me regarde en souriant, bon il va me falloir parler sérieusement avec Gaia je crois.

Madi : Parfait, on essaie, d'un geste fluide et rapide.

Au bout de deux heure je suis assez fière de ramener mon premier poisson, Raven aussi et Nylah se moque gentiment de nous. Madi a pêché pour tout le groupe.

Madi : Il m'a fallut un mois avant d'y arriver, tu es bien plus douée que moi.

Clarke : Je prends ça pour un grand compliment, rejoint Monroe, j'arrive pour notre leçon.

Harper : Le filet sera prêt d'ici trois jours, ça avance bien.

Clarke : Espérons que tout se passe comme prévu, au fait Nylah, de qui tu parlais la dernière fois ? Tu m'as dit que ton cœur était pris, pourtant il me semble t'avoir entendu dire que tu étais célibataire ?

Raven : D'ailleurs les hommes sont aveugles ici ou quoi ? Tu es magnifique, comment ça se fait ?

Nylah : Eh bien merci, tu es très belle aussi, comme Clarke et Harper d'ailleurs, vous feriez sensation à Polis.

Harper : Avec tout ce qui nous arrive, j'ai l'impression que Polis ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

Clarke : Chaque chose en son temps, tuons d'abord cette créature.

Nylah : Sage parole, pour répondre à ta question la personne que j'aime et comme dire dans votre langue déjà ? Ha oui, une handicapée des sentiments, c'est ça Raven ?

Raven : (Pouffe de rire) Oui, tu vois que tu les aimes nos expressions ?

Harper : (Rire) Je ne suis pas sûre que Clarke pensait à ça quand elle a dit à la Commandante qu'on avait plein de choses à leur apprendre aussi.

Parler de Lexa me fait penser que normalement ils devraient être sur le chemin du retour, j'avais espéré qu'elle revienne me voir comme la dernière fois.

Lexa : Est ce que je te manque Princesse ?

Je sursaute et vois que je suis dans la crique près de la rivière, il va falloir que je lui demande comme elle fait ça ?

Lexa : C'est toi qui as choisi cet endroit, pas moi.

Clarke : Est ce que tout va bien ?

Lexa : Je reviens Princesse, sois patiente.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ?

Lexa : Je préfère te l'expliquer quand je te verrai.

Clarke : (Inquiète) Tu es blessée, les autres ?

Lexa : Patience, j'arrive. (Disparaît)

Quand j'ouvre les yeux Gaia est devant moi et je soupire, bon je suppose que je ne peux plus nier ce lien entre nous

Clarke : Très bien, je t'écoute, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Gaia : (Sourire) Croire en toi, en votre lien avec Heda. Les réponses apparaîtront au fur et à mesure et naturellement.

Clarke : Ok, quelques questions, les fées existent dans votre monde ?

Gaia : Oui mais il est très rare d'en voir, ceux qui ont la chance d'en voir bénéficie d'un grand pouvoir de protection.

Clarke : Quel genre de pouvoir donne la Flamme ?

Gaia : Cela varie suivant l'individu, pour Heda elle lui donne force, rapidité, améliore ses sens, elle communie avec la nature aussi, guérit vite et bien d'autres choses

Clarke : C'est quoi ces murmures ?

Gaia : Les esprits de la nature, ils nous guident vers le bon chemin.

Clarke : Comment je fais pour libérer mon pouvoir ?

Gaia : La méditation, regarde, je vais te montrer.

 **POV Lexa :**

Luna : Tu tiens le coup ?

Lexa : J'ai besoin de dormir un peu, on sera bientôt au camp, comment vont les blessés ?

Luna : Vivants pour le moment, tu as avertit la Princesse ?

Lexa : Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, elle semble commencer à accepter notre lien.

Octavia : Heda, Indra respire vraiment mal.

Lexa : Lincoln, combien jusqu'au camp ?

Lincoln : Une heure de cheval au galop.

Lexa : Aden, va chercher Clarke, maintenant. Montez le camp, ça serait trop dangereux de continuer à les bouger, Clarke va devoir venir jusqu'à nous.

Octavia : Je vais avec Aden, Monroe pourra surement aider aussi.

Lexa : Très bien, ne perdez pas de temps. Allumez un feu et occupez vous des chevaux.

Indra et Jasper sont les plus touchés, je m'approche vers eux et posent un linge humide sur leur front.

Lexa : Tenez le coup, on va traverser tout ça, ensemble.

Jasper : Vous devenez sentimental Commandante ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Il faut croire, et puis tu fais trop bien à manger pour que l'on se passe de toi.

Jasper : Haaa, je savais bien que vous aviez succombé à mon charme aussi.

Indra : Il ne s'arrête jamais de dire des âneries celui-ci, désolé Heda, je fais un piètre exemple.

Lexa : Tu es une grande Chef Indra, une guerrière, ne doutes pas de tes capacités comme cela.

Quelques temps plus tard j'entends des cheveux et tourne la tête en souriant, Aden est le premier à arriver avec Clarke qui semble être né sur un cheval. A peine a-t-elle posé le pied par terre qu'elle se précipite vers Indra et Jasper pour les examiner. Octavia arrive juste derrière avec Monroe et du matériel médical.

Clarke : Indra ça c'est infecté, ça va faire mal je suis désolée.

Indra : Faites ce que vous avez à faire Princesse, la douleur est une chose que je connais.

Durant deux heures c'est à peine si elle lève la tête, je souris en voyant qu'elle s'illumine à nouveau. Son pouvoir se réveille de plus en plus, pour le moment c'est inconscient, mais une fois qu'elle saura le maitriser, elle sera une redoutable adversaire.

Jasper : Eh Princesse, tu brilles, tu as mangé un truc bizarre ?

Clarke : C'est ce monde qui est bizarre Jasp, un peu plus à droite et la flèche t'aurait envoyé au Royaume d'Hadès.

Jasper : Je me serai fait griller des chamallows.

Clarke : (Pouffe de rire) N'importe quoi, reposes-toi.

Mon cœur s'emballe quand je la vois venir vers moi et je lui fais un timide sourire, elle pose sa main sur mon cœur et je me retrouve dans la clairière.

Lexa : Pas mal Princesse, mais c'est mon endroit.

Clarke : Tu m'as invité, tu es épuisée, ici tu peux reposer ton esprit sans crainte. Moi je veille sur ton corps, les blessés iront bien, mais ils ont besoin de dormir aussi.

Lexa : Tu sembles changée ?

Clarke : Pas vraiment, j'ai apprit à écouter les murmures et ce qui nous attend n'est pas très réjouissant.

Lexa : Je suis navrée pour Atom, il est parti avec honneur, son esprit trouvera le chemin d'Eden.

Clarke : Je l'espère, reposes toi.

Elle disparaît et je m'allonge sous mon arbre, elle semble assez triste.

Becca : Elle commence à comprendre, tu as été entrainée depuis ton plus jeune âge à tout ça. Pour Clarke tout ça est nouveau, et sans doute assez terrifiant.

Lexa : Pourquoi nous avoir choisis comme élus ?

Becca : Vos âmes sont magnifiques, tuez la créature ne sera pas une chose aisée, préparez vous bien, car c'est loin d'être finit, laisses le sifflet à Aden, il a un don avec les animaux.

Lexa : Très bien, et pour Clarke ?

Becca : Sois juste Lexa, c'est d'elle qu'elle a besoin et non de la Commandante. (Disparaît)

Cette manie de parler par énigmes, je finis par m'assoupir, je sais qu'ici je ne crains rien. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis au camp, et la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps. Je jette un œil aux enfants qui dorment tranquillement et sors de la tente.

Gustus : Bonsoir Heda, tout va bien ici, les blessés se reposent et le camp est bien gardé.

Lexa : Parfait, la Princesse ?

Gustus : Dans sa tente, elle vous a veillé une partie de la nuit. Heda Sist lui a ordonné d'aller dormir il y a deux heures.

Lexa : (Sourire) Bien, je vais marcher un peu avant d'aller me recoucher également.

Mes pas m'emmènent jusqu'à la tente de Clarke, j'y passe la tête et sourit en voyant Clarke dormir paisiblement. Octavia et Harper aussi. Je passe ma main sur sa joue et elle sourit mais ne se réveille pas, Becca m'a dit de n'être que Lexa avec elle, mais c'est difficile.

Clarke : (Chuchote) Il est bien trop tard pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit Lexa.

Lexa : Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, excuses moi.

Clarke : Viens allons marcher un peu, tu me diras ce qui te préoccupe comme ça.

J'obéis et on marche silencieusement, je sais que Gustus nous a suivi discrètement, il fera décidément un très bon garde, de retour à Polis je lui proposerai, c'est décidé.

Clarke : Lexa est ce que tout ce qu'on ressent, c'est à cause de la Flamme ?

Lexa : Que veux-tu dire ?

Elle attrape ma main et la pose sur son cœur, son regard me déstabilise et son cœur semble battre vite, trop vite.

Clarke : Est-ce que c'est à cause de notre lien ? Où est ce que c'est plus que ça ?

Lexa : (Caresse sa joue tendrement) Tu en penses quoi toi ?

Clarke : Je pense que j'en ai marre de réfléchir.

Et d'un coup elle m'embrasse, mon corps semble s'enflammer et je ferme les yeux en approfondissant notre baiser, mon Dieu, c'est encore mieux que dans mes rêves.

 **POV Clarke :**

Après ce baiser plus que passionné, on a regagné nos tentes tranquillement. Sans un mot, ça va être dur maintenant, je repasse ce baiser en boucle dans mon esprit. Il n'y a aucune comparaison possible avec Léna, et pourtant Dieu seul sait à quel point j'ai pu l'aimer. Mais quand j'ai embrassé Lexa, c'est comme si tout prenait sens enfin. Ma vie, mon existence, tout ce jeu stupide. Cela pourrait m'effrayer, mais en fait cela me rassure. Je finis par m'endormir sereinement, depuis que tout ceci à commencer, c'est la première fois que l'avenir me semble enviable.

 _ **Une semaine plus tard...**_

Clarke : Bon il est temps de faire un essai, tout le monde est en place ?

Tout le monde me fait signe que oui et je sors de la tente, je souffle et ferme les yeux, j'espère que tout se passera bien, je n'ai pas envie de perdre une autre personne.

Lexa : (Caresse ma joue tendrement) Tout ira bien Princesse, c'est un bon plan.

Clarke : Je sais oui, c'est l'après qui me fait peur.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Ne crois pas que maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je te laisserai partir loin de moi.

Clarke : Je n'ai aucune envie d'être loin de toi, mais nous n'aurons peut-être pas le choix.

Lexa : Allons tuer cette bête, on a le temps de parler de tout ça.

Clarke : Ok, allons-y Heda.

Lexa : Après toi Princesse.

Je sors de la tente et arrive au bord du lac me déshabille sous l'œil appréciateur de Lexa ce qui me fait un peu rougir. Dans l'eau il y a déjà Bryan, Riley, Octavia, Raven et Finn pour mon groupe. Et Nylah, Emori, Maya et Raider dans le groupe de Lexa. Bellamy et Nathan sont perchés sur un arbre, l'œil collé à leur viseur. Roan et Echo arc en main sont à leurs côtés. Indra, Gustus, Anya, John, Charlotte et Jasper tiennent le filet. Madi, Aden, Gaia, Harper et Monty lancent des appâts dans l'eau. Lincoln, Luna, Wick et Jackson tiennent des lances empoisonnées plus loin. Monroe, Wells, Gina, Illan et Nyko sont en soutien dans l'eau, Lexa elle se tient sur un rocher au milieu du lac, un arc dans les mains, ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi belle.

Raven : (Amusée) Tu baves Blondie.

Clarke : Il y a de quoi, les adieux vont être difficiles.

Octavia : (Regarde Lincoln) Oui, on forme une bonne équipe.

L'eau bouillonne et la créature fonce déjà vers le groupe de Lincoln. Le but est de l'attirer vers le filet, en espérant qu'il ne casse pas. Les tirs résonnent, et je me concentre sur le combat.

Nylah : Ensemble, comme pour le poisson les filles.

Je souris à ce souvenir et jette ma lance sur la créature, elle se loge en plein dedans, comme celle des autres et elle fonce de l'autre côté. Lexa bande son arc et tire, la flèche se loge entre les deux yeux de la créature qui hurle de douleur. Les lances du groupe de Luna arrivent et la créature fonce vers le filet, on file rejoindre les autres au moment où ils le lancent. Lexa plonge, passe une corde dans le filet et tire vers Roan. Une fois sur la terre ferme on tire tous ensemble pour sortir l'énorme poulpe de l'eau, non sans peine. Seth se faufile avec Clara et reviennent avec les pierres tout content d'eux.

Lexa : (Achève le poulpe) Ton combat est terminé, on a de quoi manger pour un moment.

Luna : Heda il y a une lettre accrochée à chaque pierre.

Bellamy : Elle est adressée à Clarke et vous ? Comment c'est possible, je ne comprends pas ?

Gaia : Certaines choses nous dépassent Bellamy, les Anciens, leurs pouvoirs sont sans précédent.

Clarke : Cela ne me plait que moyennement d'être leur jouet Bell, mais rentrons au camp et voyons ce qu'ils disent.

Arrivés au camp, tous s'installent autour du feu, d'un même mouvement Lexa et moi on défait le parchemin et on lit en silence tranquillement. Je blêmis au fur et à mesure de ma lecture et regarde Lexa qui a les dents serrées, ça promets.

Bellamy : Alors, ils disent quoi ?

Roan : Heda, vous allez bien ?

Clarke : Il reste huit groupes debout, la prochaine étape est un combat, plusieurs en faite.

Octavia : C'est à dire ?

Lexa : Qu'on peut tomber face à face si on n'a pas de chance.

John : Techniquement notre alliance est finit, mais je suis le premier à reconnaitre que j'ai eu tord de dire qu'on serait mieux sans vous.

Indra : Je reconnais que votre aide aussi a été précieuse, donc on fait quoi ?

Clarke : Les instructions sont de nous rendre à dix kilomètre au nord d'ici, un colisée nous attend, les autres groupe restants se dirigent là-bas aussi.

Lexa : Ensuite, les combats commencent.

Bellamy : Quel genre de combats ?

Clarke : Genre gladiateur, pas d'armes à feu car trop facile.

Luna : On doit y être quand ?

Clarke : Dans deux semaines au plus tard.

Lexa : Cela nous laisse du temps pour vous entrainer, on commence à l'aube. Restez avec votre binôme, les cours de survis et de chasse sont suspendu, le principal c'est d'apprendre à vous battre.

Clarke : L'alliance est maintenue alors ?

Lexa : On s'en sortira ensemble, quelqu'un est contre ?

Je vois avec soulagement que personne ne bronche et lance un timide sourire à Lexa, sourire que je perds en pensant à l'entrainement qui reprend. Je vais surement mourir avant d'atteindre le colisée à ce rythme, je grimace et je vois son regard moqueur. Sans doute a-t-elle comprit à quoi je pensais.

Octavia : (Murmure à mon oreille) On échange, Indra va me tuer.

Clarke : (Rire) Parce que tu crois que Lexa est douce ?

Octavia : C'est une bonne chose cette alliance.

Clarke : (Sourire) Oui, allons nous coucher, demain ça va être dur.

 **POV Lexa :**

Luna : Bien, je suis le plus douée au combat de corps à corps, donc ils auront un cours avec moi.

Indra : L'épée pour moi

Gustus : La lance pour moi.

Echo : Les dagues pour moi, je pense que l'arc sera inutile.

Raider : Il faut leur apprendre à se servir de leur bouclier aussi, je leur montrerai.

Lexa : Bien, ils auront tous un cours avec moi aussi. Seth et Clara ne sont pas considérés comme faisant partit de notre groupe, donc pas de combat pour eux.

Luna : Mais Madi si, suivant sur qui elle tombe, l'issu pourrait lui être fatale.

Lexa : Je combattrai pour elle et Aden.

Nylah : Je combattrai pour mon frère Heda, vous ne pouvez pas vous épuiser, qui sait combien d'épreuves il reste encore.

Lexa : Il est mon second, c'est mon devoir, on va forcir les entrainements pour nous aussi, je ne tolérerai aucun échec.

Anya : Heda, il serait bien d'avoir des infos sur nos ennemis aussi.

Lexa : On ignore où ils sont et leur techniques.

Anya : On sait qu'ils se dirigent tous vers le colisée, je peux partir en reconnaissance et récolter des informations discrètement.

Lexa : C'est une bonne idée, mais Nylah t'accompagnera, il vaut mieux éviter d'être seule. Soyez de retour au plus tard trois jours avant qu'on parte pour le colisée.

Anya : (S'incline) Bien Heda, je vais préparer mes affaires.

Nylah : (S'incline) Moi aussi, on ne vous décevra pas.

Lexa : Je n'en doute pas, allons dormir, demain une longue journée nous attends.

Une fois seule je médite, il me faut retrouver mon calme, pour aider le groupe de Clarke à traverser cette étape sans trop de dégâts. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, le visage de Clarke apparaît sans cesse devant moi et je souffle de lassitude. Bon, je suppose que je peux aller lui dire bonne nuit ?

Clarke : Coucou, je te dérange ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Non, je pensais à toi, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Princesse ?

Clarke : J'aimerai que tu me promettes une chose.

Lexa : Ce que tu veux, mais pourquoi ?

Clarke : Nous ne sommes pas des combattants Lexa et même avec votre entrainement, il y a peu de chance que l'on s'en sorte tous. Si lors de mon combat il devait arriver le pire, protèges le reste de mon groupe, ne brises pas notre alliance, je suis persuadée qu'ensemble on est plus fort.

Lexa : Je ne te permettrai pas une telle chose, car c'est inutile, tu va gagner. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, jamais.

Clarke : Lexa je...

Je la coupe en l'embrassant passionnément et elle ferme les yeux en s'accrochant à moi. Tout mon corps s'embrase, il faudrait que j'arrête mais je n'ai plus aucun contrôle quand elle gémit.

Clarke : Promets !

Lexa : Je te le promets, je protégerai ton peuple comme si il était le mien, alors ne me laisses pas.

Clarke : Je serai toujours avec toi, ne l'oublies pas. (Embrasse)

Avant que l'on dérape à nouveau je m'écarte et elle se lève en souriant. Un dernier baiser et on s'endort sereines, je ne la laisserai pas mourir, pas question.

 _ **Une semaine plus tard...**_

Lexa : Encore, tu baisses ta garde trop rapidement et te concentre que sur l'arme de ton adversaire en oubliant le reste. Debout, encore, tes coups manquent de force et de vitesse.

Depuis une semaine je suis dure avec Clarke et son groupe, et pourtant ils ne bronchent pas, tous biens conscients que leur vie est en jeu durant ce combat. Clarke se relève à nouveau, son regard est déterminé et je souris.

Lexa : C'est bien Princesse, Echo vient par là. On va tester les reflexes de la Princesse, un petit combat te dit ?

Echo : Avec plaisir Heda, quelle arme ?

Lexa : On n'a pas encore testé le bâton, juste les mouvements de bases. Tu en dis quoi Clarke ?

Clarke : J'en dis que ça ne peux pas être pire qu'avec une épée.

Je souris, l'épée n'est clairement pas faite pour elle, mais elle se débrouille avec une dague, tout comme la lance. Et semble très bonne à l'arc aussi, malheureusement ça ne lui sera pas utile dans le colisée.

Echo : (Fait tourner son bâton dans ses mains) Quand vous voulez Princesse.

Clarke : Vous n'allez jamais arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, n'est ce pas ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Je te montre d'abord, ensuite on essaiera.

Durant dix minutes je combats Echo, sous l'œil concentré de Clarke, je dois dire qu'Echo est douée et je dois presque y mettre toute ma force pour la faire plier.

Echo : (S'incline) C'est un grand honneur de vous combattre Heda.

Lexa : Il est partagé, à toi Princesse.

Elles se mettent en position et l'air semble se charger d'électricité, tout le monde semble l'avoir senti car tous regardent dans notre direction. Clarke semble s'illuminer et je souris, son pouvoir de Heda se réveille, j'écarquille les yeux quand je vois qu'elle reproduit exactement mes mouvements à la perfection. Echo souris et passe à l'attaque aussi, durant vingt minutes le combat fait rage et dans un mouvement parfait, Clarke désarme Echo qui pose un genou à terre en baissant la tête.

Echo : (S'incline) J'ai perdu Sky Princesse, merci pour ce beau combat.

Clarke : Comment viens tu de m'appeler ?

Lexa : Princesse du Ciel, on dirait qu'on a trouvé ton arme. On va corser un peu les choses, Gustus, Raider, venez par là.

Clarke : Attends Lexa, pourquoi Princesse du Ciel ?

Lexa : Celle qui a la seconde partie de la Flamme, dans notre légende, on dit qu'elle vient des étoiles.

Clarke : Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûre d'être celle que vous croyez.

Lexa : (Pose ma main sur son cœur) Lui il sait, on reprend, Jasper, Monty vous venez avec moi pour votre cours.

Jasper : On va mourir Monty, content de t'avoir connu.

Monty : T'est con je te jure, viens, elle nous attend, super combat Princesse.

Clarke : Le premier qui me rappelle comme ça, je l'assomme.

(Rires)

Luna : C'est elle n'est ce pas ?

Lexa : Elle ignore encore tant de choses.

Luna : Tu seras là pour la guider, laisses faire le temps, viens, continuons l'entrainement

Aden : (S'incline) Heda, Anya et Nylah sont de retour.

Je tourne la tête et vois Nylah dans les bras d'Anya, on court vers elle et quand je vois leur état je serre les dents.

Lexa : Que s'est-il passé ?

Anya : Heda, c'est grave, le groupe dirigé par la Reine semble avoir de nombreux pouvoirs.

Lexa : Quels pouvoirs ?

Nylah : Noirs Heda, vraiment sombres, l'inverse de la Flamme.

Gaia : Il faut reporter notre départ Heda, si le pouvoir du Dark est présent, il faut que la Princesse se prépare, tout comme le reste du groupe.

Clarke : Que je me prépare à quoi ?

Lexa : A devenir une Heda !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :** Le pouvoir qui est en toi...

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Je n'ai jamais vu ce type de blessures, je ne comprends pas d'où vient le problème.

Nyko : Moi j'ai vu, c'est une blessure noire. Je dois aller chercher des plantes et d'autres ingrédients avec Lincoln, surveilles là je reviens.

Nylah : Ne t'en fais pas, je suis solide.

Clarke : Comment c'est arrivé ?

Nylah : On s'est fait attaquer par trois personnes qui avaient de la magie noire, on était pourtant assez loin des groupes. Ils nous ont laissé aucune chance de nous expliquer, on a couru, j'ai pris un mauvais coup en protégeant Anya.

Clarke : Laisses-moi deviner, c'est elle l'handicapée des sentiments dont tu parlais ?

Nylah : (Rire) Tu es observatrice Princesse, cela est utile dans mon monde. (Ferme les yeux sous la douleur)

Clarke : (Attrape sa main) Tiens le coup, Nyko va bientôt revenir.

Nylah : Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'aimerais bien que cette idiote d'Anya accepte enfin notre lien, je ne compte pas mourir avant.

Clarke : Ce lien dont tu parles, c'est comme Lexa et moi ?

Nylah : Pas exactement, je ne suis pas une Heda, la Flamme ne me guide pas non plus, mais j'ai d'autres dons si on veut. Tu as dû remarquer que nous étions plus forts que la moyenne et qu'on guérit vite ?

Clarke : Oui votre monde est dur, vous avez dû vous adapter.

Nylah : C'est ça, j'ai un don pour traquer, c'est pourquoi je suis une bonne chasseuse. Et même si tu ne le vois pas encore la magie est présente dans notre monde. Je perçois l'aura des gens qui m'entourent, c'est comme ça que j'ai compris que nos ennemis étaient du côté des ténèbres, du moins une partie.

Clarke : De quelle couleur est mon aura ?

Nylah : Aussi brillante qu'un soleil, et celle d'Heda aussi brillante que la Lune. Vous êtes complémentaires, l'une ne peut pas aller sans l'autre. Vous étiez destinées à vous rencontrer.

Clarke : Vous semblez tous connaître cette histoire de Flamme et tout.

Luna : (Rentre dans la tente) Cela fait partie de notre croyance, nos traditions. J'ai besoin de te parler Princesse, peux-tu venir avec moi ? Anya va veiller sur Nylah, je crois qu'elles doivent parler.

Je serre la main de Nylah et sors de la tente, je n'aime pas me sentir si inutile. J'espère que Nyko va vite revenir, je m'inquiète pour elle.

Luna : Nyko est un bon guérisseur, il est connu jusqu'à Polis, ne t'en fais pas, Nylah ira bien.

Clarke : De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

Luna : Je dois t'enseigner, je suis la Gardienne du savoir sur Polis. La sagesse de nos ancêtres coule en moi, Gaia va m'assister, il vous faut connaitre notre histoire, pour comprendre ce qui vous attend à partir de maintenant.

Clarke : En quoi c'est différent maintenant ?

Gaia : Si Dark se réveille, ça sera la fin de tous les univers Princesse.

Clarke : Charmant, qui est ce Dark.

Luna : L'ennemi de la vie, il apporte mort et destruction sur son passage, notre monde a été détruit une fois par lui il y a des milliers d'années.

Clarke : Je crois qu'on devrait tous entendre cette histoire, car je suppose que je ne suis pas la seule concernée par l'éveil de mes soi-disant pouvoirs ?

Gaia : Vos pouvoirs sont réels Princesse, sinon comment expliquez-vous être arrivée si vite près d'Heda pour l'aider la dernière fois ?

Clarke : L'adrénaline je suppose.

Luna : J'ai besoin que tu gardes l'esprit ouvert, même si c'est dur à croire, c'est primordiale que tu acceptes tout ça.

Clarke : Pourquoi ?

Gaia : Parce que Heda ne peut pas vaincre le mal seule, elle a besoin de vous.

Clarke : Nylah a dit que nous étions comme la Lune et le Soleil, ça veut dire quoi au juste ?

Luna : Que vous êtes liées par quelque chose de plus fort que vous.

Clarke : La Flamme ?

Gaia : Oui, je vais rassembler les autres. Il est temps de vous faire partager notre histoire à présent.

Je m'assois autour du feu et vois Lexa me regarder de loin, je sens que je vais moyennement aimer cette histoire.

Lexa : (S'assoit près de moi) Jamais je ne t'obligerai à quoi que ce soit, écoutes et nous parlerons après.

Clarke : Je peux rester près de toi ?

Lexa : Je ne demande que ça Princesse, ai confiance, tu n'es pas seule pour traverser tout ça, je suis là, comme mon groupe ou le tiens.

Clarke : Comme notre groupe.

Lexa : (Grand sourire) Notre groupe, notre peuple.

Clarke : (Entrelace nos doigts) Notre peuple, très bien je suis prête à entendre votre histoire.

Luna : Il y a environ 2000 de vos années, le monde a implosé. La guerre a éclaté, plusieurs clans se battaient pour le pouvoir. L'équilibre a été rompu, quand un mal plus grand est apparu. Dark, cet être issu de la noirceur des hommes a vu le jour, il se nourrissait de tous les mauvais sentiments, la guerre étant son passe-temps favori. Plus les hommes s'entre-tuaient, plus ses pouvoirs grandissaient. Il a commencé à envahir les Royaumes en place les uns après les autres. Une résistance s'est formée avec les peuples encore libre. Les Anciens leurs ont accordé un don à chacun pour rétablir l'équilibre. 13 Royaumes s'étaient unis, 13 dons furent accordés.

Clarke : Quels dons ?

Gaia : Pour notre monde ça a été une guérison expresse, une force décuplée, une habilité au combat sans pareil. Mais aussi la magie offerte par les Elfes. Elle diffère pour chacun de nous, elle se manifeste quand nous sommes adolescents ou avant si nous sommes en danger.

Bellamy : Donc en gros vous êtes devenus des supers guerriers, c'est ça votre don ?

Luna : En gros oui, c'est le grand don que les Anciens nous ont offert.

Raven : Et pour les autres mondes, vous savez ?

Gaia : Pour certains, pas tous.

Clarke : Pour notre monde ?

Luna : Le pouvoir de la Lumière et la magie est commun à tous les mondes, mais elle semble avoir disparu de votre monde aujourd'hui.

 **POV Lexa :**

Ils ont du mal à accepter tout ça, je le vois, pourtant ils semblent s'intéresser et posent beaucoup de questions. Clarke ne m'a pas lâché la main, ce simple geste d'affection semble lui faire le plus grand bien, donc je ne bouge pas.

Clarke : Le pouvoir de la Lumière consiste en quoi au juste ?

Luna : Nous ignorons encore beaucoup sur ce don, je sais que vous vous illuminez quand vous utilisez vos capacités spéciales.

Raven : Comme Clarke quand elle a couru super vite pour sauver Heda ?

Gaia : C'est un exemple oui, pour ce qui est de la magie en vous, c'est à vous de découvrir vos dons. A l'adolescence nous avons un rituel qui est sensé nous préparer à tout ça.

Luna : Sauf qu'ici c'est impossible à pratiquer, alors il reste la méditation.

John : Sans vouloir vous vexer, je suis loin de croire à tout ça, c'est comme si vous me disiez que Thor existe et que les Avengers vont débarquer pour nous sauver.

Lexa : Les Avengers ?

Clarke : Longue histoire, ils n'existent pas vraiment, ce que veut dire John c'est comme croire au Père-Noël, pitié dites-moi que vous avez au moins ça ?

Luna : Le Père-Noel ? Est-ce le nom de votre Dieu ?

Clarke : Ok ça répond à ma question, vous n'avez pas d'histoire que vous racontez aux enfants pour qu'ils se tiennent sages ?

Lexa : Dark te mangera si tu n'obéis pas, ce genre de choses ?

Clarke : Charmant et bien le Père-Noel c'est un être inventé par les adultes pour que les enfants soit sages et à Noël ils sont récompensés par un cadeau.

Lexa : Hoo, nous avons ça, cela s'appelle l'équinoxe, il y a une grande fête durant l'hiver et on se remet des présents entre proches.

Clarke : Hé bien voilà Noel c'est un peu ça, mais on s'égare là. Pour nous ça semble impossible ce que vous dites, car nous n'avons pas été élevés comme ça.

Lexa : Pourtant vous ne pouvez pas nier ce que vous avez déjà vu, vous guérissez vite, votre force a augmenté et tu t'es illuminée plusieurs déjà.

Wells : Admettons que nous ayons des pouvoirs, comment on est sensé les réveiller en si peu de temps ?

Luna : Vous devez commencer par accepter tout ça, mais notre histoire n'est pas finit.

Gaia : Avec les dons des Anciens, l'équilibre des forces était revenu, Dark sentant sa fin approcher a commencé à rallier des Royaumes à sa cause. Les hommes étant faibles et facilement corruptibles, certains se sont laissé tenter.

Clarke : Et l'équilibre fut à nouveau rompu.

Lexa : C'est exact, et les Anciens sont à nouveau intervenus dans ce conflit. Ils nous ont confié la Flamme, un esprit de la nature très ancien et très puissant. Pour être précise, il s'agit de plusieurs esprits de la nature, commandé par la Première Commandante, Heda. Une Ancienne qui avant de devenir immortelle a été un grand héros pour son monde. C'est elle qui nous a guidés quand la guerre a pris fin, avant de disparaitre à nouveau parmi les siens.

Clarke : Attends, je ne comprends pas. Becca c'est un Ancien ou un Commandant ?

Luna : Becca vit à l'intérieur de la Flamme en tant que première Commandante, mais c'est un Ancien également. La Flamme permet d'utiliser les dons des autres Commandants morts au fils des années.

Gaia : Quand Heda a appelé les chevaux par exemple, ce don lui vient de la Flamme, du troisième Commandant pour être précise qui pouvait contrôler tous les animaux terrestres avec de l'entrainement.

Luna : Ou quand Clarke a copié les mouvements de Lexa lors de son combat aux bâtons. Ce don vient de la Flamme, du sixième Commandant. Il pouvait copier tout style de combat juste en observant.

Clarke : Je suis un danger avec une épée.

Gaia : Parce que blesser quelqu'un va à l'encontre de vos principes. Comme quand vous avez voulu sauver votre ennemi près du ravin.

Clarke : Comment sais-tu ça ?

Lexa : Les murmures, elle les entend aussi vu qu'elle serre la Flamme.

Octavia : Et donc une fois la Flamme obtenue, vous avez gagné ?

Luna : Plus ou moins, nous avons bannis Dark hors des 13 Royaumes, mais il a promis qu'il reviendrait finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Gina : Exterminer tout ?

Gaia : Oui, ces Jeux sont sans doute pour préserver l'équilibre des Mondes.

Clarke : Je ne vois pas où est l'équilibre dans le fait de s'entre-tuer, au départ on n'était pas tous dans le même camp ?

Lexa : Plus à la fin, tu oublies que Dark a convaincu certains de les rejoindre. Ce qui s'est passé avec Nylah et Anya en est la preuve, sinon il n'aurait pas pu avoir accès à une telle magie noire.

Wick : Et donc, on doit faire quoi pour éviter qu'il revienne votre gus ?

Luna : Gagner contre ses serviteurs pour commencer, changer les choses dans votre monde, il me semble qu'il y a beaucoup de guerre. Grace à Heda elle a pratiquement disparu de notre monde, même si des fois ça arrive encore.

Jackson : Je veux bien, mais aucun de nous n'à le pouvoir de bouger les choses, nous ne sommes personnes dans notre monde, des gens invisibles parmi tant d'autres.

Lexa : Tout le monde a de l'importance s'il le veut, il suffit d'une voix pour faire pencher la balance dans le bon sens.

Clarke : Notre monde est différent Lexa, personne ne nous écoutera.

Lexa : Alors obliges les à le faire, tu es la dirigeante légitime de ton monde Clarke, une Heda, tu te dois d'accepter ta destinée, vous le devez tous, sinon nous sommes perdus.

Clarke : Je veux juste être Clarke.

Lexa : Et moi j'aurai voulu rester Lexa, mais nous sommes plus que ça.

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Je crois qu'on à tous besoin de comprendre vos paroles, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne va pas nous faire de mal. Demain j'essaierai de réveiller ce fameux pouvoir, car il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, et je ne comprends toujours pas comment la Flamme peut se retrouver en moi ?

Luna : Les anciens ont séparé la Flamme en deux, et l'ont offert à Becca et son âme sœur, un esprit de la nature très puissant. Depuis ce jour, les deux parties se cherchent, jusqu'à ne faire qu'un à nouveau.

Clarke : Donc tout ce que je ressens est faux ?

Lexa : Bien sûr que non, nous sommes maitres de notre destin Clarke.

Clarke : J'ai l'impression que ma vie m'échappe depuis que je suis ici, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, je suis désolée mais ça fait beaucoup à accepter.

Gaia : On comprend, mais vous devez comprendre que les pouvoirs des serviteurs de Dark sont grands, sans votre éveil, vous n'avez pratiquement aucune chance de survie dans le colisée.

Clarke : On comprend Gaia, merci de nous avoir raconté votre histoire.

Je me lève suivie de mes amis et on regagne nos tentes en silence. Harper, Raven et Octavia se couchent directement et je souffle en me laissant tomber dans mon lit de camp. Au bout d'une heure à tourner dans mon lit je me lève et je rejoins la rivière, je m'assois sur un rocher en laissant tremper mes pieds.

Clarke : Je sais que tu es là.

Lexa : Je ne voulais pas te déranger, tu semblais perdue dans tes pensées.

Clarke : Tu es vraiment là où tu es encore une projection ?

Lexa : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Je suis là Clarke.

Clarke : A quel Commandant appartient ce don ?

Lexa : C'est le mien, il est bien pratique pour observer ses ennemis ou parler à ses amis ou famille quand nous sommes loin.

Clarke : C'est comme ça que tu parlais à Luna et tes frères ?

Lexa : Vers la fin oui, mon don s'est déclaré lors de ma quatorzième année.

Clarke : Je ne me sens pas exceptionnelle Lexa, je ne suis pas comme toi.

Lexa : Tu es faite pour diriger Clarke, comme moi et il est temps que tu l'acceptes.

Clarke : Est-ce que tu vas m'aider à comprendre tout ça ?

Lexa : Je reste près de toi, tant que tu veux de moi Clarke.

Clarke : Pourquoi ?

Lexa : Parce que tu es ma destinée, tu es courageuse, belle, intelligente, juste, j'aime tout de toi, même ton sale caractère et ton côté têtu.

Clarke : (Rires) Tu n'as rien à m'envier pour le côté têtu.

Lexa : (Sourire) Certes je te l'accorde.

Clarke : Tu restes près de moi, j'aime cette crique, c'est reposant.

Lexa : (S'assois près de moi) Je suis là.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et regarde les étoiles se refléter dans l'eau, j'aimerai comprendre ce qu'on attend vraiment de moi ?

Lexa : Moi je n'attends rien, mais les autres si.

Clarke : Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

Lexa : Pardon, pouvoir du 9 Commandant, j'ai du mal à le bloquer quand les pensées débordent comme à l'instant.

Clarke : Combien il y a eu de Commandant avant toi ?

Lexa : Plus de 2000, voilà pourquoi la Flamme doit être séparée, elle contient un trop grand pouvoir.

Clarke : Je vois, et tu peux prendre n'importe quels dons ?

Lexa : Non je n'ai accès qu'à certains, il faut beaucoup d'entrainement pour les utiliser et généralement beaucoup trop d'énergie. Je ne m'en sers qu'en dernier recours.

Clarke : J'étais fiancée, dans mon monde. Elle est morte il y a un an, dans un stupide accident de ski. Je n'avais pas pu l'accompagner car trop occupée à l'hôpital, elle est donc partie avec des amis sans moi. Le télésiège s'est emballé, elle a fait une chute de plusieurs mètres, elle est morte sur le coup. Et je n'étais pas là, car j'étais trop occupée, tu comprends ?

Lexa : J'ai perdu la femme que j'aimais aussi, je n'ai pas su la protéger, tu comprends ?

Clarke : Amies ? (Tend ma main)

Lexa : (Serre mon bras) Amies, on devrait se reposer un peu.

Clarke : On peut commencer notre amitié demain ?

Lexa : Pourquoi demain ?

Clarke : Parce que ce soir, je ne veux pas être ton amie Lexa. (Embrasse)

Très mauvais idée Clarke, tais-toi foutue conscience et laisse-moi faire l'amour à cette femme magnifique.

Lexa : (Soulève dans ses bras) Tu es sûre de toi ? Je ne suis pas sûre de te laisser partir une fois que...

Clarke : (Embrasse) Tu parles trop Heda, je veux juste t'appartenir cette nuit et demain est un autre jour.

 **RATING M :**

Lexa me plaque contre le sol et attaque mon cou de baisers passionnés. Ho bordel jamais j'aurai cru apprécier autant, ça craint là. Ses mains glissent sur mon corps et passent sous ma tunique qu'elle défait rapidement, tout en continuant de m'embrasser partout où sa bouche a accès. Ma tunique n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir et je regarde Lexa, ses yeux sont noirs de désir et je sens mon bas ventre s'enflammer. Nos lèvres se rejoignent à nouveau et je lui retire sa tunique d'un geste rapide. Lexa m'emprisonne entre ses jambes me faisant gémir quand son genou touche une zone plus que sensible.

Lexa : Tu es tellement belle Princesse, je rêve de te faire mienne depuis notre première rencontre.

Je ne réponds pas et inverse nos positions en l'embrassant férocement. Je fais glisser son pantalon doucement jusqu'à ses chevilles et mes lèvres prennent le relais de mes mains. Lexa a fermé les yeux sous mes douces intentions et je souris, fière que ce soit moi qui fasse trembler la grande Heda.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Ce n'est pas Heda que tu fais trembler, mais Lexa.

Elle sourit, par les Dieux, je pourrai tuer juste pour qu'elle garde ce sourire envers moi éternellement. Je la délaisse de son pantalon à son tour et du bout des doigts trace une ligne imaginaire sur ses cuisses lui arrachant des frissons. Mes mains s'arrêtent sur ses fesses et je la colle un peu plus à moi en l'embrassant, jamais au grand jamais je n'arriverai à être amie avec elle après ce soir, c'est impossible. Je la serre contre moi, nos corps s'épousent parfaitement, l'éclat de la lune semble faire luire nos peaux et je pose ma main sur sa joue tendrement.

Clarke : Je sais, moi aussi je le ressens, si on continu, jamais je ne pourrai te quitter.

Lexa : Alors restes avec moi. (Embrasse)

La tendresse qui nous entourait à l'instant semble disparaitre au profit de l'envie qui nous frappe à nouveau. Note baiser est tendre et langoureux avant de finir. Ma bouche descend vers ses seins que je libère de leurs entraves. Ma langue joue un moment avec ses tétons durcis de plaisir, mon autre main la maintien contre moi. Je vois Clarke perdre pied petit à petit et je sais avec certitude, que jamais personne d'autre qu'elle ne posera un doigt sur moi. Clarke a la tête basculée en arrière, je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique à cet instant et en profite pour lui enlever son dernier vêtement qui tombe plus loin. Devant moi, c'est une œuvre d'art qui s'étend et j'attaque avec envie chaque centimètre de sa peau.

Clarke : Mon Dieu, ne t'arrêtes pas.

Je souris et descends de plus en plus pour atteindre son intimité que je lèche sans retenu sur toute sa longueur. Elle retient un cri de surprise et je la sens trembler, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça. Je masse ses seins doucement et lèche doucement en soufflant pour déloger sa boule de plaisir déjà bien gonflée. Clarke semble avoir arrêté de respirer et je remonte un instant pour l'embrasser passionnément, lui faisant se gouter elle-même. D'un coup elle inverse à nouveau nos positions et s'attaque à mes seins, avec un mélange de douceur et de passion qui me fait chavirer loin.

Clarke : Tellement belle...

Sans crier gare elle me pénètre avec deux doigts me faisant gémir fortement. Elle me laisse m'habituer à cette intrusion et commence un lent mouvement de va et vient qui me fait perdre complètement la tête. Puis sa langue rejoint le mouvement et je ferme les yeux, envahit par un plaisir sans doute encore jamais atteint. Alors c'est ça, de faire qu'un avec son âme sœur ? Quelle sensation merveilleuse, j'en veux tellement plus. Ma mains se faufile jusqu'à son centre et le pénètre à mon tour, pas question de venir toute seule. Elle gémit et nos mouvements s'accélèrent, nos corps se couvrent d'une couche de sueur et Clarke m'embrasse en me mordant doucement la lèvre. Ce simple geste m'électrise et c'est dans un parfait ensemble que la jouissance nous cueille. Clarke retombe dans mes bras essoufflé et je la serre contre moi.

 **FIN DU RATINK M...**

Clarke : C'était assez...en fait je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens.

Lexa : Tu n'as pas besoin d'en parler, mais je suis désolée Princesse, je ne peux pas être ton amie.

Clarke : C'était idiot comme demande de toute façon, je n'y arriverai pas non plus.

Lexa : On devrait essayer de dormir un peu, demain vous devez essayer d'éveiller vos pouvoirs et c'est éprouvant.

Clarke : (Sourire mutin) Plus que ça ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Dors avec moi, je n'ai pas envie de rester loin de toi ce soir.

Clarke : Tu oublies les enfants ?

Lexa : Seth et Clara sont dans la tente d'Emori et Maya, alors ?

Clarke : (Embrasse) D'accord, je n'ai aucune envie d'être loin de toi de toute façon.

On se rhabille en silence et c'est main dans la main qu'on rejoint ma tente, Clarke se déshabille à nouveau pour rester en sous-vêtements et se couche dans mon lit. Je l'imite et la tire contre moi une fois dans mon lit.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si on se trouve face à face ?

Lexa : Jamais je ne te ferai de mal, on trouvera une solution, dors maintenant.

Elle ferme les yeux et se colle encore plus à moi, ce qui me ravit.

Clarke : Toi et moi, qu'est-ce que nous sommes ?

Lexa : Au fond de toi, tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question, nous avons le temps d'en parler Princesse, dors.

Cette fois elle obéit et dix minutes plus tard sa respiration est calme, je la rejoins dans les bras de Morphée et dors quelques heures paisiblement. Une heure après l'aube je m'éveille et souris en voyant que Clarke n'a pas bougé de mes bras. Je me décale à regret et lui caresse la joue tendrement pour la réveiller, j'ai remarqué que le matin n'était pas son moment préféré. Elle ouvre péniblement les yeux et me lance un sourire éblouissant qui réchauffe mon cœur.

Lexa : Bonjour ma Princesse, as-tu bien dormis ?

Clarke : Je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormis de ma vie.

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu m'en vois ravie, allons manger et on va commencer vos réveils.

Clarke : (Inquiète) Est ce que tu restes près de moi ?

Lexa : (Embrasse) Toujours si tel est ton souhait.

Clarke : D'accord, je te suis.

On sort et je souris en voyant que nous ne sommes pas les seules à s'être rapprochées dans le camp. Octavia et Lincoln, John et Emori, Gaia et Nyko, Harper et Monty, Bellamy et Gina pour ce que je vois.

Clarke : Dis est ce que hier c'était la pleine Lune ? Tout le monde semble avoir passé une sacré nuit.

Lexa : Tu regrettes ? (Inquiète)

Clarke : Jamais je ne pourrai regretter ce moment Lexa, tout était parfait, tu étais parfaite.

 **POV Clarke :**

Comment elle peut en douter, jamais pas même avec Léna ça n'a été comme ça. Je lui pose ma main sur sa joue et l'oblige à me regarder un moment.

Clarke : Comment veux-tu qu'on fasse devant les autres ?

Lexa : Je n'ai pas envie de le cacher, mais je compr...

Je la coupe net en l'embrassant doucement, elle me serre contre elle en soupirant de contentement.

Clarke : Bien, on est d'accord, maintenant allons-y.

Tout me parait incertain dans ce monde sauf une chose, ma place est près de Lexa, tant qu'elle voudra de moi, je serai là.

Lexa : Alors ça sera pour l'éternité.

Gaia : (S'incline) Heda, nous sommes prêts à commencer, Princesse ravie que vous ayez compris.

Clarke : Certaines choses, oui. Que devons-nous faire ?

Luna : On va vous montrer, rassemblez-vous autour du feu de camp.

Je serre la main de Lexa et rejoins Raven et Octavia qui discutent tout bas.

Raven : Belle prise Blondie.

Octavia : Carrément la Commandante, je suis jalouse, elle est vraiment belle.

Clarke : On en parle de Lincoln ?

Raven : (Rire) Grillée Octavia, y a un truc avec le Lune ici, parce que hier...

Clarke : (Sourire) Oui mais pour une fois, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Octavia : Moi non plus, c'était quelque chose.

Luna : Bien, Ankara va vous montrer la position à adopter. Vous devez vider complètement votre esprit, cela se rapproche un peu comme quand vous péchez à la lance. Imaginez-vous un endroit calme, un endroit où vous vous sentez en sécurité. Projetez-vous là-bas, vous êtes en paix, rien ne peut troubler cette sérénité. Inspirez par le nez et expirez par la bouche doucement, calez votre respiration aux autres.

La voix de Luna se fait plus lointaine, et c'est sans surprise que j'ouvre les yeux à la crique, je souris en voyant Lexa et me blottis dans ses bras.

Lexa : Je te manque déjà Princesse ?

Clarke : Pardon, (s'écarte un peu)

Lexa : Ne t'excuses pas de vouloir être dans mes bras, jamais.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je dois faire quoi par la suite.

Lexa : Tu médites, les réponses viendront en son temps.

Clarke : Tu restes ?

Lexa : Je veille sur toi, tout le monde a un guide, je suis contente que tu m'ais choisit.

Clarke : Les autres sont qui ?

Lexa : Je l'ignore, ils te le diront surement, concentres toi, ça ne fait que commencer.

Je me place face à l'eau et calme ma respiration en fermant les yeux. Lexa pose ses mains sur mes épaules et je sens mon esprit dériver un moment. Au bout de quelques minutes j'entends des voix et me concentre sur elles, je ne dois pas avoir peur, Lexa m'a dit que les voix nous guidaient.

Zéphen : Bonjour mon enfant, je suis Zéphen, l'âme sœur de Becca, je suis content de pouvoir enfin te parler.

Clarke : Qui êtes-vous ?

Zéphen : Un esprit de la nature, la partie de la Flamme qui vit en toi m'a été confiée aussi comme tu le sais.

Clarke : Oui, on m'a raconté votre histoire, que dois-je faire ?

Zéphen : Que veux-tu ?

Clarke : Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

Zéphen : Que souhaites-tu ?

Ma première pensée est pour Lexa, je vois Zéphen sourire, sans doute mes pensées ne lui sont pas étrangère.

Zéphen : En effet, tu apprendras à te servir de ce pouvoir aussi.

Clarke : Je souhaite rester près d'elle et protéger tout le monde, je ne veux pas que Dark reviennent.

Zéphen : Ton âme est belle mon enfant, le lien qui vous unit toi et Lexa me réjouit. Des épreuves vous attendent, mais ensemble vous surmonterez tout ça. Ton pouvoir est en toi Clarke, il te suffit de le libérer. Crois en toi, en Lexa, en ton groupe et tout se passera bien.

Clarke : Sommes-nous vraiment obligés de combattre ? N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen de maintenir l'équilibre ?

Zéphen : Les Anciens n'ont trouvé que celui-ci, mais tu as déjà changé la donne en vous alliant avec Lexa.

Clarke : Je ne pourrai pas la combattre, dites-moi que ce n'est pas prévu, svp ?

Zéphen : Je l'ignore mon enfant, mais je pense que Becca ne laissera pas ça arriver, concentres toi et éveilles ton pouvoir.

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur Lexa, puis je vois les visages de mes amis, mes parents, même Léna et j'ouvre les yeux d'un coup. Je suis de retour au camp, plusieurs de mes amis brillent, mais moi c'est comme si mon corps s'enflammait et je me tourne vers Luna et Gaia.

Luna : (S'agenouille) Bienvenu Heda !

Gaia : (S'agenouille aussi) Bienvenue Sky Heda !

Tous s'agenouillent, même mon groupe et Lexa me sourit en s'approchant de moi, elle pose sa main sur ma joue et m'embrasse tendrement.

Lexa : Bienvenue mon amour, tu as réussi, libères ton pouvoir.

Je lève les mains et une pluie de fleurs nous tombe dessus, tous se relèvent regarde le ciel. Je me sens tanguer sur mes jambes et Lexa me cale contre elle, je pose ma tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux.

Lexa : Doucement Princesse, tout le monde a réussit, on va prendre le reste de la journée pour tester vos nouvelles aptitudes, mais d'abord mangeons.

Je m'assois et Finn et Raven m'encadrent le sourire aux lèvres. Tous mes amis semblent sereins, ce qui me rassure un peu.

Clarke : Qui avez-vous vu ?

Raven : Un type assez austère du nom de Titus, il m'a sortit un truc comme quoi mon destin est de devenir un Flemkeipa, j'ignore ce que c'est, mais ça a un rapport avec toi et la Flamme. Luna était mon guide, je me suis retrouvée dans un chalet, c'est là que Finn m'a demandé en mariage.

Finn : Moi j'ai vu un ancien Commandant apparemment, du nom d'Hector. Il m'a confié son pouvoir qui est la maitrise de la Glace et une rapidité exceptionnelle. Madi était mon guide, je me suis retrouvée à la plage, la première fois que j'ai vu Raven, c'était là-bas.

Clarke : J'ai vu un esprit de la nature, Lexa était mon guide. Je vous raconterai tout plus tard, il est temps de tester tout ça.

 **POV Lexa :**

Gaia : Tout le monde s'est éveillé, s'est inespéré.

Luna : Oui, Raven est une Flamkeipa, celle de la Princesse, il va falloir la former pour qu'elle la seconde au mieux.

Lexa : Nous avons le temps d'en reparler, faisons le tour du groupe pour voir ce qu'ils ont développé comme pouvoir.

Gaia : Une semaine c'est peu, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

Lexa : Bien tout le monde rassemblez-vous, on va faire le tour. Vous allez nous dire ce que vous avez vu et comment vous vous sentez, on commence par toi Charlotte.

Charlotte : Nylah a été mon guide, j'ai rencontré le 22 éme Commandant, Isabelly. Elle m'a confié son pouvoir qui est de voir les auras et une précision sans faille. (Lance un couteau qui se fige jusqu'à la garde) Apparemment j'ai aussi gagné en force et résistance, votre aura est magnifique Heda, tout comme celle de Clarke.

Lexa : Merci, Nylah pourra te guider, c'est son pouvoir aussi.

Nylah : J'ai déjà commencé Heda.

Lexa : A toi John, dis-moi, qui as-tu vu ?

John : Le 16 ème Commandant, Bailey, il m'a confié son pouvoir qui est de créer des explosions. J'ai aussi hérité de sa dextérité et vitesse, Raider a été mon guide.

Lexa : C'est un pouvoir très instable, à manipuler avec prudence.

Raider : Je l'aiderai, grâce à mon pouvoir je ne crains pas grand-chose.

Lexa : Bien, à toi Wick.

Wick : J'ai été guidé par Ankara jusqu'à un esprit de la nature, il m'a confié son pouvoir qui est le contrôle du Feu ainsi qu'une grande force.

Lexa : Bien, Ankara continuera à te guider, à toi Jackson.

Jackson : J'ai rencontré le 8ème Commandant, Silver, il m'a confié son pouvoir de Bouclier et de précision. Gustus a été mon guide

Lexa : Un rôle important, Gustus t'apprendra à te servir de tout ça. A toi Harper, qui as-tu vu ?

Harper : Une Fée Esya, elle m'a confié son pouvoir, le contrôle de la nature. J'ai aussi gagné en vitesse et dextérité, Emori a été mon guide.

Lexa : Les Fée n'apparaissent qu'à peu d'élus, tu as de la chance, Emori continuera à te guider. A toi Riley, qui as-tu rencontré ?

Riley : Un esprit de la nature du nom de Jacob, il m'a confié son pouvoir qui est le contrôle de l'eau ainsi qu'une grande force. Tris a été mon guide, je l'en remercie beaucoup d'ailleurs.

Lexa : Bien, vous avez tous hérité de grands pouvoirs pour le moment, Tris continuera à veiller sur toi, passons à Gina ?

Gina : J'ai été guidée par Gaia jusqu'au 32ème Commandant. Il s'appelle Hésia et m'a confié son pouvoir, je peux voir comme en plein jour la nuit et me dédoubler.

Lexa : Bien, Gaia continuera à te guider. A toi Monroe, racontes-nous ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Monroe : Illan m'a guidé jusqu'au 27ème Commandant, elle s'appelle Elise et m'a confié son pouvoir. Je peux créer des illusions et j'ai un aussi le don de pouvoir traquer n'importe qui.

Lexa : Très utile, Illan continuera à veiller sur toi. A toi Bryan, racontes-nous.

Bryan : Aden m'a guidé, jusqu'à un esprit de la nature du nom d'Agemon. Il m'a confié son pouvoir, qui est le contrôle de la Terre et une grande agilité.

Lexa : Très bien, Aden continuera à te guider, à toi Nathan.

Nathan : Anya m'a guidé jusqu'à un esprit de la nature du nom de Silvia, elle m'a confié son pouvoir qui est le contrôle de l'air. J'ai aussi gagné en force et vitesse.

Lexa : Bien, Anya t'enseignera pour le moment. Monty, qui as-tu rencontré ?

Monty : Le 16ème Commandant, Will. Il m'a confié son pouvoir de Bouclier ainsi qu'une grande dextérité et vitesse. Echo a été mon guide, je l'en remercie d'ailleurs.

Lexa : Bien, elle continuera à te guider, Jasper à toi.

Jasper : Maya m'a guidé jusqu'au 62ème Commandant du nom de Léo. Il m'a confié son pouvoir qui est de pouvoir traverser toute chose, et j'ai aussi gagné beaucoup en vitesse.

Lexa : Le pouvoir du Ghost est très dur à maitriser. Maya continuera à veiller sur toi, à toi Octavia.

Octavia : Lincoln m'a guidé jusqu'à un esprit de la nature du nom de Samuel. Il m'a confié son pouvoir qui est de faire apparaitre des tornades, j'ai aussi gagné en force et vitesse.

Lexa : Parfait, Lincoln prendra soin de toi. A toi Bellamy, qui as-tu vu ?

Bellamy : Nyko m'a guidé ver le 76ème Commandant, il s'appelle Zven et m'a confié son pouvoir. Je peux contrôler les éclairs, j'ai aussi gagné en vitesse, force et dextérité.

Lexa : Ok, Wells ?

Wells : Roan m'a guidé jusqu'au 87ème Commandant. Elle s'appelle Eloise et m'a confié son pouvoir. La télékinésie et une grande force physique et mentale.

Lexa : Finn et Raven je sais déjà pour vous, je vous ai entendu en parler à Clarke. On finit donc par toi Princesse, racontes-nous ce que tu as vu. Roan tu continus à t'occuper de Wells pour le moment.

Clarke : J'ai vu un esprit de la nature, Zéphen, l'âme sœur du premier Commandant Becca. Il m'a juste donné accès à la Flamme, et donc au pouvoir de tous les Commandants mais aussi des esprits de la Nature. J'ignore ce qui nous attend, mais je sais que tout ça, c'était écrit. Et bien que je n'aime pas que mon destin m'échappe on ne peut rien y faire, si ce n'est tenter de finir tout ça, ensemble. Je suis persuadée qu'il y a un autre moyen que la violence pour régler tout ça. C'est en nous unissant qu'on pourra empêcher le retour de Dark. C'est pourquoi j'ai foi en notre groupe et tenterai de convaincre d'autres de nous rejoindre.

Un élan de fierté me saisit, elle est parfaite, tous sont pendus à ses lèvres, elle est faite pour ça, ça se voit.

Luna : On dirait qu'elle accepte enfin ?

Lexa : Oui, on va s'entrainer. On partira la veille de la date butoir, avec les chevaux on arrivera vite au colisée.

Luna : Bien, Commençons alors.

 **POV Clarke :**

Le soleil se couchait, l'entrainement fut éprouvant pour tous et le camp était calme. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour la suite, je ne veux perdre personne.

Raven : Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?

Clarke : Bien sur tout va bien ?

Raven : Les voix sont envahissantes, Luna dit que j'apprendrai à contrôler tout ça mais pour le moment ça me file une sacrée migraine.

Clarke : Tu dois apprendre à faire le vide dans ton esprit, refuges toi au chalet, c'est là où ton esprit est en sécurité.

Raven : Tu sais, je pense que notre place est ici. Je veux dire dans cette version de la Terre, je ne me suis jamais sentie à ma place dans notre monde. Mise à part avec Finn, alors qu'ici.

Clarke : Je le ressens aussi, mais notre monde compte sur nous, même si ils l'ignorent.

Raven : Je resterai près de toi, je sais que c'est ma place, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir toujours connue et c'est pire depuis l'éveil. Tu va m'avoir sur le dos un moment, désolé.

Clarke : La Flamme nous relie, ce lien je le ressens avec tous mais il est plus fort avec Lexa, Luna, Toi ou Gaia.

Raven : Gaia commence à me faire découvrir les pouvoirs des Flamkeipa, je suis bonne pour avoir une migraine à vie par ta faute.

Clarke : (Sourire) J'en suis désolée et Finn ça va ?

Raven : Il à un peu de mal, il a gelé le lit tout à l'heure.

Clarke : Il va falloir du temps, mais on ne peut plus nier quoi que ce soit maintenant.

Raven : Tu penses arriver à convaincre d'autres groupes de nous rejoindre ?

Clarke : Je l'espère, je suis convaincue que c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour s'en sortir.

Raven : Je t'aiderai au mieux, je vais dormir un peu, demain on part à l'aube.

Clarke : Très bien, reposes-toi, à demain.

Je reste encore un moment près de la rivière, quand je rentre le camp est endormi. Gustus est de garde de l'autre côté, et je prends le chemin de ma tente. Lexa doit dormir, je ne veux pas la déranger. Je marche tranquillement quand une douleur me vrille le cœur, Lexa est en danger. Je m'illumine d'un coup et apparait près d'elle au moment où Quint va pour la poignarder dans son sommeil.

Clarke : (Lève mes mains) NON !

Quint vole hors de la tente et Lexa est entourée d'un bouclier lumineux, ma colère est telle que je ne prends pas le temps de regarder autour de moi et fonce sur Quint pour le rouer de coups. Je frappe encore et encore Quint qui n'a pas le temps de réagir, il s'écroule au sol en sang et mon poing est arrêté en plein vol.

Lexa : Stop, calmes toi je vais bien.

Clarke : Il aurait pu te tuer, ce traitre, alors que tu lui as donné une chance, je vais le tuer.

Tris : (Triste) Heda, Ankara est morte, elle a été poignardée dans le dos.

Clarke : (Colère) Espèce de lâche, bats toi. (Frappe) Lèves-toi, pourquoi es-tu revenue, que veux-tu à la fin ? (frappe)

Wells : (M'arrête et me serre dans ses bras) Stop, tu vas le tuer, arrêtes Clarke, stp.

Lexa me regarde et pose sa main sur ma joue, je me calme instantanément et regarde autour de moi. Tout le monde me regarde, et je tente de reprendre une respiration normale.

Nyko : Elle n'a pas souffert, le coup était net.

Lexa : Pourquoi es-tu revenu, parles et ta mort sera rapide.

Quint : Si je vous tuais, j'avais une place dans le groupe de la Reine Nia. Mon plan était parfait, je pensais que tout le monde dormait, j'avais sous-estimé votre lien avec la Sky Princesse.

Clarke : Tu n'es qu'un traitre et un lâche, par ta faute deux personnes sont morts. Je te jure que tu ne feras plus le moindre mal à qui que ce soit, lèves-toi et bats toi.

Quint : (Grimace) Je ne peux pas, vous m'avez cassé la jambe, le bras et surement quelques côtes.

Clarke : (Prend une arme à Bellamy et la pointe sur son front) Alors tu mourras comme un traitre, sans honneur.

Lexa : Clarke, ne laisse pas la colère te changer, ce n'est pas toi. Il ne m'aurait pas blessé, le bouclier m'aurait protégé.

Clarke : (Main qui tremble) Tu proposes quoi alors ?

Lexa : Une mort rapide, il ne mérite pas de vivre mais il mérite de mourir selon nos coutumes.

Clarke : (Baisse mon arme) Tu n'es qu'une ordure Quint, Heda est trop indulgente sur ce coup-là. Si tu ne l'avais ne serais ce qu'effleuré, ta mort aurait été lente et douloureuse, crois-moi.

Je m'écarte et rends son arme à Bellamy qui la prend sans rien dire. Octavia et Raven m'entourent aussi tôt et me force à m'assoir. Madi m'apporte un linge humide et j'enlève les traces de sang sur mes mains.

Madi : Est-ce que ça va Clarke ?

Clarke : Excuses-moi, j'ai perdu le contrôle.

Madi : Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive. Le principal c'est que toi et Heda vous alliez bien.

Octavia : Tu es assez effrayante en colère, je n'arrivais même pas à suive tes mouvements.

Gaia : Tu as pris le style de combat de Gustus, on dirait que le pouvoir de la Copy n'a plus de secret pour toi. Ainsi que celui de la télékinésie et la téléportation bravo.

Clarke : Il faut s'occuper d'Ankara.

Lexa : Attachez Quint, Gustus tu t'en occupes. Luna, Gaia préparez le rite funéraire, Lincoln, Illan, Nathan et Bryan préparez le bucher.

Je n'ai pas un regard pour Quint quand Gustus lui enfonce son épée dans le cœur et regarde le corps d'Ankara bruler un moment. Lexa glisse sa main dans la mienne et je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

Lexa : Je suis là, viens, il nous reste deux heures avant l'aube, allons dormir un peu.

Clarke : (Pose ma main sur sa joue et embrasse) Je te suis Heda.

Lexa : Je suis là ma Princesse, ensemble on y arrivera, ne t'en fais pas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :** Combats ou meures !

 **POV Lexa :**

Nous étions partis à l'aube de notre camp, il nous faudra quelques heures pour atteindre le colisée avec nos chevaux. Je tenais Seth serré contre moi et Clarke s'occupait de Clara. J'ignore comment va se passer la suite, mais en la regardant rire avec Wells et Finn, j'ai su avec certitude que ma vie lui était destinée. Elle est faite pour accomplir de grandes choses, surement plus que moi et je l'y aiderai au mieux.

Luna : Tu penses que ça va se passer comment ?

Lexa : Je l'ignore, mais ce qui est sur ce que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour qu'on s'en sorte tous sains et saufs.

Luna : On arrive, apparemment nous sommes les derniers, les six groupes attendent devant les portes.

Lexa : Wells, Illan occupez-vous des chevaux et rejoignez-nous. Aden, Madi allez avec eux. Seth, Clara vous restez avec Maya et Gina, elles vont s'occuper de vous le temps de savoir ce qu'il faut faire.

Clarke arrive avec Bellamy et Octavia et je m'avance jusqu'à la porte, Luna et Lincoln sur mes talons.

Cage : C'est donc vous le dernier groupe, vous êtes bien plus nombreux que nous.

Clarke : Car nous sommes alliés, ce que je vous conseille de faire aussi. On ne s'en sortira pas sinon, tout ça nous dépasse, j'ignore ce que vous savez, mais c'est de la survie de beaucoup d'innocents dont on parle.

Dante : Nous en savons assez, mon groupe sortira vainqueur et notre Monde pourra continuer. Notre Maitre sera content et nous serons en paix.

Clarke : Une paix construite sur la mort de milliards de gens, je trouve que c'est assez égoïste, pas vous ?

Nia : Seuls les faibles parlent ainsi, la paix ne m'intéresse pas.

Lexa : Alors qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse au juste ?

Nia : Le retour de mon Maitre, votre destruction et cela commence dès aujourd'hui.

Son groupe nous met en joug avec leurs arcs et Clarke lève les mains. Ils sont propulsés au loin et aussitôt notre groupe nous entoure, arme à la main.

Bellamy : (Vise Nia) Donnez-moi une bonne raison de vous tuer, allez-y.

Jaha : CELA SUFFIT ! Baissez vos armes, tous et tout de suite, il y a des règles et vous les respecterez. Je suis l'ancien Jaha, le Colisée vous attend, veuillez rentrer.

Clarke : (Murmure à mon oreille) Tu l'as déjà vu ?

Lexa : Non, il ne fait pas partie de la Flamme, seule Becca est de notre côté, si on veut.

Charlotte : Heda, son aura est bizarre.

Nylah : Il est partagé entre l'ombre et la lumière, il ne prend pas part à ce conflit, seul compte l'équilibre pour lui.

Octavia : En gros il n'est pas contre nous, mais pas avec nous non plus ?

Lexa : Les Anciens sont comme ça, écoutons-le, il va surement nous expliquer.

Jaha : Vous êtes huit groupes encore en liste, chacun de vous devra faire un combat. Refusez de combatte votre adversaire et votre groupe sera pénalisé par la suite. Il y a trois règles absolues dans le Colisée et j'entends à les faire respecter. Les armes à feu sont interdites, tout comme les arcs. Il est interdit de se battre en dehors du Colisée, sous peine de pénalité sévère. Je suis le seul juge ici-bas, mes paroles sont absolues, défiez moi et ça sera la dernière chose que vous ferez sur cette Terre. Que les Leaders de chaque groupe rentrent dans l'arène, nous allons commencer le tirage au sort.

Clarke et moi on se lève, je sens ma Princesse à fleur de peau, ce Jaha ne m'inspire rien de bon, mais nous n'avons pas le choix pour le moment.

Jaha : Bien présentez-vous et tirez une pierre dans le sac.

Lexa : Je suis Lexa, chef du Monde Trikru.

Je pioche une pierre rouge et Jaha m'indique de m'écarter et présente la pierre au vieille homme qui nous a parlé tout à l'heure.

Dante : Je suis Dante, chef du Monde appelé Montain.

Il tire une pierre bleue et Jaha lui dit de se placer à gauche. Il se présente ensuite devant une femme qui pioche une pierre en se présentant.

Diyozac : Je suis le Colonel Diyozac, chef du monde appelé Exodus.

Elle tire une pierre jaune et se place près de Dante. C'est au tour de Nia de tirer une pierre, qui est Rouge.

Nia : Je suis Nia, Reine du monde appelé Frost.

C'est au tour d'un homme assez jeune de tirer une pierre. Il pioche une pierre verte.

Ethan : Je suis Ethan, chef du monde appelé Neverland.

Ma Princesse pioche à son tour, une pierre bleu, elle me regarde et parle d'une voix forte.

Clarke : Je suis Clarke, chef du monde appelé Terre.

Jaha tend le sac à un autre homme qui tire celle de couleur jaune.

Mike : Je suis Mike, chef du monde appelé Eden.

Jaha : Voici la dernière pierre verte, qui es-tu ?

Alice : Je suis Alice, chef du monde appelé River.

Jaha : Votre couleur de pierre désigne votre adversaire, les chefs combattent en dernier. Un nombre de point vous est attribué suivant comment vous mettez hors de combat votre adversaire. Le groupe ayant le plus de point à la fin aura une avance pour la prochaine étape. Celui qui finit dernier, sera éliminé des jeux.

Nia : Et si notre adversaire meure durant le combat.

Jaha : Cela m'importe peu, j'attribuerai les points quand même. Mais s'il abandonne, vous n'avez pas le droit de l'achever, vous êtes soumis aux règles Reine Nia, me suis-je fait comprendre ?

Nia : Très bien, j'obéirai Ancien.

Lexa : Peut-on combatte plusieurs fois ?

Jaha : Non, un seul combat. Les enfants que vous avez recueillis ne comptent pas dans votre groupe. Les deux autres sont en âge de se défendre, ce sont des guerriers de votre monde. Par contre votre groupe compte 18 personnes, comme celui de la Reine Nia, mais pour vous Clarke il vous manque une personne étant donner que le groupe des Montain à 19 membres. Vous allée devoir combattre deux fois.

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Très bien, je le ferai.

Jaha : Vous pouvez designer un guerrier vous représentant, ou combattre deux combattants ensemble à la fin ?

Clarke : Je combattrai, comment définit-on qui combat qui ?

Jaha : J'appelle votre nom, on commence par la pierre Verte, les autres regagnez vos places.

Je suis assez soulagée de ne pas affronter le groupe de Lexa, mais elle semble contrariée et je me rapproche d'elle.

Clarke : Qui a-t-il ?

Lexa : Tu aurais dû designer un guerrier pour le second combat, combattre deux ennemis en même temps c'est risqué.

Clarke : Je ne me voyais pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre Lexa, tu aurais fait pareil.

Lexa : J'ai été entrainée pour cela, tu viens à peine de t'éveiller.

Clarke : Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, mais il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour changer les choses.

On raconte tous aux autres et on assiste aux combats, la plupart du groupe d'Ethan sont très jeunes, entre 16 et 20 ans pas plus. Celui d'Alice, moins de trente ans, comme nous.

Gaia : Le monde Neverland leur don est de ne jamais vieillir, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences.

Bellamy : Et pour celui d'Alice ?

Luna : Leur don est en rapport avec les éléments, on n'en sait pas plus.

Clarke : Il y a au moins trois groupes ennemis.

Nylah : Oui celui de Nia, de Dante et de Diyozac. Leurs âmes sont noires pour la plupart, quelques-uns sont incertains mais suivent leur chef.

Lexa : Nia et son groupe feront tout pour vous blesser grièvement, ne perdez pas de temps et attaquez tout de suite avec force. Quant au groupe de Dante, ils semblent plus vicieux.

Clarke : Je vais parler au groupe de Mike, j'arriverai peut être à les rallier, ils avaient l'air raisonnables.

Luna : Je viens avec toi.

Raven : Moi aussi, on ne sait jamais.

Lexa : Fais attention Princesse, tu ne peux pas faire confiance facilement ici.

Clarke : Je sais, je vais juste leur parler un peu.

Je me lève Luna et Raven me suivent. Aussitôt arrivée près du groupe de Mike je m'approche doucement de lui.

Mike : Que veux-tu ?

Clarke : Parler, je peux m'asseoir ?

Mika : Très bien, je t'écoute.

Clarke : J'ignore comment est ton monde, mais le nôtre est bien différent d'ici, je n'ai appris que récemment tout ce qui était en jeu.

Mike : Nous avions des légendes, mais on ne pensait pas que tout ceci était réel. Le troisième jour on est tombé sur un groupe, on a essayé de parler avec eux, et de comprendre ensemble.

Clarke : Ils vous ont attaqué ?

Mike : Heureusement le don de notre monde est une guérison quasi miraculeuse, notre corps est presque indestructible. Sans ça nous serions tous morts à l'heure qu'il est.

Clarke : Je me suis alliée avec le groupe de Lexa, je suis persuadée que c'est ensemble qu'on sortira de cette galère et qu'on empêchera le retour de Dark.

Mike : Même si nos corps sont résistants, nous avons peu de chance contre le groupe que nous allons affronter, ils sont remplis de magie noire.

Clarke : On peut s'entraider, venez parler avec nous, on trouvera une solution, ensemble.

Mike regarde son groupe qui semble incertain, devant nous le combat fait rage. Les groupes d'Alice et d'Ethan se battent férocement mais avec respect et ils ne cherchent pas à tuer.

Mike : Très bien, on est prêts à vous écouter, je suis prêt à tout pour les protéger et sauver mon monde.

Clarke : Parfait nous voilà avec un point en commun, venez, je vais vous présenter, déjà voici Raven et Luna.

Luna : Je pense que votre corps hyper résistant est votre meilleure arme dans le Colisée, j'ai un plan.

Je m'assois près de Lexa qui glisse sa main dans la mienne, je pensais que ça aurait été plus dur de le convaincre.

Lexa : Don du 97ème Commandant, elle pouvait gagner la confiance de n'importe qui juste en parlant.

Clarke : J'ignorai que j'utilisais une capacité, je ne me suis pas illuminée.

Lexa : Tu l'as de manière instinctive, comme la guérison. Mon don à moi c'est la projection astrale comme tu le sais, toi je pense que c'est un des deux.

Clarke : Nia est dangereuse Lexa, comme cette fille aussi et cet homme dans son groupe.

Anya : C'est Ontari, c'est elle qui a blessé Nylah, j'aimerai beaucoup la combattre pour la remercier comme il se doit.

Nylah : L'autre c'est Xam, apparemment ce sont ses enfants, ils sont pourris jusqu'à la moelle.

Clarke : Vous pensez les vaincre ?

Lexa : Oui, je vais aller les observer, je te laisse aider Mike et son groupe.

Clarke : Qui va veiller sur toi ?

Madi : Aden et moi, il ne lui arrivera rien, promis.

Clarke : Ok, fais attention stp.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Promis Princesse.

Elle ferme les yeux et je rejoins Mike, qui parle avec son groupe et Luna, mais aussi Bellamy et Raider.

Mike : Cela risque de nous pénaliser pour la suite si on abandonne tous.

Luna : Vous oubliez le système des points, donnez tout ce que vous avez. Et quand vous sentez que le combat va tourner, abandonnez.

Mike : Ce n'est pas très honorable de faire comme cela.

Raider : Ils n'ont aucun honneur et n'hésiteront pas à vous tuer.

Clarke : Cela vaut mieux que de mourir Mike. Par la suite on s'entraidera, et même si vous finissez dernier, au moins vous serez en vie et on fera tout ce qu'on peut pour sauver votre monde aussi.

Mike : Voici Gabriel, mon fils, il a à peine 16 ans, et mon second Kevin.

Clarke : On va réussir à s'en sortir, avez-vous des dons magiques aussi ?

Mika : Peu, et pas très puissants.

Luna : Expliquez-nous, les combats sont bientôt terminés.

 **POV Lexa :**

Nia : Je me fous de ce que dit l'Ancien, vous me les dégommez un par un.

Ontari : Mère, les pouvoirs des Anciens ne sont pas à prendre à la légère, même notre Maitre a peur d'eux.

Xam : Elle a raison, autant respecter les règles, ça ne nous empêche pas d'essayer de le tuer par tous les moyens.

Nia : Je vais faire qu'une bouchée de leur chef, mes pouvoirs sont si grands, la lumière n'est rien face aux ténèbres.

Ontari : Elle a trouvé la seconde partie de la Flamme, ce n'était pas prévu.

Nia : Dante va s'en occuper, la voir mourir encore une fois va l'anéantir et il me sera facile de la vaincre après ça.

Xam : Pourquoi encore une fois ?

Nia : Tu n'écoutes pas mon fils, l'histoire est pourtant important. Becca a vu son âme sœur mourir devant elle sans rien pouvoir faire, à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvent c'est ainsi. Il nous sera facile de les briser si l'une des deux meure, après ça, le Seigneur Dark pourra revenir achever sa quête.

Ontari : Nous serons les Maitre de nombreux mondes, ça donne envie.

Xam : Chut quelqu'un est là.

J'ouvre les yeux et observe Clarke, non pas question que l'histoire se répète, je changerai cela à la force de mes poings.

Jaha : Le groupe d'Ethan gagne 280 point au total, retenez bien ce chiffre il est important pour la suite des épreuves. Le groupe d'Alice gagne 276 points, vous pouvez vous occuper de vos blessés mais vous devez rester jusqu' à la fin des combats. J'appelle maintenant Bellamy de la Terre et Victor des Montain.

Lexa : Il à une faiblesse sur le côté gauche, souviens toi de ce qu'on t'a appris.

Clarke : (Serre dans ses bras) Essaies de ne pas le tuer, utilises tes éclairs en dernier recours, car ils te videront de ton énergie.

Octavia : Ne meures pas, on doit rentrer à la maison ensemble, tu as promit.

Bellamy : Je sais, je reviendrai promis.

Il embrasse Gina et je vois ma Princesse braquer ses yeux sur l'arène, je me positionne près d'elle et le combat commence.

Clarke : Tu connais le don des Montain ?

Lexa : Une force démentielle, nous sommes forts, eux c'est encore autre chose, ils ont la même force qu'un Pauna pour te donner un exemple.

Octavia : Bellamy esquive bon sang.

Bellamy est déjà en sang, Clarke serre les dents, tous nos amis l'encouragent et il reprend le combat. Son bouclier vole et son cri de douleur me glace le sang quand il reçoit un poignard dans la cuisse. Victor fait tout pour le tuer ou le blesser sérieusement, Clarke serre les poings.

Clarke : Bell ça suffit, il n'entendra pas raison, fais le.

Bellamy s'écarte d'un bond et claque des doigts. Des dizaines d'éclairs tombent, Victor s'écroule et Bellamy tombe à genou.

Jaha : 8 points pour Bellamy, 6 pour Victor, vous pouvez l'aider à se relever.

Lincoln et John sont les premiers près de lui et Clarke s'approche de Victor ? Elle frappe de toutes ses forces sur sa poitrine et il respire à nouveau.

Lexa : Pourquoi l'aides tu ?

Clarke : Tu sais pourquoi, viens Bellamy on va te soigner.

Bellamy : Merci Princesse, alors Heda impressionnée ?

Lexa : Je l'aurai été si tu avais fini sans une égratignure, mais tu t'es bien battu.

Jaha : J'appelle Octavia de la Terre et Chris des Montain.

Bellamy : Mets lui une raclé petite sœur.

Octavia : Comptes sur moi, regardes-moi briller.

Lincoln : Ne prends pas de risque, on se retrouve après. (Embrasse)

Clarke : (Serre dans ses bras) Fais attention à toi stp.

Lexa : Il possède da la Magie Noire, prends garde.

Octavia s'avance dans l'arène et le combat commence. Octavia fonce grâce à sa vitesse augmentée et Chris semble surpris, il recule avant qu'on entende Cage hurler.

Cage : Si tu perds, je t'explose la tête, allumes la cette garce.

Bellamy : Je vais lui écrabouiller la tête à celui-là.

John : T'inquiètes c'est prévu, Octavia se débrouille bien.

Indra : Elle retient ses coups, elle ne devrait pas, lui n'a pas sa clémence.

Lexa : Octavia bats toi, ton ennemi ou toi, choisis.

Clarke : Octavia, tu dois le faire, ils ne changeront pas d'avis.

Je vois Octavia fermer les yeux et lever les mains. Mais en même temps Chris lance son poignard qui se loge dans son épaule lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Bellamy : Octavia, maintenant, aller !

Une tornade se lève et envoie valser Chris contre un mur du Colisée. Il s'écroule et Octavia lève le poing en l'air.

Jaha : Octavia 7 points, Chris 5 points.

Clarke et Raven ont déjà sauté pour aider Octavia à revenir et je regarde Bellamy qui semble soulagé.

Bellamy : Ma sœur est une guerrière.

Lexa : Oui tu peux être fière d'elle.

Bellamy : Mais je le suis.

Une nouvelle fois ma Princesse se penche sur notre ennemi et l'aide à se relever. Chris hésite et lui saisit son bras, elle le relève et il rentre en titubant vers son camp.

Clarke : Lincoln tient Octavia, je dois enlever le poignard, ça va faire mal, désolé O.

Octavia : Vas-y, comment il note d'après toi ?

Indra : Il prend des notes, je l'ai vu marquer une croix à chaque fois que tu posais un genou à terre par exemple.

Octavia : Il semble assez indifférent à tout ça.

Lexa : Parce qu'il est, rien ne semble l'atteindre et encore moins notre sort. Seul l'équilibre lui importe, il n'a pas la même façon de penser que nous.

Jaha : J'appelle Charlotte de la Terre et Elissa des Montain.

Lexa : Comment est son aura ?

Charlotte : Assez noir, mais pas complètement.

John : Ne prends pas de risque, tapes fort et juste.

Clarke : Il a raison, ils n'écoutent que leur chef.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je regarde Charlotte se battre avec inquiétude, de tout mon groupe, elle est celle qui est la plus timide, mais aussi la plus douce avec Monty.

John : J'aurai aimé prendre sa place.

Clarke : Crois-moi si c'était possible, je me serai battue pour vous tous.

John : Clarke, je sais que tu veux bien faire, mais tu ne pourras pas sauver tout le monde.

Clarke : Je peux au moins essayer, elle s'en sort bien ça va.

Charlotte a un genou à terre mais son adversaire ne bouge plus et Jaha prend la parole à nouveau.

Jaha : 7 point pour Charlotte, 5 point pour Elissa. J'appelle maintenant John de la Terre et Steven des Montain, approchez et combattez.

Clarke : Fais attention, il semble assez fort celui-ci.

John : Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas mourir si facilement, je compte bien rentrer chez moi avec ma sœur.

Charlotte : Ils sont franchement vicieux, fais gaffe.

Lexa et Mike parlent encore entre eux et je me concentre sur le combat, Monroe s'occupe de Charlotte avec Nyko.

Luna : Tout va bien ?

Clarke : Tout ceci pour un équilibre déjà brisé. Ils ont clairement choisi leur camp, comme nous.

Luna : Je pense que les Anciens le savent très bien et que comme ça ils contrôlent les choses.

Clarke : Pourquoi as-tu refusé le pouvoir des Hedas ?

Luna : Pour veiller sur ma sœur, elle est la seule famille qu'il me reste et je n'ai jamais aimé me battre.

Clarke : C'est finit John va utiliser son pouvoir.

(Explosion)

Jaha : John 8 points, Steven 6 points. J'appelle maintenant Wick de la Terre et Sébastien des Montain.

Wick : Enfin à moi, John tu pisses le sang, ça va ?

John : (Soutenu par Nyko) Cet enfoiré m'a planté quand je me concentrais mais ça va. Charlotte a raison, ils sont vicieux et n'attendent qu'une erreur de notre part pour agir.

Clarke : Ne lui donne pas l'occasion de te blesser Wick, attaques avec tout ce que tu as dès le début.

Wick : Ok Princesse, je m'en occupe.

Il s'en va dans l'arène et le combat commence, Mike se positionne près de moi et regarde le combat.

Mike : Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais une Princesse ?

Clarke : C'est parce que je n'en suis pas une, mon groupe me taquine en m'appelant comme ça, mon frère Wells le fait depuis que je suis enfant et les autres ont suivi.

Mike : J'ai une fille aussi, j'espère la revoir, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, tu prendras soin d'eux pour moi ?

Clarke : Je ferai tout pour, mais ne pars pas défaitiste, on a un bon plan, ça va marcher.

Mike : Lexa semble t'aimer énormément ?

Clarke : C'est mon âme sœur, avec elle je suis enfin complète.

Mike : Lisa ma femme, je ressens cela près d'elle aussi.

Clarke : Tu vas retrouver ta famille Mike, on va s'entraider et rentrer chez nous.

Raven : Clarke, Wick ne bouge plus.

Clarke : Il faut beaucoup de puissance pour contrôler le Feu, laisses lui un peu de temps.

Gina : Comment tu sais tout ça ?

Clarke : On me l'a murmuré, depuis mon éveil j'écoute.

Gaia : Votre Princesse apprend vite, c'est fini mais Wick est dans un sacré état.

Je saute dans l'arène et soutiens mon ami avant qu'il ne tombe au sol aidée par Jackson.

Cage : Tous des incapables, je te jure.

Je n'écoute pas Cage et relève Sébastien, il tangue sur ses jambes et Steven et Elissa viennent le soutenir.

Sébastien : Vous ne devriez pas aider vos ennemis Princesse.

Clarke : Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'être ennemis, vous n'avez pas à suivre leurs ordres aveuglement. On pourrait s'entraider, mon groupe vous accueillerait avec plaisir, pensez-y.

Elissa : Votre monde est bien différent du nôtre, Princesse, nous n'avons pas le choix, il nous faut obéir sinon nos famille seront exécutées dès notre retour.

Clarke : On a toujours le choix, surtout quand il s'agit de faire le bien.

Je regagne ma place et m'occupe de Wick, qui est blessé assez sérieusement.

Jaha : Wick, 7 points, Sébastien 6 points. J'appelle Jackson de la Terre et Malia des Montain, approchez et combattez.

Wick : Vas-y Jacks, fous lui une raclé.

Clarke : Serres toi de ton bouclier dès le début et à l'aide de ta précision frappe au bon moment.

Jackson : Ok Princesse, j'y vais, tiens le coup Wick.

Lexa : J'espère que nous aurons un peu de répit après cette épreuve, ils vont avoir besoin de quelques jours pour se remettre de leurs blessures.

Clarke : Cage, Emerson et Dante sont les plus dangereux, les autres ne font qu'obéir. Apparemment leurs familles sont menacées, ils n'ont pas le choix.

Mike : Ces hommes n'ont aucun honneur.

Lexa : Les ténèbres se fichent de l'honneur, c'est fini, je vais chercher Jackson, il a surement les deux jambes brisées. Il a dû mal à se servir complètement de son bouclier, sinon ça aurait été pire.

Clarke : Monroe, prépares des attelles stp, évitez de vous faire toucher à bout portant, leur force est démentielle.

Jackson : (Grimace de douleur) Je confirme, j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un tracteur.

Clarke : Assis toi, je vais m'occuper de toi, tu t'es bien battu.

Jaha : Jackson 7 points, Malia 6 points. J'appelle maintenant Harper de la Terre et Wanda des Montain, approchez et combattez.

Monty : Fais attention stp, évites les coups.

Clarke : Abandonnes au besoin, mais ne prends pas de risques inutiles.

Lexa : Sa Magie est assez noire, prends garde.

Harper : Les fées me protègent, je gagnerai. (Embrasse Monty) Je reviens vite, prends soin de nos amis en attendant.

Clarke : (Serre dans mes bras) Stp sois prudente.

Harper : Promis Princesse.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Tu tiens le coup ?

Clarke : Je n'ai jamais aimé la violence, je veux dire je suis médecin Lexa et hier quand Quint...j'aurai pu le tuer, je l'aurai tué si il t'avait touché. Et je ne veux pas être comme ça, mais je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi et ça me fait peur.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai aimé quelqu'un comme ça, je l'ai perdue.

Lexa : (Caresse sa joue tendrement) Regardes-moi Princesse.

Clarke lève ses yeux vers moi et je l'embrasse doucement, elle soupire et me serre contre elle fortement.

Lexa : Je ne vais nul part, je reste avec toi, je te le jure ma Princesse.

Clarke : Les pouvoirs de la nature sont assez effrayants, Harper n'est presque pas blessée.

Lexa : Mais son énergie magique sera vide pour quelques temps après avoir utilisé autant de pouvoir.

Jaha : Harper 9 points, Wanda 6 points. J'appelle maintenant Riley de la Terre et Cassios des Montain. Approchez et combattez, ensuite nous ferons une pause.

Harper : Fais attention petit frère, reviens.

Lexa : Il n'a presque pas de magie en lui, ça va être un combat de force.

Riley : Ok, je vais revenir, promis.

Clarke : Ne prends pas de risques Riley, abandonnes au besoin.

Riley : Ok Princesse, je gagnerai.

J'observe le combat, Clarke toujours dans mes bras. Elle semble assez secouée par ce qu'elle voit mais tente de garder la tête haute. Si je pouvais je lui épargnerai toutes ses épreuves, mais être une Heda c'est ça aussi.

Clarke : Riley esquives, serres toi de ton pouvoir.

Harper : Bouges Riley, aller petit frère, frappes.

Indra : Heda, quelque chose ne va pas, regardez il semble s'étouffer.

Je tourne les yeux et regarde Emerson qui rigole, ils trichent.

Clarke : Respire, c'est une illusion, bouge Riley.

Jaha note des choses dans son carnet et lève la main au moment où Riley tombe inconscient au sol. Je serre les poings de colère quand une énorme vague emporte son adversaire qui s'écrase contre le mur.

Jaha : Pensez-vous pouvoir tricher en ma présence Emerson ? J'accorde 8 point à Riley, 0 à Cassios comme punition.

Clarke : Aller respires, respires bon sang. (Massage cardiaque)

Clarke s'illumine et déverse son pouvoir dans Riley, Luna me pousse vers elle, je sais qu'il est trop tard, sa trachée a été écrasée mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir arrêter Clarke dans son état.

Harper : (Larmes) Non, non, respires petit frère, aller.

Gaia : Heda, la Princesse déverse trop de pouvoir en lui, elle va être affaiblie plus que de raison pour son combat si elle continu. Il n'est plus là, ces combats sont déséquilibré.

Wells : Clarke, arrêtes, il est mort, tu ne peux plus rien faire, arrêtes maintenant.

Jaha : Les Montain vous aurez une pénalité pour cela, on va faire une pause. Ne vous amusez pas à me défier encore une fois ou vous en payerez le prix, c'est mon seul avertissement. Vous n'avez pas le droit de quitter le colisée, de la nourriture et à boire vont vous être apportés. (Disparaît)

Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Clarke et elle arrête son pouvoir, je m'agenouille et la prends dans mes bras. Harper est inconsolable dans les bras de Monty et les autres ont tous les dents serrés de colère.

Lexa : Je suis désolée, son esprit trouvera le chemin de ses ancêtres, il est partit comme un guerrier.

Cassios : Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il ferait ça. Je ne voulais pas le tuer, nous n'avons pas le choix.

Clarke : (Larmes) Si vous l'aviez, mais vous le refusiez par peur.

Raider et Gustus transportent Riley à l'écart et Clarke serre Harper dans ses bras fortement, Raven et Luna sont près d'elle aussi. Si je m'écoutais, je tuerai Emerson tout de suite, mais je sais que ce n'est pas mon combat.

Lexa : Nous allons nous occuper de Riley, Wells, Bellamy aidez Tris et Emori à préparer le bucher svp.

Je rejoins Harper qui sèche ses larmes en me voyant, son visage est ravagé par le chagrin et ma Princesse la regarde sérieusement.

Clarke : Je le vengerai, je te le jure.

Harper : Pourquoi lui ?

Lexa : Son esprit était plus fragile, le pouvoir d'Emerson est redoutable. Mais il a fait une erreur en nous dévoilant cela, on va pouvoir contre attaquer maintenant.

Clarke : C'est inutile Lexa, c'est moi qui vais le combattre, avec Cage.

Raven : Je pensais que tu combattrais Dante ?

Clarke : Non, c'est Monty qui va le faire. Cage a pris le contrôle du groupe, tu n'entends pas ?

Je me concentre sur les murmures et Jaha apparait devant nous. Je le regarde avec méfiance et il s'approche de Clarke, aussitôt tout le monde se met devant elle.

Jaha : Je pourrai vous balayer d'un claquement de doigts, je veux juste parler avec votre Princesse.

Clarke : Que voulez-vous ?

Jaha : Penses-tu toujours que c'est ensemble que vous triompherez des jeux ?

Clarke : Oui, je le pense.

Jaha : Pourquoi aider tes ennemis à chaque fois ?

Clarke : Chaque vie est importante, toute cette violence ne fait qu'encourager Dark dans sa mission.

Jaha : Tu penses donc que les Anciens se trompent de voie ?

Clarke : Je pense que vous n'avez pas cherché une autre solution, peut-on avoir du temps pour dire adieu à notre ami ?

Jaha : Nous reprenons dans deux heures, Becca à raison, tu es intéressante Princesse.

Lexa : Allez-vous punir les Montain au moins ?

Jaha : Oui, et je donne un avantage au Terriens. Lors de son dernier combat la Princesse pourra prendre un allié avec elle dans votre groupe.

Clarke : Merci.

Jaha disparaît et on se rassemble autour du bucher, du coin de l'œil je vois Nia jubiler et je m'oblige au calme, ma vengeance viendra en son temps.

Clarke : Harper allumes le bucher, c'est à toi de le faire.

Harper s'avance d'une main tremblante et Monty l'aide, les flammes montent haut et une douce brise vient nous caresser le visage.

Lexa : Son âme est en paix, son combat est terminé.

Tous : Ton combat est terminé.

 **POV Clarke :**

Encore une personne que je n'ai pas pu protéger, je suis sensée les regarder tous mourir sans rien faire ?

Zéphen : Je ressens ta tristesse mon enfant, les sacrifices sont nécessaires dans une guerre.

Je suis de nouveau dans la crique, je regarde Zéphen et souffle en m'asseyant sur mon rocher.

Clarke : Combien de personnes vont mourir au juste ? Tout ça pour un équilibre inexistant, Riley, Atom, Ankara ou Fox ne méritaient pas de mourir. Les autres sont blessés et pourquoi au juste ? Est-ce que je ne suis pas idéaliste de croire que je peux sauver tout le monde ?

Zéphen : J'étais comme toi avant, chaque vie était précieuse et puis Dark est arrivé. J'ai vu mes amis, mes frère mourir un à un devant mes yeux. Seule Becca me faisait continuer, elle a toujours été si forte. Mais quand la dernière bataille fut venue, j'ai dû faire un choix.

Clarke : Lequel ?

Zéphen : La sauver elle, ou mon monde.

Clarke : Vous avez choisi quoi ?

Zéphen : J'ai donné ma vie en échange de la sienne et du maintien de l'équilibre. Mais Becca ne l'a pas supporté, elle est morte peu de temps après le cœur brisé de m'avoir perdu, les Anciens nous ont réunis dans la Flamme.

Clarke : Mais ça ne doit pas être pareil je suppose ?

Zéphen : Non, mais nous sommes ensemble dès que nous le pouvons et c'est mieux que rien.

Clarke : Est-ce que j'ai le pouvoir de les protéger, est ce que j'ai une chance de réussir ?

Zéphen : Suis ton cœur, appuies toi sur Lexa et votre groupe et tout ira bien. Je te donne accès à plus de pouvoir, concentres toi et laisses toi guider par ton cœur, lui connaît la vérité.

J'ouvre les yeux, Lexa me regarde tendrement et je la serre contre moi.

Clarke : Je t'aime.

Lexa : (Grand sourire) Je t'aime aussi Princesse, tu sembles apaisée ?

Clarke : Zéphen m'a parlé, viens j'aimerai soigner nos amis, maintenant je peux le faire grâce à lui.

Arrivée devant Octavia je pose mes mains sur sa blessure et une douce lumière se diffuse.

Octavia : Hooo, ça fait du bien, merci Princesse.

Clarke : De rien, reposes toi quand même, tu as besoin de recharger ton énergie.

Je m'occupe de mes autres amis, sous l'œil de Jaha qui m'observe de loin. J'ai du mal à savoir ce qu'il cherche ?

Gaia : Vous avez attisé sa curiosité, Jaha n'est pas le plus tendre des Anciens mais ce n'est pas le pire non plus.

Clarke : Il y en a beaucoup ?

Lexa : Douze, d'après ce que m'a raconté Becca du moins. Je n'ai croisé qu'elle et Marcus un Ancien très sage.

Clarke : Et toi Gaia, tu en as croisé beaucoup ?

Gaia : 4, Becca, Marcus, Isia et Maelle. Maelle guide les Flamekeipa, Raven va surement la rencontrer d'ici peu.

Raven : Ha oui, elle va enfin m'expliquer ce qu'on attend de moi ?

Clarke : Tu risques d'avoir une réponse du style, « les réponses viendront en son temps, sois patiente ».

Lexa : (Sourire) Je sens une pointe de sarcasme dans ta voix Princesse ?

Clarke : La patience ne fait pas partie de mes qualités.

Wells : C'est peu de le dire, bébé elle piquait des crises monstrueuses pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait rapidement.

Lexa : (Sourire) J'aurai aimé voir ça, nos enfants risquent de nous donner du fil à retordre.

Clarke : Parce que toi peut être tu étais sage ?

Luna : J'ai bien peur que oui, elle ne pleurait jamais, et a fait ses nuits presque immédiatement.

Clarke : Eh bien j'espère que nos enfants te ressembleront alors, pour notre tranquillité il vaut mieux.

Madi : Moi aussi j'étais sage, mais je me suis bien rattrapée depuis.

Illan : Hélas, l'époque où tu t'accrochais à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage me manque.

Nylah : Aden a toujours été turbulent par contre, mais avec l'âge il se calme.

Mike : Ma fille est un ange, par contre mon fils...

Gabriel : Hé, ce n'est pas vrai...

(Rires)

Jaha : Nous allons reprendre, j'appelle Gina de la Terre et Sierra des Montain.

Bellamy : Chérie, ne te poses pas de question et donnes tout ce que tu as dès le début.

Clarke : Si tu vois qu'il essaie de te blesser ou pire qu'Emerson triche à nouveau, abandonnes de suite.

Lexa : Utilises ton pouvoirs de dédoublement dès le début, tu vas le désorienter.

Gina : Très bien, ça va aller, je vais revenir.

Harper : Fais payer ces enfoirés.

Gina : (Embrasse Bellamy) J'y vais.

Je braque mes yeux sur la Colisée et Lexa glisse sa main dans la mienne. Je la serre et regarde le combat, Gina se débrouille bien, elle va vite et son adversaire ne sait pas où viser grâce à son pouvoir.

Clarke : Vas-y Gina, elle est désorientée, c'est le moment.

Elle frappe de toutes ses forces et le bouclier de Sierra tombe, elle se tient le bras en grimaçant et Gina hésite à l'achever. Elle en profite donc pour lui faucher les jambes et planter son épée dans la cuisse.

Bellamy : DEBOUT ! Allez, tu peux le faire, vas-y.

Clarke : Gina, relèves toi aller.

Lexa : C'est finit Clarke, regardes mieux.

On souffle de soulagement en voyant que c'est le double de Gina qui s'est fait planter et elle assomme durement Sierra qui s'écroule au sol.

Jaha : 7 points pour Gina, 5 point pour Sierra. J'appelle maintenant Monroe de la Terre et Jarod des Montain. Approchez et combattez, Jarod les armes à feu sont interdites, posez ça immédiatement.

Lincoln : (Serre les dents) Ils sont tous pourris, fais attention.

Monroe : T'inquiètes pas, j'ai un plan.

Clarke : Fais attention à toi.

 **POV Lexa :**

Après ça les combat se sont enchainés, Monroe, Nathan, Bryan, Jasper, Finn ont remporté les matchs. Ils ont tous fini blessés assez sérieusement mais Clarke s'est occupé d'eux avec Lincoln et Nyko. C'est au tour de Raven de s'avancer, elle combat une montagne de muscles et je sens Clarke tendue.

Lexa : Ne t'en fais pas, elle va s'en sortir, le pouvoir des Flamekeipa est aussi grand que celui de la Flamme.

Luna : Elle ne bouge pas c'est normal ?

Gaia : (Sourire) Décidément vous apprenez vite dans votre monde.

L'homme fonce sur Raven qui s'écarte au dernier moment, s'en suit une danse mortelle magnifique. Raven bouge, les yeux fermés et taille en pièce son adversaire, qui tombe à genou en sang.

Jaha : 9 point pour Raven, 6 point pour Kotis.

Raven n'a pas une égratignure mais ne bouge pas pour autant, Clarke saute avec Finn la rejoindre et elle tombe dans les bras de ma Princesse qui la serre fort contre elle.

Clarke : Je te tiens, tu as été super.

Mika : Il s'est passé quoi ?

Gaia : Elle a fait corps avec la Nature, les murmures ont guidé ses mouvements. Cela demande une dose d'énergie énorme, une fois reposée, elle ira bien. Il m'a fallu plus de trois mois pour arriver à faire ça.

Lexa : Je crois que Cage va exploser.

(Rires)

Jaha : J'appelle Wells de la Terre et Cassandra des Montain, approchez et combattez.

Clarke : Ne t'avises pas de revenir blessé et encore moins de mourir Wells Griffin.

Wells : (Serre Clarke dans ses bras fortement) Je vous la confie Heda, je vais revenir petite sœur, promis.

J'essuie la larme de Clarke délicatement et on regarde le combat, Roan observe Wells avec fierté quand il commence à attaquer avec force.

Roan : Je vais lui proposer une place de guerrier dans mon clan.

Echo : Bonne idée, il est puissant et brave.

Clarke : N'allez pas me voler mon frère bande de vautour, il reste avec moi.

Roan : Tu es la bienvenue aussi Princesse.

Lexa : Pas touche, elle est à moi.

Clarke : (Amusé) Ha oui ?

Lexa : (Serre mes bras autour d'elle) Oui, jamais je ne te laisserai partir loin de moi.

Clarke : Tant mieux, c'est fini. Il a pris quelques coups, mais il s'en est bien sorti. C'est à Monty de jouer, Dante ne se laissera pas faire.

Jaha : J'accorde 8 points à Wells et 6 points à Cassandra. J'appelle Monty de la Terre et Dante des Montain, approchez et combattez.

Jasper : Ne le ménages pas parce qu'il est vieux, il est sournois comme tous ses hommes.

Lexa : Jasper a raison et il est remplit de magie noire, sois prudent.

Clarke : Serres toi de ton Bouclier dès le début, attaques le à distance, ne te fais pas toucher, tu risques de tomber en son pouvoir sinon.

Harper : (Embrasse) Fais leur payer mon amour, mais reviens moi. Je ne peux pas te perdre aussi, je préfère que tu abandonnes que de te voir blessé grièvement ou pire.

Monty : Je vais le vaincre, pour Riley, pour toi, pour nous.

Il s'avance et à peine a-t-il mit un pied dans le Colisée que Dante attaque. Son bouclier l'entoure d'un coup et il passe à l'offensive aussi, soudain les murmures se font plus insistants et je me concentre sur eux.

Becca : Bonjour mon enfant, j'ai fait en sorte que tu ne te retrouves pas contre Clarke ce coup-là mais je ne pourrai pas intervenir à nouveau.

Lexa : Je comprends et je vous en remercie. Nia semble très dangereuse, tout comme ses enfants.

Becca : Elle sert Dark depuis très longtemps. Tu ne peux pas baisser ta garde avec elle, ton esprit doit rester concentré.

Lexa : Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?

Becca : Emerson semble avoir pris pour cible ta Princesse, le combat sera rude pour elle et elle devra faire un choix qui va lui déchirer le cœur.

Lexa : Prendre une vie ?

Becca : Oui, ça va à l'encontre de ce qu'elle est, il te faudra être là pour elle par la suite, mais ne perds pas ton objectif de vu pour autant.

Lexa : Je serais vigilante.

J'ouvre les yeux et vois Monty en sang debout le poing levé, Lincoln le rattrape avant qu'il ne touche le sol, Harper et Clarke se précipitent déjà sur lui pour le soigner.

Jaha : 9 point sont accordés à Monty et 8 point pour Dante. J'appelle maintenant Clarke de la Terre et Emerson avec Cage des Montain. Princesse qui souhaites-tu comme aide ?

Clarke : Lincoln sera mon aide.

Je regarde Clarke un peu étonnée, je penser qu'elle me choisirait.

Gaia : Elle ne veut pas vous fatiguer avant votre combat contre la Reine, Lincoln est parfait contre Cage et ses pouvoirs.

Luna : C'est très intelligent de sa part, Cage à le pouvoir de contrôler les plantes, avec son pouvoir du Feu, Lincoln n'en fera qu'une bouchée.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Je reviens, ai confiance en moi, je vais gagner.

Lexa : Je sais, Lincoln, je te la confie.

Lincoln : (S'incline) Oui Heda, je veillerai sur elle, vous avez ma parole.

Lexa : Quoi que tu voies, ce n'est pas vrai, il est Maitre des illusions.

Clarke : Je sais, allons-y Lincoln.

Lincoln: Sha Sky Heda. (S'incline)

Clarke : Mochof, de venir avec moi.

Lincoln : C'est un honneur Princesse.

Je les regarde se mettre en place, tous ont les yeux braqués sur Clarke et Lincoln, courage ma Princesse, je suis avec toi.

Le combat commence et comme prévu Lincoln domine largement Cage, Clarke ne bouge pas, Emerson non plus.

Emerson : Je crois que je vais te montrer ce qu'il t'attend Princesse, ça sera plus simple. (Claque des doigts)

Lincoln : Princesse attention !

Lincoln protège Clarke des attaques de Cage, elle ne bouge pas, elle est prise dans l'illusion d'Emerson et je serre les dents en voyant ses larmes.

Wells : Ho Clarke, pourquoi elle ne bouge pas ?

Lexa : Elle ne le peut pas, elle croit que c'est moi.

Raven : REVEILLES TOI PRINCESSE !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :** Un choix difficile

 **POV Clarke :**

Raven : REVEILLES TOI PRINCESSE !

Clarke : Lexa mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Lexa : Tu te trompes Princesse sur moi, sur nous, je ne faisais que me servir de toi. Notre lien n'existe pas, tu n'es rien pour moi. Alors sois gentille, meures ou sers Dark avec moi.

Lincoln : Princesse, c'est une illusion, je vous en prie, réveillez-vous, vous ne pouvez pas mourir comme ça, sans vous battre, vous valez mieux que ça, réveillez vous.

Une violente douleur me vrille le ventre et je vois Lexa sortir une dague ensanglantée de moi en souriant. C'est bien Princesse, ne résistes pas, Dark sera contente de t'avoir près de lui, tu es un morceau de choix, une Heda.

A ses mots mon bouclier m'entoure et je propulse Lexa, non Emerson loin de moi. Je tourne la tête et vois Lincoln grimacer de douleurs, il m'a protégé contre deux ennemis tout ce temps, je pose ma main sur lui et aussitôt il se redresse en souriant.

Clarke : Pardonnes moi mon ami, reprenons.

Wells : Mets lui un raclée petite sœur, vas-y j'ai confiance en toi.

Octavia : Aller Linc, finis Cage, tu peux le faire.

Clarke : Je m'occupe d'Emerson, neutralises Cage définitivement, c'est un monstre.

Lincoln : Sha Sky Heda.

Une tornade de feu s'abat alors sur Cage qui tente de se protéger et je m'approche d'Emerson qui me charge avec son épée en hurlant. Je l'évite facilement, c'est comme si ses mouvements étaient au ralentit, je sais que j'utilise le pouvoir de la copie, je me saisis de mon épée et attaque.

Lexa : Par les Dieux, ce que je peux être fière de t'avoir comme compagne Princesse.

Elle a murmuré cette phrase mais je l'ai parfaitement entendu et je comprends que j'ai pris le style de combat de Lexa sans m'en rendre compte. Je t'aillade Emerson en pièce et il tombe à genou en lâchant son arme, Cage ne bouge plus aussi et je pose mon épée sur sa gorge.

Clarke : Ton combat est terminer Emerson. (Lui tranche la carotide)

Jaha : J'accorde 9 points à Lincoln et 6 points à Cage. 9 points sont accordés à Clarke et 8 points à Emerson, ce combat clôt ce groupe. Occupez-vous des blessés, vous avez une heure, ensuite le groupe de Mike et Diyoza rentre en scène.

Je grimace en me tenant le ventre et Lincoln me soutient pour avancer vers notre coin, Raven et Octavia sautent l'aider et m'allonge doucement, Nyko et Monroe sont déjà au dessus de moi pour me soigner. Je ferme les yeux sous la douleur et une douce caresse sur ma joue me les fait rouvrir en vitesse.

Lexa : Je t'avais dit que l'amour était une faiblesse Princesse, tu n'aurais pas dû hésiter.

Clarke : J'accepte d'être faible Lexa, je ne pouvais pas, je ne pourrai jamais te faire du mal, je suis désolée.

Nyko : La blessure est maudite, il va me falloir un peu de temps pour la soigner.

Lexa : Je m'en occupe, préparez les guerriers de Mike, leurs combats vont être difficiles.

Raven : Vous pensez qu'ils ont une chance ?

Lexa : On a un bon plan, ça limitera la casse, mais leur chef et deux ou trois guerriers sont plus que dangereux.

Mike : On va faire de notre mieux, notre corps est notre meilleure arme.

Clarke : Ne prenez pas trop de risques quand même.

Mike : Non, n'oublies pas ta promesse Princesse.

Clarke : Je ne l'oublie pas.

Lexa pose ses mains sur moi et une douce chaleur se répand en moi, je n'arrive pas à me soigner moi-même encore. Je vois bien qu'elle garde pour elle ses pensées et je pose ma main sur elle doucement, elle tourne son regard vers moi et mon cœur se serre.

Clarke : Ne penses même pas à me quitter pour me protéger, c'est d'être loin de toi qui causerai ma perte et tu le sais.

Lexa : Je suis là Princesse, mais évites de me faire des frayeurs pareil à nouveau stp, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

Clarke : Je suis là, merci, ça va mieux.

Lexa : (Caresse ma joue tendrement) Bien, reposes toi un peu, je vais voir Mike.

Harper : Tu as vu quoi dans ton illusion ?

Clarke : Lexa, je savais que ce n'était pas elle, mais je n'arrivais pas à lever mon épée quand même.

Harper : Merci pour Emerson, je sais que la violence te répugne.

Clarke : Je suis désolé pour ton frère, j'aurai aimé le sauver.

Harper : Je sais Clarke, il est partit avec honneur, je sais qu'il est en paix.

Raven : Bon sang Blondie, tu m'as foutu les jetons à ne pas bouger comme ça.

Clarke : Désolé, ta voix m'a un peu réveillée, merci.

Raven : A ton service Princesse, sérieux, ne refais jamais ça, ta perte serait vraiment dure à encaisser.

Harper hoche la tête et je souris en prenant la main de Raven, j'ai de la chance d'être entourée par des gens si exceptionnels. Notre groupe se lève quand on voit plusieurs membres des Montain s'avancer vers nous, d'un même mouvement ils s'agenouillent devant moi et ej regarde Lexa un peux perdu.

Cassios : On vous jure loyauté Princesse, en faisant ça on prend le risque que notre famille soit tué mais on ne pas continuer à suivre Dante, il est fou, pardonnez nous svp.

Clarke : Relevez-vous, vous êtes les bienvenues parmi nous, je vous promets d'essayer de sauver vos familles et votre monde, ensemble on peux y arriver, je le sais.

Lexa : Nyko, Monroe occupez vous de leurs blessures, reposez vous, vous ^tes sous notre protection maintenant.

Les combats reprennent et comme prévu c'est un véritable massacre dans le groupe de Mike. Seul leurs corps exceptionnellement résistants leur permettent de s'en sortir vivants à chaque fois.

Gaia : Leur grand don semble être la télékinésie, associé à la magie noire, le combat est vraiment inégal.

Clarke : (Fatiguée) Tout mon pouvoir passe pour les guérir et il reste trois combats.

Jaha : J'appelle Gabriel d'Eden et Zeke d'Exodus. Approchez et combattez.

Lexa : C'est le seul qui a un minimum d'honneur, mais fais attention quand même.

Mike : Combats avec honneur mon fils, mais surtout reviens moi, c'est le plus important.

Clarke : Tout va bien, bats toi de toutes tes forces.

Il s'avance et le combat commence, Seth et Clara dorment depuis longtemps et c'est tant mieux vu la violence des combats dans le Colisée.

Lexa : Il n'utilise pas la Magie noire, il en est dépourvu.

Nylah : Il se bat car il n'a pas le choix.

Clarke : Nous avons peut être un alliée parmi nos ennemis ?

Lexa : Nous verrons ça, c'est finit Gabriel a perdu, il est dans un sale état mais moins que les autres.

Jaha : 7 points à Gabriel et 9 points à Zeke. J'appelle maintenant Kevin d'Eden et Robert d'Exodus, approchez et combattez.

 **POV Lexa :**

Les murmures semblent se réveiller et Clarke, Gaia, Raven et même Luna écoutent avec attention et le combat commence.

Robert : Je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de toi gringalet.

Clarke : BAISSES-TOI !

Kevin plonge à terre juste à temps, il semble sortir des armes de partout et Kevin à du mal à esquiver, il est déjà en sang.

Raven : Stop le combat, abandonnes ou il va te tuer Kevin.

Kevin : Je suis un homme d'honneur, je me battrai pour Eden

Robert : Alors tu mourras pour ta terre de faible.

Kevin esquive et plante son sabre dans la cuisse de Robert qui rigole avant de le saisir par la gorge et de serrer.

Robert : On vous tuera tous jusqu'au dernier, inutile de lutter.

Kevin étouffe et tape sur les mains de Robert, il abandonne mais Robert ne lâche pas pour autant.

Lexa : Lâches-le, il a abandonné, lâches le tout de suite.

Jaha : Robert lâchez le ou votre groupe sera pénalisé.

Robert : Je n'ai que faire de vos ordres l'ancien, je n'obéis qu'à mon seigneur.

Jaha : (Claque des doigts)

Robert vole et s'encastre dans le mur, Clarke et Nyko sont déjà près de Kevin qui ne bouge pas.

Clarke : Il est mort, c'est inutile. (Ferme les yeux de Kevin doucement) Ton combat est terminé !

Je serre les dents et sors mon épée en me dirigeant vers Robert, aussitôt son groupe l'entoure arme à la main. Le mien se place à mes côté et Clarke pose la main sur mon bras doucement.

Clarke : On doit s'occuper de Kevin, Jaha va s'en occuper.

Jaha : En effet Princesse, votre groupe est envoyé à l'opposé de Polis, votre chemin sera plus long. Colonel si votre groupe continu à défier les Anciens comme ça, soyez sûr que vous le regretterez. (Claque des doigts)

Ils disparaissent tous et je serre mon épée, je jure que je vais le tuer. Je regarde le corps de Kevin avec tristesse, il avait une petite fille qui l'attendait chez lui, je commence en avoir marre de tout ça.

Jaha : Occupez-vous de votre ami, les derniers combats se passeront demain. Les groupes sont séparés par une frontière magique, ce soir vous pouvez dormir tranquilles. (Disparaît)

Lexa : Tris, Gina, Emori allez préparer le repas. Bellamy, Mike, Lincoln préparez le buchez svp. Les autres installez vos affaires pour la nuit et reposez vous, tout ça ne fait que commencer.

Tout le monde se sépare et je regarde Clarke, elle semble ailleurs et je m'approche d'elle.

Clarke : Ce sont sans doute les plus dangereux avec Nia et ses enfants, je ne sais pas si Jaha a bien fait de les envoyer loin. Au moins ici on pouvait les surveiller.

Lexa : Il y a un désert avec des animaux assez terrifiants entre nous et Polis, leur chemin va être dur et avec un peu de chance ils perdront la vie. Sinon nous nous en chargeront le moment venu.

Clarke : Il aurait du abandonner quand on lui a dit, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé et il aurait pu rentrer auprès des siens.

Lexa : Il a fait son choix, son esprit va rejoindre ses ancêtres, il s'est battu avec honneur et pour lui c'était le plus important.

Clarke : (Souffle) Je vais aller me détendre aux sources chaudes, veux tu m'accompagner ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Avec plaisir Princesse.

Je regarde les flammes du bucher un moment, encore un que je n'ai pas pu protéger. Je sais que Clarke pense la même chose que moi, tout comme Mike, être un chef est parfois bien lourd à porter. Pour me changer les idées je rejoins Clarke aux sources et l'enferme dans mes bras. Elle se blottit contre moi en silence et on reste ainsi un moment.

Lexa : Je suis heureuse que nos chemin se soient croisés Princesse.

Clarke : Moi aussi Lexa, grâce à ça tout ceci me parait plus supportable.

Lexa : Quand nous auront gagnés, j'espère que tu resteras près de moi.

Clarke : Mon monde compte sur moi ainsi que mes parents, je ne peux les abandonner. Mais je te promets de revenir au plus vite près de toi, je n'ai aucune envie de te quitter.

Lexa : Demain promets-moi de ne pas intervenir dans les combats, tu dois avoir confiance en nous, en moi.

Clarke : Je t'interdis de prendre des risques inconsidérés, j'ai besoin de toi.

Lexa : Je serai toujours avec toi ma Princesse, n'ai crainte tout se passera bien.

Plus tard je rentre en méditation profonde, je sais que demain mon combat sera rude, mais je gagnerai quand même.

Becca : Bonsoir mon enfant, les combats se sont mieux passés que prévu, vos pertes son minimes pour le moment. Demain, prends garde au pouvoir de Nia, elle manipule l'esprit, encore mieux qu'Emerson.

Lexa : Je serai prudente, où le groupe du Colonel a été envoyé ?

Becca : Après le désert, vous êtes tranquilles un moment. Jaha semble apprécier ta Princesse, c'est une bonne chose. Cinq Anciens sont maintenant avec vous.

Lexa : A quoi on doit s'attendre pour la suite ?

Becca : A des choix difficiles, mais ai confiance en ton groupe, en Clarke et tout se passera bien. (Disparaît)

J'ouvre les yeux, l'aube n'est pas encore là. Je caresse la joue de ma Princesse et me rendors sereinement, tout va bien se passer, il le faut. Quelques heures plus tard, on rentre à nouveau dans le Colisée, l'heure des combats est arrivée.

Jaha : J'appelle Tris des Trikru et Larina de Frost. Approchez et combattez !

Lexa : Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, n'ai aucune pitié, car eux n'en n'auront aucune.

Tris : (S'incline) Oui Heda.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je regarde Tris combattre, son pouvoir est la parfaite copie et d'après ce que je vois elle a pris exemple sur le style d'Ankara.

Luna : C'est son moyen de lui rendre hommage, sa sœur lui manque beaucoup.

Clarke : Je me doute, j'ai de la chance d'avoir toujours Wells près de moi, je ne sais pas comment fait Harper ou Tris pour supporter tout ça.

Luna : Elles n'ont pas le choix, vivre est la meilleure façon pour elles de leurs rendre hommage. Quand nos frères sont morts, ça a été très dur, plus encore pour Lexa qui s'est sentie responsable, mais la mort fait partie de la vie.

Clarke : Je sais, l'équilibre, encore et toujours.

Luna : Oui, il est primordial de le garder en place.

Les combats défilent, après Tris c'est au tour d'Emori, Roan, Echo, Maya, Raider, Gustus, Nyko, Indra et Gaia de passer. Tous remportent leur match mais tous sont blessés grièvement et j'use de beaucoup de pouvoirs pour les sauver.

Jaha : J'appelle maintenant Illan des Trikru et Béléor de Frost, approchez et combattez.

Madi a les larmes aux yeux en voyant Illan se faire malmener, Lexa ne bouge pas mais je sais qu'elle souffre aussi.

Madi : RELEVES TOI ! Tu peux le faire, aller, bats toi Illan.

Dans un dernier sursaut il plante son épée dans le cœur de son adversaire et s'écroule à genou en crachant du sang.

Jaha : Illan 9 points, Béléor 7 points.

Nathan et Bellamy ramènent Illan qui s'est évanoui sous la douleur et à nouveau j'appose mes mains mais il me repousse gentiment.

Illan : C'est inutile Princesse, je suis mourant, cela vous couterait toute votre énergie de me sauver et vous en avez encore besoin pour les autres.

Clarke : J'en ai assez pour tous, ne t'en fais pas.

Illan : Puis-je vous demander un service Princesse ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, que veux-tu ?

Illan : Prenez soin de ma sœur, elle fait la forte mais c'est encore une enfant. Et à présent elle est seule au monde, je peux compter sur vous ?

Madi : Non, Illan, laisses la Princesse te soigner, stp, je...

Illan : Ma puce, tu sais que ça risque de la tuer si elle le fait.

Madi : (Larmes) Mais je...

Clarke : Je vais le sauver, je...

Lexa : Clarke, ton peuple a besoin de toi, ne mets pas ta vie en jeu pour une seule vie, Illan a raison et tu le sais.

Wells : Il a fait son choix Clarke, laisses le partir.

Raven : On ne peut pas te perdre Princesse, sois raisonnable.

Lincoln : Je vais l'apaiser, il ne sentira plus rien.

Illan : Promettez Princesse, svp ?

Clarke : (Larmes) Je vous le promets, pardonnez moi de ne pas être assez forte.

Jaha : J'appelle Luna des Trikru et Kendal de Frost, approchez et combattez.

Lexa : (Serre Luna dans ses bras) Ne meures pas.

Luna : Promis, je vais revenir. Clarke, je te confie ma sœur, veilles sur elle.

Clarke : (Essuie mes larmes) Promis.

Je glisse ma main dans celle de Lexa et le combat commence, Kendal fait tout ce qu'il peut pour tuer Luna qui évite facilement. Je vois Raven sourire et me concentre sur les murmures.

Lexa : Ma sœur est meilleure combattante que moi quand elle le veut, il n'a aucune chance, regardes.

Jaha : Luna 9 points, Kendal 6 points. J'appelle Nylah de Trikru et Cassia de Frost. Approchez et combattez !

Luna a juste le poignet cassé et je lui fais un bandage serré, Je regarde Nylah combattre et vois Anya grimacer à chaque mauvais coup qu'elle prend.

Clarke : Pourquoi tu es si distante avec elle, de toute évidence tu l'aimes aussi ?

Anya : C'est compliqué Princesse.

Clarke : J'ai tout mon temps.

Anya : Ma famille compte sur moi pour me marier et avoir des enfants, continuer notre lignée. Ils ne comprendraient pas mon attachement pour Nylah, quand je me suis réveillée dans cette chambre et que je l'ai vu, j'ai cru mourir. Je fais tout pour l'éviter depuis un an et nous voilà réunies, peut être pour la dernière fois, mais si je cède, jamais je ne pourrai revenir en arrière par la suite.

Clarke : J'ai essayé de lutter contre ce que je ressentais aussi, au final ça m'a rattrapé. Nous vivons peut être nos dernier instants, les membres ta famille s'ils t'aiment, comprendront. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, Nylah, elle sera toujours là pour toi.

Jaha : Nylah 9 points, Cassia 6 points. J'appelle maintenant Lincoln des Trikru et Xam de Frost. Approchez et combattez !

Anya a déjà récupéré Nylah qui tient à peine sur ses jambes, je l'allonge près d'Illan qui me sourit gentiment.

Lexa : Tu t'es bien battue Nylah, Lincoln fais attention à Xam, il est malin et vicieux.

Clarke : (Serre dans ses bras) Ne t'avises pas de mourir.

Lincoln : Sha Sky Heda, je reviendrai, je compte bien épouser Octavia à mon retour.

Bellamy : (Sourire) Reviens en un seul morceau et on en parlera.

Octavia : (Embrasse) Je t'aime, fais attention.

Lexa : Où sont Seth et Clara ?

Gina : Avec moi Heda, j'essaie de les occuper pour qu'ils n'assistent pas aux combats. Gabriel et Aden m'aident beaucoup.

Clarke : Reposes toi Nylah, ça va aller, Illan tu es sûr que...

Illan : Je veux voir notre peuple gagné, je ne souffre pas.

Je serre Madi dans mes bras et sèche ses larmes doucement.

Clarke : Tu n'es pas toute seule ma puce, je suis là, promis.

Mon cœur semble se compresser de douleur en voyant son regard si triste et je la serre à nouveau dans mes bras, je vais essayer de le sauver à la fin des combats.

Madi : J'ai peur Clarke.

Clarke : Je suis là, tout ira bien.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lincoln s'en sort très bien face à Xam, je trouve ça bizarre qu'il ne bouge pas plus que ça ?

Raider : Il tente d'épuiser la magie de Lincoln, c'est mal le connaître.

Octavia : C'est quoi ça ?

Lexa : Une invocation des ténèbres, le combat va être plus long que prévu.

Nyko : Il va s'en sortir, il faut avoir confiance en lui.

Clarke : Ecoutes, Linc contre-attaque.

Je me concentre et sourit en voyant Lincoln décrocher une droite magistrale à Xam qui recule de trois pas.

Lincoln : Tes petits tours d'enfant ne marchent pas avec moi.

Xam : C'est ce qu'on va voir, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

Lincoln : Moi aussi, c'est finit.

Xam : _**Eternal Darkness !**_

Lincoln : _**1001 Explosions !**_

Le colisée explose et Lincoln ne bouge pas, du sang coule le long de son corps, mais Xam lui ne bouge plus.

Nia : NON !

Jaha : 9 point pour Lincoln, 7 points pour Xam. J'appelle maintenant Anya des Trikru et Ontari de Frost. Approchez et combattez.

Nylah : Ne t'avises pas de mourir Anya.

Anya : (Sourire) Je vais revenir, je suis solide.

Lexa : Clarke, Lincoln ne respire plus.

Clarke : (Inquiète) Nyko tu connais ce sort ?

Nyko : Oui, je n'ai pas assez de pouvoirs pour le sauver.

Octavia : (Larmes) Non, Clarke, stp, fais quelque chose.

Anya : (Serre les dents de colère) Ils vont payer, je vous le jure.

Lexa : Pas d'imprudence, Ontari est très dangereuse, encore plus que Xam.

Anya : Je remporterai mon match, elle ne me fait pas peur.

Anya file et je vois Clarke s'illuminer et prendre Lincoln dans ses bras tendrement.

Gaia : Elle use de beaucoup de pouvoirs, elle communique avec la nature. Regardez Heda, tout son groupe brille, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Lexa : Ils lui donnent de l'énergie, c'est le pouvoir de la Lumière.

Luna : Lincoln reprend des couleurs, c'est un miracle.

Lexa : Non, c'est Clarke le miracle. Tu voulais savoir quelle était le pouvoir de la Lumière, te voila servis.

Je soutiens ma Princesse dans mes bras quand elle arrête et je souffle de soulagement quand je vois Lincoln ouvrir les yeux.

Lincoln : Moshof Sky Heda, j'ai une énorme dette envers vous, vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

Clarke : Il n'y a pas de dette entre amis, reposes toi, ce sort était particulièrement violent. De plus tu as sauvé ma vie dans le Colisée alors n'oublie pas mon invitation à votre mariage.

Lincoln : (Sourire) Vous serez à une place d'honneur avec Heda.

Octavia : (Serre Lincoln dans ses bras) Tu avais juré d'être prudent, je fais quoi moi sans toi ?

Nylah : Anya qu'est ce que tu fous, bouges.

Lexa : Elle ne peut pas, Ontari l'a paralysée grâce à son électricité.

Roan : De l'électricité Noire, je croyais ce pouvoir disparu depuis longtemps.

Echo : C'est une des armes de Dark, elle doit abandonner, sinon elle mourra.

Lexa : (Pose mes mains sur les tempes de Nylah) Parles lui elle t'entendra, dis lui de ne pas prendre de risque et qu'on a tous confiance en elle.

Nylah : Mon amour écoutes moi, je ne veux pas te perdre, stp.

Anya : Je suis là Nylah, j'attends juste le bon moment pour attaquer, Ontari déchaine son pouvoir sans réfléchir.

Nylah : On a confiance en toi, mais tu souffres énormément.

Anya : Tu prendras soin de moi ?

Nylah : Toujours, si tu veux enfin de moi, je serai toujours là.

Anya : J'ai toujours voulu de toi Nylah, je t'aime.

Nylah : (Larmes) Je t'aime aussi.

Je laisse tomber mes mains et regarde Anya sourire, elle va faire un truc stupide je le sens.

Lexa : Anya, NON !

Anya : (Claque des doigts) C'est finit, tu as usé tout ton pouvoir stupidement, tu n'es qu'une enfant.

Des éclairs par centaine tombent sur le Colisée et Nia lève les mains pour protéger sa fille autour d'un bouclier mais le mal est fait.

Jaha : Reine Nia vous n'avez pas à intervenir dans ce combat, vous serez pénalisée, J'accorde 9 point à Anya et 4 points à Ontari. Occupez vous de vos blessés, le dernier combat commence dans une heure.

Raider et Nylah sont déjà auprès d'Anya qui crache du sang, voyant Clarke très fatiguée je m'approche de Luna et Raven.

Lexa : Luna, je sais que tu ne veux pas utiliser le pouvoir des Heda, mais si on ne fait rien, Anya va mourir. Je ne peux pas utiliser mon pouvoir sur elle avec mon combat qui arrive et Clarke tient à peine sur ses jambes, cela dépasse les compétences de Niko et Lincoln est bien trop faible pour l'aider.

Luna : (Serre les poings) Je vais le faire, je vais la sauver.

Clarke : Je peux m'en occuper, ne te forces pas, je comprends ton choix Luna.

Raven : Je t'aiderai, j'ai encore beaucoup d'énergie.

Harper : Moi aussi.

Luna : Non, tu dois garder de l'énergie pour si Lexa se blesse grièvement.

Raven : On peut t'aider alors ?

Luna : Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de canaliser votre lumière comme Clarke l'a fait pour Lincoln, mais je vais essayer.

Wells : On va t'aider, pas vrai Clarke ?

Clarke : Tu vas y arriver, concentres toi. Ecoutes les murmures, ils te guident, fais toi confiance.

Lexa : Moi j'ai confiance en toi Luna, tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois.

Gaia : On est tous là pour t'aider.

Luna se concentre en fermant les yeux et pose ses mains sur Anya qui est toujours dans les bras de Nylah. Clarke pose la main sur son épaule et s'illumine, suivit de près par tout son groupe. Je pose ma mains de l'autre côté et Gaia me transfère de l'énergie aussi.

Lexa : C'est bien, ça marche, laisses toi aller, ne luttes pas contre ton pouvoir, laisses le t'envahir.

Anya ouvre les yeux et sourit à Nylah, elle pose sa main sur sa joue et je soupire de soulagement, pourquoi faut-il passer près de la mort pour ouvrir les yeux ? Raven rattrape Luna qui s'écroule de fatigue et on s'assoit tous, je regarde le groupe de Nia et serre les dents. C'est la dernière fois que cette Reine me défie de la sorte, je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je suis épuisée, sauver Lincoln m'a demandé trop d'énergie, Illan me regarde en souriant, il sait qu'il ne lui reste que peu de temps et que je ne pourrai rien faire dans mon état. Madi semble inconsolable, Aden et les enfants tentent de lui changer les idées. Comme punition pour leurs actions, Jaha a décidé que Madi et Aden étaient dispensés de combat. Tout va se jouer avec Lexa, je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler pour elle. Nia n'est que haine, la perte de son fils n'a pas arrangé les choses. Ontari elle semble vouloir nous tuer avec son regard mais on tente de l'ignorer, surtout Anya qui se repose dans les bras de Nylah qui semble briller de bonheur. Raven et Wells s'assoient près de moi et je pose la tête sur l'épaule de mon frère en soupirant. Il m'entoure dans ses bras et me serre contre lui.

Wells : Ne t'en fais pas petite sœur, ta Commandante va lui mettre une leçon.

Raven : Wells a raison, Lexa ne craint rien.

Clarke : J'ai confiance en elle, je sais qu'elle me reviendra toujours.

Raven : Il va nous falloir pas mal de repos à la fin de tout ça.

Clarke : De toute façon, suivant la prochaine épreuve, il va nous falloir un plan.

Wells : Qu'est ce que fait Lexa ?

Raven : Elle recentre son énergie en méditant, elle va surement devoir utiliser une grande dose de pouvoir pour vaincre Nia.

Clarke : Oui, je vais faire pareil, j'ai besoin de repos.

Wells : On veille sur toi, le combat reprend dans 45 minutes, tu as du temps devant toi.

Clarke : OK, gardez un œil sur Illan svp, après le combat de Lexa, j'essaierai de l'aider.

Raven : Clarke... ? Très bien, reposes-toi, on veille sur toi.

Je ferme les yeux et me retrouve dans la crique je souris et m'installe sur mon rocher.

Marcus : Bonjour mon enfant je suis l'Ancien Marcus, je veille sur le groupe de Mike, merci de ce que tu as fait pour eux.

Clarke : J'aurai aimé sauver Kevin, j'aimerai pouvoir faire plus.

Marcus : Tu en fais déjà beaucoup, tu es courageuse et tu as un grand cœur, c'est une qualité rare chez les humains.

Clarke : Pourquoi êtes vous là ?

Marcus : Je voulais te rencontrer, Becca m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Clarke : Je comprends ce qu'on attend de moi Ancien Marcus, mais je ne sais pas si je serai assez forte pour aller jusqu'au bout. Surtout si je perds Lexa ou d'autres de mes compagnons sans pouvoir rien faire.

Marcus : Je comprends, je sais que nos épreuves sont difficiles, mais elles sont nécessaires pour contrer Dark.

Clarke : Vous croyez ?

Marcus : Tu ignores de quoi il est capable, l'équilibre doit être maintenu, et ce par n'importe quel moyen.

Clarke : Mais il est déjà brisé, vous avez bien vu que les groupes ont choisit leur camps ?

Marcus : Le bien ne peut exister sans le mal, je te l'ai dit tout est question d'équilibre.

Clarke : Je sais, mais ça ne vous donne pas le droit de disposer de nos vies comme ça.

Marcus : Que proposes-tu alors ?

Clarke : On pourrait allier les 13 Clans comme autre fois.

Marcus : Certains de ces clans ne sont plus de notre côté.

Clarke : Zéphen m'a expliqué qu'il existait des centaines de versions de la Terre, on pourrait chercher d'autres alliés. Dark est l'ennemi de la vie, je suis sûre que d'autres nous aideront.

Marcus : (Réfléchis) Je vais en parler au conseil des Anciens, nous verrons si cela est envisageable.

Clarke : Merci, vous savez quelque chose sur la prochaine épreuve ?

Marcus : Il vous faut traverser le désert, jusqu'à l'oasis du centre. Jaha vous expliquera mieux, au centre de cet oasis, un choix vous sera demandé, suivant votre réponse, le chemin vers Polis vous sera ouvert.

Clarke : Donc le groupe du Colonel n'a pas vraiment été puni, mais avantagé vu qu'ils sont dans le désert avant nous ?

Marcus : (Sourire) Jaha soutient le groupe du Colonel, même s'il s'en défend, mais il les a vraiment mis à l'autre bout du désert, suivant vos points, vous serez bien plus près de l'oasis.

Clarke : Très bien, je dois y retourner, j'aimerai parler à Lexa avant son combat.

Marcus : Je vous attendrai au centre du désert, c'est moi qui suis en charge de cette épreuve. (Disparaît)

J'ouvre les yeux et Gaia et Raven me regardent, elles savent très bien que j'ai parlé à un Ancien, mais je leur raconterai plus tard. Je me lève et m'assoie près de Lexa qui ouvre les yeux aussi, Aden nous laisse et je glisse ma main dans la sienne.

Lexa : Je dois la tuer Princesse.

Clarke : Je sais, elle est enfouie trop profondément dans les ténèbres.

Lexa : Que t'as dit Marcus ?

Clarke : Nous en parlerons après, stp si tu vois que c'est trop dangereux, abandonnes.

Lexa : Tu sais que je ne le ferai pas.

Clarke : Je sais, mais je devais essayer, je t'aime Lexa et ta perte je ne peux la concevoir, alors reviens moi.

Lexa : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Je serai toujours avec toi Princesse, je t'aime aussi.

Elle m'embrasse tendrement et Jaha l'appelle, mon cœur se serre et je la serre dans mes bras à l'étouffer.

Lexa : N'interviens pas, ai confiance en moi Princesse.

Clarke : Je te fais confiance, montres lui ton vrai pouvoir.

Lexa : Mais j'y compte bien, Raider, Gustus vous restez veiller sur la Princesse on ne sait jamais.

Gustus : Oui Heda, bonne chance.

Raider : Il ne lui arrivera rien, que votre combat soit beau Heda.

Lexa : Merci.

Lexa serre Luna dans ses bras et salut ses guerriers ainsi que notre groupe et rentre dans l'arène. Raven et Madi s'assoient près de moi et le combat commence.

 **POV Lexa :**

Nia : Tu vas payer pour la mort de mon fils, la lumière n'est rien face aux ténèbres et je vais te le prouver tout de suite.

Jaha : Pas de Magie noire Reine Nia, c'est votre punition pour votre désobéissance. Si vous voulez gagner ce combat, ça se fera à la seule force de votre épée.

Lexa : Dans ce cas je n'utiliserai pas la magie non plus, comme ça nous sommes à égalité.

Jaha : Comme il vous plaira, commencez.

Nia fonce vers moi, je vois tout de suite que c'est une combattante émérite et contre sa première attaque. Ces coups sont violents, elle cherche tous les moyens possibles de me blesser sérieusement voir de me tuer. Je tourne autour d'elle et durant dix minutes, on combat à arme égale. Puis je l'entends murmurer et je sais qu'elle triche pour faire appel à sa magie, mais Jaha ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué. Mais moi je n'ai qu'une parole, j'attaque avec force quand une violente douleur me vrille l'épaule.

Nia : (Sourire) Mon pouvoir est de faire ressortir les vielles blessures, en tant que Heda tu dois en avoir un sacré nombre ?

Lexa : (Serre les dents) N'as-tu donc aucun honneur ? On a dit pas de magie, pourquoi servir Dark. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est la destruction de toutes choses, il ne vous restera rien.

Nia : Il en restera assez, nous serons les maitres des mondes.

Lexa : Des Mondes détruits par sa folie, je ne te laisserai pas faire.

On reprend le combat, mon corps semble bouillir, après l'épaule c'est au tour de mon genou de lâcher et je grimace, je me souviens de cette blessure.

Nia : Tu es forte, mais je le suis encore plus.

Lexa : Tu n'es qu'une tricheuse, moi je n'ai qu'une parole. Je te vaincrai sans ma magie Nia, ta folie s'arrête ici.

A nouveau elle recule face à mes attaques et je la vois perdre patience, elle est peut être forte, mais je le suis plus, en moi coule l'expérience des anciens Commandants, je ne suis pas faible.

Nia : Sait tu que la douleur peut être aussi émotionnelle, voyons voir si tu résistes aussi bien.

Devant moi les corps de mes frères apparaissent, en sang et je serre les dents, je sais que c'est une illusion mais la douleur dans mon cœur est terrible. Je ferme les yeux et laisse échapper une larme, les corps de mes frère disparaissent pour laisser place à mes parents et j'attaque avec force Nia pour faire cesser cette torture.

Nia : (Rire) Perturbée Heda ? Attends je réserve le meilleurs pour la fin, (Claque des doigts).

Je manque de lâcher mon épée en voyant Costia et j'arrête de bouger, mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser de douleur. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de son corps sans vie et une douce caresse sur ma joue semble me réveillée.

Clarke : Reviens moi, tu as promis.

D'un coup je me relève, je ne peux pas l'abandonner, Clarke m'attend. Nia semble avoir définitivement perdu son sourire et attaque avec force mais je la repousse facilement et lui enfonce mon épée dans la cuisse. Elle recule de trois pas et je souris, mon cœur est apaisé et je braque mon regard sur la Reine démoniaque en souriant.

Lexa : Ton combat est terminé. (Enfonce mon épée dans son cœur)

Ontarie : NON !

Nia : Elle va venir avec moi, ma fille gagnera.

Un rayon noir s'échappe d'elle et fonce vers Clarke, sauf qu'il ne l'atteint pas, Madi s'interpose et s'écroule dans les bras de ma Princesse qui hurle sa colère.

Clarke : NON !

Jaha : 10 points son accorder à Heda, 4 points pour Nia, votre groupe a gagné Heda. Vous serez avantagé pour la prochaine étape. Ontari vous voilà Reine, votre groupe sera pénalisé tout comme celui d'Exodus pour vote désobéissance, vous serez bien plus loin que n'importe qui. Le groupe d'Alice est éliminé et sera renvoyé dans son Monde. Vous avez un mois avant la prochaine épreuve, reposez vous et rdv aux portes du désert. Princesse, je vous donne le pouvoir de la sauver, approchez.

Il appuie sur le front de Clarke qui s'illumine, elle prend Madi dans ses bras sans un merci et l'entoure de sa lumière.

Jaha : Un mois, quand vous serez prêts à partir dites mon nom et vous serez transportés aux portes du désert. (Disparaît)

Les autres groupes disparaissent et je me retrouve devant mon camp près du lac, Luna me fait lâcher mon épée et Nyko et Lincoln me soutiennent pour m'asseoir. Seth fonce dans mes bras et je le serre fort contre moi, je regarde Clarke avec Madi et soupire de lassitude.

Luna : J'ai bien cru te perdre, ça va ?

Lexa : Non, j'ai été imprudente, j'aurai du savoir qu'elle viserait Clarke à un moment donné.

Gaia : Vous avez fait de votre mieux Heda, ce que vous avez traversé est éprouvant, tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Peu serait encore debout à votre place, vous n'avez pas de honte à avoir.

Lexa : Merci, Gustus je veux que tu installes des garde tout autour du camp on ne sait jamais. Monroe je veux qu'avec Nyko tu t'occupes des plus touchés à l'infirmerie. Raven, Harper allez avec Maya et Emori préparer le repas. Gina prends les enfants et assures toi qu'ils mangent et se reposent.

Seth : Je veux rester avec toi, je ne te gênerai pas, stp Heda.

Lexa : Je passe te voir après, Clara tombe de fatigue et c'est ton devoir de veiller sur elle.

Seth : Mais toi, tu es blessée, qui va prendre soin de toi ?

Clarke : Moi, ne t'en fais pas, je te la rends dès que j'ai fini.

Seth enlace Clarke et file avec Gina, ma Princesse pose sa main sur ma joue doucement et je ferme les yeux.

Clarke : Merci d'être revenue pour moi.

Lexa : Toujours Princesse.

 **POV Clarke :**

Quelques heures plus tard Illan nous quittait, j'ai regardé le bucher longtemps et me suis dirigée vers la crique.

Octavia : Je peux marcher avec toi ?

Clarke : Avec plaisir, je me rends à la crique.

Octavia : Je ne t'ai pas remercié pour Lincoln, j'ai été égoïste, utiliser tant de pouvoir aurait pu mettre ta vie en danger et à cause de ça, Illan n'est plus là.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas ta faute, Illan a fait son choix et j'aurai tout tenté pour sauver Lincoln quand même, c'est mon ami aussi et il m'a sauvé la vie dans le Colisée.

Octavia : Est-ce que ça va depuis le Colisée, tu as à peine parlé ?

Clarke : Je ne suis pas assez forte, je n'ai pas pu sauver Riley, Kevin et Illan, et Madi a failli mourir pour me protéger.

Octavia : On aurait tous fait pareil à sa place, que ce soit pour Lexa ou toi.

Clarke : Je ne supporte plus tout ça Octavia, plus les épreuves avancent et plus je me dis qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que ça se finisse bien et ça me terrifie.

Octavia : On est tous là pour vous aider à accomplir votre destiné, Heda et toi.

Clarke : Si on gagne mais qu'à la fin il ne reste plus que nous à quoi bon ?

Octavia : On veille les uns sur les autres, on va s'en sortir, ensemble.

Clarke : Tu devrais te reposer, Lincoln est toujours à l'infirmerie ?

Octavia : Oui au moins trois jours, mais il récupère vite.

Clarke : Je passerai voir tout le monde plus tard.

Octavia : Reposes toi aussi, à demain.

Clarke : A demain.

Je regarde Octavia partir et me place sur mon rocher, une nouvelle épreuve s'est terminée mais la traversée du désert ne sera pas simple. Combien de mes compagnons vont encore mourir sans que je ne puisse rien y faire ?

Lexa : Il faut des sacrifices pour remporter une guerre Clarke, nos faisons de notre mieux mais on ne peut pas protéger tout le monde.

Clarke : Tu devrais dormir.

Lexa : Je dors mais ton âme tourmentée m'a appelée.

Clarke : Je suis désolée de troubler ton repos.

Lexa : Pas moi, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te protéger. Merci de m'avoir ramène vers toi.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas ta faute, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Lexa : Viens me rejoindre quand tu auras finit, je veux dormir contre toi.

Clarke : J'arrive, j'ai besoin d'un peu de paix.

Lexa : (Sourire tendre) Je t'attends ma Princesse, à tout de suite. (Disparaît)

Je souris et ferme les yeux, je suis dans la clairière de Lexa et je la regarde dormir paisiblement.

Becca : C'est grâce à toi et ton amour qu'elle a pu passer cette épreuve.

Clarke : A quoi on doit s'attendre dans le désert ?

Becca : Il vous faudra environs une semaine pour arriver jusqu'à l'oasis. Plus suivant les rencontres que vous ferez, il y a beaucoup de créatures malfaisantes là-bas.

Clarke : Pouvez vous m'enseigner le pouvoir des Anciens Commandants, je ne connais pas leur histoire comme Lexa et elle a besoin de repos.

Becca : Allons à la crique, Lexa doit se reposer.

Une fois revenue à la crique je m'installe confortablement et écoute Becca parler de son histoire.

Becca : On commence par mon pouvoir, j'avais le don de la nature, comme ton amie Harper. Il me permettait d'accorder une protection plus ou moins puissante aux gens si je le désirais.

Deux heures plus tard je rejoins la tente de Lexa et me faufile contre elle, elle m'enferme dans ses bras et je l'embrasse tendrement.

Clarke : Je t'aime.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi Princesse, dors.

Je me cale contre Lexa et laisse le sommeil m'emporter, j'ai peut être une idée mais je vais avoir besoin de Gaia, Harper, Luna et Raven pour m'aider. Deux jours plus tard je suis en forêt avec les filles en cercle.

Clarke : J'ai besoin que vous laissiez couler votre pouvoir en vous, je vais le canaliser et offrir une protection à notre groupe.

Gaia : La protection de la nature ? Le don de Becca ?

Clarke : Oui, vous êtes celle qui est le plus connectée avec, voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous.

Luna : Cela va te couter une grande quantité d'énergie.

Raven : Et mettre ta vie en jeux si tu forces trop.

Harper : Une protection de la nature c'est déjà beaucoup, mais plusieurs dizaines, tu es sûre de toi ?

Clarke : Je veux tout tenter pour ne plus perdre personne, vos m'aiderez ?

Luna : Lexa sait ce que tu vas faire ?

Clarke : (Grimace) Stp Luna, je ne supporte plus tout ça, je ne supporterai pas de la perdre.

Raven : Je t'aiderai.

Harper : Moi aussi.

Gia : Egalement Princesse.

Luna : Lexa va me tuer, mais je t'aiderai aussi.

Je ferme les yeux, j'accorde une protection de base à la plupart et une plus poussée à certains. Je suis consciente que je ne pourrai pas le faire à tous mais je fais le maximum. Le premier stade est effectué, la majorité du groupe de Mike et concerné ainsi que quelqu'un du groupe de Lexa et du mien et ceux des Montains qui nous ont rejoint. La seconde protection plus poussée englobe le reste et pour finir la dernière qui est la plus complexe englobe Madi, Seth, Clara, Raven, Finn, Lincoln, Octavia, Bellamy, Gaia, Nylah, Anya, Harper, Monty, Luna et Wells. J'ai conscience de protéger mes plus proches, mais les perdre me tuerait. Et enfin pour finir je me concentre sur Lexa, j'y mets toutes mes dernières forces et finis par m'évanouir dans les bras de Raven qui me regarde avec inquiétude.

Raven : Tu as dit une protection de base, tu n'es pas raisonnable Clarke.

Lexa : (Apparaît) Je sens Clarke très faible, qu'est ce qui se passe. ?

Luna : Elle a usé du sort de protection de la nature sur tout le groupe.

Lexa : QUOI ? Mais enfin, ça aurait pu la tuer, pourquoi l'aider ?

Gaia : Parce que c'est une Heda !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :** Préparation et sacrifice

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Encore, debout. Ta garde est trop basse, tu serais morte dix fois en combat réel, on recommence.

Octavia : (Essoufflée) Oui Heda.

Lexa : Enchainement numéro trois, sers toi de ton bouclier. Il n'est pas là pour faire jolie, ancres tes pieds au sol, on y va.

Depuis trois jours j'entraine durement tout le monde, je suis en colère contre Clarke, mais aussi contre Luna et Gaia pour avoir fait une telle chose. Harper veille sur Clarke qui ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, du coup je passe mes nerfs comme je peux. Elle n'aurait jamais du faire une telle chose, elle est vraiment inconsciente.

Luna : (Arrête mon épée) Stop, tu vas finir par tuer quelqu'un à force. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Clarke, mais tu dois respecter ces décisions, elle l'a fait pour nous donner une meilleure chance de survie dans le désert.

Lexa : (Colère) Tu aurais du l'arrêter, tu sais que c'était trop risqué. Elle a vidé toute son énergie, elle pourrait mourir, et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider.

Luna : Octavia, va te reposer, l'entrainement est finit.

Octavia : Très bien, merci pour la leçon Heda. (S'incline)

Je souffle et jette mon épée, ma sœur lève les yeux au ciel et la ramasse avant de partir vers sa tente. Je décide de partir me baigner à la rivière, espérant me calmer.

Zéphen : Ta Princesse a juste besoin de repos, elle va bientôt se réveiller.

Lexa : Elle est inconsciente, je ne supporterai pas de la perdre.

Zéphen : Elle a fait un choix difficile, tu as été entrainée toute ta vie pour ta mission, elle ne découvre que tout ça depuis peu. Elle fera des erreurs, mais tu seras là pour la guider.

Lexa : Si elle ne me fait pas part de ses décisions, j'ignore comment faire.

Zéphen : Parles-lui, elle est têtue mais elle t'écoute, tu le sais.

Lexa : Savez vous ce qui nous attend dans le désert ?

Zéphen : Vous ne pouvez vous fier à rien de ce que vous verrais là-bas, l'oasis se trouve au Nord, vous allez devoir marcher durant une semaine environ, préparez-vous bien.

Lexa : Les autres groupes ?

Zéphen : Sont bien plus loin que vous, de nombreux pièges vous attendent, soyez prudents. (Disparait)

Je plonge dans l'eau et essaye de me détendre, en vain. Tant que Clarke n'aura pas ouvert les yeux, je ne trouverai pas la paix. Je suis tellement en colère contre elle, mais je suis aussi admirative, ce qu'elle a fait est un miracle.

Clarke : Tu es fâchée à quel point ?

J'ouvre les yeux et soupire en voyant Clarke assise sur son rocher dans la crique, je la rejoint en nageant et l'enlace tendrement.

Lexa : Tu m'as fait peur Princesse, tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de chose sans m'en parler, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre Clarke.

Clarke : Moi aussi, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait ça.

Lexa : Mettre ta vie en jeu, ce n'est pas la solution Clarke. Stp, promets-moi de me parler si d'autres idées stupides te viennent encore ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Promis, mais ça a marché, je vois ma protection t'entourer.

Lexa : A mon tour de te protéger alors.

Je l'embrasse tendrement et laisse éclater tout mon pouvoir, une douce lumière nous entoure et une fois fini je me retrouve dans ma tente avec Clarke.

Clarke : Et après tu dis que je suis déraisonnable ? Cette protection met carrément ta vie en jeu si je suis blessée.

Lexa : (Caresse se joue tendrement) Alors fais en sorte de ne pas te blesser Princesse, bonjour.

Clarke : Lexa, je ne veux pas que tu meures par ma faute, retires une partie de...

Je la coupe en l'embrassant tendrement et on atterrit dans mon lit, elle souffle et se faufile dans mes bras.

Clarke : Très bien, je suppose que c'est un juste retour des choses.

Lexa : Ma vie c'est toi maintenant, si tu n'es plus là, je n'ai aucune raison de continuer à me battre.

Clarke : Ne dis pas ça, notre peuple compte sur toi.

Lexa : J'ai sacrifié tellement pour lui, je ferai mon devoir, mais tu passes avant tout.

Clarke : Je t'aime.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Je t'aime aussi, reposes toi, tu es encore faible.

Clarke : Tu restes avec moi ?

Lexa : Toujours Princesse, dors, je veille sur toi.

Deux heures plus tard l'entrainement a repris, je passe entre chaque groupe quand je m'arrête d'un coup. Clarke combat Echo et Roan en même temps. Et elle les fait reculer, je souris en reconnaissant ma façon de combattre et l'admire un moment en silence.

Octavia : Elle devient aussi dangereuse que toi.

Lexa : (Sourire) C'est une Héda, tu n'es pas mal non plus, il en faut pour me tenir tête.

Octavia : Merci, j'avoue me sentir à ma place ici, bien plus que chez moi.

Lexa : Il semblerait que pour tous ce soit le cas.

Octavia : Lincoln m'apprend votre langue, vos coutumes. J'aimerai te demander une chose, l'autorisation de faire mon premier tatouage de guerrière.

Lexa : C'est une grande étape, que tu as largement mérité.

Octavia : Merci, Clarke m'a dessiné ce que je veux et Nylah m'a dit qu'elle pouvait me le faire sans problème mais je voulais ton autorisation.

Lexa : Que vas tu faire ?

Octavia : Un phœnix, sur l'omoplate gauche, tu en penses quoi ?

Lexa : Cette oiseau te représente bien, c'est un bon choix, c'est un symbole fort.

Octavia : Lincoln m'a aussi dit que c'était le symbole de sa famille, il m'a demandé de l'épouser, j'espère qu'il comprendra ma réponse en faisant cela.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je suis certaine que oui, quand nous arriverons à Polis, je vous organiserai un grand mariage.

Octavia : Merci Heda, je crois que Clarke a gagné.

Je regarde ma Princesse briller et souris, une fois à Polis je l'épouserai aussi.

Clarke : (Arrive vers nous) J'ai mon mot à dire ?

Lexa : Tu as le droit de dire oui, tu nous as entendus ?

Clarke : Oui, moi aussi j'aimerai m'en faire un.

Lexa : Je t'écoute Princesse, dis moi ce que tu souhaites ?

 **POV Clarke :**

Je dessine plusieurs symboles sur une feuille, cela ressemble à un arbre. Mais à l'intérieur se trouve le signe des Heda, j'hésite à incorporer le symbole de la famille de Lexa. A la place j'inscris son prénom, je suis assez satisfaite du résultat, je le montre à Octavia et Raven qui sont dans la tente.

Octavia : Trop beau, c'est vraiment magnifique Clarke, tu devrais dessiner plus souvent.

Raven : Carrément, moi aussi je vais m'en faire un, on a pensé à un truc avec Finn, on voulait te demander de le dessiner.

Clarke : Vas-y je t'écoute, je prends une nouvelle feuille.

Durant deux heures je dessine, en fait plusieurs de mes amis sont venus me voir. Tous veulent une trace de cette aventure, j'ai remarqué que tous ont fait un rappelle de mon symbole d'Heda dans leur tatouage.

Wells : Maman va nous tuer, quand elle va voir ça.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu en veux un depuis que tu as 16 ans, ce loup est vraiment cool.

Wells : Tu dis ça parce que c'est toi qui l'as dessiné ?

Clarke : (Frappe l'épaule) Méchant, pourquoi le Loup ?

Wells : J'ai toujours admiré cette animal, sa force, sa combativité, son courage. J'ai l'espoir fou, que ça m'aide à traverser tout ça en un seul morceau.

Clarke : Je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

Wells : Je ne te laisserai pas tomber petite sœur, tu le sais.

Clarke : Tant mieux, bon allons à la torture, apparemment, Tris, Nylah et Luna peuvent nous faire notre tatouage.

Wells : Cool, je vais avec Tris alors.

Clarke : Hooo pas si vite, il se passe quoi là ?

Wells : (Rouge) Bein je l'aime bien, je crois qu'elle aussi, tu es contre ?

Clarke : Bien sûr que non, je veux juste que tu sois heureux Wells.

Wells : Je pense que nous ne sommes pas là pour rien, tous ça, c'est notre destin, j'en suis certain.

Clarke : Je sais, si les parents ne nous attendaient pas chez nous, je resterai ici aussi.

Wells : On finit tout ça, on va récupérer papa et maman et on revient.

Tris : Eh vous deux, on vous attend.

Je souris et on sort, je me place devant Nylah qui prend sa machine, Lexa lui murmure une chose à l'oreille et se place derrière moi.

Lexa : (Pose ses mains sur mes épaules) Je le trouve magnifique ton tatouage Princesse, mais j'ai fait rajouter le symbole de ma famille aussi. Car je compte bien t'épouser, sitôt arrivés à Polis, regarde j'ai fait arranger le mien aussi.

Elle enlève son haut et me montre son bras, je passe mes doigts doucement sur mon prénom et mon symbole en souriant et l'embrasse tendrement.

Clarke : Oui.

Lexa : Quoi ?

Clarke : Oui je t'épouserai Heda, quand tout sera fini, on sera heureuses, je le sais.

Lexa : (Caresse ma joue tendrement) Tu me rends déjà heureuse Princesse.

Durant deux heures Nylah s'applique et le résultat me coupe le souffle, je souris à Lexa qui me serre dans ses bras tendrement.

Clarke : Je vais à la rivière avec les enfants, tu veux venir avec nous ?

Lexa : J'ai encore des choses à faire, je te rejoins plus tard.

Clarke : Ok, Nylah ça te dit ?

Nylah : Pourquoi pas, je vais chercher Anya.

Clarke : Tu savais que mon frère est avec Tris ?

Lexa : C'est une bonne chose, avec tout ce qui nous arrive, un peu de bonheur n'est pas de refus et ton frère est un homme bien et courageux, il sera un bon guerrier.

Clarke : Roan essaie de le faire venir dans son clan, ce vautour.

Lexa : (Rire) Il est ton frère ainé, sa place est à Polis pour veiller sur toi une fois que nous serons mariées.

Clarke : Lexa, tu crois que nous réussirons à sauver nos Mondes ?

Lexa : J'en suis sûre, ensemble, rien n'est impossible.

Une heure plus tard je suis entrain de jouer avec Clara et Madi dans la rivière quand Seth me saute sur le dos.

Clarke : Ho, une attaque en traitre, tu vas voir, Aden un coup de main ?

Aden : Je le tiens Princesse, quelle punition allons-nous lui infliger ?

Clara : On le coule ?

Madi : Chatouille ?

Clarke : Choix difficile, j'opte pour les deux, à l'attaque.

Nylah : Attends Seth on vient te donner un coup de main.

Seth : Chouette, vas-y Anya coule Aden.

On rigole comme ça un moment avant de regagner la rive, ce genre d'instant fait du bien. Je sèche Seth avec sa serviette, pendant qu'Anya s'occupe de Clara.

Nylah : Tu sais, on est attachées à la petite, avec Anya on va lui proposer de vivre avec nous quand on arrivera à Polis, si vous êtes d'accord avec Heda ?

Clarke : (Sourire) C'est une super nouvelle ça, je suis sûre que Lexa sera d'accord avec ça.

Nylah : Tant mieux, même avec tout ce qui nous attend encore, j'essaie de voir le positif et Anya et Clara en font largement partit. Finalement cette histoire, m'aura apporté plus de bonheur que je ne l'aurai cru.

Clarke : J'ai promis à Illan de m'occuper de Madi, et je sais que Seth est très attaché à Lexa. Il y a encore quelques mois, je ne m'imaginais pas tout ça. Je veux dire je suis fiancée, et j'ai deux enfants, futur Heda, ça fait beaucoup.

Nylah : C'est sur, mais ça semble logique, pas pour toi ?

Clarke : Si, ici je me sens à ma place.

Nylah : Parce que tu l'es, je suis contente qu'une telle femme sois là pour notre Heda, encore plus que nous soyons amies.

Clarke : (Sourire) Moi aussi, on devrait rentrer, il commence à faire nuit.

Anya : Allez mauvaise troupe, on y va demain on reprend l'entrainement tôt.

Clara : J'ai encore des courbatures d'hier, tyran.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu veux que je demande à Lexa de t'entrainer ?

Clarke : Ha non, je tiens à la vie, merci.

(Rires)

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Bonjour tout le monde, dernier jour d'entrainement avant de partir pour le désert. J'aimerai qu'on fasse un point sur la logistique. Luna niveau provisions on en est où ?

Luna : Un groupe est partit tout à l'heure chasser, avec ce qu'ils vont ramener on sera bien pour nourrir tout le monde pour au moins dix jours.

Lexa : Parfait, Princesse niveau matériel, ton groupe a pu ramener quoi de la Tour des enfants ?

Clarke : D'autres tentes, on a aussi pris pas mal de gourdes en plus, l'eau sera certainement un problème dans le désert, on a prévu large.

Bellamy : On a ramené divers appareils électronique, Raven et Monty vont nous bidouiller des gadgets comme un détecteur de bombes.

Lexa : Pratique, Gustus comment vont nos munitions ?

Gustus : Nous avons plusieurs flèches, Nylah et Aden en fabriquent encore. Nous avons dix lances empoisonnées, huit épées, douze dagues et pas mal de boucliers. Le groupe de Mike avait des armes comme celui de la Princesse mais peu de balles. Par contre nous avons assez d'arcs, je pense qu'il faudrait entrainer les groupes.

Wells : Nous avons trouvé d'autres chargeurs, mais il faudra s'en servir en dernier recours.

Lexa : Bien, Echo, Roan vous allais faire des groupes et entrainer ceux qu'ils veulent s'essayer à cette arme.

Echo : Certain sont déjà doués avec, comme la Princesse ou Raven.

Lexa : Bien, Raven vous aidera à former le reste alors. J'ai gardé trois chevaux pour transporter le matériel, Wells tu en auras la charge avec Tris.

Wells : Très bien, il faudrait prévoir de la nourriture pour eux aussi, je vais voir ce que je trouve.

Lexa : Pars en forêt, il me semble avoir vu des pommiers à une dizaine de kilomètres au sud dans une clairière.

Wells : Très bien, ça pourrait faire l'affaire, mais il nous faudrait autre chose, je trouverai.

Lexa : Lincoln je veux qu'avec Mike tu organises la disposition du groupe. En cas d'attaque, je veux que chaque personne sache ce qu'elle doit faire. Gustus et Bellamy vous aideraient à organiser tout ça.

Lincoln : Oui Heda.

Bellamy : Pour les enfants on fait comment ?

Clarke : Madi reste avec moi, c'est mon second.

Lexa : Aden également, pour Clara et Seth je pense les confier à Gina et Maya.

Clarke : Bonne idée, elles ont l'habitude, mais il faudrait que deux personnes soit là en soutien en cas d'attaque.

Mike : Mon fils pourrait faire cela, c'est un bon guerrier et il s'entend bien avec les petits.

Lexa : Parfait, Donc Gabriel et Jasper avec Emori en soutien.

Clarke : Je pense que c'est suffisant, on doit aussi avoir des tenus plus légères.

Lexa : Bonne nouvelle, j'ai traversé une fois le désert lors de mon ascension et je me rappelle encore des brulures sur mon corps, je pense que nous avons tout prévu. Nous partons demain à l'aube, vous pouvez disposer.

Tous sortent de ma tente sauf Clarke qui s'assoit sur mon lit, je la rejoint et m'allonge près d'elle. Elle se faufile dans mes bras et on reste là un moment, qui sait quand nous aurons le temps de profiter de ce genre d'instant simple à nouveau.

Clarke : Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ton ascension ?

Lexa : Nous étions huit sangs d'ébènes en compétitions, j'ai eu trois épreuves. Tuer un Pauna, sans arme, traverser le désert et combattre le Heda en place.

Clarke : C'est cruel, c'est lui qui t'a entrainé non ?

Lexa : Entre autre oui, je ne voulais pas le faire, mais avant c'était pire, c'était les candidats qui s'entre tuaient.

Clarke : Alors quand tu voudras quitter ton rôle d'Heda, tu devras combattre tes apprentis ?

Lexa : On ne quitte son rôle qu'en mourant c'est ainsi, mais j'espère arriver à changer la façon de faire une fois de retour à Polis, mais les traditions sont dures à anuler.

Clarke : Madi est une sang d'ébène, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit obligée de combattre.

Lexa : Je sais, j'ai assez d'apprentis et je ne souhaite pas ça pour elle aussi.

Clarke : Tu serais d'accord qu'elle reste avec nous, une fois toute cette histoire finie ?

Lexa : Bien sûr mon amour, je pensais proposer à Seth aussi, Clara a trouvé sa famille avec Anya et Nylah il me semble.

Clarke : Tu crois que je serai à la hauteur avec eux ?

Lexa : Tu l'es déjà mon amour, et je suis là pour t'épauler, on est une équipe, une famille.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Je ne veux pas te quitter.

Lexa : Ne penses pas à ça Princesse, pour l'instant nous sommes ensemble, profitons-en.

Clarke : Tu as raison, je vais m'entrainer.

Lexa : Je vais méditer un peu, je te rejoins plus tard.

Clarke : Je dis à Raider de garder ta tente, tu ne seras pas dérangée, à plus tard Heda.

Lexa : A plus tard Princesse. (Embrasse)

Je m'assois par terre une fois Clarke partie et ferme les yeux, je suis dans ma clairière et souris en voyant mon ancien Maitre apparaître.

Lexa : Titus, je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

Titus : Moi aussi Heda, vous avez besoin de moi ?

Lexa : J'ai besoin d'avoir accès à plus de pouvoirs des Commandants.

Titus : Lesquels ?

Lexa : Autant que je peux et qui m'aideront à traverser le désert mon peuple et moi.

Titus : Bien alors il vous faut pour commencer le pouvoir du 265ème Commandant, il pouvait modifier sa température. Cela vous empêchera de mourir de chaud ou de froid le soir.

Lexa : Pratique, peut-on partager ce don ?

Titus : Oui mais il sera moins efficace pour vous.

Lexa : On va commencer par celui-ci, apprends-moi.

Titus : Très bien Heda, fermes les yeux.

 **POV Clarke :**

Gaia : Donc on fait le point sur les pouvoirs que vous contrôlez.

Clarke : Bouclier, Lumière, Télékinésie, la copie, la guérison. La téléportation c'est seulement une fois, depuis je n'y arrive plus.

Gaia : Je pense que la guérison est votre propre don, vous communiquez avec la nature aussi. Et pour votre qualité physique, vous avez remarqué quoi ?

Clarke : Vitesse, force et précision.

Gaia : Bien, c'est déjà impressionnant en si peu de temps.

Clarke : Lexa contrôle combien de dons ?

Gaia : A ma connaissance une trentaine parfaitement, elle a des notions dans une centaine d'autres.

Clarke : J'ai du retard à rattraper.

Gaia : Vous êtes éveillée depuis peu, laissez vous du temps.

Clarke : Bien, d'après toi quels autres dons j'aurai besoin pour traverser le désert ?

Gaia : L'eau, vous avez déjà des bases, mais en vous concentrant suffisamment, si jamais on vient à manquer d'eau vous pouvez en faire apparaître.

Clarke : Ok, comment je fais ça ?

Gaia : On va à la rivière, vous ne devez faire qu'un avec cet élément.

Clarke : Ok je te suis, et stp cesses de me vouvoyer.

Gaia : (Sourire) Il va falloir vous habituez à ça Princesse.

Clarke : J'ai bien peur que ça soit impossible, stp.

Gaia : Très bien, je ferai un effort.

Clarke : Merci, donc je rentre dans l'eau et ensuite ?

Gaia : Tu écoutes, les voix vont te guider, laisses toi porter par ton pouvoir ?

J'obéis et durant deux heures je ne bouge pas, je suis épuisée mais je continu quand enfin j'entends une voix que j'écoute.

Grymiald : Bonjour Princesse, je suis l'esprit de la nature Grymiald, mon élément est l'eau comme tu dois t'en douter.

Clarke : Je dois faire quoi ?

Grymiald : L'eau c'est la vie, elle peut être douce et reposante ou traversée par de violentes tempêtes.

Clarke : Je dois accepter les deux côtés pour pouvoir la contrôler ?

Grymiald : Oui, comme dans tout c'est un équilibre.

Clarke : Je crois que je commence sérieusement à détester ce mot vous savez.

Grymiald : (Rire) Zéphen ne m'a pas mentit, tu es intéressante Princesse. Ton pouvoir est grand, comme tout les Heda d'avant toi. Mais je vois qu'une chose te dérange, parles sans crainte, je suis de ton côté.

Clarke : Et si je ne suis pas assez forte ?

Grymiald : Tu n'es pas seule Princesse, ton âme sœur est près de toi, ton groupe. Vous êtes puissantes séparément mais ensemble, rien ne peut vous arrêter.

Clarke : Je ne veux perdre personne en chemin et j'ignore encore comment sauver les Mondes.

Grymiald : Vous trouverez, mon pouvoir est entre de bonnes mains mais attention il demande beaucoup d'énergie de faire apparaître de l'eau là où il n'y en a pas normalement.

Clarke : Je serais prudente, merci de votre aide.

Grymiald : N'oublies pas aussi calme est l'eau, rien n'empêche une tempête d'arriver.

Il disparaît et j'ouvre les yeux, le soleil se couche et Gaia me regarde en souriant.

Gaia : Vous avez réussit, bravo. Vous devriez manger et vous reposez, cela vous a demandé beaucoup d'énergie de faire cela. Qui avez-vous vu ?

Clarke : Un esprit de la nature, Grymiald.

Gai : Hoo, il est le Maitre de cet élément, très puissant.

Clarke : Je sais, et tu recommences à me vouvoyer.

Gaia : (Rire) Pardon Princesse, l'habitude, viens, allons manger un morceau.

Je tangue sur mes jambes et Lexa apparait devant moi, elle secoue la tête et passe son bras autour de ma taille.

Lexa : Tu as encore été déraisonnable ?

Clarke : On en parle de ta mine fatiguée ou ?

Gaia : (Retiens un rire) Je vous laisse, bonne soirée.

Lexa : Il semble qu'on est eu la même idée, viens, allons manger, je meure de faim et on a besoin de dormir. Comment va ton tatouage, tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Clarke : Bien, Nyko m'a donné de la pommade à appliquer dessus et je sors de l'eau.

Lexa : Bien, pourquoi avoir choisit un arbre ?

Clarke : C'est un rappel de ton clan, Luna m'a dit que c'était celui de la forêt.

Lexa : Luna parle trop, mais je suis contente que tu es choisit ce motif.

Clarke : Et moi que tu es rajoutée ta marque, tu sais j'ai repensé à une chose que m'a dit l'esprit de l'eau que j'ai rencontré.

Lexa : Quoi donc ?

Clarke : Qu'ensemble on est plus fortes, on n'a jamais tenté de mélanger nos pouvoirs encore ?

Lexa : C'est vrai, on essaiera après le repas. Tout est pratiquement prêt pour demain, tu te sens comment ?

Clarke : Bien, tant que je suis près de toi, je sais que j'irai bien.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Bien, assis toi je vais chercher une assi...

Madi : On vous a ramené à manger.

Seth : On s'est dit qu'on pouvait manger tous les quatre ce soir ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Vous êtes des amours, c'est une excellente idée.

Seth s'installe sur mes genoux et Madi contre Lexa et on mange tranquillement en rigolant, une vrai petite famille. Quand je vois le sourire de Lexa, je sais qu'elle pense pareil que moi et je pose ma mains sur sa cuisse.

Clarke : Quand tout sera finit, ça vous dirait de vivre avec nous ?

Seth : (Yeux brillant) Comme une famille ?

Lexa : Oui, comme une famille.

Madi : Je sais que mon frère t'a demandé de veiller sur moi, mais tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça tu sais, je peux prendre soin de moi. Je suis assez grande et je ne veux pas te déranger.

Clarke : Je ne le fais pas par obligation, mais par envie, bien sûr tu n'as aucune obligation d'accepter.

Seth : Moi je veux vivre avec vous, Clara va vivre avec Nylah et Anya, elle n'a plus besoin de moi.

Lexa : Elle aura toujours besoin de toi mon grand, on est une famille.

Madi : (Sourire) On est une famille, tu en dis quoi petit frère ?

Seth : (Saute au cou de Lexa) Merci, je vous aime fort.

Je serre Madi dans mes bras et me cale contre ma fiancée en souriant, elle me vole un baiser et on reprend la conversation.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Bien si tout le monde est prêt nous allons y aller, souvenez vous, personne ne reste seul. On reste en groupe, le désert a mille dangers, ne vous éloignez pas et tout ira bien.

Gustus : Tout est prêt Heda, nous pouvons y aller.

Lexa : Ancien Jaha, nous sommes prêts à affronter le désert, mon groupe et moi.

A peine j'ai finit ma phrase que je me saisis de la main de Clarke et on disparaît. Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, on est en plein désert. Je laisse éclater mon nouveau pouvoir et entoure tout le monde, au moins on ne mourra pas de chaud trop vite.

Raven : L'ancien Marcus nous a dit au Nord, j'ai une boussole.

Lexa : Bien en formation, une longue route nous attend.

On marche depuis deux heures quand je sens Clarke bizarre, je me retourne vers elle pour lui demander quand elle me plaque au sol durement. Une nuée d'oiseaux nous fonce dessus, vite tués par notre groupe.

Clarke : A TERRE !

Tous obéis et j'écoute attentivement les murmures, mince une tempête approche.

Lexa : Wells attache solidement les chevaux, dépliez vos tentes, une tempête arrive.

Clarke : Ces oiseaux sont dangereux, ne laissez rien à leur portée.

On se dépêche de monter les tentes et au moment où on s'enferme dedans, la tempête arrive.

Lexa : Aden est Madi sont avec Gustus, tout ira bien. Clara est avec Nylah et Anya, Seth avec Gina et Bellamy, les autres sont à l'abri. On va attendre et on continuera notre route.

Clarke : Oui, désolé je suis juste inquiète.

Lexa : Je sais Princesse, tu as pris de très bons réflexes en peu de temps.

Clarke : Ma protection a réagi en fait, les murmures sont très faibles ici.

Lexa : Je sais, difficile pour des esprits de la nature de vivre dans un désert.

Clarke : Tu connais ces oiseaux ?

Lexa : Ce sont des Corbeaux, mais ils ont été modifiés pour survivre ici. Ils sont plus gros et très agressifs, les serres peuvent facilement t'arracher un bras si tu ne prends pas garde.

Clarke : Charmant, ça aurait été dommage qu'ils t'abiment, tu ne trouves pas ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Dois-je comprendre que si j'étais défigurée tu ne m'aimerais plus ?

Clarke : Je t'aimerai toujours, dans cette vie et dans celle d'après.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Tu es une horrible romantique, tu vois bien que tu es une Princesse.

Clarke me saute dessus et me chatouille, j'éclate de rire et inverse nos position pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Lexa : Tout ira bien mon amour, on devrait dormir un peu.

Elle obéit et se love dans mes bras, comment je vais faire pour la laisser rentrer chez elle au juste ? Sa présence m'est devenue indispensable, le manque va être terrible.

Clarke : Je serai toujours avec toi, ne penses pas à cela, pour l'instant nous sommes ensemble.

Après deux heures de tempête on reprend la route, Aden m'écoute expliquer les conditions de vie dans le désert.

Aden : Heda, quel genre de créatures il y a ici ?

Lexa : Des Serpent de Terre, des Corbeaux, et j'ai croisé un Renard des Sables lors de mon ascension. Prions pour que cette fois ci, on en croise pas. Si les Paunas sont fort, ce n'est rien face au Renard des Sables. Ils sont immenses, forts, rapides. Les crocs peuvent t'arracher facilement la tête et les griffes sont maudites. Je porte encore la cicatrice de ma rencontre, je ne m'en suis sortie que par chance.

Aden : Comment font-ils pour vivre ici ?

Lexa : Ils peuvent parcourir de grandes distances et rester plusieurs jours sans boire et manger.

Mike : HEDA !

Je me retourne d'un coup, Mike arrive en courant vers moi.

Mike : Certains sont pris dans des sables mouvants, on n'arrive pas à les sortir.

Lexa : Plus personnes ne bouge, la zone touchée est souvent assez grande.

Nyko : On peut se servir des arcs pour tester le sol avant d'avancer.

Lexa : Bonne idée, Luna rassemble tout le monde en sécurité, Gustus, Raider, Roan, Nathan, Bellamy, Wick vous me suivez, marchez dans mes pas.

Mike : La Princesse est déjà là-bas, elle les maintient stables, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Lexa : On va les attacher, récupères de la corde, n'oublies de marcher seulement là où je marche, on y va.

Quand j'arrive à la zone, je vois que Clarke est illuminé, elle utilise son pouvoir de télékinésie à fond. Quatre personnes du groupe de Mike sont prises au piège mais aussi Monroe, Charlotte et Gaia qui ne bouge plus.

Gaia : Pardon Heda, j'ai été distraite.

Lexa : Ne bougez pas, Clarke ça va ?

Clarke : Récupérez-les, je tiens.

Raven et Octavia posent leur mains sur Clarke et s'illuminent à leur tour, elles lui donnent de l'énergie, bien pas de temps à perdre.

Lexa : Monroe, tu es la plus loin, attrapes la corde. Tu t'attaches en faisant des petits mouvements, une fois que c'est bon on va te tirer vers nous.

Lincoln : Heda, vers la gauche ça semble être le plus près.

Lexa : Parfait, on se dépêche, les sable mouvements sont près des territoires des Serpents de Terre, c'est comme ça qu'ils mangent sans trop se fatiguer.

On récupère Monore et Charlotte, Puis deux autres personnes du groupe de Mike, je ne connais même pas leurs noms, il va falloir que j'y remédie rapidement.

Roan : Bellamy, Nathan, vos armes, des serpents arrivent sur nous.

Lexa : Gaia attrapes, vite.

Je vois Clarke fatiguer de plus en plus si bien qu'Harper et Monty s'ajoutent pour lui donner de l'énergie. On tire Gaia rapidement à l'abri quand les premiers tirs commencent.

Lexa : Monty ton bouclier, Jackson et Raider protégez le groupe.

 **POV Clarke :**

Wells : Je vais t'aider à les stabiliser, tiens le coup Princesse.

Je souris à mon frère, je sens la sueur couler le long de mon dos. Du coin de l'œil je surveille les serpents, mais nos amis s'en occupent, je déteste ces bestioles. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qui ait des Serpents, je vais inventer un monde sans eux.

Raven : Clarke, le dernier semble bloquer, Lexa semble ne pas s'enfoncer.

Clarke : Elle prend le pouvoir d'un des Commandants, Ghost. Elle peut traverser toute sorte de chose durant un temps assez court, Wells, dès qu'elle a touché Zaelle, tu concentres ton pouvoir. On va les ramener d'un coup, Octavia, Harper, allez aider les autres avec les serpents, on s'en occupe.

Elles filent et Raven mais aussi Finn posent ses mains sur nous, ce partage d'énergie est épuisant mais efficace, sans eux, je n'aurai jamais pu tenir aussi longtemps.

Mike : Princesse, on a fait le compte de tout le monde, il manque encore deux personnes.

Clarke : Je sais Mike, Novak a été ensevelit avant que j'arrive il a paniqué, je suis désolée. Il manque aussi Sébastien des Montain, il est le premier à avoir sombré.

Mike : Cela commence mal, on devrait marcher deux par deux pour éviter les problèmes à l'avenir.

Clarke : Bonne idée, Wells tu es prêt ?

Wells : C'est bon, quand tu veux.

Clarke : Lexa, Zaelle, accrochez-vous bien.

On lève les mains et les filles décollent pour atterrir souplement près de nous, je lâche enfin mon pouvoir en soufflant, suivit de près à par Wells et Raven. Finn lui est partit aider à combattre les serpents, moi je reste loin de ces choses.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Merci ma Princesse, je vais m'occuper des serpents, restes te reposer, Wells, Raven je vous la confie.

Je regarde Lexa combattre avec les autres, au bout d'une heure ça s'arrête et avec les autres soigneurs, on s'occupe des blessés, heureusement personne n'est blessé grièvement.

Lexa : Je pense que pour une première journée c'est pas mal, montez le camp, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

Tout le monde s'active et trop fatigué je pose la tête sur l'épaule de mon frère qui me soutient discrètement. Je sens qu'on me porte, c'est Lexa et je souris en me blottissant contre elle.

Lexa : Dors un peu, je te réveille quand le repas sera prêt.

Clarke : Tu restes avec moi ?

Lexa : Toujours, dors, je veille sur toi.

Quand je me réveille la tente est vide et je sors, je m'avance près du feu et Raven me tend une assiette.

Clarke : Merci, comment vont les blessés ?

Raven : Rien de grave à signaler, le plus touché a été Roan qui s'est fait mordre mais la plaie est propre et il se repose.

Clarke : Bien, tu as vu Seth et Madi.

Raven : Ils sont avec Lexa, tu sais j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'on attend de nous exactement ?

Clarke : Moi aussi, je compte bien demander à l'ancien Marcus, il est de notre côté et j'espère qu'il répondra à nos questions. Encore faut-il arriver jusqu'à lui, premier jour et nous avons déjà des pertes à déplorer.

Raven : Je sais, mais je suis un monstre si je te dis que je suis heureuse que ça ne soit pas une personne plus importante ?

Clarke : Non, je l'ai pensé aussi. On ne pourra pas sauver tout le monde, j'en suis bien conscience mais ça reste dur.

Raven : Quand tout sera finit, je compte bien faire une méga fête et boire beaucoup.

Clarke : (Rire) J'ai à peu près le même programme, sauf pour la boisson, je veux pouvoir profiter de ma nuit de noces, on ne peut pas dire qu'on ait beaucoup d'intimité depuis le début avec Lexa.

Raven : C'est certain, après tout ça, ça va être bizarre de retourner à nos vies.

Clarke : Nos parents doivent être morts d'inquiétude, tu n'as vraiment personne à part Finn ?

Raven : Personne d'important non, mes parents n'en sont pas vraiment. Je me suis émancipée à 16 ans et depuis je n'ai plus de contact avec eux, mais il parait que j'ai une sœur, elle a 3 ans. Mon paternel est en prison, ma mère a refait sa vie, apparemment avec un gars bien, mais je ne me sens pas concernée.

Clarke : Je comprends, ça doit te faire bizarre tout ça, mais tu n'es pas curieuse pour ta sœur ?

Raven : Un peu, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de t'adopter comme frangine blondie.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je t'aime aussi, si quand on entre tu veux aller la voir, je viendrai avec toi.

Elle ne dit rien et me serre dans ses bras, je vois bien que ça la touche plus qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. Je repère Seth qui discute avec Clara et Nylah et m'approche d'eux après avoir salué Raven.

Seth : Regarde Clarke, Nylah peut montrer la couleur des auras en se concentrant.

Clarke : Hooo, super ça.

Nylah : Tu veux voir Princesse ?

Clarke : Ok, alors celle de Raven.

Elle se concentre et Raven semble être enveloppée dans un cocon orange pale.

Nylah : Votre groupe est vraiment beau, tous vous avez des couleurs magnifiques.

Lexa : Tu veux que je te montre comment on fait ?

Clarke : Tu maitrises ce pouvoir aussi ?

Lexa : Oui, c'est un des premier que j'ai appris, il est très utile pour juger rapidement quelqu'un.

Clarke : Peut être plus tard, je suis encore fatiguée.

Lexa : (M'enlace) Ok, tu as mangé ?

Clarke : Oui, je vais donner mon cours à Madi et on devrait tous se reposer, demain la route reprend.

Lexa : Paroles pleines de sagesse ma Princesse, j'ai quelques trucs à régler et je te rejoins rapidement.

Seth : Je peux dormir avec vous ce soir ?

Clarke : Si tu veux, je viens te chercher quand j'ai finit.

Je file non sans avoir embrassé Lexa et rejoint Madi qui m'attend devant la tente qui serre d'infirmerie.

 **POV Lexa :**

Cela faisait quatre jours que nous étions dans le désert, pas trop de rencontres difficiles et je m'en réjouis. Il commence à manquer d'eau et la fatigue dû à la chaleur devient pénible.

Clarke : Ce soir je vais faire apparaitre de l'eau, on a tous besoin de boire à notre soif dans ce désert.

Lexa : Emori t'aidera, c'est son pouvoir premier.

Clarke : Bien, Harper me soutiendra, ça devrait aller.

Lexa : Tu sais je pense que...

(Explosions)

Raven : STOP ! Ne bougez plus, on est sur un champ de mine.

(Explosions, cri de douleurs)

Raven : Restez où vous êtes, ne bougez plus.

Lexa : Raven, ta machine dit quoi ?

Raven : On est entourés, je vais venir vers vous, personne ne bouge.

On voit Raven bouger les yeux fixés sur sa machine, elle nous fait signe de la suivre une fois près de nous.

Raven : Vous marchez dans mes pas, je vais nous sortir de là.

Monroe : Clarke, c'est Nyko, il a reçu un éclat, c'est profond.

Raven : Nyko, surtout ne bouges pas, tu as trois mines qui t'entourent, on arrive.

Monroe soutien Nyko qui perd pas mal de sang et on récupère au fur et à mesure les autres.

Mike : Clio n'a pas survécut, je me demande à quoi bon continuer si c'est pour voir tout mon peuple mourir.

Lexa : Pour sauver ton monde, tes enfants, ta famille.

Clarke : Je sais que c'est dur Mike, crois-moi. Lexa et Moi on le ressent aussi comme un échec, mais on doit se concentrer sur les vivants.

Lexa : Son esprit trouvera ces ancêtres, elle est partit comme une guerrière.

Mike : Vous avez raison, désolé, je suis fatigué de tout ça.

Clarke : Je sais, nous aussi.

Raven : Il faut laisser les chevaux, impossible qu'ils puissent passer.

Lexa : Ok, déchargez le matériel et faites les partir, ils seront trouver le chemin.

Tous s'activent pendant que Monroe et Clarke soigne Nyko, Gaia lui tient la main et je regarde Raven.

Raven : Au moindre faux pas, ça va déclencher une réaction en chaine, suivez bien mes traces.

Clarke : Lexa, Nyko ne peut pas marcher dans son état.

Lexa : Lincoln, Bellamy apportez la civière. Seth tu montes sur le dos d'Aden, Clara sur le dos de Madi. Octavia, Gina vous guidez les garçons, on va y aller tout doucement.

Clarke : Les autres se partagent le matériel, on prend que le strict nécessaire, nous sommes à trois jours de l'oasis, on va y arriver, ensemble.

Luna : Sur combien de km s'étendent les mines ?

Raven : Je l'ignore mais ça a l'air d'être sur au moins sur cinq kms.

Lexa : Bien, ne perdons pas de temps, Aden, Madi ça ira avec les enfants ?

Aden : On va les protéger Heda.

Madi : Ils ne sont pas lourds, ça ira.

Raven : Ok, on y va, suivez moi bien.

On progresse lentement, la sueur coule le long de mon dos, je sens Clarke attentive aussi. Les murmures sont quasi inexistants, mais je tends l'oreille quand même.

Clarke : Je n'ose imaginer sans ta machine, le nombre de pertes qu'on aurait eu.

Raven : Ouai, heureusement que j'aime bien bidouiller. WICK STOP !

Wick : (S'arrête) Quoi, je marche dans tes pas.

Raven : Ce n'est pas mes traces, regarde se sont des rangers.

Lexa : C'est un coup du Colonel, heureusement qu'il devait être bien plus loin que nous, tu parles d'une punition.

Clarke : Raven, donnes-moi ta main, je vais éclairer tes pas, ça sera plus simple.

Lexa : Tu vas utiliser toute ton énergie en faisant ça.

Clarke : Tu vois une autre solution, on ne peut pas rester bloqués sur ce champ de mines.

Lexa : Ok, je suis là au besoin.

Clarke : Je sais, suivez les traces lumineuses, uniquement celle-ci.

Ma Princesse se concentre pour lâcher son pouvoir et le chemin s'éclaire devant nous.

Lexa : Gustus, Raider partez en éclaireurs, je veux savoir si le Colonel nous a réservé d'autres surprises.

Gustus : (S'incline) Oui Heda.

Raider : Soyez prudente.

On continu comme ça durant deux heures, sans incidents, quand tout bascule. Un tir nous fait nous accroupir et je vois Gustus revenir en courant vers nous.

Gustus : Hedas, il a deux tireurs embusqués, Rauder a en éliminé un mais il est blessé et ne peut plus bouger. L'autre est introuvable.

Lexa : Moi je vais le trouver, restez accroupis, je m'en occupe.

Une nouvelle fois je fais appel au pouvoir du Ghost et cours dans la direction du tir, suivis par Bellamy et Gustus. Les tirs raisonnent mais mon bouclier se déclenche autour des garçons et on avance rapidement.

Homme : J'ai votre Princesse en ligne de mire, soit vous vous rendez, soit je la tue.

Lexa : Ta chef t'a abandonné sans soutiens, juste pour nous ralentir et tu lui restes fidèle ?

Homme : Elle va revenir me chercher, dernier avertissement, rendez vous ou je la tue.

Bellamy : Je le vois, en haut de la dune de droite, une idée ?

Lexa : Je vais me servir d'un autre pouvoir, l'illusion, faites le parler.

Bellamy : Je vous couvre, soyez prudente, Clarke a besoin de vous et nous aussi.

Lexa : Ne t'en fais pas.

Gustus : Elle ne reviendra pas vous chercher, elle vous a laissé mourir ici.

Homme : Je suis ses ordres et jusqu'ici, tout se passe comme prévu, vous êtes piégés. Vous croyez que ses mines sont venues toutes seules dans ce désert. J'ai le moyen de tuer tout votre groupe si je veux, alors lâchez vos armes tout de suite, dernier avertissement.

Lexa : Ton combat est terminé. (Enfonce son épée dans le ventre)

Homme : Le votre aussi. (Déclenche les mines)

(Explosions)

Lexa : NON !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :** Les Anciens

 **POV Clarke :**

Les murmures sont d'un coup plus forts, Gaia et Luna ont juste le temps de lever les mains et les bombes explosent. J'entends Lexa hurler et plusieurs de mes amis sont blessés, je vais tuer cette femme.

Raven : Clarke, c'est Finn, il ne respire presque plus, il m'a protégé.

Echo : Roan, lèves-toi, Princesse, il ne bouge plus.

Gabriel : Papa, Princesse, il saigne beaucoup, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je me lève et grimace aussi tôt, je regarde mon épaule, un éclat m'a bien amoché mais ça aurait été bien pire sans la protection de Lexa.

Wells : (Crache du sang) Princesse, je ne me sens pas trop bien là. (Tombe à genou)

Clarke : Wells ! Ne meures pas, Monroe tu es en un seul morceau ?

Monroe : Plus ou moins, on commence par qui ?

Clarke : Wells, Roan, Mike et Finn sont les plus touchés. Que ceux qui sont en état montent les tentes, Bryan, ça va ?

Bryan : Un peu sonné mais je survivrai, je peux t'aider à faire quoi ?

Clarke : Va chercher Lexa, j'ai besoin de Lincoln.

Bryan : Ok, Clarke, tu pisses le sang, ça va ?

Clarke : Vas-y, il y a beaucoup de blessés.

Madi : Je peux aider ?

Clarke : Occupes toi des blessures légères, je t'appelle au besoin.

Tris : Princesse, Gina n'a pas survécut, elle a protégé Clara de l'explosion, je suis navrée.

Clarke : Nathan, avec Jasper et Mony enterrez là. Profondément, je ne veux pas qu'elle serve de repas aux bêtes sauvages. Raven, Harper, Octavia j'ai besoin d'énergie, il y a beaucoup à faire et peu de temps.

Octavia : Sers-toi, on ne bouge pas.

Seth : (Larmes) Clarke j'ai mal.

Je saute sur Seth avant qu'il ne s'effondre et grimace en voyant sa blessure, sans ma protection il serait mort.

Harper : (Pose ses mains sur moi) Je vais te donner pratiquement toute mon énergie magique, ça ne me sert à rien pour le moment, je sais que tu vas les sauver.

Après Seth, je suis passée à Wells et Roan. Je suis entrain de m'épuiser sur Finn quand Raven me transfère toute son énergie et que Lexa rentre en trombe dans la tente.

Lexa : L'ancien Jaha est contre nous, il ne devrait pas être si près. Il s'est joué de nous, je te jure que je vais lui faire payer.

Clarke : Seth est blessé, il à peur, tu devrais aller le voir.

Lexa : D'abord je te soigne, tu perds trop de sang.

Clarke : Je vais bien, Luna et Madi ont besoin d'aide, il y a de nombreux blessés.

Lexa : Et tu en fais partie, Finn est sauvé et Lincoln s'occupe de Roan, il ne reste que Mike, qui est pris en charge par Monroe, assis toi.

Son ton ne me laisse pas le choix et je lui obéis, elle pose ses mains sur moi et je l'enferme dans mes bras fortement.

Clarke : J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais.

Lexa : Moi aussi, mais on va bien et la majorité de notre groupe aussi. On va se reposer quelques jours, nos réserves sont bonnes et avec le nombre de blessés qu'on a c'est plus prudent.

Clarke : Je dois aller voir Bellamy, Gina est... (Larmes) Lex, à quoi bon se battre si tout le monde meure ?

Lexa : Je sais mon amour, mais on ne peut que continuer, notre peuple compte sur nous.

Je ne dis rien et souffle de soulagement en sentant le pouvoir de Lexa me soigner, je suis épuisée et il y a tant à faire encore. Je sors et trouve Bellamy devant la tombe de Gina, le regard éteint.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre la personne qu'on aime.

Bellamy : Je sais que tu sais, on se connaissait depuis peu, mais ça me donnait un espoir dans tout ça.

Clarke : Je te promets qu'elle sera vengée, on va gagner et rentrer chez nous.

Bellamy : Oui, mais le prix à payer aura été élevé, peut-être même trop.

Clarke : Je me le répète souvent, mais je continu, pour vous, pour nos Mondes.

Bellamy : Jaha nous a trahis n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Il soutient activement le groupe du Colonel, mais les règles sont censées s'appliquer à tout le monde. Les autres Anciens ont du être mis au courant de ce qu'il vient de se passer et vont agir. Et s'ils ne le font pas, on s'en chargera avec Lexa, tu as ma promesse.

Bellamy : Bien, je vais rester un peu, tu devrais te reposer.

Clarke : Dès que je peux, à plus tard.

Je fais le tour des blessés, donne mes dernières recommandations et rejoins Madi qui veille Seth.

Madi : Sa fièvre est tombée, c'est bon signe non ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Oui, tu devrais dormir bonhomme, tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Seth : Non ça va, Lexa m'a soigné aussi, et Madi m'a fait boire des herbes.

Clarke : Bien...c'est...

Madi : Clarke ça va ?

Seth : (Inquiet) Tu es toute pale, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Ma tête tourne et je me concentre pour ne pas vomir, quand j'ouvre les yeux je suis devant une porte gigantesque recouverte d'or.

Becca : Tu es convié au conseil des Anciens, suis-moi.

Clarke : Et Lexa ?

Becca : C'est à toi qu'on veut parler.

Clarke : Pourquoi ?

Becca : Parce que Lexa est trop en colère pour être objective dans cette histoire.

Clarke : Je suis en colère aussi, l'Ancien Jaha a mentit.

Becca : Et il en assumera les conséquences, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.

Clarke : Pourquoi alors ?

Becca : Nous allons étudier ta proposition de savoir si rallier d'autres mondes contre Dark est envisageable.

Clarke : Que dois-je faire ?

Becca : Ho rien, nous avons tous le pouvoir de lire dans ton cœur, ta simple présence fait la différence, suis moi maintenant.

Clarke : Becca, Lexa et les autres vont s'inquiéter.

Becca : Gaia est avertie, ça ira, viens.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Comment ça Clarke a disparu, Madi calmes toi et expliques moi.

Madi : On parlait de l'état de Seth et d'un coup elle s'est arrêtée, elle est devenu blanche et elle a disparu, on a rien pu faire. Il faut la chercher, je dois la retrouver, je ne peux pas la perdre aussi, stp.

Lexa : Tu es sûr qu'elle ne s'est pas téléportée dans un autre endroit ?

Madi : Elle arrive à se téléporter que quand tu es en danger et ce n'est pas le cas de tout évidence, alors elle est où ?

Gaia : Elle a été convoquée par les Anciens, ils vont étudier sa proposition de rallier d'autres Mondes.

Lexa : Pourquoi avoir pris Clarke ?

Gaia : Elle est un peu plus posée que vous Heda.

Lexa : Certains Anciens ne sont pas nos alliés, il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi ? Et Jaha, lui si je le revoie, Ancien ou pas, je le découpe en morceau.

Gaia : La Sky Princesse peut se défendre Heda et vous êtes bien trop en colère pour affronter les Anciens pour le moment, Becca le sait et c'est pourquoi elle a convoqué uniquement Clarke.

Madi : Mais elle va revenir quand ?

Raven : Où est Clarke ? Finn a de plus en plus de Fièvre, Monroe et Lincoln n'arrivent à rien.

Lexa : Elle est avec les Anciens, Luna viens avec moi on va l'aider.

Luna : Veilles sur Seth, Aden restes avec eux aussi.

Aden : D'accord, je vous attends ici.

On va jusqu'à la tente de l'infirmerie et on place nos mains sur Finn, qui souffre beaucoup.

Luna : Il saigne à l'intérieur, la Princesse a dit que c'était une hémorragie. Qu'il lui fallait du sang, mais qu'elle devait tester les compatibilités de tout le monde.

Lincoln : Bryan a les résultats, les sangs d'ébènes sont compatibles avec tout le monde et pour Finn, Gabrielle l'est mais il a déjà donné son sang à Mike et il se repose, lui en reprendre mettrait sa vie en danger.

Luna : Je vais le faire, prépares tout. Je vais le sauver Raven, je te le promets.

Raven : Merci, mais je ne veux pas mettre ta vie en danger non plus.

Luna : Tout ira bien, Lincoln et Monroe vont me surveiller.

Lexa : Bien, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, le reste est entre tes mains Luna, je vous laisse, il y a encore beaucoup à faire, stp, sois raisonnable, tu es ma seule famille.

Luna : De nous deux c'est toi la plus déraisonnable.

Lexa : J'ai vu comment tu regardes Raven, Luna.

Luna : Elle n'est pas libre, Finn est un gars bien, je le sauverai si je le peux en attendant le retour de ta Princesse.

Lexa : Et toi dans tout ça ?

Luna : Je suis en paix avec cela, depuis la mort de mon âme sœur et tu le sais.

Lexa : Jack n'était pas ton âme sœur, comme Costia, tu l'aimais juste énormément.

Luna : Va t'occuper des autres, je vais rester près de Finn et Raven un moment.

Lexa : Très bien, fais-moi appeler au besoin.

Luna : Promis, ne t'inquiètes pas pour Clarke, elle sera se faire entendre.

Lexa : Je sais, mais Jaha m'inquiète et on ne sait pas à qui faire confiance hormis Becca et Marcus pour le moment.

Luna : Tout ira bien, va maintenant.

Après plus de deux heures à m'occuper de tout, je retrouve tout le monde, on va surement avoir d'autres surprises avec ce colonel de malheur.

Lexa : On ne peut pas rester aveugle plus longtemps, nous devons savoir où se trouve les autres groupes et ce qu'ils préparent.

Bellamy : Vous proposez quoi ?

Lexa : Je vais utiliser mon pouvoir de projection astral pour les trouver mais ça ne suffira pas, il faut les surveiller pour anticiper leurs mouvements.

Gaia : Des espions ?

Lexa : Oui, Jasper et Maya ont le pouvoir du Ghost, ils passeront inaperçu.

Lincoln : C'est une bonne idée, mais il reste encore plusieurs groupes, qui surveiller en premier ?

Lexa : Celui d'Ontari et du Colonel sont les plus dangereux, celui des Montain n'a plus de chef à part Dante qui reste plus raisonnable, il n'est pas encore temps de les affronter je pense. Et celui de Neverland, se bat à la loyal, donc nous n'avons pas en nous inquiéter pour le moment.

Bellamy : Donc en plus de Jasper et Maya il faudrait deux autres personnes pour surveiller l'autre groupe.

Lexa : Exactement, tu penses à quelqu'un ?

Bellamy : Je peux y aller, mais il me faut quelqu'un qui puisse me guider.

Echo : J'irai avec toi, je te guiderai.

Lexa : Bien, voila qui est parfait. Reposez vous, dès que je les ai trouvé je vous indiquerai le chemin, vous seuls pourrez le voir, un peu comme le chemin que Clarke a fait apparaître à travers les mines.

Lincoln : Il nous faut au moins rester trois jours en place, les blessés ont besoin de repos, nous aussi.

Lexa : Bien, ça nous laisse le temps de récolter des informations.

Anya : Nos provisions vont commencer à manquer aussi, on devrait organiser un groupe de chasse.

Lexa : Bonne idée, mais vous ne trouverez pas grand-chose dans le désert et c'est dangereux de trop s'éloigner. Demain tu iras avec Nathan, Bryan et Nylah essayez de trouver de quoi manger. Sinon on rationnera plus, on va y arriver, il faut y croire.

Bellamy : Je n'abandonnerai pas, allons dormir un peu.

Ils quittent tous ma tente et je me place en position de méditation. Je dois trouver Ontari, je me concentre et laisse mon esprit dériver à travers le désert. Clarke, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi ma Princesse, pardonnes moi de ne pas être à tes côtés.

Clarke : Tu es toujours avec moi Lexa, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je sens Lexa si inquiète que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui glisser une phrase de réconfort, malgré que je sois devant le conseil. Becca et Marcus sourient gentiment, plusieurs semblent assez indifférents. D'autres sont carrément antipathiques comme Jaha mais je tente de les ignorer.

Marcus : Bien nous allons commencer, tu te trouves devant le conseil des Anciens, je suis Marcus comme tu le sais et je dirigerai ce conseil. Tu connais déjà l'ancien Becca et Jaha, laisses-moi te présenter les autres.

Clarke : Très bien, je vous écoute.

Marcus : Voici ...

Jaha : On s'en fiche de nos prénoms, c'est une mauvaise idée. L'équilibre doit être maintenu et en ralliant d'autres mondes à notre cause on va le rompre.

Clarke : De quel équilibre parlez-vous au juste, car on a tous fait notre choix depuis le début de ce jeu idiot. J'ai perdu trop de personnes car vous vous croyez au-dessus de tout.

Jaha : Je suis au-dessus de tout, tu ignores à quel point je te suis supérieur Princesse.

Clarke : Je me moque de votre supériorité, vous n'êtes qu'un menteur pour moi. Vous avez choisis de défendre un groupe de monstres, qui ne pense qu'au mal et qui soutiennent ouvertement Dark. En quoi l'équilibre est maintenu comme ça ?

Jaha : Chaque Ancien a choisis un groupe, c'est normal de les aider, Becca et Marcus le font comme les autres.

Clarke : Ils n'enfreignent pas les règles pour autant, ils devaient être punis et être à l'opposé de l'oasis, hors ils sont devant nous. Des vies ont étaient perdu, car vous n'avez pas de parole.

Becca : Il sera puni et nous vous donnerons un avantage à l'oasis pour rattraper cela.

Marcus : J'y veillerai personnellement.

Clarke : Très bien je vous crois, je suis persuadée que c'est ensemble que nous réussirons à chasser Dark pour de bon. Nous confronter n'est pas la bonne solution, s'il le faut j'irai moi-même parler aux autre mondes, je leur demanderai leur aide.

Ancien : Tu proposes d'être notre messager, et pourquoi ils t'écouteront ?

Clarke : Car je maitrise le don du Commandant qui permet de parler vrai, de convaincre les foules et surtout parce que c'est al seule solution pour vaincre Dark une fois pour toute.

Marcus : Si nous faisons de toi notre messagère tu devras partir souvent et seule.

Clarke : Je ferai ce qui est nécessaire pour protéger mon peuple et les autres Mondes.

Becca : Même si pour ça tu dois être séparée de Lexa ?

Clarke : Lexa comprendra mon choix, et de plus c'est mon âme sœur, même séparées, elle reste près de moi.

Jaha : Vous n'allez pas confier les pouvoirs de messagère, c'est une enfant voyons.

Clarke : Je pensais que les Anciens sont censés être neutres, respecter l'équilibre ?

Jaha : Oui et ?

Clarke : Votre âme s'assombrie Ancien Jaha, il semblerait que votre allégeance au Seigneur Dark commence à sortir.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je m'écroule en me tenant le cœur, j'étouffe et ma vision se brouille.

Lexa : (Apparaît) Non, vous n'êtes qu'un traitre, lâchez-la tout de suite.

Je vois Lexa commencer à avancer vers Jaha, mais Becca l'arrête et Marcus claque des doigts me rendant ma respiration. Deux Anciens tiennent Jaha qui est à genou devant lui.

Marcus : Comme as tu fais pour voir son âme ?

Clarke : Le pouvoir de la Lumière est grand, de plus une amie a ce pouvoir et m'a montré.

Lexa : Tu vas bien ?

Clarke : (Pose ma main sur sa joue) Merci d'être venue.

Lexa : Il aurait pu te tuer, pourquoi prendre autant de risque ?

Clarke : Les Anciens ont raison sur une chose tant que tout ça ne sera pas finit, l'équilibre doit être maintenu.

Ancien : Nous allons nous occuper du traitre, le jeu continu pour le moment.

Marcus : Les groupes servant Dark doivent être éliminés, pour l'instant c'est le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir.

Clarke : Vous allez étudier ma proposition ?

Lexa : Quelle proposition ?

Becca : Clarke souhaite devenir notre messagère pour rallier d'autres mondes à notre cause.

Clarke : Tu sais que nous avons besoin d'aide.

Lexa : Je viens avec toi alors.

Clarke : Notre peuple doit être guidé, tu ne peux pas m'accompagner et tu le sais.

Marcus : J'ai transféré votre groupe à l'oasis, reposer vous l'épreuve sera dans deus semaines.

Becca : J'ai fait en sorte que le groupe du colonel et d'Ontari se perdent dans le désert, vous serez tranquilles un moment.

Clarke : Merci, un peu de repos ne nous fera pas de mal.

Marcus : Parfait, à dans une semaine, de la nourriture vous a été déposée, on s'occupe de Jaha.

On est transporté à l'Oasis où notre groupe nous accueille en héros. Je suis rassurée de voir tous nos blessés debout, merci Marcus, je sais que ça vient de lui et m'assois près du feu.

Raven : On commençait à s'inquiéter.

Clarke : Jaha ne sera plus un problème, nous attendons la réponse des Anciens. En attenant le jeu continu, on doit arrêter les groupe des Montain, Frost et Exodus à tout pris.

Bellamy : Heda devait nous envoyer les espionner.

Clarke : Après cette épreuve, ils ont perdu dans le désert un moment.

Lexa : Mangeons et demain on essaiera de mettre en place un plan.

Octavia : Ils t'ont demandé quoi ?

Clarke : J'ai proposé d'être la messagère pour rallier d'autres Mondes à notre cause.

Raven : Mais, ça veux dire que si on gagne tu ne rentreras pas avec nous ?

Clarke : Pas tout de suite, tu sais que Dark doit être arrêté, sinon ça sera la fin des Mondes.

Octavia : Je viens avec toi.

Lincoln : Moi aussi Princesse.

Raven : On ne te laissera pas seule.

Finn : On y arrivera ensemble.

Wells : On ne te lâchera pas Princesse, qu'importe le temps que ça prendra.

Bellamy : On est une famille.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je les laisse parler, Clarke aussi, on sait toutes les deux que personne ne l'accompagnera dans cette mission, mais ils refuseront d'entendre raison.

Lexa : Allons dormir, on est tous épuisés.

Ils obéissent et j'enferme Clarke dans mes bras, jamais je ne la laisserai faire une telle chose, on doit vivre ensemble, comme une famille à la fin de tout ceci. Avec Madi et Seth, il doit y avoir un autre moyen.

Clarke : Je t'aime, mais tu sais que c'est le seul moyen, viens, allons dormir.

Lexa : On trouvera autre chose, je ne te laisserai pas partir loin de moi Princesse.

Clarke : (Sourire triste) Je n'ai pas envie de partir loin de toi.

Le lendemain j'étais en profonde méditation pour trouver les groupes restants. Même s'ils sont perdus dans la tempête, il faut s'en occuper.

Bellamy : Heda vous avez trouvé ?

Lexa : (Ouvre les yeux) Oui, pars à l'ouest. Ils sont à une journée de marche de l'oasis, je vous indiquerai le chemin du retour, observez les pendant deux jours et rentrez.

Echo : Est ce qu'on passe à l'attaque si on a l'occasion ?

Lexa : Oui, mais ne prenez pas de risque non plus.

Bellamy : Très bien, je prends mon sac et on peut y aller.

Echo : Je vais dire au revoir à Roan, nous ne vous décevrons pas Heda.

Lexa : Revenez en un seul morceau, c'est tous ce que je vous demande.

Bellamy : On reviendra, je compte bien finir tout ceci.

Echo : Moi aussi, pour nos frère et sœurs tombés.

Lexa : Bien, suivez le chemin éclairé et soyez prudents, le groupe d'Ontari reste dangereux même sans Xam et Nia.

Bellamy : On sera prudent, veillez sur Clarke et le groupe en attendant.

Lexa : Je le ferai, Echo veilles sur lui stp, la perte de Gina est récente.

Echo : Je ne le quitte pas des yeux Heda, vous avez ma parole.

Je les regarde partir et replonge en méditation pour trouver le groupe d'Exodus, à mon avis se sont eux les plus dangereux maintenant. Au bout d'une heure je les trouve enfin, ils sont pris dans une sacré tempête et sont sous leur tente, merci Becca, ils sont à une journée de marche aussi mais au sud.

Maya : Heda, nous sommes prêts à partir.

Lexa : Bien, ne tentez rien de dangereux. Observez les deux jours et revenez ici me faire votre rapport, on mettra en place un plan pour s'en débarrasser.

Jasper : Vous croyez qu'ils nous attendent ?

Lexa : Surement, c'est pour ça que vous devez rester cachés et surtout n'enlevez pas votre pouvoir tant que vous êtes près d'eux. Contenter vous de les observer et rentrer.

Maya : Bien, on prend la route, on se revoit dans quatre jours au plus tard. (S'incline)

Jasper : Vous avez trouvé une solution pour Clarke ?

Lexa : J'y réfléchis, je ne la laisserai pas seule, tu as ma parole.

Jasper : Je sais, mais je doute qu'elle vous laisse le choix, nous avons encore le temps d'y penser.

Une fois tout le monde partit je rejoins Aden pour notre entrainement. Du coin de l'œil je vois Madi et Clarke combattre aussi et je souris en voyant Seth les encourager à tour de rôle.

Aden : Heda, vous savez je crois qu'à la fin de tout ceci beaucoup de choses vont changer.

Lexa : Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Aden : Avec la Princesse, vous allez changer les choses, je le sais. Cela a déjà commencé, aucun Ancien n'avait été puni avant l'intervention de Clarke.

Lexa : Espérons qu'il ne nous cause plus d'ennuis, on a assez à gérer avec les autres groupes.

Aden : Vous croyez qu'ils vont accepter, j'espère que non en tout cas, je serai triste de ne plus voir la Princesse.

Lexa : Moi aussi, pour le moment on va s'entraine, on à le temps d'y penser.

Durant deux heures plus aucun mot n'ait échangé, je vois Clarke et Madi nous regarder avec Seth et je souris à ma famille ? On s'occupe des groupes ennemis et ensuite on verra ce qu'on fera pour Dark.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Tu viens te baigner avec moi ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Oui, après l'entrainement ça nous fera le plus grand bien.

Elle sourit et me prend la main, les enfants partent de leurs côté et arrivées à l'oasis elle plonge. Je la rejoins et l'enferme dans mes bras, aucun mot n'est échangé, entre nous ça n'est plus utile.

Je souris en sentant ma Princesse glisser ses mains sur mon corps et l'embrasse tendrement.

Lexa : Ne commence pas une chose que tu ne pourras finir Princesse.

Clarke : Mais je compte bien finir Commandante, maintenant tais-toi et embrasses moi.

Mes mains vagabondent sur son corps, j'oublie tout le temps de quelque temps et me laisse porter par la douceur de celle qui a ravis mon cœur.

Clarke : J'ai peur...

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup, c'est rare qu'elle dise ce genre de chose et je la regarde sérieusement.

Lexa : De quoi as-tu peur Princesse ?

Clarke : Quand Jaha a comprimé mon cœur, j'ai revu nos vies d'avant si on peut dire ça comme ça. Lexa, on n'a jamais réussit à vivre ensemble plus que quelques années, l'une de nous deux meurent laissant l'autre.

Lexa : Je sais, mais nous, je suis certaine qu'on y arrivera. Je ne dis pas ça pour te rassurer Princesse, ton pouvoir est grand, le mien aussi et si on cumule nos magies, rien ne nous arrêtera, j'en suis sûre.

Clarke : Qu'est ce qui te donne autant confiance en nous ?

Lexa : Nous somme nées dans deux mondes différents et regardes nous, on s'est retrouvé quand même.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu crois que ça ira pour Bellamy, Echo, Jasper et Maya ?

Lexa : J'ai confiance en eux, ils réussiront et on avisera.

Clarke : Bien, maintenant j'ai plus envie de parler.

 **POV Clarke :**

Cela fait trois jours que nous étions à l'oasis, je me demande si nos amis vont bien ?

Zéphen : Mon enfant, écoutes moi le temps presse. Les Anciens traversent une tempête, deux clans s'opposent comme pour vous, l'équilibre est rompu.

Clarke : Ce qui veut dire que Dark va revenir ?

Zéphen : On le maintien hors des 13 Royaumes avec les autres esprits de la nature, mais cela ne marchera pas longtemps.

Clarke : Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

Zéphen : L'équilibre doit être maintenu, il vous faut détruire au moins un des groupes tant que les Anciens n'ont pas réglé leur guerre interne.

Clarke : le groupe de Neverland, je pense pouvoir les convaincre de nous rejoindre, savez vous où ils sont ?

Zéphen : Oui, je peux t'y conduire, mais n'y pars pas seule.

Raven : Elle ne le sera pas.

Finn : On l'accompagne.

Clarke : Lexa ?

Lexa : Vas-y, je gère les choses ici, je vais tenter de contacter Becca et d'en savoir plus.

Wells : Je viens aussi.

Zéphen : Très bien, tenez-vous les mains.

Je regarde Lexa et ferme les yeux, c'est partit. Quand j'ouvre les yeux je suis au milieu du Désert, le groupe de Neverland fait face à des Serpents et je réprime un frisson, géniale.

Raven : On fait quoi blondie ?

Clarke : On les aide, ils sont nombreux. Wells tu les bloques, Finn tu les gèles et Raven et moi on les finit, on y va, il y a beaucoup de blessés.

Durant de nombreuses heures on combat, j'avoue avoir perdu la notion du temps, un serpent a réussi à me mordre et je commence à fatiguer. Quand enfin tout s'arrête, on s'assoit tous au sol essoufflés et Raven pose ses mains sur mon bras pour arrêter le saignement.

Raven : Salles bêtes, tu tiens le coup ?

Clarke : Je déteste ces bestioles, si je n'aimais pas autant Lexa je déserterai ce monde de fous.

Finn : (Rire) Allons Princesse, on sait tous que peut importe l'endroit, tant que Heda est là tu y seras aussi.

Ethan : Merci de votre aide, tu es la Princesse de la Terre ?

Wells : Pour sûr c'est notre Princesse, je m'appelle Wells, on est venu vous proposer une alliance.

Ethan : On dit de vous que vous êtes une grande guérisseuse et que vous avez un grand cœur.

Finn : Tout est vrai, on peut vous aider.

Clarke : Ensemble on arrivera à vaincre les autre et sauver nos Mondes, rejoignez nous.

Ethan : D'accord, je vous fais confiance, je voulais déjà le faire au Colisée mais Jaha nous a envoyé loin. J'ai perdu la moitié de mon groupe depuis.

Clarke : On veillera sur ce qui reste, on va s'occuper des blesser et rejoindre l'Oasis. On vous expliquera tout là-bas.

Ethan : Greg, je te présente la Princesse de la Terre Clarke, elle va nous aider. Voici mon frère Grégory, il n'a que 14 ans, il est la dernière famille qui me reste.

Raven : Ok Greg, viens avec moi, la Princesse va avoir besoin de matériel pour soigner vos amis.

Greg : Est-ce que Jaha va revenir ?

Il dit ça avec peur et je me retiens de faire un commentaire, j'espère vraiment que Becca et Marcus vont régler ça.

Clarke : Tu es sous notre protection maintenant et Jaha a été arrêté, viens on va aider ton peuple.

Le reste de l'après-midi passe ainsi, je suis assise dans une tente quand Lexa apparait devant moi.

Lexa : Tu vas bien ?

Clarke : Est-ce que je manque à la grande Heda ?

Lexa : Tu manques à Lexa, ta fiancée et un peu aussi à Heda je le reconnais.

Clarke : (Sourire) On va bientôt partir, tous les blessés sont stables il reste 10 personnes dans le groupe d'Ethan.

Lexa : Bien, fais attention sur le chemin.

Clarke : Zéphen va nous transporter, il vaut mieux éviter de trop bouger les blessés.

Lexa : (Disparaît) Je t'attends ma Princesse, bravo pour les Serpents.

Je souris, elle se moque de moi mais je m'en fiche, j'adore quand elle me regarde comme ça.

Raven : Guimauve, je te jure.

Finn : On est tous prêts Princesse.

Ethan : Merci de votre aide.

Clarke : On va y arriver, Zéphen pouvez nous ramener svp ?

Zéphen : Bien sûr Princesse, très beau combat en passant.

Clarke : Merci, si on pouvait éviter les serpents à l'avenir, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup.

Wells : (Rire) Papa ne va pas en croire ses oreilles quand je vais lui raconter que tu ne t'es pas évanouie devant des serpents Géants.

Clarke : La ville me manque, tenez vous les mains on y va.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux c'est pour assister à un calme étrange dans le camp. Je m'approche et mon cœur se serre en reconnaissant Mya dans les bras de Jasper, ils ont visiblement été torturés. Je tourne la tête et vois Echo et Bellamy le visage grave, je cherche Lexa des yeux et recule de trois pas quand je l'aperçois enfin.

Luna : Ella a tué les deux hommes qui les ont emmené, apparemment Jaha c'est joint à leur groupe pour se venger. Il n'est plus un Ancien mais il lui reste beaucoup de pouvoirs. C'est lui qui a découvert Maya et Jasper, ils n'ont rien dit et la Colonel nous les a renvoyer en petit morceau.

Gaia : Heda est hors d'elle, son pouvoir déborde quand c'est comme ça, on n'ose pas intervenir.

Clarke : Et pour le groupe d'Ontari ?

Luna : Echo et Bellamy ont piégé deux hommes et ont rapporté des informations.

Clarke : Bien, occupez vous d'installer tout le monde, je vais la voir. Finn, tu prends quelques hommes et tu installes le bucher pour Maya stp.

Finn : (Triste) Ok Princesse, Nat, Gustus un coup de main ?

Emori : Jasper, lâche la je vais m'en occuper, tu dois la lâcher maintenant. ?

Jasper : (Larmes) Non, elle ma protéger, elle n'aurait pas du, pourquoi elle à fait ça ?

Gustus : Bien sûr, faites attention Princesse, Heda est vraiment en colère.

Clarke : Elle ne me fera jamais de mal, rentres je m'en occupe.

Avant de la rejoindre je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Jasper qui s'endort, Monty le récupère et Emori me remercie d'un regard. Mon cœur se serre en voyant la peine de mon ami et je soupire de lassitude, cela ne finira donc jamais ?

 **POV Lexa :**

Ce traitre, comment j'ai pu laisser faire une chose pareil, c'est entièrement ma faute si elle est morte. Je vais tous les tuer, je vais leur arracher le cœur pour un tel crime. Ils me faisaient confiance, qu'est ce que je vais dire à Clarke, j'ai échoué. Je fais les cents pas quand une douleur me vrille la joue, je m'arrête net et vois Clarke visiblement en colère devant moi.

Clarke : Je t'interdis de perdre le contrôle Lexa, ce n'est pas ta faute. Jasper et Maya connaissaient les risques de cette mission et l'ont accepté. On ne pouvait pas savoir pour Jaha, mais je te jure qu'il va payer, je le tuerai moi-même si il le faut. Zéphen a dit que l'équilibre été revenu, quatre Anciens sont maintenant bannis et sont nos ennemis.

Lexa : Je suis désolée.

Clarke : (S'adoucit) Je sais mon amour, tu ne dois pas laisser la colère guider tes actes, elle est mauvaise juge et tu le sais.

Lexa : Je sais, excuses moi, comment va le groupe d'Ethan ?

Clarke : Dans l'ensemble bien, les Anciens nous attendent, tu vas mieux ?

Lexa : Oui, merci, bien que j'aurai préféré un baiser pour me réveiller, ta méthode est assez efficace.

Clarke : Dans mon monde on appelle ça reconnexion cognitive, une technique qu'on pratique avec les soldats sur le champ de bataille. De plus tu ne mérites pas que je t'embrasse quand tu es dans cet état, ça ne te ressemble pas de perdre le contrôle comme ça, dis moi ce qui t'arrive réellement ?

Lexa : Dans toutes nos anciennes vies, c'est toujours toi qui meures Clarke, car je n'ai pas pu te protéger, car je ne suis pas assez forte et je...

Clarke : Je serai toujours avec toi Lexa, ensemble on y arrivera.

Lexa : Je tuerai Jaha, je ne veux pas que tu souilles ton cœur ma Princesse.

Clarke : Je ferai ce qui est nécessaire pour protéger notre peuple, maintenant on va voir Becca et Marcus et on monte un plan pour se débarrasser du groupe d'Ontari. Le groupe d'Exodus, sont trop loin pour le moment et les Montains sont en perdition.

Lexa : D'accord, Seth semble assez...

Clarke : Il est fort et Madi veille sur lui, comme les autres.

Lexa : (La serre contre moi) Ne pars pas, tu vois bien que je suis perdue sans toi.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Je suis là, viens.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux je suis devant les Anciens restants, Becca et Marcus semblent épuisé, ce qui est une première.

Marcus : Tout est rentré dans l'ordre pour le moment, Jaha a rejoint le groupe d'Exodus comme vous le savez avec Allie.

Becca : Et les deux autres Anciens ont rejoint le groupe de Frost, l'accès au conseil leur est à jamais perdu.

Marcus : Et ils sont dorénavant mortels, mais ont gardé de grands pouvoirs.

Becca : Je suis navrés pour vos amis, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de vous prévenir, ils ont été très braves et n'ont pas dit un mot. Je n'ai pu intervenir que pour Jasper, Maya c'est sacrifié pour lui.

Marcus : Son esprit repose près de ces ancêtres dorénavant, pour maintenir cet équilibre précaire le jeu doit continuer.

Lexa : Que devons nous faire ?

Marcus : On va tester votre force mentale, ça sera dur mais ça vous permettra de vaincre le groupe d'Ontari.

Becca : Nous vous aiderons au mieux, mais vous savez qu'il vous sera demandé d'autres sacrifices par la suite.

Lexa : Sacrifice que je refuse de faire, Clarke ne partira pas faire votre travail.

Clarke : Lexa...

Lexa : Non, je ne te laisserai pas partir loin de moi, jamais. Si vous la voulez comme messagère, acceptez au moins que je l'accompagne dans cette mission.

Marcus : Tu dois commander à ton peuple Lexa, tu es une Heda.

Lexa : Clarke aussi, à quoi bon me battre si c'est pour perdre toutes les personnes que j'aime en chemin ?

Maelle : Je suis l'ancienne Maelle, j'ai peut être une solution.

Lexa : Je vous écoute.

Maelle : J'ai le pouvoir de vous lier, encore plus. Mais cela à un prix, si l'une de vous meure l'autre la suivra de près.

Lexa : Et quels sont les avantages ?

Maelle : Vous pourrait vous parler et apparaître au besoin là où l'autre se trouve.

Clarke : Lexa, non. Imagine je suis blessée, avec ça tu risques ta vie et qui guidera notre peuple alors ?

Lexa : Je veux aussi qu'elle puisse être accompagnée, par six personnes au moins.

Marcus : Trois personnes, et votre lien, on ne peut pas faire plus.

Clarke : Lex je...

Lexa : Stp, c'est déjà assez dur, acceptes.

Clarke : Très bien, Ancienne Maelle, procédez et merci.

Maelle : Très bien fermez les yeux.

Marcus : On se retrouve demain pour votre épreuve.

Quand on ouvre les yeux, je sens tout de suite la différence, mon cœur s'allège d'un poids énorme et je serre Clarke dans mes bras un moment.

Lexa : Merci ma Princesse, merci

Clarke : Viens allons voir les autres pour leurs expliquer.

On rentre dans la tente et Seth nous saute dessus, vite suivi par Madi qu'on serre contre nous.

Madi : Vous êtes parties longtemps, tout va bien ?

Seth : Moi aussi je veux me battre, je veux venger Maya et tous les autres.

Lexa : Promis une fois à Polis je ferai de toi un grand guerrier, mais pour l'instant je veux que tu restes toujours avec l'une de nous ou avec Gustus.

Clarke : Madi comment avance les blessures du groupe d'Ethan ?

Madi : Bien, ils se reposent un peu.

Clarke : Parfait, on devrait en faire autant, allez vous coucher, demain va être une longue journée, on parlera plus tard.

Seth : On peut rester avec vous ce soir ?

Lexa : Bien sûr, aller au lit.

Clarke : Je vais faire un tour à l'infirmerie, je reviens vite.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Ok, à plus tard Princesse.

Clarke : A plus tard Heda !

 **POV Clarke :**

Harper : Jasper est inconsolable, je commence à croire que nous ne reviendrons pas.

Clarke : Je sais, mais il nous faut continuer quand même.

Harper : Je sais, alors qui va t'accompagner durant ta mission de messagère, enfin si on arrive à finir les jeux en vie ?

Clarke : Bonne question, Wells ne me laissera jamais partir sans lui, il y a de forte chance que Raven aussi.

Harper : Logique, il ne reste plus qu'une place alors ?

Clarke : Je t'avoue que tout ça me semble loin pour le moment, j'aimerai déjà finir ces jeux.

Harper : Tu penses qu'ils voulaient dire quoi par tester notre force mentale ?

Clarke : Je l'ignore, mais nous devons mettre hors d'état de nuire le groupe d'Ontari une bonne fois pour toute.

Harper : Ensemble on réussira, tu devrais aller dormir un peu.

Clarke : Toi aussi, demain les épreuves recommencent.

Harper : Pour nos amis tombés, il nous faut réussir.

Clarke : On le fera, nous sommes forts.

Je sors et m'installe près de l'eau en regardant les étoiles, je suis épuisé et c'est loin d'être finis.

Madi : Clarke, ça va ?

Clarke : Je suis un peu fatiguée, et toi ?

Madi : Tu crois qu'on a une chance ?

Clarke : Je le crois, il le faut.

Madi : Quand tu partiras pour ta mission, je viendrai avec toi n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Non tu resteras avec Lexa et Seth à l'abri à Polis.

Madi : Mais je suis ton second et tu as dit qu'on serait ensemble comme une famille quand tout serait fini.

Clarke : Justement, c'est mon devoir de te protéger.

Madi : Mais je veux rester avec toi, je pourrai t'aider, stp.

Clarke : Ma puce, on a encore le temps d'y penser, va te reposer, demain une nouvelle épreuve nous attend.

Madi : Je reste avec toi, je suis ton second.

Clarke : (Sourire) Viens, je vais te compter une histoire sur les étoiles que mon père me racontait quand j'étais enfant.

Elle s'endort au bout de vingt minutes, la tête posée sur mes genoux et je lui caresse les cheveux tendrement.

Wells : Maman et papa vont faire un infarctus, te voila maman d'une ado et d'un enfant.

Clarke : (Sourire) Jaloux ?

Wells : Mais trop, mais bon je ne vais pas me plaindre, j'ai Tris, nos bébés serons canons.

Clarke : Tu crois qu'on reverra les parents ?

Wells : J'en suis sur, tout ça sera bientôt fini.

Clarke : Tu prendras soin de Madi si...

Wells : Je ne te laisserai pas, Lexa veillera sur elle, mon devoir est de te protéger.

Clarke : Je ne veux pas te perdre Wells, cette mission de messager pourrait être sans retour et tu le sais.

Wells : Je ne pourrais jamais rentrer sans toi, je viens et ce n'est pas négociable Princesse.

Clarke : (Sourire) Ok, tu peux porter Madi dans sa tente, elle est épuisée.

Wells : Je m'en occupe, va te reposer aussi.

Clarke (Embrasse le front de Madi) J'y vais, à demain.

Mon frère m'embrasse le front et récupère Madi, je rejoins la tente de Lexa et souris en voyant Seth dormir dans ces bras. Ne voulant pas les déranger, je me contente de leur embrasser le front avant de rejoindre ma tente. Une fois dans mon lit je souffle et prie pour que demain tout ce passe bien.

 **Quelques heures plus tard...**

Marcus : Bienvenue à cette nouvelle épreuve. Le groupe Frost a 16 membres encore debout, ce qui veut dire que par soucis d'équilibre vous devez me donner 16 noms.

Lexa : On peut choisir ?

Marcus : Oui, je vous écoute.

Clarke : Mike, Ethan, Lexa et moi on participe.

Marcus : Bien, qui d'autre ?

Lexa : Anya, Lincoln, Octavia et Bellamy.

Marcus : C'est noté, qui d'autre ?

Clarke : Raven, Wells, Luna et Nylah.

Marcus : Bon choix, les quatre derniers sont ?

Lexa : Roan, Echo, Harper et Monty pour finir.

Marcus : Parfait, les autres aller prendre place dans les gradins, on vous appellera au besoin.

Ontari : Ces épreuves sont inutiles, notre Maitre gagnera.

Marcus : Nous verrons, ça. Elijah, Carmen je vous confisque vos pouvoirs d'ancien pour ces épreuves, seul votre don le plus puissant reste, par soucis d'équilibre.

Carme : L'équilibre n'existe plus depuis longtemps Marcus, Dark a gagné et tu le sais très bien.

Elijah : Sois raisonnable et rejoins nous, l'équilibre est une utopie.

Marcus : Silence, votre parole n'a plus aucun poids pour moi. J'appelle Lincoln du Monde Trikru, contre Dike du Monde Frost.

Clarke : Que doit-il faire ?

Marcus : Ils doivent rentrer dans la grotte derrière la cascade, deux chemins s'offrent à eux. L'un mène à un combat, l'autre à une épreuve morale.

Clarke : Mais comment savoir le bon chemin ?

Marcus : En écoutant Princesse, que l'épreuve commence.

Clarke : Ne meures pas, Octavia t'attend.

Lincoln : Prenez soin d'elle svp, si jamais...

Lexa : Tu vas revenir, c'est un ordre.

Lincoln : (S'incline) Sha Heda !

Octavia : (Embrasse) Je t'aime, reviens moi stp.

Lincoln : Promis

Il s'avance et Marcus discrètement lui fait signe de prendre à droite et je souris, Carmen a raison il n'existe plus d'équilibre depuis longtemps.

Lexa : Je me sens impuissante comme ça.

Luna : C'est son combat, je ne doute pas de sa victoire.

Octavia : Moi non plus.

Clarke : Il n'y plus qu'à attendre.

Mike : Merci de ne pas avoir pris d'autre personne de mon groupe, ils sont tous épuisés.

Ethan : Pareil, ils sont encore trop faibles de la traversé de ce désert maudit.

Clarke : Vous aurez d'autres occasions d'aider, j'en suis sure, là il vous faut du repos.

(Cri de douleur)

Octavia : LINC !


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :** Listen

 **POV Lexa :**

Marcus : Il va bien, il doit affronter ses peurs les plus secrètes, ce n'est pas évident.

Octavia : Comment on affronte ses peurs au juste ?

Ontari : Vous êtes tellement faible, il vous suffit dans être dépourvus.

Clarke : Avoir peur nous rend plus fort, c'est toi qui ne comprends rien.

Lexa : Ignorez là, son groupe sera éliminé à la fin de tout ceci.

Ontari : Tu oublies que nous avons deux Anciens de notre côté, vous ne faites pas le poids face à eux ou même moi.

Marcus : Ce ne sont plus des Anciens mais des traitres, silence maintenant.

Bellamy : Est-ce qu'on peut voir ce qu'il se passe ? L'encourager, l'aider un peu ?

Marcus : C'est seul qu'on affronte ses peurs, mais je peux vous montrer contre qui il combat.

Il claque des doigts et je vois Lincoln affronter son frère, Raider plus loin ferme les yeux et je m'assois près de lui.

Raider : Notre père nous obligeait à nous battre l'un contre l'autre quand nous étions enfant, il n'a jamais approuvé le fait que Lincoln voulait devenir soigneur. Nous sommes une famille de guerrier et pour lui il était inconcevable que Lincoln refuse cet héritage.

Octavia : Pourquoi il n'attaque pas ?

Raider : (Relève sa tunique) Cette cicatrice, c'est lui qui me l'a faite, il ne s'est jamais pardonné cela et a refusé d'obéir à notre père par la suite. Il est partit à Polis et n'est revenu dans notre village qu'à la mort de notre chef, notre père.

Lexa : Tu es le chef du village alors ?

Raider : Lincoln l'est mais il a refusé le titre, il ne voulait pas ressembler à notre père. Du coup, un de nos cousin à pris la place de chef, je ne voulais pas de ce titre non plus.

Clarke : Il va surmonter ceci, il sait qu'Octavia l'attend comme nous tous.

Octavia : Et votre mère ?

Raider : Elle est morte il y a longtemps, c'est notre père qui nous a élevé. Je n'ai jamais osé lui faire face, sauf la fois où il a voulu s'en prendre à Linc. J'ai... (Avale sa salive)

Lexa : Tu l'as tué ?

Raider : Oui, il partait chercher Linc, il voulait le tuer, je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça.

Octavia : Est ce que Lincoln est au courant ?

Clarke : Ho oui, regardez.

On tourne la tête et on regarde le miroir, Lincoln a complètement changé de visage et se bat contre un homme imposant.

Raider : C'est notre père, Heode le grand.

Lexa : Je connais ce nom, il était un de nos plus grands guerriers, mais sa barbarie à causé des problèmes.

Clarke : La vison change, c'est une illusion Linc, Octavia est là, avance mon ami.

Lincoln semble avoir le cœur brisé en voyant le corps d'Octavia et il tombe à genou en pleurant. Je regarde Marcus qui me fait signe que j'ai le droit et me projette près de lui.

Lexa : Quand on est à terre on se relève ou on meurt Lincoln. Tes Hedas comptent sur toi, Octavia t'attend, elle est en sécurité près de nous.

Lincoln : Sha Heda, j'obéis.

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde Clarke qui semble perdue dans ses pensés, je sais déjà ce que je vais voir dans la grotte et elle aussi apparemment.

Luna : Ces épreuves sont vraiment cruelles.

Marcus : Je sais et j'en suis désolé mais elles sont nécessaires.

Ontari : (Sourire) Mon guerrier est revenu, nous avons gagné cette manche on dirait.

Marcus : Il a laissé la bête en vie, il s'est enfui, Lincoln gagne car il a affronté toutes ses peurs.

On sourit à Lincoln qui sort de la grotte et Octavia se jette à son cou. Raider le serre dans ses bras aussi et Clarke pose la main sur son épaule.

Clarke : Tu as été très courageux, c'est un honneur de t'avoir près de nous.

Lincoln : Moshof Sky Heda, l'honneur est pour moi.

Octavia : Tu as été super, je suis désolée que tu ais eu à traverser ça de nouveau.

Lincoln : Il m'a fallu longtemps pour oublier, mais tout ça fait partie de ce que je suis aussi.

Lexa : Alors Ontari, tu crois toujours que nos peurs nous rendent faibles ?

Ontari : Nous sommes obligés de suivre les régler du jeu, sans ça vous serez morts depuis longtemps.

Marcus : J'appelle Bellamy de la Terre et Carmen de Frost.

Carmen : J'espère que tu as peu de peur, humain, car la créature sera morte rapidement.

Bellamy : Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je vais revenir.

Octavia : Tout n'est qu'illusion, souviens toi, je vais bien, on va tous bien.

Lexa : Sois fort, on a besoin de toi.

Echo : Il est fort, ça ira pour lui, je le sais.

Clarke : Reviens, je ne peux pas perdre un autre ami.

Bellamy : Je reviendrai, je me suis juré de finir tout ceci.

Il s'avance et je regarde Echo et Roan qui discutent, ces deux-là on ne dirait pas un couple parfois.

Clarke : Ils se considèrent plus comme frère et sœur, c'est leur clan qui a insisté pour les marier.

Lexa : Comment tu sais ça ?

Clarke : Il semble que je puisse lire dans les pensées facilement, surtout quand elles débordent.

Lexa : Tu as appris un nouveau pouvoir des Commandants, décidemment tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner.

Luna : Elle essaie de te rattraper, méfies toi.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je t'attends Princesse.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je ne sais pas si je survivrai à ce genre d'images.

Devant Bellamy il y a une marée de corps, tout le groupe de ma Princesse et je ferme les yeux en la voyant en sang allongée. Il laisse échapper une larme mais continu d'avancer, quand il se fige en entendant une voix.

Gina : Tu avais juré de me protéger, où étais tu quand j'ai eu le plus besoin de toi ?

Bellamy : Je suis désolé Gina, je fais de mon mieux.

Gina : Ce n'est pas assez, tu ne peux protéger personne en étant si faible.

Lexa : C'est cruel, sa perte est récente.

Marcus : Je suis désolé, il doit se pardonner pour avancer.

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Quel est le pouvoir de Carmen ?

Marcus : L'électricité, le renard des sables ne tiendra pas longtemps.

Clarke : Pourquoi ils combattent et nous on doit affronter nos peurs les plus secrètes ?

Marcus : Le chemin s'éclaire, c'est la grotte qui choisit.

Lincoln : Il dit vrai, je ne pouvais aller que par la gauche une fois rentré.

Lexa : Il continu, regardez.

On tourne la tête et on sourit en voyant Bellamy sortir, il serre les dents, mais nous sourit aussi.

Clarke : Bravo, ce n'était pas ta faute, Gina t'aimait, elle est en paix, j'en suis sûre.

Bellamy : Merci.

Marcus : Carmen est sortit avant et le Renard des Sables est mort, cette manche est remportée par le Monde de Frost. Néanmoins tu ne devais utiliser que l'électricité et je t'ai vu utiliser un sort d'immobilité. Je vous place donc à égalité pour cette manche.

Carmen : Le résultat sera le même Marcus, ces jeux nous font juste perdre du temps et tu le sais.

Clarke : Vous avez peut-être perdu tout espoir, mais ce n'est pas notre cas, on se battra et on repoussera Dark une bonne fois pour toute.

Ontari : Que de belles paroles Princesse.

Lexa : Economises ta salive Ontari, reviens à la raison et rejoins nous.

Ontari : Je sers Dark, tu mourras pour ce que tu as fait à ma famille, sois en sûre Heda.

Clarke : Si tu la touches, c'est moi qui te tue.

Marcus : Cela suffit, j'apelle Anya du Monde Trikru et Kleia du Monde Frost.

Nylah : Ne t'avises pas de mourir, je compte bien t'épouser et élever Clara et plein d'autres enfants avec toi.

Anya : (Souris et embrasse) Promis mon amour, je reviens vite.

Lexa : J'ai confiance en toi, je ne me fais pas de soucis.

Clarke : Tu n'as peur de rien et tu es une redoutable Chasseuse, tout ira bien.

Anya : Moshof Hedas, je reviens vite.

Elle s'incline devant nous et part, je ne suis pas étonnée de voir qu'elle se retrouve à combattre, comme je l'ai dit elle n'a peur de rien cette femme.

Wells : Il est énorme ce loup, est ce que tous les animaux sont géants dans votre monde ?

Luna : La plupart sont normaux, c'est un Seigneur Loup, leur peau est épaisse.

Kleia : (Hurle) Non, arrêtez svp, non.

Clarke : Qu'est ce qu'elle voit ?

Lexa : Il vaut mieux l'ignorer, concentrons nous sur Anya et son combat.

Je regarde le miroir mais mon cœur se compresse à chaque cri de douleur et chaque pleur de Kleia. Je regarde Marcus qui me fait signe que j'ai son autorisation et m'illumine d'un coup. Je m'avance vers la grotte sous le regard interrogatif de mes amis, qui pourtant ne bougent pas. Lexa ne dit rien, elle sait que c'est inutile notre lien est bien utile des fois. Kleia est en boule sur le sort, le corps d'un enfant devant elle.

Clarke : (Pose sa main sur elle) Viens, je te fais sortir d'ici, ton fils va bien. Il est en sécurité, suis moi.

Elle s'arrête de pleurer et prend ma main, je la soutiens et arrivées dehors je ne suis pas surprise de retrouver Anya, recouverte de sang mais en vie.

Ontari : Je tuerai moi-même ton rejeton inutile Kleia, tu es faible.

Marcus : (Claque des doigts) Je pense que tu as un choix à faire Kleia.

Kisian : Maman ?

Kleia : (Larmes) Kisian, viens mon grand.

Elle sert son fils fortement dans ses bras et regarde Ontari puis moi, puis d'un coup elle s'agenouille devant moi tête baissée. Je regarde Lexa un peu perdue et elle glisse sa main dans la mienne en souriant.

Lexa : Relève-toi Kleia, toi et ton fils vous êtes les bienvenus parmi nous.

Clarke : Stp relèves toi.

Kleia : Merci Princesse, j'étais perdue dans le noir mais je vous jure que ça n'arrivera plus.

Ontari : (Tire son épée) Espèce de traitre.

Aussitôt notre groupe entoure Kleia et Kisian et je regarde Ontari durement, si elle ose la toucher, jeu ou pas, je la pulvé claque des doigts à nouveau et la famille des survivants de Montains apparaissent aussi.

Marcus : Ranges ton épée, tu connais les règles, elle ne fait plus parti de ton groupe mais de celui de la Princesse.

Ontari : Tu seras la première que je tuerai, quant à toi tu seras la dernière pour que ton petit cœur si pur souffre.

Marcus : Cela suffit Ontari, avances encore et j'interviendrai.

Carmen : Arrêtes, elle a fait son choix, cela ne change rien.

Clarke : Je n'ai que faire de ce jeu pour être honnête, si tu veux te battre, j'accepte ton défi.

Lexa : Clarke, non.

Ontari : Crois-tu être à la hauteur Princesse ?

Clarke : Si ça peut éviter à mes amis de souffrir inutilement et ouvrir les yeux à ton groupe alors oui.

Ontari : Nous verrons cela, continus l'Ancien, je perds patience.

Marcus : J'appelle Octavia de la Terre et Elijah du Monde Frost.

Clarke : Que ton combat soit beau mon amie.

Bellamy : Tu vas faire qu'une bouché de cette bestiole et tu n'as peur de rien.

Lincoln : Je t'attends ma guerrière, j'ai toute confiance en toi.

Indra : Octavia rends moi fière.

Lexa : Nous le sommes déjà, je serai heureuse de t'accueillir parmi mon peuple.

Octavia : (Grand sourire) Merci Heda, je reviens vite.

Je regarde Octavia s'avancer et m'assois près de Raven qui passe son bras autour de mes épaules en souriant.

Raven : Tu es un phénomène toi, il n'y a que toi pour aller chercher un ennemi car il souffre.

Clarke : J'ai senti qu'elle était juste perdue, quelqu'un qui aime son fils à ce point ne pas être totalement mauvais et j'ai eu raison. Mais le reste du groupe semble rester sur leur position par contre.

Raven : (Sourire) C'est pour ça que tu es la chef Princesse.

Clarke : (Sourire) N'importe quoi.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je regarde ma Princesse rire avec Raven, ce qu'elle vient de faire, j'en suis bien incapable.

Wells : Ma sœur a toujours été comme ça, elle a toujours fait passer les autres avant elle et elle ne supporte pas la souffrance, c'est pour ça qu'elle est devenu Médecin. Quand Lena a eu son accident de ski, elle a pris le premier avion pour venir la voir. Elle est arrivée trop tard, ça a faillit la tuer. Puis nous sommes arrivés dans ce monde, tu lui as redonné le sourire, l'envie de vivre et pour ça je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

Lexa : Pourquoi me dis tu tout ça ?

Wells : Parce que sans toi à ses côté elle n'y arrivera pas, vous êtes complémentaires. L'une ne peut pas survivre sans l'autre, alors j'espère que tu me soutiendras à la fin des jeux quand je demanderai à être Messager à la place de Clarke, elle a mérité de vivre en paix.

Lexa : Elle ne te laissera jamais faire ça, et tu le sais.

Wells : Je ne compte pas lui demander son avis, par contre je te demande de prendre soin de ma petite sœur quand je ne serai plus là.

Lexa : Tu sais que je le ferai, je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle.

Wells : Tris m'accompagnera, ainsi que Nathan et Jackson si tout va bien.

Lexa : Nous en reparlerons, pas sur que Clarke te laisse faire.

Wells : Je compte sur toi pour m'appuyer, elle t'écoute.

Lexa : C'est vite dit ça, elle est têtue.

Wells : (Sourire) C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, alors je peux compter sur toi ?

Lexa : Tu peux, Octavia semble possédée, elle découpe en morceau le Pauna.

Lincoln : Ce que je peux être fier d'avoir une telle guerrière à mes côtés.

Bellamy : Et moi une telle sœur, Elijah semble lutter par contre.

Marcus : Le poids de ses péchés est grand, il se laisse submerger par ses peurs.

Ontari : Vous ne servez décidemment à rien les Anciens.

Carmen : Attention Ontari, n'oublies pas à qui tu parles, je te suis supérieur en tout.

Ontari : Cela ce se voit, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, et Elijah n'avance plus.

Le visage de Carmen change de tout au tout et elle soulève par la gorge Ontari qui ne bouge pas, outch ça doit faire mal.

Carmen : Oses encore une fois de me manquer de respect et tu rejoindras ta famille, suis-je clair ?

Ontari : (Respire difficilement) Le Seigneur Dark a dit que vous me deviez obéissance suite à votre échec.

Marcus : Octavia remporte la manche, Elijah n'est toujours pas sortie.

Clarke : On ne peut rien pour lui, il a choisis son camp et assumera, le poids de ses péchés est grand.

Marcus : (Claque des doigts et Elijah apparaît) Tu as perdu, tu as choisis le mauvais camp mon fils.

Lexa : Votre fils ?

Clarke : Bravo Octavia, tu as mangé du Lion aujourd'hui ?

Octavia : (Grand sourire) Mieux, j'ai été entrainée par les meilleurs.

Indra : (Sourire fier) Je te fais quand même manger le sol gamine.

Octavia : (Rire) Oui Maitre, mais je vous rattrape.

Lincoln : (Sourire) Tu as été parfaite mon amour, je suis fier de toi

Lexa : On l'est tous.

Elijah : Père, je fais ça pour vous sauver, Dark m'a juré qu'il épargnerait les Anciens si on le libérait.

Marcus : Tu es naïf mon fils, la parole de Dark n'a aucune valeur, tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est la destruction de toute chose.

Clarke : Nous devons l'arrêter et vous le savez.

Carmen : Continus Marcus, qu'on en finisse avec ce jeu stupide.

Marcus : J'appelle Roan du Monde Trikru et Lothark du Monde Frost.

Lexa : Sois fort mon frère, j'ai toute confiance en toi.

Roan : (S'incline) Moshof Heda, je ne vous décevrai pas.

Echo : Reviens en seul morceau stp.

Roan : Promis, (Regarde Bellamy) veilles sur elle si jamais...

Bellamy : Je te le jure, mais pourquoi moi ?

Roan : Parce que tu es un homme d'honneur, j'y vais.

Clarke : Roan, ton clan a besoin de toi, tu es leur Roi.

Roan : Je reviendrai Princesse, veillez sur notre Heda.

Clarke : Toujours.

Il s'avance et je regarde le miroir, Carmen a fini par lâcher Ontari qui se masse le cou en grimaçant. Pauvre Marcus, trahi par son propre fils, cela doit être une épreuve terrible.

Luna : Princesse, les intentions d'Elijah sont nobles, n'y a-t-il rien que l'on puisse faire ?

Clarke : (souffle) Nylah explique leur stp, je n'en ai pas la force, la peine de Marcus est grande.

Nylah : Son âme est noir, ce n'est que mensonge quand il parle. Il essaie d'amadouer son père car il sait que malgré tout il l'aime. Mais à la moindre occasion il essaiera de le tuer ou nous.

Lexa : Marcus est pourtant un grand Ancien, comment il a fait pour passer à côté de ça ?

Marcus : Car je ne voulais pas voir la vérité en face, il reste mon fils malgré tout.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, j'aimerai pouvoir faire plus.

Marcus : Ce n'est pas votre faute Princesse mais la mienne, le combat commence.

Roan affronte ses peurs, et toutes ont un rapport avec son peuple qui péri sous ses yeux. Je regarde Clarke qui semble souffrir et me rapproche d'elle, je l'enferme dans mes bras et la serre contre moi.

Lexa : On en peut pas sauver tout le monde ma Princesse, à la guerre des sacrifices sont nécessaires.

Clarke : Je sais Lexa, ça reste dur quand même.

Lexa : Je sais mon amour, tu as trop bon cœur, il te faut te préserver un peu.

Clarke : Je vais essayer, promis.

Lexa : Regardes Roan avance malgré ses larmes, mon peuple est fort, le tien aussi, on va y arriver, ne perds pas espoir.

Clarke : Jamais.

 **POV Clarke :**

Carmen : J'étais comme toi avant, je pensais qu'un jour cette guerre finirait. Je voulais épargner le plus de monde possible, mais c'est impossible. Tu vas perdre tous tes compagnons un à un pour un équilibre déjà rompu. Rejoins-nous et le Seigneur Dark te récompensera. Il épargnera ton monde, tes amis, ton amour. Je n'ai pas envie d'exterminer ton peuple Princesse, mais je le ferai si tu persistes à nous tenir tête.

Clarke : Vous savez très bien que Dark n'épargne personne, seul lui importe la destruction. Vous avez peut être baissé les bras mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Même si la dernière chose que je fasse sur cette Terre je vous arrêterai, les Mondes seront sauvés et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Carmen : Enfant têtue, comme il te plaira, regardes donc tes amis mourir alors.

Marcus : Roan remporte cette manche, on va faire une pause pour manger, on reprendra plus tard. J'ai placé une barrière vous séparant, donc restez tranquilles.

Il claque des doigts et de la nourriture ainsi que des boissons apparaissent, je souffle et m'assois entre Raven et Madi. Seth grimpe sur mes genoux et je le serre contre moi, c'est affolant comme je les aime ces enfants.

Seth : Moi je ne veux pas que tu partes Clarke, tu as dit qu'on irait vivre à Polis avec Lexa et Madi.

Madi : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Heda ne la laissera pas partir et moi non plus.

Clarke : Les enfants, des fois il faut faire passer son devoir avant son cœur, je n'ai pas envie de vous quitter mais c'est sans doute la seule solution si on veut avoir une chance face à Dark.

Raven : Ne vous en faites pas, je la protégerai et vous la ramènerai.

Seth : Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes toi aussi, vous êtes ma famille.

Raven : (Ebouriffe les cheveux) On est là pour l'instant, manges tant que c'est chaud.

Il obéit et j'observe Lexa parler avec Wells et Roan, ces jeux me fatiguent et on est loin d'avoir finit.

Madi : Viens Seth, je vais te montrer comment on change un pansement proprement.

Mes yeux se posent sur Madi qui explique calmement ces gestes à un Seth concentré et je souris, non vraiment partir, c'est la dernière chose que je veux.

Raven : Je trouve le groupe d'Ontari un peu trop calme, pas toi ?

Clarke : Ils préparent sans doute un mauvais coup mais pour le moment ils sont bloqués ici.

Raven : Wells compte prendre ta place.

Clarke : Je sais, Lexa oublie que nous sommes liées maintenant grâce à l'Anciennes Maelle, elle ne peut plus rien me cacher et vice versa

Raven : Personne ne te laissera te sacrifier, quand les jeux seront finis, on verra ensemble à comment procéder.

Clarke : Finn semble ailleurs, tout va bien entre vous ?

Raven : (Grimace) Je le connais depuis que j'ai 10 ans, c'est mon meilleur ami, mon premier amour mais des fois il est pire qu'un enfant.

Clarke : C'est-à-dire ?

Raven : Il pense que je ne l'aime pas comme lui, et il se sent inutile depuis que Luna l'a soigné au péril de sa vie.

Clarke : Est ce qu'il a des raisons de douter de toi ?

Raven : Je l'aime, mais je dois admettre que depuis que nous sommes ici c'est difficile. Je suis attirée comme un aimant par Luna, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ? D'autant que je n'avais jamais ressentit ça pour une femme et c'est pénible de lutter en permanence.

Clarke : Vous avez parlé ?

Raven : Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'attendrait, je t'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi faire ?

Clarke : Et avec Finn ?

Raven : Il m'a dit qu'il serait toujours là.

Clarke : Te voilà bien, je suppose qu'il ne te reste plus qu'à faire ton choix.

Raven : Je ne veux pas choisir Clarke.

Clarke : Et moi je ne voulais pas retomber amoureuse, et regardes où j'en suis.

Raven : (Souffle) Je ne veux faire souffrir personne.

Clarke : Alors choisis Rav, c'est le seul moyen.

Marcus : J'appelle Raven de la Terre et Nahia du Monde Frost.

Clarke : Souviens toi ce n'est qu'une illusion.

Finn : (S'approche et prend dans ses bras Raven) Fais attention bébé, je t'attends.

Luna : On a tous confiance en toi.

Octavia : Tu es Raven Reyes, tu n'as peur de rien, reviens en un seul morceau.

Lexa : Tu es forte, tu l'as toujours été, ce n'est qu'une autre épreuve de plus.

Je serre Raven dans mes bras et elle avance dans la grotte, Lexa me serre contre elle et je pose mon front sur mon épaule en soupirant.

Lexa : Tout va bien Princesse ?

Clarke : Non, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Lexa : Je suis là, regarde Raven avance sans problème.

Je regarde et observe Raven avancer, durant dix minutes rien ne se passe, Nahia combat un énorme oiseau, ce qui veux dire que Raven doit affronter ses peurs.

Finn : Rav, à gauche, aller continue.

Luna : A droite, fais-moi confiance.

Je vois Finn et Luna fermer les yeux en même temps en grimaçant, Raven ne bouge plus et observe nos amis.

Raven : Je...

Finn : Je sais Bébé, viens on va y arriver comme toujours.

Luna : J'ai confiance en toi, tu feras le bon choix, avances vers moi.

Lexa : Ma sœur est quelqu'un de bien, elle ne s'interposera jamais entre Finn et Raven.

Clarke : Elle n'en a pas besoin, Raven sait déjà qui elle veut, c'est juste qu'elle a peur.

Lexa : Nahia a presque finit, il faut qu'elle fasse un choix.

Clarke : Elle le sait, donnes lui un peu de temps.

Luna : Je suis avec toi, avances.

Finn : Je serai toujours là aussi, allez courage.

Je souris en la voyant avancer droit devant elle et tendre la main à Luna, la vrai Luna semble ne pas en revenir, pendant que Finn baisse les épaules, il semble résigné et sourit gentiment à Raven quand elle revient vers nous.

Marcus : Raven remporte cette manche, j'appelle maintenant Ethan du Monde Neverland et Kris du Monde Frost.

 **POV Lexa :**

Luna : Elle m'a choisis, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ?

Lexa : Elle doit avoir compris aussi.

Luna : Que c'était mon âme sœur ?

Lexa : Oui, tu devrais lui parler, elle semble assez perdue.

Luna : Et Finn, je ne voulais pas les séparer, c'est un gars bien et je sais qu'il l'aime énormément.

Lexa : C'est parce qu'il l'aime justement qu'il la laisse partir l'esprit tranquille, vas-y, elle a besoin de toi.

Ma sœur s'approche de Raven qui se jette dans ses bras en pleurant, elle resserre ses bras autour d'elle et Marcus nous fait voir Ethan qui combat, il ressort en piteux état mais en vie. Mais après notre ennemi, après lui Mike s'élance, suivit de Monty et Harper, cette dernière remporte son épreuve mais les deux autres ont perdu. On est toujours en avance, avance qu'on garde quand ma sœur sort après avoir mis en morceau un renard des Sable. Au final il ne reste plus que Clarke et moi, Clarke a été appelée et s'avance sans peur dans la grotte. Je suis tellement fière d'elle à cet instant que je ne vois pas le sourire mauvais d'Ontari qui claque des doigts dans le dos de Clarke. Finn s'interpose et s'écroule. Elle se retourne pour l'aider mais la grotte se ferme, je fonce vers nos amis et Raven est la première sur Finn qui se tient le bras en grimaçant, Nyko le récupère et je serre les dents de colère.

Lincoln : Heda, Ontari et Carmen sont rentrées dans la grotte.

Marcus : On ne peut pas rentrer dans la grotte tant qu'elle est scellée, vous gagnez cette épreuve, leur traitrise prend fin ici.

Elijah : (Poignarde Marcus) C'est ce qu'on va voir, attaquez, tuez-les tous, pas de quartier.

Marcus se recule en crachant du sang et je m'interpose, Raider et Luna de chaque côté de moi. Raven soutient toujours Finn et nous regarde avec inquiétude. Je regarde le miroir et voit Clarke faire face à trois Paunas mais aussi à Ontari et Carmen.

Elijah : Ta Princesse va mourir et tu vas la suivre de près à cause de votre lien. Maelle n'aurait pas du faire cela, cela nous facilite la tache pour vous tuer.

Lexa : Luna occupes toi de Marcus, sa lame est noire, il a besoin de soins tout de suite.

Becca : (Apparaît) Je m'en occupe, j'ai mis hors course les Paunas, elle doit battre Carmen et Ontari.

Lexa : Envoyez moi dans la grotte, je sais que vous le pouvez, svp.

Becca : Ce n'est pas ton combat, occupes toi de ton peuple. (Disparaît)

Elijah : Prête à mourir Heda ?

Hors de moi je lui fonce dessus et il recule en perdant son sourire. Le combat fait rage, j'essaie de voir où se trouve Seth quand je le vois protégé par Raider et Emori. John et Charlotte ne sont pas loin aussi ce qui me rassure, Madi fonce vers la grotte et d'un mouvement de tête je fais signe à Raven de la suivre ce qu'elle se dépêche de faire.

Lexa : Comment tu as pu trahir ton père, les Anciens comme ça ?

Elijah : Mon père est faible, le Seigneur Dark m'a promis richesse et pouvoir, je vais commencer par prendre ta tête.

D'un seul coup je m'illumine, Clarke utilise son pouvoir à pleine puissance et du coup je suis affectée aussi. Je souris et claque des doigts, je me téléporte derrière Elijah et l'assomme durement. Luna lui saute dessus et l'immobilise en l'attachant, elle le laisse à la surveillance de Finn et repart à la bataille.

Je cherche à rejoindre Seth quand je me fais plaquer sur le sol durement par Wells qui vient de m'éviter de prendre un poignard dans le dos, ils n'ont vraiment aucun honneur et la colère monte. Je laisse exploser le pouvoir des Commandants et nos ennemis tombent à genoux. Je cours vers Seth et Clara en tuant tout ce qui se passe près de ma lame et soupire de soulagement quand Seth se jette dans mes bras. Il tient une dague ensanglantée dans la main que je lui fais lâcher doucement.

Seth : (Larme) J'ai protégé Clara d'un méchant, tu saignes Lexa.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas mon sang, tu es blessée quelque part Clara ?

Emori : Non les petits vont bien, mais j'ai perdu Madi de vue.

Aden d'un coup s'interpose devant moi et arrête un guerrier, je le laisse combattre et fais passer les enfants derrière moi.

Lexa : Monty, tu protèges les enfants avec ton bouclier, tu ne bouges pas d'ici, c'est compris ?

Monty : Oui Heda.

Lexa : Roan, Lincoln lâchez votre pouvoir, il est temps d'en finir.

Je prends le pouvoir de la copie et déchaine le Feu sur nos ennemis, au bout de dix minutes plus personne en bouge et je cours vers la grotte. Ne voyant pas Raven et Madi j'en déduis qu'elles ont réussi à passer et cherche une ouverture.

Lincoln : Heda regardez le miroir, Madi et Raven affrontent Carmen, la Princesse affronte Ontari.

Nyko : Heda, on à pas mal de blessés, la Princesse ira bien, on a besoin de vous.

Lexa : Aden tu regardes, si ça ne va pas tu viens me chercher, c'est compris ?

Aden : Compris, je ne bouge pas de là.

Je regarde une dernière fois ma Princesse se battre et cours rejoindre mon peuple, j'ai confiance en toi Clarke, je sais que tu reviendras vers moi.

Clarke : Toujours, je serai toujours avec toi.

 **POV Clarke :**

Te tuer sera facile Sky Heda, tu as utilisé beaucoup trop de pouvoir pour soigner les faibles qui t'accompagnent. Et quand tu mourras de ma main, Lexa suivra gentiment.

Clarke : Lexa est plus forte que tu ne le crois, même si je meure, elle s'assurera que notre peuple soit en sécurité avant de me rejoindre, ce qui implique votre défaite. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir tout de suite.

Je ferme les yeux et le pouvoir de la lumière m'enveloppe complètement, comme me l'ont appris Gaia, Luna et Lexa j'écoute les voix et me laisse complètement guider par elles.

Zéphen : C'est bien Clarke, écoute-nous, à droite et lève ton épée.

J'obéis et une danse mortelle se joue entre Ontari et moi. J'ai toujours les yeux fermés mais je sais qu'elle perd patience.

Zéphen : Actives ton bouclier maintenant.

A nouveau j'obéis et les sorts d'Ontari rebondissent sur mon cœur sans me faire le moindre mal.

Ontari : Tu as de grands alliés mais moi aussi Princesse CARMEN ? Tues là !

Carmen : Débrouilles-toi, je suis un peu occupée là.

Madi : Je ne vous laisserai pas passer, je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal

Raven : Moi non plus, Madi je la bloque, toi tu attends le bon moment.

Madi : Ok.

J'ouvre les yeux et vois Madi et Raven se battre contre Carmen, je souris et me concentre à nouveau sur mon combat.

Zéphen : Tu as des compagnons courageux Princesse, tu as raison de leur faire confiance.

Clarke : Toujours.

D'un mouvement rapide je fauche les jambes d'Ontari qui se relève en grimaçant.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer, mais je le ferai si tu persistes à vouloir du mal à mon peuple.

Ontari : Tu es trop tendre, comment peux tu être une Heda au juste, Lexa m'aurait déjà tranché la tête.

Clarke : Sans doute mais je ne suis pas Lexa, je te donne une dernière chance de rédemption. Accepte de combattre Dark avec nous, les infos que tu as sur lui nous seraient vraiment utiles. Ne veux-tu pas vivre en paix, sauver le reste de ton peuple ?

Ontari : Mon allégeance va au Seigneur Dark, tu perds ton temps Princesse.

Zéphen : Princesse, tu dois en finir.

Madi : Raven !

(Cri de douleur)

Carmen : Vous n'êtes que des enfants face à moi, c'est terminé.

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et me téléporte devant Carmen le regard noir. Elle recule de trois pas mais ce n'est pas suffisant car je lui enfonce mon épée en plein cœur.

Clarke : Tu n'aurais jamais du la toucher, ton combat est terminé.

Carmen : Pas mal Princesse ! (S'écroule)

Ontari : (Claque des doigts) On va en finir Princesse, voici ma Magie la plus puissante, Ténebrus.

Madi : Clarke, Raven s'est évanouie.

Clarke : Sors la d'ici, je m'occupe d'Ontari, merci d'être venues m'aider.

Madi : (Serre dans ses bras) Ne meures pas stp, tu as promis qu'on serait ensemble avec Lexa et Seth.

Clarke : Je sais ma puce, files maintenant, emmènes Raven à Nyko et Lincoln.

Je les regarde partir et m'avance sans peur vers Ontari. Elle est entourée de ténèbres mais ma lumière semble les repousser et je pose ma main sur elle.

Clarke : Si tu continus, tu vas mourir.

Ontari : Je sais, mais je t'emporterai avec moi ainsi que tous les tiens vu la puissance de l'explosion.

Clarke : Je n'ai donc plus le choix.

Je ferme les yeux et l'enferme dans mes bras fortement, elle tente de se libérer mais je tiens bon et laisse exploser tout mon pouvoir. Je sens l'inquiétude de Lexa et de mes amis mais je maintiens mon pouvoir au maximum et me retrouve devant Zéphen et Becca qui me regardent tendrement.

Clarke : Je suis morte n'est ce pas ?

Zéphen : Pas loin.

Becca : C'était très dangereux Princesse, Lexa arrive.

Clarke : Coupez notre lien, elle ne peut pas être faible par ma faute. On trouvera un autre moyen pour communiquer si je deviens votre messagère après tout ceci. Comment va l'Ancien Marcus ?

Zéphen : Il se repose, quand tu seras réveillée, tapes des mains et vous serez envoyés à votre dernière épreuve.

Clarke : Qui est ?

Becca : Nous l'ignorons tous, elle diffère pour chaque personne, c'est l'épreuve finale.

Clarke : Et si nous l'emportons ?

Zéphen : Un moyen vous sera donné pour vaincre Dark.

Clarke : Très bien, le groupe d'Ontari il va devenir quoi ?

Becca : J'ai envoyé les survivants dans leur monde, ils ne feront plus de mal et Elijah est emprisonné pour un très long moment. Espérons qu'une centaine d'années seul le fassent réfléchir à ses actes, ses pouvoirs lui ont été complètement enlevés, ne t'en fais pas.

Clarke : Et Jaha et le dernier Ancien ennemi ?

Becca : On va faire tout ce qu'on peut, rentres maintenant, Lexa et tes amis sont très inquiets tu dors depuis longtemps. Ton lien est coupé, mais Princesse, si tu as dans l'idée de te sacrifier, pense à ce que Zéphen t'a dit. Je n'ai pas supporté de le perdre et je l'ai suivit de près dans la mort, car je ne pouvais pas concevoir une vie sans lui. Lexa pense pareil et je sais que toi aussi, alors réfléchis bien à tes actions avant de faire quelque chose.

Clarke : Je le ferai, merci de votre aide.

Zéphen : Nous sommes de votre côté.

J'ouvre les yeux et découvre Seth allongé contre moi, Madi se jette à mon cou en pleurant et je resserre mes bras autour d'elle. Je suis enfin de retour, ils ont l'air épuiser les pauvres.

Clarke : Je suis là, ça va ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là.

Seth : Clarke (Se jette à mon cou aussi), tu as dormis drôlement longtemps.

Madi ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher et je reste comme ça un moment, Raven rentre avec Luna et elles se joignent au câlin me faisant du coup légèrement étouffer, pourtant je souris.

Clarke : Combien de temps ?

Lexa : Un mois, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu Princesse ? (Sourire tendre)

 **POV Lexa :**

Je regarde Clarke amoureusement et m'avance vers elle, Raven et Luna prennent les enfants et je l'embrasse tendrement.

Clarke : Bonjour mon amour, pardon d'avoir dormi si longtemps.

Lexa : Le principal c'est que tu sois là maintenant.

Clarke : Où sommes-nous ?

Lexa : Au Lac, Becca nous y a transportés quand on ta récupéré.

Clarke : Tout le monde va bien ?

Lexa : Oui, Raven a mis du temps à s'en remettre mais Marcus l'a remise sur pied il y a deux semaines.

Clarke : Bien, Zéphen et Becca m'ont dit que nous allions à notre dernière épreuve.

Lexa : Oui, mais profitons de ces quelques jours. Tu viens à peine de te réveiller, il faut s'entrainer, on ignore ce qui nous attend. Et j'aimerais profiter de cette paix relatif un peux.

Clarke : Tu m'aides à me lever, je voudrais aller dire bonjour à tout le monde.

Wells arrive d'un coup dans la tente et semble soulagé, il enferme Clarke dans ses bras et je rigole en la voyant presque étouffer. Ma Princesse est vraiment aimer par beaucoup de personnes, ça fait chaud au cœur.

Wells : Vraiment, tu n'es pas raisonnable.

Clarke : (Rire) Pardon grand frère, je suis là maintenant.

Wells : Bien, je vous laisse entre vous, ne refais jamais ça.

Clarke : Promis.

Il s'en va en grommelant que Clarke aura sa perte et je souris, je passe sa main sur sa joue et elle soupire de bien être quand je l'enferme dans mes bras à mon tour.

Clarke : Peut être que je vais rester un peu comme ça finalement.

Lexa : Tout ce que tu veux ma Princesse.

Au bout d'une heure on sort de la tente et tous viennent saluer Clarke, qui sourit tendrement à tous nos amis. Certains comme Bellamy, Wells, Jasper, Octavia et Raven ont plus de mal à la lâcher, je ne parle même pas de Madi et Seth qui sont collés à elle.

Gaia : Vous savez une fois à Polis, il faudra organiser votre mariage.

Lexa : (Rire) Certes, il faudrait d'abord que je lui demande sérieusement.

Gaia : Pourquoi pas ce soir ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu sembles plus pressée que moi ?

Gaia : (Sourire) Cela fait du bien de vous voir si heureuse, ce dernier mois, pas un seul sourire n'a traversé votre visage, hormis quand vous étiez avec les enfants.

Lexa : J'ai cru la perdre, elle a coupé notre lien pour me préserver mais sans ça je me sens vide.

Clarke : (M'enlace par derrière) Je suis juste là, Gaia peux-tu envoyer une équipe à la chasse.

Gaia : Pour quelle raison ?

Clarke : Nous avons des fiançailles à fêter.

Lexa : (Sourire) A oui ?

Clarke : Oui. Viens, allons nous promener à la rivière, j'ai besoin de te parler un instant.

J'entrelace nos doigts et la suis donc sagement, arrivées à la crique on s'installe au bord de l'eau et j'attends que ma Princesse parle.

Clarke : Je suis différente maintenant, tu l'as senti n'est ce pas ?

Lexa : Oui, tu as éveillée tes pouvoirs pleinement.

Clarke : Tu as accès toi aussi à ton pouvoir pleinement, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on essaye de les unir.

Lexa : Pour ?

Clarke : Je veux ouvrir les portes entre les mondes, si c'est comme d'habitude, rien ne se passera comme prévu par les Anciens et il vaut mieux être préparé.

Lexa : Tu veux partir rassembler d'autres alliés ?

Clarke : Oui pendant que toi tu prépares la guerre ici.

Lexa : On vient à peine de se retrouver.

Clarke : Je sais Lexa, mais je fais ça pour ne plus avoir à te quitter une fois tout ceci finit.

Lexa : Sans notre lien, comment savoir si tu es en danger, que tu as besoin d'aide ?

Clarke : On n'a pas besoin de ça pour le savoir, avant on ne l'avait pas et on a toujours su.

Lexa : Très bien, mais avant je vais faire ça.

Je m'agenouille devant ma Princesse et sors une bague, il y a un Ruby au milieu, la pierre des Commandants.

Lexa : Dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi j'ai su que tu étais ma destinée, épouses moi ma Princesse et ensemble on vaincra le mal et on sera heureuse.

Clarke : (Sourire) Oui.

Je l'embrasse passionnément après lui avoir mis la bague au doigt et nos Magie explosent. D'un coup Marcus apparaît et tend la main à Clarke.

Marcus : Cinq personnes peuvent t'accompagner et comme remerciement pour m'avoir sauvé, voici mon présent.

Abby : Clarke ?

Jack : Et ma Princesse, mais enfin où étais tu ?

Marcus : Bonne chance, on se voit à la fin de tout ceci, je sais que vous réussirez.

Ma Princesse est dans les bras de son père qui la serre fort contre elle et sa mère m'observe me faisant me tortiller sur place. Moi la grande Heda me sens mal à l'aise devant son regard suspect.

Clarke : Maman, ne terrifies pas ma fiancé stp, venez, Wells est plus loin et on doit vous expliquer beaucoup de choses.

Jack : Fiancée ?

Lexa : Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Griffin, je suis Lexa Trikru la Heda de ce monde, et en effet je viens de demander à Clarke de m'épouser, ce qu'elle a accepté.

Jack : Ok, allons-nous asseoir.

Abby : Vous l'aimez ?

Lexa : Oui, je jure de toujours la protéger.

Abby : Bien, alors bienvenue dans la famille Lexa.

Lexa : Merci Abby.

Wells : Maman, Papa, comment vous pouvez être là ?

Abby: Ta sœur et Lexa nous ont fait venir. Tes pouvoirs doivent être à leur pleine puissance pour avoir réussit cela ?

Clarke : Quoi, mais attends, tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

Abby : Oui, venait je vais tout vous expliquer.

Lexa : En effet il semble que vous ayez beaucoup à nous apprendre.

Jack : C'est certain, c'est quoi cette histoire et où on est ?

Lexa : Vous êtes sur Trikru, et la guerre approche.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12 :** Le jeu est fini !

 **POV CLARKE :**

Abby : J'ignore ce que tu sais, mais il y a longtemps je faisais partie des Anciens. J'ai choisit une vie de mortelle, car j'ai rencontré ton père, j'en suis tombée amoureuse et j'en avais assez de la guerre. Je pensais pouvoir vivre en paix, mais il semblerait que le destin soit moqueur, puisqu'il t'a choisi toi pour représenter la Terre. Dark va revenir, il a de nombreux fidèles et malgré toutes les épreuves que vous avez traversé, ce n'est rien par rapport à la désolation qu'il entraine sur son passage.

Lexa : Vous avez encore des pouvoirs ?

Abby : La guérison, et le contrôle de la Terre va surement revenir vu que je suis ici.

Clarke : J'ai décidé de partir dans les mondes pour chercher de l'aide, sais-tu la taille de l'armée de Dark ?

Abby : Des millions, il a des millions de fidèles. La Barrière qui le retient prisonnier hors des 13 Mondes va céder et quand ça va arriver, on sera submergés.

Lexa : Nous allons nous battre et le vaincre une bonne fois pour toute.

Abby : La dernière épreuve va le libérer, vous n'aurez qu'une chance de le toucher.

Clarke : On y arrivera, Lexa et moi, ensemble je sais qu'on peut le faire.

Jack : Partir dans les mondes n'est pas dangereux ?

Lexa : Si, mais elle ne partira pas seule.

Abby : Tu l'accompagnes ?

Lexa : Non je dois rester ici pour préparer la guerre.

Clarke : Wells va m'accompagner avec d'autres, vous pouvez aider Lexa ici ?

Jack : Bien sur ma puce, ça me donnera l'occasion de connaître un peu ma future belle fille.

Abby : Je vais vous dire toute ce que je sais sur Dark, je l'ai déjà combattu de nombreuses fois, ça devrait nous aider.

Lexa : Bien, allons nous reposer et demain on mettra en place un plan.

Abby : Combien de temps avons-nous jusqu'à la dernière épreuve ?

Lexa : Becca nous a dit un mois, ça ira ?

Clarke : Il le faut, je partirai demain avec mon groupe.

Les parents de ma Princesse sortent de ma tente avec son frère et j'enlace ma fiancée amoureusement.

Lexa : Tu as intérêt à revenir Clarke, ne t'avises pas de me laisser tomber.

Clarke : Je reviendrai, je suis donc la fille d'une Ancienne.

Lexa : Cela ne change rien pour moi et tu le sais.

Clarke : Je sais, je comprends enfin d'où me vient ce pouvoir.

Lexa : Oui, ça va ?

Clarke : J'ai peur d'échouer et d'être séparée de toi à nouveau.

Lexa : La mort n'est pas la fin, pas pour nous, on se retrouvera toujours.

Clarke : Je prefère profiter de cette vie là, plutôt que d'attendre la prochaine tu sais.

Lexa : Moi aussi, viens allons dormir un peu, on doit se reposer et demain on verra le plan.

Après une nuit reposante dans les bras de Lexa on annonce qui m'accompagne, j'ai du négocier durement avec Madi pour qu'elle accepte de rester ici.

Clarke : Wells, Tris, Raven, Luna et Jasper vous venez avec moi dans ma mission de messager. Les autres vous restez aider Heda pour préparer la guerre et la dernière épreuve.

Monroe : Peu de personnes t'accompagnent, ça ira ?

Clarke : Ne t'en fais pas, un petit groupe et suffisant, je compte sur toi pour seconder Nyko et Lincoln en cas de besoin.

Octavia : Ok, on se revoit dans combien de temps ?

Clarke : Dans deux semaines, si tout va bien.

Lexa : Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, alors au travail.

Seth me serre dans ses bras sous l'œil étonné de mes parents, je n'ai pas eu le temps de leur en parler.

Jack : Qui est cet enfant ?

Liam : Seth monsieur, Clarke et Lexa m'ont sauvé et adopté.

Jack : Vraiment, j'en suis ravi, ça fait de moi ton grand-père, tu sais pêcher ?

Seth : (Grand sourire) Oui, je te montre ?

Jack : Oui, je te préviens je suis nul.

Seth : (Rire) Mais non faut juste s'entrainer, tu vas voir, Lexa dit que je suis doué et Madi aussi, c'est la meilleure pour pécher alors je la crois.

Jack : (Me serre dans ses bras) J'ai toute confiance en toi, je sais que tu reviendras et qu'on rentrera tous chez nous.

Clarke : Si ce n'est pas le cas, prends soin d'eux stp.

Jack : Je te le promets ma Princesse, mais tu vas revenir, j'en suis sur.

Abby : (Me serre dans ses bras à son tour) Ton père a raison, on va gagner, je le sais aussi, alors reviens en un seul morceau.

Je vais serrer Madi dans mes bras, elle a bien du mal à me lâcher ou c'est moi qui la maintiens contre moi plus que nécessaire. C'est affolant à quel point je les aime ces enfants, je n'imagine plus ma vie sans eux ou Lexa.

Madi : Tu vas revenir et on vivra tous ensemble à Polis, je le sais.

Clarke : (Embrasse le front) Prends soin de Lexa et de Seth pour moi, je reviens au plus vite, je t'aime ma puce.

Madi : Moi aussi, s'il te plait reviens.

J'embrasse Lexa qui ne dit pas un mot et lui sèche une larme sur sa joue tendrement, je sais qu'elle a peur pour moi et qu'elle se retient de dire quelque chose pour m'empêcher de partir.

Clarke : Je vais revenir mon amour, prends soin de notre peuple en attendant.

Lexa : Je te le jure, puissions nous, nous retrouver ma Princesse.

Clarke : Puissions nous, nous retrouver Heda.

Zéphen m'attend devant le portail avec le reste de mes compagnons, un dernier regard à Lexa et mon groupe et je traverse le portail.

Clarke : Par quel monde on commence ?

Zéphen : River, Alice nous aidera, ça ira vite je pense.

Clarke : Bien, car le temps nous est plus que compté.

Raven : On y arrivera, il le faut.

 **POV Lexa :**

Nous sommes de retour à Polis depuis hier et je n'ai pas arrêté une seule seconde, il y a tant à faire.

Raider : Heda, les chefs de clans sont tous là.

Lexa : Bien, il est temps de leur expliquer la situation, dis à Gustus de renforcer la sécurité, je ne veux aucun soucis.

Raider : Oui Heda.

Une fois dans la salle du conseil, tous s'inclinent à mon arrivée et je m'assois sur mon trône en silence. Je regarde chaque chef de clan et je souffle un grand coup.

Lexa : La guerre est proche, nous devons nous préparer, Dark sera sur notre Monde dans moins de deux semaines. Mon absence de ces derniers temps s'explique par une série d'épreuves, normalement 13 Mondes étaient concernés. Un seul devait survivre pour maintenir l'équilibre mais les Anciens ont été trahis et l'équilibre a été rompu. La dernière épreuve se déroulera dans deux semaines, et là nous aurons enfin une chance de vaincre Dark.

Indra : Je fais partit du groupe d'Heda, nous avons traversé beaucoup d'épreuves pour vous délivrer ce message.

Roan : J'ai moi-même fait partie de ce groupe, le danger est réel. Nous devons nous préparer, d'autres alliés vont venir.

Chef : Qui ?

Lexa : La Princesse de la Terre, est partie dans les Mondes chercher de l'aide. Octavia est là pour la représenter en son absence, je vous présente aussi Ethan le Heda du Monde de Neverland. Et voici Mike le Heda du Monde d'Eden, se sont nos alliés et leur armées vont bientôt nous rejoindre.

Chef 3 : Vous croyez qu'on a une chance, Dark et ses fidèles ont des pouvoirs terrifiants.

Lexa : Moi aussi, nous sommes de fiers guerriers et cette menace a assez duré.

Chef 9 : Vous nous avez toujours menez avec justesse, vous pouvez compter sur mon soutien, je vais préparer mes guerriers.

Roan : Les miens sont déjà en route pour Polis.

Indra : Les miens aussi.

Tous les chefs se lèvent et me montrent leur soutien, je souris, voilà déjà une bonne chose de faite.

Lexa : Bien, je dois vous faire part de plusieurs décisions que j'ai prises aussi. Pour commencer, j'ai fait de Gustus le Général de mon armée, il sera mes yeux à partir de ce jour et vous devez vous référer à lui si je suis absente.

Gustus : (S'incline) C'est un honneur et une grande responsabilité, je ne faiblirai pas et écraserai tous les ennemis menaçant notre Monde.

Lexa : Nyko devient le chef des soigneurs à Polis, il nous accompagnera à la guerre. Gaia devient mon Fleimkeipa, Titus nous a quitté depuis maintenant deux ans, il est temps que cette place soit à nouveau occupée.

Tous approuvent et je vois Seth arriver avec Madi, je retiens un sourire et leur fait signe d'approcher.

Lexa : Voici Madi et Seth, ce sont mes enfants. Vous les traiterez donc avec les mêmes égards que moi à partir d'aujourd'hui. De plus je suis fiancée à la Princesse de la Terre et notre Mariage sera organisé à la fin de la guerre.

Chef 5 : Est-elle digne de vous ?

Octavia : Notre Princesse est l'âme sœur de votre Heda, il me semble qu'il n'y a pas plus digne que cela.

Gaia : Elle dit vrai, la Princesse porte en elle la moitié de la Flamme, sa légitimité à épouser notre Heda n'a pas à être remise en question.

Lexa : De plus, cela ne vous concerne en rien, je vous informe juste de ma décision.

Chef 5 : Pardonnez-moi Heda, je m'inquiète juste pour vous.

Lexa : Je sais, mais tu n'as pas à le faire, Clarke est ma destinée. Pour finir voici mon second Aden, il sera toujours avec moi à partir de ce jour. J'ai nommé aussi Nylah intendante du Royaume et Anya chef des Chasseurs. Raider et le Chef de ma Garde personnelle, il me semble vous avoir tout dit.

Chef 7 : Quand devons-nous être prêts ?

Lexa : Je veux que l'armée soit là rapidement, rentrez dans vos villages et revenez au plus vite. La séance est levée, nous avons encore beaucoup à faire et peu de temps. Emori peux tu ramener Liam et Madi dans leur quartier, je passerai vous voir plus tard.

Madi : D'accord, viens Liam on va finir de s'installer.

Je les regarde partir et me tourne vers Octavia, Bellamy, Roan, Indra et Gaia. Jack et Abby rentrent à ce moment là et continu de tout organiser durant plusieurs heures.

Abby : Tu dois te reposer, je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, tu l'aurais sentis si ce n'était pas le cas.

Lexa : Cela fait tellement d ejours et aucune nouvelle, au moins quand nous étions liées par le lien de l'Ancienne Maelle je pouvais lui parler quand je le désirai.

Abby : Tu maitrises la projection astrale non ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Je n'y avais même pas pensé, je vais aller la voir.

Abby : Embrasses la pour nous, je vais m'assurer que tu ne sois pas dérangée.

Lexa : Merci Abby, je fais au plus vite.

Abby : Prends ton temps, je sais ce que ça fait d'être amoureux pour la première fois.

Je souris et ferme les yeux pour rentrer en méditation, je me concentre sur ma Princesse et quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis au milieu de l'océan. Atlantis, je croyais ce monde disparu à jamais ?

Clarke : Bonjour mon amour, est ce que je te manque ?

Lexa : (Grand sourire) Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, il faudra que je t'apprenne mon don, ne pas te parler durant si longtemps est pénible.

Clarke : C'est beau n'est ce pas, plusieurs Mondes nous ont déjà rejoint, leurs armées se prépare.

Lexa : La notre aussi, tous les chefs de clan m'ont soutenue.

Clarke : Parfait, les enfants vont bien ?

 **POV Clarke :**

Lexa : Tu leur manques, tu me manques.

Clarke : Vous aussi, mais pour le moment tout se passe bien, je serai bientôt de retour.

Lexa : Je dois y aller, cela me demande beaucoup d'énergie de traverser les mondes comme ça.

Clarke : Je serai bientôt là, je t'aime.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi ma Princesse, sois prudente.

Clarke : Toi aussi.

L'image de Lexa s'estompe et je me rassois en grimaçant de douleurs, c'était moins une.

Luna : C'était Lexa ?

Clarke : Oui, le conseil est prêt à nous recevoir ?

Luna : Clarke, ces combat t'épuisent, tu tiens à peine debout.

Clarke : Nous avons besoin d'alliés.

Luna : Alors laisses nous nous battre, tu ne peux pas tout faire seule.

Raven : Elle a raison et tu le sais, on est là pour t'aider.

Wells : Ne m'obliges pas à t'attacher, tu sais que je le ferai si nécessaire.

Jasper: Nous ne sommes pas faibles, on viendra à bout de ces combats et le conseil sera obligé de nous entendre.

Tris : Laissez nous faire Princesse et reposez vous un peu.

Clarke : Très bien, mais si je vois que ça va trop loin j'arrête tout, on se passera d'Atlantis et puis c'est tout. Nous avons déjà perdu trop de temps ici.

Jasper : Je pense qu'aujourd'hui ils nous entendront, tu as plus que prouvé ta valeur ces deux derniers jours.

Luna : Tu tiens le choc ? Tu aurais du en parler à Lexa, elle va être ravie quand elle va voir ton état.

Clarke : Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, elle ne peut rien faire pour le moment. Ma mère me soignera, j'ai limité les dégâts mais pour une raison que j'ignore je ne peux me soigner complètement.

Raven : Ce sont de sacrés brutes quand même, le dernier a clairement essayé de te tuer.

Clarke : Atlantis a survécu toutes ces années en refusant tout contact avec l'extérieur, mais leur pourvoir est grand et s'ils acceptent de nous aider, ça nous donnera un sacré avantage.

Jasper : Bon on va leur botter les fesses, après tu fais ton discours et on file voir les Elfes, d'après Zéphen ils nous aideront, se sont des créatures du bien.

Durant plusieurs heures je regarde mes amis combattre, mes sorts de protection leur évitent le pire, mais ça use encore plus mon énergie et je suis épuisée. Une vieille dame s'assoie près de moi et me regarde gentiment.

Vielle dame : Vos amis sont courageux, vous vous battez pour de nobles causes mais je me demande vos vraies raisons à tout ça ?

Clarke : Il y a encore quelques mois j'ignorai qui j'étais vraiment. Puis tout ceci a commencé, j'ai rencontré la Heda du Monde Trikru, elle m'a fait comprendre où était ma place. Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir ce rôle pour mon peuple mais je l'ai pris et assumé. Il y a des gens que je veux protéger plus que tout, et les Mondes comptent sur nous. Je veux les protéger, car je n'ai pas pu le faire pour une personne chère à mon cœur. Je ne veux plus me sentir si impuissante, je me battrai pour mon Monde et tous ceux qui se rallieront à nous.

Veille Dame : Cessez le combat, je suis Hilda la Heda d'Atlantis. Princesse votre cœur est grand et votre envie de protéger les Mondes est sincère. Mes guerriers vous suivrons, Dark doit être anéantit.

Clarke : (S'incline) Merci beaucoup.

Hilda : Reposez vous ce soir, votre voyage est loin d'être fini.

Elle se lève et Wells s'assoit près de moi en souriant, je pose ma tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir. Lexa me manque, j'aimerai l'enlacer mais je ne peux pas l'inquiéter.

Wells : Je te ramène te reposer, tu as besoin de repos.

Clarke : Merci grand frère.

Quand je rentre dans ma chambre je suis surprise de retrouver Hilda, mon frère nous laisse et je l'interroge du regard.

Hilda : Nous avons été rudes avec vous, je voulais vous offrir une chose pour me faire pardonner, tournez vous.

Je me tourne et vois Lexa me sourire tendrement, je me jette à son coup et Hilda nous laisse entre nous.

Lexa : J'ai bien vu que tu me cachais une chose, tu es épuisée et blessée.

Clarke : Pardonnes moi mon amour, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, tu m'as tellement manqué, être loin de toi est vraiment dur. Mais j'ai réussi, Atlantis est avec nous.

Lexa : Qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

Clarke : J'ai du combattre pour avoir le droit de parler au conseil.

Lexa : J'aurai du venir avec toi, je ne supporte pas de te savoir dans cet état et moi si loin.

Clarke : Je vais bien et les autres sont aux petits soins pour moi.

Lexa : Je vais te soigner, allonges toi.

Clarke : Je veux juste être dans tes bras, stp.

Lexa : Je ne repars que demain, fais ce que je te dis, stp.

J'obéis et Lexa pose ses mains sur moi, un sentiment de bien être m'envahit et je souffle de soulagement quand la douleur s'estompe. J'ai toujours plus de mal à me soigner moi-même que les autres, j'ignore d'où ça vient ?

Lexa : Voila ça devrait te soulager, ta mère finira une fois que tu seras rentrée à Polis.

Clarke : Je suis tellement contente de te voir, Seth et Madi s'habituent bien à Polis ? Octavia s'en sort dans son rôle d'ambassadeur ? Mes parents ?

Lexa : Du calme bébé, tout le monde va bien, on est juste pressés que tout ça se termine et que tu rentres enfin près de nous. Les préparatifs se font tranquillement, tes parents sont d'une aide précieuse.

Clarke : Les chefs n'ont rien dit de ta décision de m'épouser ?

Lexa : Ils n'ont rien à dire, Gaia et Octavia t'ont défendu ardemment. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre quand ils te verront resplendir sur le champ de bataille, ne t'en fais pas.

Clarke : D'accord, tu restes n'est-ce pas, je vais juste fermer les yeux un peu.

Lexa : Dors ma Princesse je veille sur toi.

 **POV Lexa :**

Une fois Clarke profondément endormie je retrouve son groupe et donc ma sœur, voyant ma tête elle grimace et s'approche.

Luna : Elle ne nous a pas laissé le choix Lex, tu commences à la connaitre et quand elle a décidé une chose, nul ne peut revenir dessus. On a fini par la convaincre de nous laisse combattre et ce n'est pas sans mal.

Raven : Luna a raison, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne la laisserai pas se tuer à la tache. Comment vont les autres ?

Lexa : Grace aux informations d'Abby on est mieux préparé, Zéphen compte vous faire visiter encore combien de Mondes ?

Wells : Le plus possible, il nous reste environ une semaine.

Lexa : Bien, on se retrouve comme prévu la veille de la dernière épreuve, soyez prudents.

Jasper : Comment va ma Octavia et les autres ?

Lexa : Elle prend très à cœur son rôle d'Ambassadrice et me seconde bien, pareil pour Bellamy et les autres s'en sortent très bien aussi et sont très utile.

Jasper : Bien, vous devriez retourner près de Clarke, votre présence lui fait du bien.

Lexa : J'y vais, Tris je compte sur toi pour garder un œil sur la Princesse stp.

Tris : (S'incline) Oui Heda.

Je soupire et rejoint la chambre, je me glisse dans le dos de Clarke et l'enferme dans mes bras. J'ai hâte que tout ça finisse, pour qu'on puisse enfin commencer notre vie à deux.

Clarke : Lexa, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Lexa : Je veux juste que ça finisse, être loin de toi m'est pénible.

Clarke : Quand tout sera fini, je ne te quitterai plus jamais, on sera heureuse, Madi, Seth, Toi et Moi.

Lexa : Bien, maintenant embrasses moi, je n'ai plus envie de parler.

 _ **Rating M...**_

Clarke obéit en souriant et nos vêtements tombent rapidement au sol. J'embrasse délicatement chaque bleu et cicatrice que je trouve sur son corps, je le vois perdre pied peu à peu mais je l'oblige à me regarder.

Lexa : Regardes moi Princesse, je veux te voir, je veux t'entendre, je veux te sentir. Tu es à moi, dis-le...

Clarke : Je suis à toi Heda, pour toujours.

Je l'embrasse sauvagement lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir, d'habitude c'est tendre entre nous, mais ce soir c'est différent, ce soir, je veux la posséder complètement. Mes mains glissent vers son centre, elle est plus que prête et je n'ai pas envie de prendre mon temps. Je la pénètre de deux doigts et impose un rythme rapide lui coupant le souffle. Ses mains s'accrochent aux draps, à nouveau je l'oblige à me regarder quand elle ferme les yeux. Je veux la voir jouir, je veux l'entendre crier mon nom, encore et encore, je veux qu'elle comprenne qu'elle est mienne à présent.

Clarke : (Essoufflés) Lexa...stp...laisses moi te toucher, stp bébé.

Je lui lâche une main et comme un accord silencieux entre nous elle glisse à son tour sa main vers mon intimité pour me pénétrer avec force. Je grogne de plaisir et accélère l'allure, dévorant ses seins, son cou ou ses lèvres dès que j'en ai l'occasion. Elle n'est pas en reste et rapidement on atteint le point de non-retour, essoufflées je retombe conte elle, elle caresse mon dos doucement en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Je vais pour me dégager, mais elle ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion et recommence ses vas et vient m'emmenant rapidement à un second orgasme puissant. Je la retourne un peu brusquement et la lèche férocement lui arrachant des cris de plaisir, elle répète mon nom en boucle et finit par s'évanouir suite à son orgasme. Je souris assez fière de moi et me décale d'elle doucement, la recouvrant d'un drap et me collant à son corps encore trempé de sueur et de plaisir.

 _ **(Fin du Ratink M)**_

Lexa : Désolé, j'aurais du être plus douce, tu es blessée.

Clarke : (Caresse ma joue) Dis moi ce qui te tracasse mon amour, je vois bien que tu es contrariée.

Lexa : Je ne peux pas te perdre Clarke, je ne le supporterai pas, pas encore.

Clarke : Je suis juste là.

Lexa : Tu tiens à peine debout Clarke, je...

Clarke : Regardes-moi Lexa, on va y arriver. Je remplirai ma mission, on gagnera la dernière épreuve, on vaincra Dark et on sera heureuse. J'ai besoin que tu y crois mon amour, j'ai besoin de toi, ensemble je sais qu'on va y arriver.

Lexa : (Serre dans mes bras) D'accord, je suis avec toi, toujours.

Clarke : Bien, dormons un peu maintenant, tu m'as épuisée.

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu t'es évanouie.

Clarke : Je me vengerai, attends notre nuit de noces, tu vas voir.

Lexa : (M'allonge et tire Clarke dans mes bras) Tu me montreras ton Monde un jour ?

Clarke : Mon Monde c'est toi, dors maintenant.

Je resserre mes bras autour du corps parfait de ma fiancée et plonge dans un sommeil sans rêves. Le lendemain c'est une douce caresse sur ma joue qui me réveille.

Clarke : Bonjour Heda de mon cœur.

Lexa : Bonjour Princesse de mon cœur, as-tu bien dormis ?

Clarke : Toujours dans tes bras, je dois parler au conseil dans moins d'une heure et tu dois rentrer à Polis finir de tout préparer. Dis aux enfants que je serais bientôt là et rassure mes parents stp.

Lexa : Promets moi que tu seras plus prudente, appuies toi plus sur ton groupe stp.

Clarke : Je te le promets et toi ne te tues pas trop à la tache non plus et prends soin de note peuple.

Lexa : Promis, je peux rester prendre le petit déjeuner avec toi ?

Elle sourit et s'installe dans mes bras, on attaque le petit déjeuner en discutant tranquillement et je passe le portail une heure plus tard.

Gaia : Bienvenue Heda, comment va la Princesse ?

Lexa : Bien, sa mission est presque finie, la notre continue, au travail.

Gaia : (S'incline) Oui Heda.

 **POV Clarke :**

Raven : Ta nuit a été agitée ?

Clarke : Disons que Heda était en forme, elle a surtout peur de me perdre.

Raven : Il y a de quoi, cette quête nous a beaucoup pris.

Clarke : Mais elle nous donne en retour, je vais épouser mon âme sœur, toi aussi, Wells et bien d'autre.

Raven : A ce sujet, je ne sais pas comment te demander ça, donc je vais y aller franchement.

Clarke : (Rire) Ne t'en fais pas, Luna t'enseignera avec plaisir ce genre de choses, je suis sûre que tu seras une élève appliquée. Tu n'a pas à avoir peur, laisse toi guider et tout iras bien.

Raven : (Rouge) Tu crois, je n'ai jamais fait ça, mais il devient dur de lui résister.

Luna : (Embrasse Raven) Alors ne me résistes pas, tu verras, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer une fois fait.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je confirme, ok le conseil nous attend.

Après plus de trois heures de réunion, on sort enfin, satisfait et on rejoint le reste de notre groupe au portail.

Zéphen : Bien joué Princesse, Atlantis est difficile à convaincre.

Clarke : J'ai vu oui, où allons-nous ?

Zéphen : Nous allons dans ton Monde, ta mère a déjà tout préparé en ton absence, des milliers d'hommes sont prêts à passer le portail des Mondes. Ensuite nous irons voir les Elfes, leur Magies nous est nécessaire pour contrer Dark et son armée.

Clarke : Alors pourquoi y allons nous ?

Zéphen : Ils doivent voir leur Commandante, ça ne sera pas long.

Jasper : Et ensuite ?

Zéphen : Nous irons voir d'autres, ils nous attendent.

Arrivée dans mon monde je regarde mon appartement avec interrogation, mon frère se jette sur le canapé en souriant et je rejoins ma chambre en silence. Je ne me sens plus vraiment chez moi ici, il manque le plus important maintenant.

Tris : Princesse, vous sortez ?

Clarke : Oui, il me faut faire une course, je ne serai pas longue.

Wels : On t'accompagne, tu ne devrais pas sortir seule.

Clarke : Wells, je dois faire cela seule, stp.

Tris : Juste moi alors, je resterai en retrait, svp. Heda m'a chargé de votre protection, je ne peux lui désobéir et ...

Clarke : Très bien, suis moi, à plus tard.

Je regarde Tris qui semble soulagée et soupire, mon frère me serre dans ses bras, sachant ce que je m'apprête à faire et sors de l'appartement. Je grimpe dans un taxi, taxi qui semble terrifier Tris, mais elle ne dit rien.

Clarke : C'est une voiture, c'est comme cela qu'on se déplace dans mon monde la plupart du temps.

Tris : Je prefère les chevaux, votre Monde est étrange, personne ne semble se connaître.

Clarke : C'est surement le cas, peu de personne prennent le temps d'interagir avec ses semblables.

Tris : C'est triste, mon village me manque, là-bas tout le monde se connaît, on est une grande famille.

Clarke : Il me tarde d'arriver à Polis et de connaitre tout ça.

Tris : Oui, je vous attends là Princesse, vous avez besoin de lui dire au revoir pour commencer votre nouvelle vie.

Clarke : Merci, je ne serai pas longue.

Je m'avance dans le cimetière jusqu'à la tombe de Lena, mon cœur se serre un peu et je pose un rose blanche en soupirant.

Clarke : Pardonnes-moi, je ne suis pas venue depuis longtemps, les choses ont pris un tournant assez dingue dernièrement dans ma vie. Mais je suis heureuse comme jamais, je voulais te le dire. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, mais je viendrai moins souvent maintenant. Je dois prendre soin de ma famille, tu seras à jamais dans mon cœur Lena, merci de m'avoir aimé si fort. Je sais qu'un jour on se retrouvera, adieu mon amour.

Je tourne les talons et rejoins Tris en silence, je m'arrête à une bijouterie et choisis une bague de fiançailles pour Lexa.

Tris : Elle est très belle, le saphir rappelle la couleur de vos yeux.

Clarke : Tris cesse de me vouvoyer stp, tu es la petite amie de mon frère et mon amie.

Tris : Je vais essayer, merci de m'accepter dans vot...ta famille.

Clarke : Rends juste mon frère heureux et tout se passera bien.

Tris : Je te le promets, merci.

Deux heures plus tard je suis devant mon armée, tous me regardent les yeux brillants et je respire un grand coup.

Clarke : Je ne connais aucun d'entre vous, et pourtant je vais vous demander de vous battre et peut être de mourir pour moi. Je ne connais aucun d'entre vous et pourtant je vous demande de me faire confiance. La bataille qui nous attend va être rude, mais nous parlons de la survie de milliards de gens, des Mondes en générale. Dark doit être vaincu, pour qu'à nouveau la paix règne. J'ai besoin de votre force, de votre courage et de votre loyauté pour cela. Je jure de tuer Dark et avec la Heda du Monde Trikru à mes côté je sais que je peux y arriver. Alors êtes-vous avec moi ?

Foule : (Hurle) Oui Heda !

Clarke : ETES-VOUS AVEC MOI SOLDATS ?

Foule : OUIIIIII !

Ils scandent mon nom durant plusieurs minutes et d'un coup ils s'agenouillent tous devant moi, mes amis sourient et les imitent quand Zéphen apparaît.

Zéphen : Parfait Princesse, beau discours, nous pouvons y aller, les hommes vont rejoindre Polis.

Clarke : Pouvez vous faire venir Nathan et Bryan ici svp ?

Zéphen : Bien sûr, mais pourquoi ?

Clarke : Je vais leur donner le Commandement de ses hommes, j'ai besoins de Capitaine sur qui je peux compter.

Zéphen : Bien vu Princesse, et pour les autres Mondes.

Clarke : Nous verrons ça à Polis.

Nathan : Clarke, un problème ?

Bryan : Tu as l'air en forme, nous sommes chez nous ?

Clarke : Oui, j'ai besoin que vous guidiez ce groupe de soldats jusqu'à Polis, je vous en donne la responsabilité Capitaines.

Nathan : (S'incline) Oui Heda.

Bryan : (S'incline) On sera s'en montrer digne.

Clarke : Je n'en doute pas, Jasper tu vas rejoindre les troupes d'Atlantis. Les autres vont continu le voyage, on se revoit bientôt mes amis, soyez prudents.

Jasper: Toi aussi, veillez sur elle.

Raven : Toujours, garde un œil sur Finn stp.

Jasper : Promis.

 **POV Lexa :**

Raider : Trois autres armées viennent d'arriver, celle de la Terre est commandée par Nathan et Bryan. Jasper guide Atlantis, jamais je n'avais vu autant d'hommes.

Lexa : Parfait, Clarke a bien fait. Installes-les avec les autres et dis aux garçons de nous rejoindre pour qu'ils prennent connaissance du plan.

Raider : (S'incline) Oui Heda.

Indra : Il ne reste qu'une journée, la Princesse ne devrait pas tarder aussi.

Lexa : Oui, Roan tu prends la direction des Clans avec Indra.

Roan : Bien Heda, je vais donc aller m'entretenir avec eux.

Lexa : Lincoln je veux que tu prennes la direction des secours, Nyko va rester en retrait pour agir plus sereinement.

Lincoln : Oui Heda.

Lexa : Octavia, tu prends la direction de la cavalerie avec Wells et Tris quand ils rentreront.

Octavia : Oui Heda.

Lexa : Echo je veux que tu prennes la direction des Archers, tu seras secondé par Anya et Nylah.

(Bruit de corne)

Madi : (Rentre toute essoufflés dans la pièce) Elle est arrivée, Lexa, Clarke est là, regardes.

Je lève les yeux et regarde l'horizon, je repère sa crinière blonde à la tête d'une armée monstrueuse et je souris, elle a réussi, elle a rallié tous les Mondes sous un même drapeau.

Gaia : Elle ne cessera jamais de me surprendre, cela dépasse nos espérances les plus folles.

Lexa : Madi va chercher ton frère, allons accueillir notre Princesse comme il se doit.

Elle s'empresse d'obéir et je me dirige d'un bon pas vers les portes de Polis, tous s'inclinent devant moi et j'ordonne l'ouverture des portes.

Octavia : Crâneuse. (Sourire)

Lexa : Avoue, tu es juste jalouse.

Octavia : Mais carrément, elle a de l'allure quand même.

Lexa : C'est normal c'est une Heda.

Gaia : Habitant de Polis et Chef des Clans, voici la Heda de la Terre. La Princesse Clarke, accompagnée de ses Généraux et de notre espoir.

Foule : (Acclame Clarke) HEDA, Heda, Heda !

Seth et Madi arrivent vers moi et Clarke croise enfin notre regard, ses yeux s'illuminent et oubliant le protocole je cours dans ses bras pour l'embrasser fougueusement lui arrachant un rire. On est vite rejoint par les enfants et on se serre dans les bras fortement.

Clarke : Vous m'avez tellement manqué, je suis enfin de retour à la maison.

Lexa : Oui tu es enfin à la maison, bienvenue Princesse.

Jack : J'ai le droit à un câlin aussi, ou c'est réservé à ta femme et tes enfants ?

Ma fiancée sourit et se jette dans les bras de son père puis de sa mère qui se retiennent avec peine de pleurer.

Abby : Je suis si fière de toi ma fille, ce que tu as accomplis est un miracle.

Clarke : Ce que nous avons accomplis, ensemble on va y arriver.

Lexa : Raider installes tout le monde et convoques tous les Généraux et Capitaines en salle du conseil dans deux heures.

Clarke : Pourquoi deux heures ?

Madi : On va te kidnapper pour un repas en famille, le palais est trop beau, tu vas voir.

Seth : Tu pars plus hein ?

Clarke : (Porte Liam dans ses bras) Non je reste près de vous pour toujours maintenant, c'est promis.

Lexa : Tu n'as pas le chois, tu as dit oui.

Wells : Guimauve va, viens Tris, j'ai bien envie de tester ses sources chaudes dont tu m'as parlé.

Raven : Hooo je vous suis, viens chérie.

Luna : (Sourire) Je te suis mon amour, contente de te voir en forme petite sœur.

Lexa : (Serre Luna dans mes bras) Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle pour moi.

Luna : Je t'en prie, à plus tard.

Une heure plus tard les enfants partis je me glisse dans les bras de ma Princesse qui sort une boite.

Clarke : (Ouvre l'écrin et s'agenouille) Ma vie est la tienne Commandante, épouse moi ? Je trouvais ça injuste que personne ne sache que tu m'appartiens aussi.

Lexa : (Sourire) Elle est magnifique, quand as-tu eu le temps d'acheter ça ?

Clarke : Nous sommes passés dans notre monde après Atlantis. Je suis prête pour cette nouvelle vie à tes côtés, je sais qu'on va gagner, car ensemble, rien ne peux nous arrêter.

Je vais pour répondre quand les voix semblent hurler tous en même temps. Je vois Clarke blêmir d'un coup et mon cœur se compresse en comprenant enfin ce qu'il se passe ?

Lexa : GARDES !

Raider : Hedas, un problème ?

Clarke : Où sont les enfants ?

Raider : Avec Gustus et Finn ils s'entrainaient dehors, pourquoi ?

Lexa : Fouillez le palais, il y a des espions du Colonel, ils cherchent à s'en prendre à eux.

On court à l'extérieur aussi vite que l'on peut et on arrive juste au moment où Madi s'écroule de fatigue. Aden s'interpose face à un guerrier vite suivi par Raider et l'ensemble de ma Garde.

Clarke : Où est Liam ?

Finn : (Voix Faible) Princesse...

Clarke : Ne bouges pas, je vais te soigner.

Finn : Ecoutes moi, un homme a emmené Seth, il n'a que quelques minutes d'avance, tu dois y aller, ils veulent l'utiliser en sacrifice pour faire apparaitre Dark avant la fin des Jeux.

Lexa : Raider, Indra, Roan, Echo, Bellamy et Octavia on y va.

Marcus : (Apparaît) Je vous emmène, j'en ai assez de respecter les règles quand personne d'autre le fait.

Abby : Contente de te l'entendre dire mon frère.

Clarke : Lincoln prends en charge Finn et Madi au plus vite, maman tu vas l'aider stp. Gustus et blessé aussi, fouillez le palais, il y en peut être d'autres.

Lexa : On se dépêche, ils n'ont que peu d'avance.

Jasper : Je viens aussi, dépêchons nous.

Jack : Je viens, pas de temps à perdre.

On saute dans le portail, Marcus est donc l'oncle de ma Princesse, décidemment quelle famille.

Clarke : Lexa, Seth est terrifié, tu le sens ?

Lexa : On va le sauver, ne t'en fais pas.

 **POV Clarke :**

On court vers la forêt quand je m'arrête net, j'ai à peine le temps de lever une puissante barrière autour de nous qu'une pluie de flèches s'abat sur nous.

Lexa : Pas de quartier, déclenchez votre pouvoir à pleine puissance.

Bellamy : Echo attention, (pousse violemment sur le côté)

(Cri de douleur)

Clarke : Bell, à Terre tout le monde.

Tous obéissent et le pouvoir de la Lumière nous englobe entièrement. Les tirs s'arrêtent et profitant de notre avantage on attaque en hurlant.

Lexa : On doit se séparer, Indra, Raider, Octavia avec moi.

Clarke : Le reste avec moi, on va les prendre à revers, profitons qu'ils ne nous voient pas.

Colonel : Si vous voulez récupérer le petit en vie, rendez vous immédiatement.

Clarke : Lexa il va le tuer, je...

Lexa : Je ne le laisserai pas faire, allons-y.

Je respire un grand coup et on cours dans le sens opposé de Lexa, mon père place sa main sur mon épaule et tire son épée.

Jack : Je comprends mieux pourquoi ta mère m'a obligée à prendre des cours d'escrime durant des années, ça va servir.

Clarke : Maman avait tout prévu on dirait.

Jack : Je suppose que ça aide d'être vieille de plusieurs centaines d'années.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je vais lui répéter, ça ira si je vous laisse, je vais chercher Seth.

Bellamy : Vas-y Princesse, on te couvre.

Seth : On ne bouge pas, on surveille.

Echo : On ne les laissera pas passer, allez sauver votre fils.

Jack : Courage ma puce, je sais que tu vas le ramener.

Roan : On y va, ils arrivent.

Roan déclenche une série d'explosions et je file, tiens le coup Seth, j'arrive. Au bout de plusieurs minutes je vois une grotte et rentre sans peur, je sais qu'il est là.

Robert : Je savais que tu viendrais, tu es si prévisible. C'est de ton sang qu'on a besoin pour faire venir le Seigneur Dark et crois-moi il va couler à flot.

Seth : Clarke, vas-t-en, laisses moi, c'est un piège, stp vas-t-en, je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Clarke : Ne dis pas de bêtises, jamais je ne te laisserai.

Robert : Si prévisible, tuez la lentement, son sang doit couler longtemps.

Clarke : Tu me sous estimes un peu trop je crois.

Je ferme les yeux et laisse les voix des anciens Commandants prendre possessions de moi.

Becca : Bien, à mon tour de t'aider dans ton combat. Prends le style de combat de Lexa et laisses-moi gérer ce traitre.

J'obéis sans discuter et laisse les commandes de mon corps à Becca, mon esprit lui est focalisé sur Seth attaché plus loin en équilibre précaire au dessus d'une crevasse. J'invoque Harper de toutes mes forces, elle peut voler grâce aux Fées et j'ai besoin d'elle pour le sortir de là. Je rajoute Monty dans l'invocation, il les protégera grâce à son bouclier.

Becca : Tu utilises trop de pouvoirs Clarke, tu seras affaiblie contre Dark.

Clarke : Je ne laisserai pas mourir mon fils sans rien faire, tuez cette ordure et ne vous occupez pas de moi.

Harper : Clarke ?

Clarke : Seth maintenant, Monty tu les protèges, ne le laisses pas mourir.

Monty : On s'en occupe, ça ira contre trois adversaires ?

Harper : Je récupère Seth et je l'aide, c'est partit ?

Je regarde mes amis foncer vers mon garçon et souffle de soulagement, le combat fait rage dehors et je m'inquiète pour Lexa et les autres.

Becca : Elle va bien, Marcus veille sur elle, j'ai besoin que tu te concentres sur ce qui se passe devant toi Princesse.

Clarke : Ok, tuons-le, qu'on en finisse.

Robert : Toi ou Heda quelle importance, votre sang est la clé et rien ne nous arrêtera.

Clarke : Crois moi je le ferai, tu n'aurais jamais du t'en prendre à ma famille.

Durant plusieurs minutes le combat fait rage, un soldat est à terre, plus que deux. Je déploie tout mon pouvoir et l'autre tombe à son tour pour ne plus se relever, du coin de l'œil je vois Seth derrière Monty et sourit.

Harper : Ok à nous deux, tu n'aurais pas du t'en prendre à notre Princesse, tu l'as énervé et c'est une mauvaise chose crois moi. On fait comment ?

Becca : (Apparaît) Claque des doigts, c'est fini, ils n'ont pas respecté les règles alors pourquoi on le ferait aussi ?

Clarke : Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Becca : Je l'ai privé de son pouvoir à vie, il me fallait un peu de temps pour réciter la formule adéquate.

Robert : Misérable qu'as-tu fais, Ancienne ou pas, je vais te découper en morceau, rends moi mon pouvoir.

Becca claque à nouveau des doigts et Robert se retrouve ligoté des pieds à la tête et bâillonné, on sort de la grotte en courant et je retrouve Lexa qui serre Seth dans ses bras fortement. Je les rejoins et souffle de soulagement, je suppose qu'on est privé de dernière épreuve avec tout ça.

Marcus : En effet Princesse, mais on peut considérer que s'en était une, après tout, les règles du jeu ont bien changé depuis le début de tout ceci.

Jack : Ce qui veut dire ?

Becca : Cela veut dire que le moyen pour que Dark soit vaincu va vous être révélé.

Jaha : Pas si je peux l'en empêcher, cette fois vous ne vous en sortirez pas.

Marcus : Arrêtes Jaha, c'est fini, acceptes ta défaite.

Allie : Jamais, le Seigneur Dark va renaitre aujourd'hui.

Colonel : Bien dit, ne jamais détourner les yeux de son véritable ennemi Princesse.

Lexa : Clarke, NON !

Lexa a invoqué son pouvoir à pleine puissance pour échanger nos positions et Jasper se jette devant Lexa pour la proteger.

Clarke : NON Jasper, tiens le coup.

Jasper : Mon combat est terminé Princesse, laisse moi retrouver Maya stp.

Clarke : (Larmes) Merci de l'avoir protégé, de nous avoir protégé, part en paix mon ami.

Colonel : le Seigneur Dark arrive.

Jaha : le Seigneur Dark arrive.

Allie : Le Seigneur Dark arrive

Clarke : (Les yeux noirs) Vous ne serez plus là pour l'accueillir, je vais vous tuer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :** Ultime affrontement.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je retire le poignard délicatement de Jasper qui ne bronche pas, Lexa est blesser au bras mais ne dis rien. Elle pose sa main sur ma joue et m'oblige à la regarder, je puise en elle la force de tenir et prends une grande respiration.

Clarke : Préparez-vous Dark arrive, occupez-vous de son armée, vous savez ce qu'il faut faire. Becca, Marcus, Zephen c'est le moment, je compte sur vous.

Becca : Très bien je m'en charge, ne laisse pas la colère prendre possession de toi.

Zéhen : Ta protection lui a évité le pire, je vais la soigner et il n'y paraitra plus.

Marcus : J'emmène Jaha et Allie en prison, je te laisse t'occuper du Colonel.

Tous disparaissent et essayant d'oublier Lexa blessée je me dirige vers elle le regard dur. Je suis tellement en colère, pourquoi est ce qu'on essaie sans cesse de me voler mon bonheur, ça ne se passera pas comme ça cette fois ci.

Colonel : (Rire) Je viserai un peu plus à gauche la prochaine fois.

Clarke : Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'agir et lâche tous mes pouvoirs sur elle d'un coup, ma lumière m'entoure et devant moi apparaissent tous les Anciens Commandants.

Becca : (Apparaît) Mais c'est impossible, comment ?

Je n'ai pas sentis Lexa glisser sa main dans la mienne, on vient de combiner notre pouvoir à nouveau et le résultat est assez inattendu.

Lexa : Becca si tu veux nous aider c'est le moment, diriges-les. Mon amour, allons retrouver notre armée, je sais comment vaincre Dark.

Clarke : Très bien, mais d'abord on doit en finir avec elle, tu sais qu'elle continuera de nous nuire sinon.

Lexa : Je sais, ensemble ?

Clarke : Ensemble.

Lexa tire son épée et c'est dans un bel ensemble qu'on transperce le cœur de celle qui nous a tant pris depuis le début de tout ceci. Elle s'écroule et la Terre tremble, je regarde Lexa ainsi que mes amis et me concentre. On apparaît devant notre armée, toujours les mains jointes, ça me va très bien.

Lexa : Tu as peur que je disparaisse Princesse ?

Clarke : Ne te moques, je ne t'ai pas pardonné ton geste de tout à l'heure.

Lexa : Mon corps a bougé tout seul en te voyant en danger, je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée et pour Jasper.

Clarke : Ne refais jamais ça, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je suis sérieuse Lexa. Jasper est partit en paix, depuis Maya c'était difficile pour lui.

Lexa : (Caresse ma joue tendrement) Je serai toujours avec toi ma Princesse.

Becca : Tout le monde est en place, alors comment vaincre Dark ?

Clarke/ Lexa : En libérant la Flamme.

Zéphen : Vous allez mourir si vous faites cela, vous en êtes conscientes ?

Clarke : La mort n'est pas la fin, tu le sais mieux que personne. Mais on ne compte pas mourir, en combinant notre pouvoir on devrait pouvoir le contenir.

Lexa : Les autres Commandants et vous Anciens allez pouvoir aider le moment venu.

Marcus : (Apparaît) C'est risqué, Maelle vient nous aider aussi, elle est avec les Archers.

Clarke : Bien, ça ne devrait plus tarder, tous à vos positions.

Lexa : (Tire son épée) Soyons fort mes amis, l'ultime affrontement commence.

Je tire mon épée aussi, aussitôt notre garde nous entoure, il va falloir se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Dark et ça ne sera pas aisé même avec nos pouvoirs. Bellamy, Octavia, Roan, Lincoln, Raven, Luna et Raider nous entourent épée à la main également. Je ferme les yeux et le ciel se déchire. Des milliers de guerriers arrivent et on grimpe sur nos chevaux.

Clarke : Que la Lumière nous accompagne, CHARGEZ !

Lexa : PAS DE QUARTIERS !

Durant plusieurs heures le combat fait rage, quand j'aperçois enfin une lueur d'espoir, Dark semble avoir peur de nous et reste derrière son armée.

Clarke : Il nous craint, tu le sens ?

Lexa : Oui, mais ça ne nous dit pas comment le tuer ?

Clarke : On ne peut pas libérer la Flamme maintenant, il faut attendre le dernier moment.

Becca : En combinant nos pouvoirs avec Marcus on peut vous faire un passage mais on sera hors combat un moment après.

Clarke : Maman, Papa une fois qu'ils auront lancé leur sort, vous les protégez et les mettez à l'abri le temps qu'il récupère.

Abby : Très bien, vous voulez en finir rapidement à ce que je vois ?

Lexa : Plus il reste sur Terre et plus il devient puissant et fait des dégâts.

Clarke : On n'aura qu'une seule chance, on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur.

Raven : Et blondie, ne joues pas aux héros et reviens en un seul morceau, pareil pour toi Lexa.

Luna : Elle sait que si elle fait l'idiote je lui tombe dessus de toute façon.

Lexa : (Sourire) Puissions nous, nous retrouver.

Clarke : Puissions nous, nous retrouver.

On descend de cheval et on joint nos deux mains en ce concentrant, une douce lumière nous entoure et je regarde Lexa avec amour et tendresse.

Clarke : Je suis contente d'être avec toi, à la fin de tout ceci.

Lexa : Moi aussi mon amour, mais tu as tord ce n'est pas une fin, mais un commencement.

Becca : Maintenant les filles, bonne chance.

Marcus : Que la sagesse des Anciens vous protège.

Un mur de feu traverse l'armée ennemie et on court à l'intérieur, arrivées devant Dark on se fige et on attend.

Dark : Ces Anciens me fatiguent, je les détruirai un par un quand j'en aurai finis avec vous.

Clarke : On ne vous laissera pas faire, cette fois la guerre s'arrête ici.

Lexa : Tu es prêt à mourir ?

Dark : (Rire démonique) Mes pouvoirs dépassent votre imagination, j'ai asservis des Mondes et vous pensez me battre ?

Clarke : Tu parles beaucoup mais tu ne fais rien pour nous attaquer depuis que nous sommes là.

Dark : J'aime jouer avec mes proies, c'est plus drôle.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Tu n'as pas compris, c'est toi la proie Dark.

Dark perd son sourire en nous voyant joindre à nouveau les mains, seulement il ne nous laisse pas nous concentrer et passe à l'attaque. On se défend et un combat démentiel de Magie se joue entre nous. Il semble de plus en plus contrarié de ne pas arriver à nous toucher et claque des doigts.

Clarke : Ho non tu ne t'échapperas pas, inutile d'essayer, le champ de bataille est scellé.

Dark : Tu as tout prévu, mais moi aussi. (Siffle)

Un énorme dragon noir arrive et je ferme les yeux, cherchant une option pour le combattre.

Clarke : Lexa, on peut créer un Dragon nous aussi, concentres toi.

J'attrape sa main et un dragon blanc et or se pose devant nous en s'inclinant.

Lexa : On a besoin d'un coup de main pour vaincre le mal, nous aideras-tu ?

Dragon : Montez Heda, Princesse restez à Terre on vous l'envoi.

J'embrasse Clarke et saute sur le dos du Dragon qui décolle aussitôt, les sorts fusent entre nous et je vois rapidement que mon Dragon n'est pas comme les autres.

Dragon : Votre Magie est rare, je suis une partie de la Flamme. Mon rôle est de tuer l'autre dragon, ensuite je regagnerai la Flamme et vous pourrez alors libérer son pouvoir.

Lexa : Très bien, mais ça va être difficile s'il nous attaque en permanence.

Dragon : Ta Princesse a pensé à cela, concentres toi il revient.

Au bout d'une heure je suis en nage, je sens une douce brise me caresser le visage et souris en sentant le pouvoir de Clarke me soutenir.

Dragon : Je vais concentrer mon feu en un point, l'autre Dragon va mourir, prépares toi ça va secouer.

Je m'accroche comme je peux et un puissant jet de flamme sort de sa gueule et fauche l'autre Dragon qui essayait de nous foncer dessus. Dark claque des doigts et apparaît devant ma Princesse qui sourit victorieusement.

Dragon : (Disparaît) Bonne chance...

Lexa : Merci pour ton aide.

Je tourne la tête et vois certains de nos amis devant Clarke et cours la rejoindre. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur je comprends son plan et lui attrape les mains rapidement. Monty, Jackson et Raider nous protègent avec leur bouclier, pendant qu'Octavia et Lincoln ont déclenché une tempête de feu sur Dark qui peine à repousser toute cette dose de magie brute.

Clarke : Ensemble, j'invoque la Flamme pour m'aider dans mon combat.

Lexa : J'invoque la Flamme pour m'aider dans mon combat.

On répète en boucle cette phrase, je sens mon corps surchauffer et ferme les yeux, tant de pouvoir c'est dur à contrôler.

Clarke : Je suis là, tu n'es pas seule.

Raider : (Sueurs) Hedas, on ne tiendra pas plus longtemps.

Octavia : Nous non plus, son pouvoir nous repousse de plus en plus.

Lexa : Luna, Raven, Harper à vous.

Luna et Raven apparaissent devant nous et lèvent les mains en même temps, des milliers de lianes emprisonnent Dark qui hurle de mécontentement. Harper, elle le bloque dans la Terre en souriant.

Clarke : A vous Bellamy, Roan maintenant.

Les garçons apparaissent à leur tour et une pluie d'éclair et d'explosions assomme Dark, je sens la Flamme de plus en plus forte et serre les dents pour la contenir.

Clarke : Rejoignez les troupes, on s'occupe du reste.

Lexa : Merci pour votre aide, partez, la Flamme va être libérée.

Nos amis disparaissent et Maelle apparait près de nous avec les autres Anciens, même Abby est là.

Maelle : On va vous aider à contrôler la Flamme, laissez la exploser.

Clarke : Dark se réveille, c'est le moment.

Paume contre paume on laisse exploser tout notre pouvoir, la Flamme nous entoure et on tourne nos mains vers Dark qui a définitivement perdu son sourire.

Dark : Je reviendrai, je reviens toujours, les hommes aiment trop le pouvoir, la Guerre et la sang pour me vaincre totalement.

Clarke : Tu ne reviendras pas, personne ne reviens de là où on t'envoi.

Lexa : Ton règne s'achève ici, tu ne feras plus jamais de mal.

Un puissant rayon sort de nos mains et le touche en plein cœur, il hurle de douleur et les Anciens Commandants nous entourent d'un coup.

Becca : Encore une fois, tous ensembles.

Des milliers de rayons le touche et je sens une énorme fatigue s'abattre sur mes épaules. Mes jambes tremblent et je tombe dans les bras de Clarke qui est dans le même état que moi. Je lutte contre l'inconscience mais j'abdique en sentant la main de Clarke sur ma joue qui me câline.

Clarke : On a gagné, dors, il n'y a plus rien à craindre mon amour.

 **Six mois plus tard...**

Luna : Pourquoi je stresse comme ça aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui te maries pas moi. Comment tu peux être si calme au juste, ce n'est pas normal, tu as vu Clarke c'est ça, vous avez triché, j'en étais sure.

Lexa : Je n'ai pas vu Clarke depuis trois jours comme le veux la coutume. Ce fut une douce torture, mais ce soir enfin, elle sera à moi pour l'éternité.

Anya : Elle est déjà à vous Heda, mais je suis d'accord avec Luna vous êtes trop calme.

Emori : Vous nous cachez quoi, avouez, on voit bien qu'il y a quelque chose.

Lexa : (Grand sourire) Vous le saurez le moment venu, patience.

Gaia : Allez, tout le monde en place, Clarke arrive.

Je braque mon regard de l'autre côté du lac et mon sourire s'agrandit en voyant le bateau de ma Princesse approcher. Enfin je vais me marier, enfin le bonheur est là.

Gaia : Heda vous bavez. (Amusée)

Il y a de quoi je vois Clarke au bras de son père, elle est juste sublime dans une robe au dos nu, toute en dentelle. Elle porte un bouquet de lys magnifique et m'adresse son plus beau sourire faisant décoller mon cœur de bonheur.

 **POV Clarke :**

Lexa me regarde comme la huitième merveille du monde et je m'avance vers elle retenant avec peine mes larmes. Mon père m'embrasse le front et je donne mon bouquet à Raven qui est mon témoin. Lexa fait pareil avec Luna et on joint nos mains, déclenchant une vive lumière autour de nous.

Wells : Dites les filles on le sait que vous vous aimez, inutile de briller comme ça, on ne voit plus rien là.

(Rires)

On se concentre pour moins briller et ma mère oblige mon frère à se rassoir en lui râlant dessus et lui disant de bien se tenir se qui nous fait exploser de rire.

Lexa : J'adore ta famille, il n'y a qu'eux pour me faire rire dans un moment comme ça.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je t'aime.

Lexa : J'espère bien, tu es entrain de m'épouser je te signale.

Gaia : C'est finis oui ? (Amusée)

Clarke/ Lexa : Désolé.

(Rires)

Gaia : Aujourd'hui est le jour où les étoile rencontrent la Terre, ou Lexa Kom Trikru épouse Clarke Kom Terre. Des Mondes les séparaient, mais la force de leur amour a su trouver le chemin pour les réunir. Longues furent leurs épreuves, leurs douleurs mais ensemble elles ont surmonté tous les obstacles et elles se présentent à présent devant vous en ce jour béni. Par le pouvoir des Flemkeipa qui m'a été accordé, je vous unis. Heda c'est à vous pour vos vœux ?

Lexa : Clarke, ma Princesse, mon amour. Je t'ai attendu et espéré tant de temps, depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, j'ai su qu'il n'y aurait personne d'autre que toi. Tu es mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir, à tes côtés je ne crains rien. A tes côtés je me sens forte, protégée et aimée. Tu m'as apporté tant de joie, et je sais que ce n'est que le début. Ma vie est la tienne Princesse, pour toujours et à jamais, je t'aime.

Rho bien voilà je pleure, c'est malin, je ne savais pas Lexa si romantique. Elle me passe mon anneau au doigt et me vole un baiser au passage faisant lever les yeux au ciel Gaia.

Gaia : A vous Princesse, nous vous écoutons ?

Clarke : Je ne croyais pas en la Magie, je ne croyais pas en grand chose avant ta rencontre. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux, l'esprit, le cœur et même l'âme. Tu es mon tout, mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir. Tu es ma destiné, mon étoile au milieu de toutes ces épreuves que nous avons du traverser avant de nous retrouver. A tes côté je me sens si forte et tant aimée, je jure de passer ma vie à te rendre heureuse, toi et notre famille. Je t'aime Lexa, pour toujours.

J'ai la satisfaction de voir qu'elle pleure aussi et lui passe son anneau aux doigts, je lui dépose un baiser au coin des lèvres et essuie ses larmes tendrement.

Gaia : Que la Flamme soit témoin de leur amour et les protège, vous pouvez vous embrasser, vous êtes à présent unies par le mariage. Gloire à nos Hedas !

Foule : Houra, Houra, Houra !

(Applaudissements)

J'embrasse Lexa et elle se colle à moi m'arrachant un gémissement, Seth et Madi viennent nous serrer dans leurs bras et on rejoint la terre ferme pour fêter ça dignement.

Liam : Maman, tu crois que ça va être un garçon ou une fille ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Je ne sais pas mon chéri, c'est trop tôt pour le savoir, tu préfères quoi ?

Liam : (Réfléchis) Un petite sœur, comme ça je reste le seul homme de la maison.

Lexa : (M'enlace) On fait des paris sans moi ?

Madi : (Rire) Moi je veux un autre frère, mais bon une sœur c'est pas mal aussi.

Clarke : Et toi mon amour ?

Lexa : (Grand sourire) Les deux, j'ai bien l'intention d'avoir une grande, très grande famille.

Clarke : Tu porteras le prochain alors, pas question que ce soit moi qui souffre et devienne obèse à chaque fois.

Lexa : Tu seras toujours la plus belle pour moi.

Clarke : Tu sais que tu n'as plus besoin de me charmer, j'ai dit oui.

Lexa : (Frape mon épaule) Et si on l'annonçait à notre famille au moins, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps face à toutes leurs questions sur mon sourire niai.

Madi : C'est vrai que tu fais peur, depuis que maman te l'as annoncé tu souris tout le temps, ta réputation de terrible Commandant commence en à pâtir.

Liam : N'embêtes pas Man, j'aime bien quand elle sourit moi.

Lexa : Merci mon chéri, alors on leur dit ?

Raven : Nous dire quoi ?

Luna : Vous allez enfin nous dire ce que vous nous cachez depuis un mois ?

Wells : Haaa trahison, je suis ton frère, j'ai le droit de l'apprendre avant tout le monde d'abord.

Tris : Du calme chéri, laisses les parler.

Jack : Vas-y ma Princesse on t'écoute.

Clarke : Je suis enceinte, cadeau des Anciens apparemment.

Octavia : Je le savais, tu me dois une bière chéri.

Lincoln : Toutes mes félicitations, c'est une grande nouvelle.

Gaia : Ce jour est vraiment béni, il va me falloir tout préparer pour sa venue.

Abby : Je vous aiderai Gaia, ne vous en faites pas.

Lexa : Pour l'instant on fête notre mariage, le reste attendra un peu.

Aden : Je vous invite à une danse Princesse ?

Clarke : Avec plaisir Aden, merci, ma femme semble avoir oublié de le faire.

Je vole un baiser au visage indigné de Lexa et m'éclipse sur la piste en souriant. Au bout de quelques temps je suis de nouveau dans les bras de ma femme qui me fait tourner dans ses bras.

Lexa : Je t'aime, j'ai hâte de voir notre fils ou notre fille.

Clarke : Moi aussi, tu sais que beaucoup de mariage approche.

Lexa : Oui, Luna et Raven, Monty et Harper, Wells et Tris, Octavia et Lincoln, Gaia et Nyko, je vais pouvoir te faire danser quelques fois.

Clarke : (Sourire) Oui, tu as appris pour Roan et Echo ?

Lexa : C'est mieux ainsi, ils ne s'aimaient pas comme un couple le devrait, elle reste Général de son armée et Bellamy semble ravi de cette décision.

Clarke : Oui, j'espère que ça ira pour lui là-bas, comme pour Finn.

Lexa : Ils sont forts ne t'inquiètes pas,

Clarke : Merci de me rendre si heureuse, jamais je n'aurai cru ça possible tu sais.

Lexa : Moi non plus, mais ensemble on peut tout faire.

Clarke : Viens allons rejoindre notre famille, je dois une danse à mon frère sinon il va râler.

On se sépare pour quelques danses mais très vite on se retrouve et jusqu'au bout de la nuit on danse profitant de notre bonheur, de notre famille, de notre vie qui commence enfin.

 **FIN**


End file.
